Full Moon High: the Strange Tale of Dr Jekyll and Miss Hyde
by Stone-Man85
Summary: A tale of a girl who gets in touch with her Bad Girl side. Although it's more extreme than what others believe. Offshoot story of Full Moon High.
1. Prologue of Good and Evil?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Goosebumps; it is the sole property of R. L. Stine and Scholastic Books. I also don't own the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde; it is the creation of Robert Louis Stevenson. Original Characters are of my own design, and was inspired by one Matt22152.**

 **This is an offshoot of Full Moon High showcasing one of its already famous and well-loved characters… that has yet to appear in the main story.**

* * *

 _A long time ago, a man once believed that Humanity had two halves to them: Light and Dark. Good and Evil. And as long as they live, within us is always a battle between said good and evil. One such man, Dr. Henry Jekyll, theorized on this notion himself, and attempted to rid himself of his unseen dark half. However, the end result was the awakening and creation of his Dark ego: Mr. Edward Hyde._

 _We all have a side we want to be. Strong, confident, daring, and able to do the things we dream of doing. Confident, Beauitful, and wanting to be loved._

 _One such girl wanted to be beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside._

 _To have the confidence and strength to be more than what she was._

 _But would something that wanting be worth the price that would soon follow?_

* * *

 **Full Moon High: the Strange Tale of Dr. Jekyll and Miss Hyde**


	2. The Girl Who wanted More

**Author's Note: This story takes place at the same time Spring Break began in the first story. Afterwards, there'll be a time skip to when the Pack is formed.**

* * *

 **Full Moon High: The Case of Dr. Jekyll and Miss Hyde**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Girl Who wanted More**

* * *

 **2013**

 **America**

 **Everett, Washington**

Everett was the county seat of and the largest city in Snohomish County, Washington, United States. It was also one of the most forest filled states in all of the US. Its biggest was Forest Park.

* * *

 **Sherman High School**

The school was just like any other high school; a relic from the 1950s. With its six story window doorway and impressive six story height, it would have passed on as a combination of a cathedral and a college to anyone else. However, the school was also equipped with the most advanced security system known to most security companies. Its major feature was an all-campus lockdown; meaning, that once the timer went off at the end of the school day, the place locked itself no tighter than the Louvre in France, and Fort Knox, Texas combined. Meaning if someone was locked in there, no one would get out until school opened up the next morning. Teens of all shapes and sizes were entering the school, just as the late bell rang. And one of the teens walking into the building was one of the few attending.

* * *

 **Main Hallway**

 **Locker Area**

The teen, whom nobody noticed in the crowded hallway, was practically unnoticed to all. In fact, she was considered a shadow among them. More likely she was like a rock in the river, as it went past them with no sign of being noticed.

She was a sixteen year old Caucasian girl with limp brown hair tied up in two braided tails that reached down to her mid back and two bangs split in front that framed her face, and brown eyes that she hid behind bottle lens glasses. Her body was skinny and undeveloped, looking like a scrawny boy at the least. She wore what others taunted as granny clothing, which was consistent of a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, suspenders, a black skirt that reached down her calves, white sock stockings, and plain black shoes. She had a black backpack strapped on both shoulders, while on her right she had a laptop bag secured on it, with her hand on the side. Some compared her to be an Amish girl or Farm Girl due to this appearance. Her name was Jaqueline Jekyll, one of the smartest kids in the school, and like Peter Talbot, she was picked on due to her nerdy appearance, as well as one of Kylie Ginxem's only few female friends.

She was walking down the hallway, gliding or pushing herself through the crowded hallway. Even when she walked down the hallway, no one seemed to notice as they went to their lockers, to the bathroom to freshen up, or any of that stuff. However, there were kids that looked at her with much disgust or looks that said 'You Don't Belong Here' or 'What a freakin' ugly girl' or something like 'She should have been aborted before birth. She's so ugly and plain'.

It looked like she didn't care, but deep inside, she wished she could care less about what they thought of her. She told herself that she didn't need any love in her life, or that she didn't need a relationship in her life. All she could live by was her friends and her science. And she was meeting up with one near her locker.

She walked over to her locker, but noticed two teens making out over it, like two dogs or rabbits in heat. The scene made her blush all over, gulping at such an erotic display, as she shook her head. She walked over to it, as the teens turned a little, getting out of the way of her locker door, as she worked hard to get it open. Unfortunately, the couple was proving it more difficult as they rolled over to her locker door, slamming on it closed. After nearly five times, Jaqueline managed to get her books out, and stepped back, as the couple rolled over the last time and closed it.

However, the girl stopped, as she looked at Jekyll, disgusted, as she shot out, "Do you mind, Ugly?"

However, someone threw a book right at the two, as a voice called out, "Why don't you get lost already, huh? Get a room or go to the pool! Nobody's using it until after lunch!"

The two walked off, as Jaqueline turned to the source of the voice. She was a sixteen year old Hispanic girl, with a slender figure built from cardio and bike riding. She had light tanned skin, brown eyes, and brown hair cut short to her neck, but had a bang of hair that covered her left eye. She was wearing a black sports bra underneath an orange T-shirt, with orange bands on her wrists, black work out pants with blue cut jean shorts on top, and white and orange sneakers. Her name was Mari Kelley, a friend of Jaqueline Jekyll and a roommate at an apartment complex she lived at.

She walked over to Jaqueline, as she helped her, "You alright, Jackie?"

Jaqueline pulled back a strand of hair that was unkept, as she nodded, not making eye contact, "I'm okay, Mari. Thanks." She then looked over to her, and pouted, "And please, don't call me Jackie, okay? It sounds so… so…"

"Plain? Cute? Pretty," Mari smirked, as she looped an arm around her friend, pulling her close as they stood side-by-side, and walked forward. "I think Jackie's a cute and pretty name."

Jaqueline adjusted her glasses, "Yeah, a pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm neither."

Mari sighed, as she looked to her friend's depression. She gently nudged her shoulder, "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Let's just go to class, okay," Jaqueline sighed. "I really don't wanna be late for homeroom."

* * *

 **Home Room Class**

Class 3-A was one of the most teen-filled classrooms ever, and had the reputation of being filled with the most rambunctious, mischievous, most intelligent, as well as problematic students in all the school's history. That and it was slightly the strangest. There were exchange students from either Arabia, China, or Africa. Underage students or students that looked underage. But other than those things, it was not your typical classroom, although a school having a security system like a lockdown system similar to Fort Knox and the Vandicut Asylum for the Criminally Insane wasn't all that normal either.

As Jaqueline and Mari entered the room, they took notice of their classmates. Among them, was a trio of trouble, who were extremely easy on the eyes.

She was a blonde Caucasian of sixteen, with a slender body to die for, blonde hair that went down her back, with bangs dangling down her neck and touching her chest, with a few bangs swept to the right, never even covering her dazzling green eyes. You could tell she was rich from the way she dressed, which was a lacey white shirt, a red vest, and a satin black skirt that was loose enough for movement and ended at her knees, with leather boots. Her name was Ashley Norwest, Peter's class rep, a rich girl from a clean financial family, member of the Flower-Arrangement Club, and the high school beauty queen, as well as the Leader of the three girls.

The Second girl was another drop dead beauty, with dark tanned skin and long black hair, Porter-Rican/American, sixteen years old, and dazzling brown eyes. She had a slender figure, with a silent girl attitude to her. She wore a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt that clung to her chest, a white leather jacket that ended above her belly button with her sleeves rolled up mid her forearms. Blue jeans that clung to her thighs, and boots as well. Her name was Maria DeBlanca, head of the archery club.

The Third girl accompanying them was perhaps the third beauty among them. She appeared Caucasian, fifteen years of age, with long pink hair, with two long bangs going down each side of her head, with her actual hair extending to her waist. Her eyes appeared to be colored pin, matching her hair. She was a girl of average height and slim; her boobs were rather small though. She wore a blue mini-skirt and a long sleeved white top, and a brown belt dangling around her waist, and had a turtle-shaped backpack. Her name was Sarah Pattrel, the school billionaire girl, as well as another cheerleading beauty.

The Beauty Trio was what they were called. They were part of the top ten hotties, but the three were also the most ruthless when it came to picking on the less-popular, namely Peter Talbot, and the envy to most girls like Jaqueline.

As the two sat down, Mari noticed Jaqueline looking at the three longingly. She leaned over, as she asked, "Enjying the envy?"

Jaqueline sighed, "I so wish I could be like those girls."

Mari arched an eyebrow, "What? Stuck up and snooty? You know girls like that are nothing but trouble once they let their beauty goes to their heads. All they do is look through a mirror and see themselves."

"I know that, Mari, but still…" Jaqueline sighed, as she looked at the trio, having a conversation all to themselves, as Jaqueline leaned on the desk, sighing in sadness. "… I wish I could learn their beauty secrets. Maybe get a few to work on me."

At the moment, another figure walked in as he plopped near Jaqueline, which made her jump out of her chair. But once she saw this figure, she nearly blushed like crazy, and her glasses fogging up like crazy as well.

The guy was Caucasian, sixteen, small in height, was also slightly larger. He had a slight plump face, despite his slim frame, and had wavy brown hair, which covered his eyes. His hair covered his eyes making his eyes unseeable, despite him still being able to see clearly. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a black winter vest with a hood and several pockets on it, baggy jeans, and a pair of white and black sneakers. He was also in the possession of a camera, digital in its design, and a shoulder pack with camera equipment. His name was Michael Corvis, a friend of Peter Talbot, photographer, as well as an expert in getting 'gold' for him and the boys.

But to those who didn't know… Jaqueline's crush. Well, crush was only throwing it. It was down right love for the girl, even if nobody knew what the reason was.

Jaqueline managed to squeak out to him, with a small wave to him, "Um… hi, Mikey…"

Mikey turned to her direction, and smiled, "Oh, hey, Jaqueline. How's' the day starting out for ya?"

Jaqueline smiled, as she answered, "Well, the day's just started, so I haven't the foggiest on any ideas. At least not yet."

"Well, here's hopin' it's a good one for us outcasts," Mikey smirked, giving her a thumbs up. This caused her to bashfully return the thumbs up, as she nearly sunk in her chair from this much contact with Mikey. However, the shaggy-haired boy was getting a stink eye from Mari, as she gave him a scowling death glare. He blinked under his bangs, as he sheepishly waved to her, "Hey, Mari. How…?"

"Just keep your flirtation stuff to yourself, Corvis," Mari warned, as she scooted over to Jaqueline, almost like she wanted to shield her. "And leave Jaqueline be, okay?"

Mikey seemed a little weirded out on it, but shrugged, "Okay. Talk later, Jackie?"

Jaqueline nodded, "Later. Maybe lunch?"

He nodded, "Lunch it is then." And then he and everyone else went to pay attention as the homeroom teacher came in.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Lunch**

All the students were getting their lunches from the serving area, while most of them sat down with the lunches they did bring. Jaqueline and Mari sat alone at a table, munching away at their lunch alone. Until they were met up by a third girl that walked up.

She was an Asian girl of sixteen with a slim figure, light grayish pale skin, with medium periwinkle dyed hair, and had a ponytail tied up with a metallic black scrunchie on the right side, with a few bangs brushed to the left, and light violet eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless spaghetti strap shirt, a gray mini-skirt with the bottom trim torn at the tip, making it a bit raggy in a goth way, with a black belt around her waist, and another one dangling on the right side, with the other end hanging loosely on the left. She also had a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, with purple torn flaps like a cloak on the shoulders. She also had a purple bracelet on her right wrist, black and purple legging stockings, and black combat boots to finish her look. She was Kylie Ginxem, a real paranormal supernatural bookie, and Jaqueline's first friends when moving in to Everett.

"Hey, Mari. Hey, Jackie," she joyously greeted the two. "Mind if I sit with you two?"

"Sure," Jaqueline smiled. But then frowned, as Kylie sat next to her, "And can you please not call me Jackie?" She sighed heavily, groaning, "Why does everyone keep calling me Jackie?"

Kylie glomped on the nerdy girl, as she smirked, "Because you're my Jackie Girl! And besides, it makes you sound cute."

Jaqueline pulled away, as she frowned, "But I'm not cute. I'm scrawny. I have no chest, butt, not even clear skin. My eye sight's atrocious, and my hair's all dry with split ends."

Kylie and Mari looked at Jaqueline and then to each other, as the two sighed, knowing full well this was why Jaqueline was always so down and out. She had been surrounded by girls who could pass on as supermodels and pop idols, but none of that could ever compare to how inadequate it made Jaqueline feel. Even when she was going through her growth spurts, she may have grown in height, but in the bust and butt department, she was stunted to say the least.

At the moment, Mari looked onward, and changed the subject, "Hey, guys. Check it."

The two girls turned, and all three noticed Ashley, Maria, and Roland walk in, along with a few jocks. Sarah walked along with her left arm slung around the right arm of a teenager around her age. Like Peter Talbot and Michael Corvis, he was a Caucasian sixteen-year old with short cut Black Brown hair, military style, but had a few strands of tussles sticking out in on the front right side, with dark brown eyes, slightly dark tanned skin, and of medium build and height. He was dressed in blue and white sweats, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he wore white and black sneakers. He was Thomas Sizemore, or Tommy for short, a self-made punk among the class, and he seemed pretty miffed. Then again, he always seemed miffed.

He and Sarah started dating during their Freshmen year. It was a talked about topic around the two; the self-made punk boy with the billionaire pink-haired cheerleader girl. She was also a refined cheerleader who seemed she should go date a boy who would have been a rich kid too. But Thomas was one of the best Lacrosse players on the team; a star player. So it would only be reasonable that the two would be dating, as a much talked about topic or power couple. But strangely enough, when no one was watching them, they seemed to share some rather spicy intimate moments when they were alone together.

Kylie smirked, "Man, I can't believe that Pattrel's dating a guy like Sizemore."

Jaqueline blinked, as she asked, "They're dating? But she's a cheerleader, and he's… well, he's barely on the Lacrosse team. And I've heard he lives in a house near the junkyard at the garage pit. Why would she go out with him?"

Kylie leaned in, and whispered, "Well, from what I've heard, they're an item because I believe… he treats her like a person rather than some high school idol."

As they were walking in, the speaker phone was sounding off. As it did, a male voice spoke up, announcing current events: ATTENTION STUDENTS. THIS IS PRINCIPAL FLOOTY REMINDING YOU THAT TODAY IS THE LAST DAY TO SIGN UP FOR THE WOLFCREEK SPRING BREAK CAMPING TRIP. REMEMBER, IT'S YOUR SPRING BREAK, WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO SPEND IT OUTDOORS. And then it stopped as the trio of girls walked straight to the Jocks' table.

The girly trio looked tone another, and only two being Kylie and Mari, looked to each other and nodded in agreement. But Jaqueline seemed slightly confused, but innerly worried, as the two slowly turned to her, with mischievous grins spreading on their faces, as she got even more uncomfortable.

Then it finally hit her, as she slowly pushed away, "Oh no. Please no. Please?"

"Oh no, we're not planning to go on that field trip. We know how much you hate the outdoors," Kylie stated, as she shrugged. "What with your weak lungs and all."

"Even though it's a personal sacrifice for me, since I like to go hiking and mountain biking," Mari stated, showcasing she loved the outdoors. "Not to mention a buttload of other outdoor sports that involve swimming, climbing, and other sports."

Jaqueline blinked, "So wha…?"

"We're gonna hang out at your place for the whole Spring Break," Kylie smirked.

Jaqueline sweat dropped, as she gulped, "Huh?! WHAAA…?!"

Mari scooted over, as she made her eyebrows bounce, "Well, since you don't wanna go out anywhere, and you're always stuck in either your apartment or your lab…"

"We can have a weekend long slumber party," Kylie smirked.

Now Jaqueline was really freaking out, as the nerdy girl was worried on what would detain on this slumber party between all three of them. "Um… exactly… what are we gonna do during this um… slumber party?" And then she looked to Kylie, as she asked, "And don't you have a job at Boo's N'Nobles? Won't this cause problems in your schedule?"

"Nah, it's okay. They give me the morning shifts," Kylie explained. "I can always be over at 3." She then looked to Mari, "So… food wise?"

"I'll get the pizzas, snacks, and flavored carbonated water drinks," Mari assured her.

"Clear America," Kylie asked.

"Lemonade, Cherry Limeade," Mari chimed, and then smirked. "Oh. And they just came up with a grape flavor."

"Anything else on the plate," Kylie asked.

"Ooooh, we could go clubbing," Mari smiled. "There's this new little spot, the Full Moon, it's perfect for teens to go raving."

Jaqueline paled at this, as she stuttered, "C-C-C-Clubbing? Y-y-you mean dancing, all the flashy lights, and dancing, loud music… and dancing…"

The two girls looked to one another as they shook their head, as Mari pointed out, "Boys, girls. Maybe both at once. Probably go someplace private as well… if things become intimate."

The tow looked to one another, as Kylie laughed, "Oh come on, I doubt we'll get that lucky." But then Kylie sighed, as she slumped on the table in her arms, smiling dreamingly, "Besides… there's one guy I wanna go clubbing with more than ever."

Mari and Jaqueline looked to each other and knew exactly who the goth girl was talking about. Though Jaqueline, sadly… knew who she was talking about. Mikey Corvis. The same boy that she had been pining over, was also the guy that Kylie was madly in love with as well. In fact, Kylie had fallin in love with him first, making her the third wheel. Jaqueline looked away, saddened at the realization that her love life was just all together doomed. Mari looked in her direction, and also knew what Jaqueline was thinking, as she looked to Kylie.

'Oh Kylie…' she thought as she looked to both her friends, as she thought, '…if only they knew they were in love with the same guy. I just wish there was some way they could both have him…'

However, that argument was put to rest, as suddenly, Roland, the school bully and sadist… not to mention glutton for self-destruction… popped up from behind, and grabbed Mikey, getting everyone's attention at this. "Well, look what we have here?" and flipped the struggling Mikey upside down, as he walked over to their table. Christie and Peter followed after them, as Roland pointed Mikey's head to the ground over a tray of spilled chili, "Looks like I found a new use for you, Corvis: a human mop."

Mikey struggled as he defied the action, "Dude! That chili's still hot! I don't wanna run the risk of my scalp burning."

Jaqueline and the three girls looked at this in horror, getting up from their table, as Mari pointed out, "I know Mikey's a perv… but even he doesn't deserve this."

Kylie gasped, as she covered her mouth, "Mikey, no…"

Jaqueline could also look in horror, as she looked in worry at Mikey. 'Oh no… what can I do? That much heat in the chili could cause serious damage to the scalp. If only…' she started to doubt and question herself in doubt, as she continued to think, 'If only I wasn't so weak, I could… I might…'

"Roland, knock it off and put him down!"

The girls and everyone else turned to see someone standing up to Roland from behind him. He was a young man at the age of sixteen, slim build but not gangly, Caucasian, with black messy hair with bangs on the left side being unkempt, and brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, with blue baggy jeans, and red and white sneakers with a blue and black hooded sports authority jacket halfway zipped up, a green long sleeved sweater tied around his waist, and a black backpack on his left shoulder, and he wore glasses. His name was Peter Talbot, Mikey's best friend.

Roland didn't care for him, as he merely responded, "If he doesn't work out, you'll get your chance. So wait your turn."

"Put him down!"

"Wait your turn!"

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

"WAIT YOUR TURN, YOU WORMY NOBODY!"

Finally, Peter got so fed up, he finally shouted, "PUT HIM DOWN, FRANCIS!"

The crowd hushed over, as whispered gasps were sounded out. Even Jaqueline gulped at this, as she saw Roland turn his attention to Talbot, and dropped Mikey to the floor. Mikey scrambled back to his feet, as Christie rushed over to help him up, as all they could do was watch as Roland slowly strolled towards Peter.

Peter gulped, as he nervously asked, "Shouldn't have said your real name, should I?"

"Nope. But now, I'm going to kill you. For real," Roland threatened, as he cracked his knuckles. And he delivered a powerful punch to Peter's stomach, causing Peter to hunch over and grab his stomach in agony.

Everyone who witnessed this gasped, as did Jaqueline. She never liked violence, or condoned it done to others. It was one thing she never understood why people did such things for not reason.

The one-sided fight continued, as Roland mercilessly beat Peter Talbot while he was still down. But Peter wasn't backing down, as he continued to get up, despite his physical disabilities. Even if Roland was wailing down on him with no mercy. A girl, Christie Argent, was rushing in to help him, but Roland threw her aside.

Then he finally shouted, "WHO ELSE WANTS TO FIGHT ME, EH? WHO WANTS ME TO KIL THEM?!"

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH YOU WANKERS!" somebody shouted, as the crowd backed away to make room for the authority figure. The man appeared Caucasian in appearance, early forties, physically fit for a scrawny fellow, short brown hair and brown eyes, and from his tone of voice and looks, he appeared to be of British origin. He wore a grey T-shirt, brown coat, blue jeans and brown shoes. His name was Paul Vincent, the Biology Class, as well as coach of the Lacrosse team. And boy, was he pissed at Zellinski.

He pulled Roland away roughly by his shirt, and snarled, "Roland Zellinski. What exactly did we discuss about your behavior? If you have aggression, work it on the field, not the students."

"I wasn't being aggressive," Roland lied.

"Oh, really," Coach Vincent asked, as he pointed to the recovered Christine, helping out a slowly recovering but bruised Peter. "Well, what was all this? A misunderstanding involving you being misunderstood? Or were you being a wankin' asshole? As always." Roland remained silent, obviously denying anything about all this, thinking he could get away with this. But Vincent wasn't letting it go this easily, as he shrugged, "Okay, fine. Expect to have a cold Spring Break. You're not going on the Camping trip. Instead, you'll spend it on school community service… as my janitor for the gym stadium, the locker room, and anything else I can come up with."

Roland looked appalled at that idea, and turned to Ashley to help him. However, she turned a blind eye, obviously upset that he'd act like a major asshole. Roland huffed out anger, as he seethed out, "My foster parents will tan my hyde for this, Coach."

"Well, you should have thought about that, before you attempted murder in this cafeteria, with half the staff watching you," Vincent shrugged off, and walked away, planning to make the necessary paperwork.

Once he was gone, Peter and Christine were back on their feet, with Mikey helping them both. But Roland stomped towards the trio, as he snarled, "The next chance I get… I'll kill you, Talbot." And stomped off, pushing Ashley and the others away.

Once the three were left alone, the trio gulped in fear towards one another. If there was one thing they learned during their freshmen year, you never piss off Roland Zellinski like that. The kid had a major asshole temper that couldn't be tempered with. It made him do stupid things, and he didn't care what happened. One time when someone looked at Ashley the wrong way, they ended up with their legs broken, and with almost no chance of walking again. Somehow Roland seemed to get away with it, but Coach Vincent seemed to be the only one to do something about it.

the whole ordeal was done with, as the trio of friends stood by as Peter was being helped up by Christie Argent and Mikey. The trio looked to one another, as Jaqueline sighed in defeat, "Maybe… slumber party spring break might not be a bad idea."

"Yeah, gives us an excuse to stay in numbers," Mari stated.

"And to avoid the walking steroid adrenaline case that's Roland Zellinski," Kylie chimed.

Jaqueline sighed, as she asked, "My place?"

They all looked to one another, and each said in unison, "My/Your place."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A Fateful Encounter**


	3. A Fateful Encounter

**Full Moon High: the Strange Tale of Dr. Jekyll and Miss Hyde**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter**

* * *

 **1** **st** **Day of Spring Break**

 **Snowside Apartments**

The Snowside Apartment building appeared to be a three-story San Francisco Victorian Hotel of sorts. It actually looked to be a turn-of-the-century Edwardian Mansion with classic San Francisco bay windows. It had a decorum that had the European touch and was more of a boutique hotel. The inside's interiors managed to blend very nicely with the Victorian charm of a London townhouse of sorts. It was bricked red with wooden gold trim framing it beautifully. The building was located near the ports, as well as set up in an intersection hillside for the subway system to travel under in. it also had a kidney shaped pool in the back complete with a regular and sky-diving board.

And at the moment, that's where the three girls were spending their little spring break slumber party bonanza at the moment. Jumping from the high dive, and doing a nose dive into the pool was Mari. She was wearing an athletic style orange and white bikini that clung to her slender figure. If anyone could see in the pool area, they would have seen she had a tight stomach that barely showed a six pack underneath. Though it did little to showcase her flat strong A-Cup pec breasts, as she slid into the water like a pencil.

Kylie and Jaqueline were sitting at the side, with a sun umbrella to shade them. Kylie was lying down flat on her back with sunglasses under the parasol, but acted like she was getting some rays. She was wearing a bikini style purple swimsuit, with the top having only one strap on her right shoulder, and her thong including a mini purple skirt. Jaqueline was wearing a one piece black bathing suit, but had a white towel draped around her waist, acting like a long skirt, hiding her legs, and draped on the back of her chair was a white water coat at best. So far Kylie and Mari were having the time of their lives.

Jaqueline, on the other hand, was sitting in her chair, reading books about chemistry and biology. Some were also about studies on improving one's body and artificially kick starting female body development. At the moment, Mari was walking out of the pool, dripping wet and shining in the sunlight, as she spied on the two.

She sighed at the bookworms, as she groaned, "C'mon, guys. This is the pool! Let's get wet and have some fun. No better way to beat the heat than taking a dip!"

Kylie sat up, as she pulled off her glasses, and stated, "What heat? It's Spring, and up here in the Northern Pacific, the only close summer heat we get is in the summer, afterwards, it's like rainy fall and winter here."

"Okay, I get all that for you. You're used to it," Mari stated, but then pointed to Jaqueline, who didn't notice anything, as she was too busy with her nose stuck in a book. "But what's her excuse?"

The two turned to her, while Jaqueline felt eyes all over. Once she finally couldn't take the feeling anymore, she put the book down, and nearly went bug-eyed, even with her glasses on, as her two friends looked at her, grimacingly. She set the book back down at the table, and gulped, "Um… hi, guys. Is something wrong?"

Mari took the book, while Kylie grabbed Jaqueline's hand, "It's Spring Break, and you're still studying? I think it's time we set a little ground rules now."

"No reading while we're having fun, and with each other," Kylie pointed out, and then suddenly pulled her out of her chiar, pulling her towards the pool.

Seeing this, Jaqueline panicked, "Oh no. please, no-no-no! I don't like going in chlorine water! Please, do…!"

But it was too late, as she was thrown into the pool screaming in a splash. She finally broke the surface again, as Jaqueline coughed uot a little water, while the two others jumped in after her. Once they reached the surface,e they were looking at a glaring Jaqueline, as she groaned, "Don't you two think we should act our age?"

"Well, duh. That's why we're here," Mari joked, as she splashed at Jaqueline.

Soon both she and Kylie then soon giggled and joined in, splasing Mari, as they all laughed and splashed one another, until they were exhausted.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Jaqueline's Room**

The three girls had gone up and cleaned up in Jaqueline's studio apartment up on the fifth floor. Currently, the three were dressed without their shoes, after a quick wash up in the bathroom that both Jaqueline and Mari shared. Apparently, the reason Jaqueline managed to get goo pricing on the room was that it was connected to Mari's, so they shared half the utilities. At the moment, the girls were having pizza and watching a stream of movies. They were only wearing bathrobes and underwear underneath, so they were free to chill like this, even Jaqueline seemed okay with it.

At the moment, the trio were watching what appeared to be an Australian cartoon of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Kylie then looked over to Jaqueline, as she asked, "Hey, Jaq. You okay with watching this film?"

Jaqueline nodded, "Yeah. It's not all that bad when you see it."

Mari shook her head, "I think she means is it such a good idea to watch a film about a guy who does something this insane? And of which shares the same name as you?"

Jaqueline thought about it for a moment, but shook her head, "Nah. Besides, the story's fiction; a tale made up by Robert Louis Stevenson. And besides, if there was a real Dr. Jekyll, he's in no way an ancient relation to my family."

"Well that would be weird, considering the major coincidence between the two of you," Kylie stated. "Though you don't have a problem with any evil in you." Kylie leaned over to her, making her rather nervous, as she smirked, "Or… do you?"

Jaqueline gulped at that, as she asked, "Huh? W-wh-wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean you have any evil thoughts involving… boys?"

Jaqueline blushed a little, as Kylie went on, "Or girls? Which I don't mind at all; I'm open for anything." This only made the nerdy girl blush even more, as Kylie tipped the icing with the cherry, "Or perhaps… you're into a group thing with boys and girls?"

That was the last straw, as Jaqueline's face was beat red, as a trinkle of blood came out. Kylie and Mari both took sight of this, as Kylie was blushing red with a smile, "Whoa."

Mari smirked, "Man, girl. I would have never pegged you for that kind of…"

Unfortunately, Jaqueline didn't have the say in it, as she fell down, flat on her back, passed out as a geyser of blood was shooting out of her nose. The two girls rushed over to her, as Kylie calmed her down, "Jaqueline! Forget what I was teasing you on, just… remember to breathe, okay!?"

* * *

 **Later on**

Jaqueline groggily opened her eyes to see the ceiling up at her view. She looked and realized she was lying on her bed, sprawled out with her blanket. She shot up, as she rubbed her eyes a little, and realized she wasn't wearing her glasses, due to the blurry vision. She grabbed her glasses, as everything came into focus, and realized that Kylie and Mari were long gone. She got out of bed and looked around for anything that may have detailed on what was going on or their whereabouts. Until she found a letter on her desk, as she picked it up, and recognized Kylie's handwriting.

 _Dear Jaqueline,_

 _Sorry about the massive nosebleed session, but it did surprise me you're that kind of girl… secretly. But don't worry, secrets are safe among sisters like us. Mari went out for a bit due to her acclimation to have fun… in that kind of way._

Jaqueline blushed as she remembered her friend's provocative need to sleep with anyone she met at a dance club. Whether it was male or female, she would bring them home and have it on with them. She shook her head, as she read on…

 _As for me, I've got another shift to take on. We'll see you tomorrow, so don't strain yourself in your little lab, okay? And whatever you do: don't go trying to create a boyfriend. We all know what happened to Frankenstein when he tried to create life._

 _Love, your friend,_

 _Kylie_

Jaqueline smiled at her friend's affection and concern for her, as she let a huffed laugh come out, "That girl…"

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Outside**

 **Private Lab**

Jaqueline was hard at work in her own private lab, which was in one of the warehouses of the hotel. She had special privelages to have it there, mostly for school work, and mostly for work, as she had a scholarship to work in the Bio-Tech division. Usually she would bring her work home with her, and as such, she had set up a lab in a warehouse garage. On the left side of the corner, were computers hooked up to one another, making a massive super computer of sorts. On the right side, a chemical lab full of beakers, Bunsen burners, DNA synthesizers, a holographic projector for visual aide, and other stuff that were hard to come up on. There was also a small cot in the back, along with a fridge and kitchen of sorts. You might say it was an apartment room away from an apartment room for her. That, and she loved the cot set up.

At the moment, she was sitting at the computer lab section, resting rather comfortably on a business office lounge chair she had scraped together to get for herself. She was currently jotting down notes into a journal she had previously been doing for the past years… ever since she had entered puberty. And on the left… was a much older journal.

A journal that belonged to one Dr. Henry Jekyll.

She had stopped taking notes for a while, and turned back to the journal, as she scooped it up in her hands, "Oh, Kylie… Mari…." She sighed, as she scanned over the notes that the famed doctor had one filled in with his knowledge and wisdom… and possible madness if the rumors were true. "If only you guys had known the truth about my family."

She got out of her chair, and walked around the room in a pace, still looking at the journal in hand. "Though my whole family knew about this after the big scandal. Though I don't think anyone would have known that Henry Jekyll had a baby sister. When Mr. Jonathan Utterson was named Henry's successor in the event of his death and disappearance, he turned it over to Jacqueline Jekyll, whom I was named after. Given the whole story, she vowed to keep it a secret, as well as the other family members."

But she stopped at the chem lab set up in front of her, and sighed, looking at the beakers, "But I guess I inherited something from that of my great grand-uncle: Scientific genius in medicine and chemicals… and my need to perfect myself."

It wasn't unknown, even to her family that Jaqueline wanted to change herself.

She walked over to a mirror that was set up there as well, mostly to help straighten herself out as best she could in case she slept in the lab overnight.

Looking over herself, Jaqueline found herself extremely lacking. Compare to other girls in school there was nothing notably feminine about her. She had a plain and lanky appearance, the reason she wore such a loose dress shirt and long skirt was to cover this appearance. Her frame was so pitiful thin that she even had to wear suspenders to hold the skirt up with the belt hardly able to do the job.

Plus she barely had any breasts to begin with either. Just barely small curves that it felt too embarrassing to wear a bra since there was nothing support or even cover.

Her face she found extremely dull in appearance. Brown eyes that was too bashful to ever look someone else in the face. Black hair wrapped in a pair braids hanging down the front.

Then there were her glasses which looked almost comically oversized on her face. But without them she was practically blind. She was ashamed of them and how despite her studies in alchemy there was no answer in how to be rid of them. In fact, her long studies in alchemy probably had contributed to her need to use them. The fact they also fogged up at times when she gets too embarrassed or excited was terrible too.

Appearance-wise she found herself incredibly lacking that it made her quite resentful of being born like this. With such a plain look, it was no wonder that she was so unnoticed by everyone else. It made her feel so worthless and she hated feeling that way deep inside.

But not just her appearance, she hated how she was treated and acted.

The fact her family ignored her for even expressing interest in this matter. They more or less estranged themselves from her which only contributed to her feeling of isolation. A part of this was also further by her own avoidance at socializing with groups which made her look enviously at others who had the look and confidence to socialize without any fear or nervousness.

She then picked up a recording device, as she clicked on Record, making a visual log for herself, as a camera on robotic legs came to life, and followed her, as she began, "Sunday, April 12, 2013. Jaqueline Jekyll on Project: Metamorphosis. After reading my great grand-uncle's journal, I have successfully recreated the formula that was used on himself to rid his dark side… thus creating Edward Hyde. However, instead of the psychological transformation, I have altered the formula to recreate the physical side of the formula. Instead of transforming from a good natured person into a twisted evil version, the goal of the formula is to transform into a more physically able being. My mind will still be intact, but physically, I will become better."

"Once the formula has been perfected, I will have come to a way of physically be able to change a person's anatomy, removing physical flaws and limitations. Doing what years of fitness, dieting, and surgery can do in a matter either minutes or seconds. I can give power to the powerless, enable those with physical limitations to become stronger, better, faster… maybe even smarter, all while keeping the person's mindset from becoming evil," Jaqueline finished.

But she stopped for a moment, and sighed, as she looked away at the screen. It showed the formula's cohesion chain stabilize for a moment, and in an instant, it started shaking. Until finally, the simulation showed the chain breaking apart, and the red bold lettered word FAILURE appear.

Jaqueline sighed, as she kicked the ground, making a frustrated face, as she ranted, "Dammit! It failed cohesion again!" She sighed as she calmed down, and adjusted her glasses, and sighed, as she looked back at the screen, seeing the red button blinking. "Great, it's still recording," she sarcastically sighed. But she resumed the log again, "Cohesion failed again… for the…" she thought about it, but then remembered, "515th time. It's easy to change the person; I've tested the formula on rats that had been running around the garbage. The results in physical abilities were promising… but in a matter of minutes, the body begins to break down, causing massive cellular degeneration… and the body begins to liquefy into a steaming pile of flesh."

She sighed, as she walked back over to her computer desk, and sat down, as the robo-camera followed. Jaqueline leaned on her arm, trying to comprehend on any solution at all, "What am I missing? There has to be something I can use. For Henry Jekyll, he used a contaminated salt that was rare enough for the formula to work. I need to find something that's just as potent as that contaminant. But something that's long-lasting and won't run out on. The contaminant in the salt was a rare kind of contaminant that ran out, and eventually Jekyll remained as Hyde when he ran out."

She looked to the camera, as she sighed, "The only way to ensure that I can create the formula without the need to replenish is to find something that can bond and rewrite DNA safely and for it to be reversible. Though the only problem is that it has to have been bonded for a long time to human DNA, thought that would require years of selective mutation to even make it even remotely effective."

Suddenly, her phone rang, as she stopped the recording, as she moved over to her phone, and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jackie," Kylie called, sounding rather perky. "You down in the lab?"

Jaqueline sighed, as she smiled, adjusting her glasses, "Yes, and it's Jaqueline. You know how I feel about that nickname, Kylie…"

"Sorry, but I got pizza… and a few erotic slasher films. Namely Friday the 13th 2009 remake," Kylie chimed in. "Maybe this might help get your rocks off, Ubber Nerdy Girl."

Jaqueline sighed, "Alright, I'll be up there."

She immediately hung up and turned off all the equipment, as she headed to close the lab up. As she did so, it would probably be the last time she did it, as a normal girl.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

It was night at the time, as the moon was halfway shown. Jaqueline was currently walking down the street at the moment, trying to get back to the apartment complex.

It had been a month since Spring Break, and things had frantically changed in a while. Peter had been attacked by a wolf of sorts, and was badly wounded. Though in a week, he had miraculously gotten better from it; the wound had healed and physically he seemed to have gotten better. His eyesight was practically even stronger than ever. But then Mikey had been seriously been injured, and that almost got Jaqueline and Kylie into tears, though she hid hers. Kylie stayed over at her place, as she needed her friends to comfort her at this time. However, in a week, Mikey was out and about, healthy as an ox, and no visual scarring. This month had been full of amazing impossibilities.

Though as she was pondering on all of this, her head wasn't clearly in the game, as she was going down a darkened alley. Once she did, she realized full on head when the lights were dimming a bit, and realized her mistake. She gulped, "Um… I really should have watched where I was going." She was turning around, about to get out of there…

She was face-to-chest with a big brawly, and unruly, teenager she recognized as one of the hoodlums that hung around Roland Zellinksi, a well-known bully from her school. The big one leaned in close to her, making her feel uncomfortable, as he licked his lips, "Well, well, well. Looky what we have here…"

Jaqueline realized what was going on, as she backed away. But one of them grabbed her from behind, as she screamed out, "NO! LET ME GO! HELP! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

But she was muffled by a sock, as she looked at them in horror, as the other guy smirked, "Nice piece here, ain't she?"

"I dunno," the second one stated, as he really got a look at her. "She's not xactly in the babe level. She's more like a surfboard. Probably doesn't even know how to use her plumbing."

Now Jaqueline was just offended rather than in fear of being raped, as she frowned, 'That's not true! I've done it several times in the bathroom by…' however, she snapped out of it, as she realized, 'Wait. What am I thinking?! I can't be going through delusions of physical love life! I'm about to be raped!'

"Doesn't matter; as long as she's got a piece to give," the goon stated, as he started to unbutton her blouse, with her whining and thrashing. "Yeah, go ahead and fight. It'll make it so much more fun when you're biting."

Jaqueline was truly scared, as she closed her eyes. Her eyes were conveying a tear, as it streamed down, and even though she was muffled, her mind was screaming in fear, 'No! Please, don't let this happen! Somebody… SOMEBDOY PLEASE HELP ME!'

THWACK!

Once that sound echoed in, Jaqueline opened her eyes, as she saw the first goon being kicked away, but what appeared to be a… werewolf.

The werewolf was male, six-seven feet in height, his athletic body was buffed up a bit, giving him a small build of a body builder. His fur was brown, but had light brown fur on his palms, fingers, biceps and triceps, face, chest, stomach inner thighs, from feet to mid-calves, and on the bottom of his tail as well as the tip. His feet were elongated with wolf toe claws, his face was a short sleek muzzle. His forearms were a bit enlarged, but looked that way due to his puffed up fur. His ears were located on the top of his head in pointed tufts, and finally, his eyes were yellow, yet he had a baggy hairstyle in his face, but save for a patch combed on the right, showing his left eye.

He was wearing a full-body purple spandex wetsuit with the sleeves ending in the middle of his biceps, and the legs ending at the middle of his calves, with the ends having black straps with yellow buckles on them. Around his waist, he had a black utility belt that had a pouch strapped to the right side, while on his left thigh, he had a pouch strapped on separate from the belt. He had purple toeless and heelless sock footing that stopped nearly 6 inches from his pant leggings. On his hands were fingerless black gloves, and strapped around his chest was a one strap black backpack that also had a small strap around his right arm for security measures, and had the collar of the suit's collar zipped down to his collar bone.

The two goons realized who this was as the one that held Jaqueline threw her aside, as she managed to pull the tube sock out of her mouth. "It's one of those wolves from last time!"

It was no secret that Roland's gang had made it a habit to try and attack the wolves when they came to foil whatever they had planned. But the goon was then thrown into a wall, knocking him out from the force.

The final goon grabbed a pipe, as he cried out, "You wussy! Fight me! AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

KA-POW!

The werewolf punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold, as he fell to the ground. The werewolf, obviously Scope, had taken it all down in less than a few seconds, with a stunned Jaqueline watching the scene.

Scope turned his head towards to the girl that he saved expecting her to run away. "Are you all rig-" he stopped in mid-sentence when he suddenly felt the grasp of arms around his waist, and a head resting on his chest.

Jaqueline had managed to get on to her shaky feet, and ran up to her savior and hugged him from more than just physical pain but also from her suffering mental scars from the incident. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jaqueline cried out with relief and happiness not even aware of how she was expressing her thanks in the form of a hug towards one of the most famous monsters in legends.

Scope's eyes widened in shock at this turn of events. "Wow, I was expecting you to run away in fear but this is better," Scope said as he was thinking Jacqueline would run away like how most people he saved from thieves or criminals would run away just as fast as the criminals.

Jaqueline's happy face suddenly went from shocked shown by her wide eyes as she took in what she was doing to her savior. No matter what he was, she was being a little too formal with him. She pushed herself away not in fear, but in embarrassment at what she was doing shown by a large blush on her face. She looked away not being able to look at her hero after what she did, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that. But thank you for saving me."

Scope looked at the embarrassed Jaqueline in surprise at even though she stopped hugging him, she still didn't run away. 'Wow I guess there are some people who will accept werewolves after all,' he thought to himself in relief, but then noticed how cute Jaqueline looked being embarrassed and shying away, causing him to blush under his muzzle. 'Whoa. I never realized how cute in her own way Kylie's friend could be,' Scope thought to himself as he remembered how everyone bullied Jaqueline for her plain look. Suddenly he mentally slapped himself, 'Keep it together, Scope. You're dating Kylie, and Jaqueline doesn't even know me like you don't barely know her,' he reminded himself. "It's no problem citizen," Scope said in his best heroic tone he could trying to sound brave and cool. "Are you alright though," he said to ensure that she wasn't hurt.

Jaqueline shook her head while still having a blush on her cheeks. "No, I'm safe thanks to you," she said as she turned to look at Scope again who smiled knowing she was okay.

"That's good," Scope said, "Well I better go-" he started as he turned for the wall of the alleyway in order to jump out.

Jaqueline snapped out of her embarrassment as she ran over and grabbed Scope's left arm trying to stop him, "Wait, please," she said not wanting Scope to leave yet. He looked confused at the girl stopping him as he waited to hear what she wanted to say, "I never got your name."

"Sorry," Scope said, "I'm called Scope."

"Thank you. My name is Jack-" she stopped mid-sentence as she was about to say the nickname she felt she didn't deserve. "Jaqueline Jekyll," she responded a little sad at not being able give a better name to Scope. She looked at Scope in the face, as she then asked, "Why did you save me? Someone as plain and forgettable as me?" She showed she didn't understand how after most people just ignored or looked down on her, this one person with the body of an animal chose to save her when no one else would.

Scope simply smiled, which made her blush. "No matter who or what the person, I'm won't turn a blind eye on a lovely maiden who needs help," Scope answered honestly showing that some of Peter/Alpha's heroism was rubbing off of him. "Do you want me to take you home in case someone else tries to..." Scope asked Jaqueline showing he wanted to ensure she got home safely.

The blushing girl simply shook her head no, "N-N-No thank you. I'm not that far from here."

Scope smiled and nodded, "Okay, you have a good night Miss Jekyll," he said before climbing up the alleyway walls and disappeared above the rooftops of the city.

Jaqueline ran out of the alley to see Scope, but lost sight of him in the city lights shining around her. 'He was so nice to me... No man has ever been that nice to me, ever,' she thought to herself as she smiled at the feeling of happiness running through her. 'I want to be as strong as him,' the thought ran strongly through her mind, "I wish there was a way though that I could be with him." She then became sad at the thought thinking that someone as plain and simple as her could never keep up with him, like how she would always be the last pick of every guy in the world.

She then went to adjust her glasses in an attempt to hide the tears attempting to come out, when she gained a surprised look on her face. On the lens of her glasses were small brown hairs. 'What are those,' she asked herself as she took the glasses off to take a closer look at what was on them. Suddenly, she realized that it's fur: Scope's fur from when she hugged him. Some of his hair must have gotten onto her glasses.

* * *

 **Garage Lab**

As soon as she had gotten back, she immediately went to her chemistry lab, as she analyzed the hairs that she had attained from Scope… purely by accident. After she had separated the DNA from the hairs in a DNA centrifuge. Once they were done, the DNA extrapolent had been done, as the computers had printed out the results.

To this amazement, Jaqueline was shocked as ever, as she read the results to herself on the screen, "His DNA. It's bonded to some kind of… selective mutation virus. It's perfectly bonded to Human DNA."

She looked back at her lab samples of her formula, and smiled, "By George, I think I found it. The answer to the Jekyll formula!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Choice of Change; Enter Jackie Hyde**


	4. Enter Jackie Hyde

**Author's Note: I wanna thank Sephzero for helping to write this for and with me. Without him, this part of the story couldn't have happened. Thank you, Sephzero for making this story possible.**

* * *

 **Full Moon High: the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Miss Hyde**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Choice of Change; Enter Jackie Hyde**

* * *

 **Later that Night**

 **Jaqueline's Garage Lab**

Jaqueline Jekyll paced nervously in the lab. While one might expect most sixteen year girls in high school to have better places to be this late at night. Jaqueline has never considered herself that normal. Certainly not someone who deserves to hang with the more popular girl and doing things other girls would normally do. No, she was too bookish and nerdy for that. But neither did she feel any strong camaraderie with the other fellow nerds. Instead she found her passion in science particular in the working of alchemy. Even the people she could talk with would never understand her interests. While others would spend their free time socializing, Jaqueline was instead spending it doing research in the lab. Such was the case this night, but tonight was different from previous ones.

It was going to be a momentous night for Jaqueline Jekyll. Her hands nervously palmed together in anticipation on what the night would bring. The whole thing made her so nervous that she had butterflies in the stomach. Even her glasses were starting to fog up making it difficult for her to see and she had to stop every few moments to clear them up.

Taking a moment to calm herself down, she knew it was important to approach this with a clear head. "Come on, Jaqueline, keep it together," she told herself. "You're too close to let this opportunity slip away due to carelessness or oversights." She squeezed her fists at her side, as she looked up at the roof in determination, "Everything needs to go through perfectly. It needs to work." She then sighed, as she calmed a bit, and whispered, "I need it to work."

In her head, there was a sliver of doubt that this might fail. But her notes and trials couldn't afford be wrong. She had to review things numerous times over to be certain of it. After all this time she was finally going to make the breakthrough in her research that been her life goal.

Looking at the worn journal on the table that belonged to her great grand-uncle, Doctor Henry Jekyll, she hesitantly brushed her fingers across the cover and felt the texture. Even though the notes of the Hyde Formula was nothing more than a cautionary tale in her family, she thought differently. After hearing about it during her lessons in alchemy, she found herself fascinated by the research. Many tried to dissuade her from this line of interest, but while she obediently recognized their concern. Behind their backs, she still continued to pursue her study on the formula.

Jaqueline had become convinced the reason behind her ancestor failing was a fundamental incompleteness of the formula. Not that she was so prideful to believe she could easily correct this error, but it was a puzzle that fascinated her greatly. She found herself driven to study and examine to find what could be missing that might help to unlock the untold potential she saw in this formula.

Now after countless years and her fateful encounter at this night, she believed she had arrived at the answer. A part of her appreciated the irony at how the answer came not from her research but a chance encounter. During a time when she started to despair about her research and life that hope came to her.

She turned away from the journal and picked up a sample dish from the shelf. It held the key to the puzzle that had vexed her for so long.

In the sample dish were strands of fur.

The same fur that she had grabbed from the werewolf, Scope. The one that had saved her.

The whole circumstances that led to her obtaining these samples were nothing short of something that could come out of a story. She smiled at the sample, "Who knew I would find the answers with strands of fur belonging to one of the greatest legends of the world." She then smiled a little, a bit disappointed, "Too bad I might never see him again. But… maybe I might."

In hope the fruits of her labor would allow her to meet him once again. And this time perhaps she would be able to help him like he did to her that time. Only a bit later she realized that her grip on him was so tight that strands of fur had been pulled free.

Initially embarrassed at how her actions might have caused discomfort for him. That was soon replaced with curiosity about what she might learn from the fur. She had never studied anything from a monster before and none of her books studied held detail about any either.

So once again, the mysterious werewolf proved to be her salvation in another way. The study of the fur proved most enlightening. She never imagined how intricate the metamorphic qualities contained in the lycanthrope strain that allowed them to transform. Amazingly with her study of the lycanthrope and other strains, she was able to isolate particular pieces that were directly related to the transformation effect. Pieces that was independent of whatever creature being changed into.

This was the key she needed to finally perfect the formula after all this time. Now all her knowledge and work would pay off with her being able to combine these elements together. With this she could not only prove herself, but also revolutionize herself too.

"With this improvement to the formula, it might… no, will bring out the untold potency and potential in an individual," she spoke to herself in certainty. "Thanks to your research, Great Grunkle Henry, this untold potency could now be something mentally, spiritually, and now truly physically too."

The only thing left was finally a way to administer it without potentially risking diluting or contaminating the process. After considering many different options, she finally settled on a retrovirus to be the method of delivering the perfected formula into a host. It took a bit longer to distil it into a form that could be inserted into a retrovirus, but finally Jaqueline was eagerly awaiting the completion of this final part.

Putting away the sample dish carefully as not to disturb the fur, she moved to look at the machine that was preparing the retrovirus for administering. The process was not fast, but still she could not help but feel that time was moving at a crawl pace. But that is because for Jaqueline what she planned to do next when the process was done would change her life completely.

Now up to this point what might happened when a human was administered this retrovirus was done purely on the level of theoretical and simulated scenarios. Due to the danger this matter had caused in the past, she was loath to experiment it on other. Also since it was solely intended for human usage, using other animals would avail no results. Not that she had the stomach to obtain and even use it on another creature.

She shook her head, as she looked at her reflection in her stand mirror, and told herself, "No. The only recipient of this test would be myself. Jaqueline Jekyll."

This was her work and she should be the one to bear the burden of whatever happens. That was at least the noble intention she might think about why she was doing it. But there was another reason why she wanted to do it on herself. A reason she understood, but never realized how far it had deeply pervaded into her character.

Looking over herself, Jaqueline took one last moment to see her old self… possibly for the last time.

That was why Jaqueline wanted to change so badly. Not just how she appeared, but everything about herself. This was the hidden resentment she had left bottled up deep within her heart. She was so tired about being someone so plain and unnoticed. It was because if Jaqueline remained the same then she would not be noticed by that werewolf or him.

Her cheeks blushed at the thought of him, Mikey Corvis.

She felt her heart skipped a beat while she sighed at the thought of him. He was a bit foolish, but he had a kind heart and a gentle smile. Not to mention once he brushed that hair away from his eyes, they were just spellbinding. Even just the thought it caused Jaqueline to slip into a fit of blushing and squirming about him. But even as much she adored and wanted to approach him, she could not because his eyes were always fixated on prettier girls. Always too eager to take compromising pictures of them with his camera.

He would never turn his camera to take a picture of someone as unappealing like Jaqueline. The thought of it simply made her light hearted mood plummeted immediately.

"You're a good person, Jaqueline Jekyll," she told herself, as she spoke to her reflection, and then switched on the robo-camera, and spoke to it, "You're going to be the only witness to something that might shake the Devil in his own pants." She then looked at the reflection again, and told herself, "You're brilliant, gifted in chemistry, science, and alchemy. You have two best friends who try to help you out. I just wish I was more like Great Grunkle Henry Jekyll: born in a wealthy family, able to help the poor and the sick." She then looked hardened, as she stated, "That's why tonight, I'm going to change everything about me. The risk's meaningless; I'm confident that this research will bring out the results that are wanted… nay, needed."

She then sighed, as she looked saddened, "But if it fails… I'll die. But I think death would be preferable to living any long as a failure."

To fail at this point would mean all her work, all the effort her savior did to save her and all the other things that contribute to this point was for naught. That it would mean everything about her was worthless and she did not want live like that at all. The resentment she had hidden deep inside would become too insufferable if she did not escape it now.

Steeling her determination again, "But still, it won't…"

DING!

"GAH!" she practically jumped when the machine behind her started to beep to signal the completion of the process. Looking almost disbelieving at it, she nervously opened it up and pulled out the vial that contained the retrovirus strain. The one that was now carrying her perfected formula derived from Dr. Jekyll's work.

It hardly looked like anything remarkable, but then she knew there hardly anything that should be visible to the humane eyes. Carefully she placed it into an injector making sure not to drop it while loading. Then she pulled back one of her long sleeves to expose her thin arm, while holding the injector in the opposite hand.

She sighed, hiding the fact that she was becoming nervous, but her glasses fogged up, "Now is finally the moment of truth." But still she could not turn back now. She could not remain as she was any longer now that a chance to escape was in her own hand.

"Well… here goes nothing," she told herself as she brought up the injector, and then turned to look at herself in the mirror again. "Goodbye old me… and soon… hello to a new me."

Holding her breath, she pressed the injector against the bare skin and injected the formula into her body. It barely took a few seconds for the injector to empty the vial content, but for Jaqueline it felt like almost an eternity. Finished she put the injector back down on the table in quiet relief before rolling the sleeve back down to cover her arm.

Silence now filled the laboratory while Jaqueline waited for something to happen. She leaned on the table, back first, as she sighed, rocking on her heels, as she awaited anything to happen at this point. Nervously, she stopped rocking on her heels and cleaned her glasses, and wondered what sort of reaction would happen. Rubbing the sleeve that covered the spot where she had injected. It was surprising to her that the area did not feel sensitive after the treatment.

But despite trying to wait patiently for some reaction, Jaqueline could not stop trembling in anticipation for some validation of her work. From what she read in the journal the effect of the formula should not take long to manifest. When her ancestor had done the process, he simply drank a tincture containing the formula. Her method was design to be far more efficient and quicker than simply ingesting it.

Yet as she waited, there did not seem to be any evidence of an effect. Certainly her body was trembling, but that was due to typical nervousness and not a reaction to the formula. Doubt and fear started to creep into her mind that somehow she had failed.

But she shook her head, as she stated, "No, it can't have failed. I need to check to see if there's any changes at all."

Desperate to deny the possibility, Jaqueline quickly examined herself for any sort of change. But could find nothing that looked apparent, even a glance at her reaction showed the same dull face and brown eyes. Neither did she feel anything different with her mind. The same nervous issue that plagued her was still running rampant. Biting on the tip of her thumb while another hand anxiously tugged at a braid hair, she could not fathom what the issue was. Her effort should have born some fruit, she needed it to work.

She sighed, "Still plain Jane. This doesn't make any sense. I followed through and calculated everything… something should happen."

But just as she reached the edge of despair again, a strange sensation caught her attention centered squarely at her chest. Taking a look down at the area there was nothing notable to see with the baggy front of the dress shirt hanging loosely from her torso. But what she was feeling was from her body beneath the clothing. Most notably she felt her nipples starting to ache slightly. Her cheek flushed at a bit at the unexpected sensation, but she hesitantly cupped her hands over that area of the shirt. Feeling the fabric of the shirt brush against the nipples produced a powerful jolt that surprised her and she gasped in surprise.

Stumbling backward from the abrupt sensation, Jaqueline felt herself getting incredibly warm afterwards that spread across her entire body. Hands still twitched in shock at what had just happened and she was acutely aware at how much her nipples had hardened now. Her breathing was getting irregular. She tugged the collar of the shirt to try and alleviate some of the pressure and warmth. Already her glasses had fogged up again making it impossible for her to see through them.

Annoyed at them, while trying to make sense of the warmth that came over her, she took them off to clean. But then she blinked in surprise at what she could see. Her horrible vision that forced her to wear glasses was different. Not different, it was improving. Typically she could only barely make out the shape of the glasses in her hand when she cleaned them. But now she could see them clearly. Turning to look around her lab, she was amazed to see how the once blurry backdrop was steadily becoming clearer.

Her eyes widen in surprise at what she was beholding. Unknown to her, those once brown eyes had now gradually shifted into a topaz color. Even more the eyes were emitting an unearthly glow that seemed to only grow brighter with each passing moment.

A gasp of elation escaped her lips, "The formula must be working. I knew it!"

The fear and doubt before had quickly vanished from her mind. Instead, there was an increasing eagerness and desire for the change to unfold. Her nervous twitch from before it seemed like the distant past. Jaqueline was now eagerly awaiting the next effect with baited breath.

Unaware of the change in her eyes, the next change that came to her attention was the sudden pinching in her shoes below. Glancing down at them curiously, her improved vision could see them starting to look slightly deformed. Inside she felt her feet were becoming increasingly cramped within the confine of her shoes. This amazed and intrigued her that her body was actually now starting to grow and change.

In her heart she hoped desperately this would allow her to discard her plain and dull appearance. To perhaps take on appearance that would catch the eyes and attention of others, especially those she desperately wanted to notice her.

A tingling sensation in her hands caught her attention. She looked at the hand that still was holding the glasses. The changes were unfolding visibly before her eyes. Fingers were stretching and the hand was growing larger. She could see the subtle shift in the skin into a more supple form, the callous portions were smoothing out. Even the stunted and rough nails were changing too into distinctly longer feminine shape. The glasses being held were starting to appear smaller while her hand grew larger.

Finding it harder to keep a grip, she carelessly tossed them onto the table while pulling back the sleeves of her arm. With her growing stature that was effecting all of her body, the cuff of the sleeve got barely halfway pass her forearm. Much to her astonishment and delight she could see that the once thin limb was changed. Not just growing longer, but taking on a more rounded and sexy shape. Even more astonishing was the shape of musculature starting to press outward against the skin.

Eagerly taking in this sight, Jaqueline could not be more elated at what she was experiencing. Finally she could say good bye to her mediocre looks. Now she was not just feeling excitement, but even power surging from her body. There was something else awakening with her and she could feel a wellspring of confidence rising up. But this was all what Jaqueline wanted and need to become.

Though she felt slight pinches across her face, which was subtly erase the plain features, the feeling of her hair proved more off-putting. The locks were shifting and tumbling into greater lengths than before. Her simple braids came undone allowing the growing hair to cascade down her back. The hair took a dark sheen which looked far brilliant then Jaqueline could have made them before. Enchanted by them, she brushed her hands through them amazed how thick and shining the hair had become now. But what surprise her more was seeing strands of red starting to emerge from amidst some of the front hair.

But much as she wanted to study the unusual color alteration in her hair more. Another unexpected emergence caught her attention. The front of her shirt which was losing all the slack from her growth was suddenly pressed forward by her chest. Most noticeably to Jaqueline's surprise was how the breasts once barely visibly curve came alive. They suddenly inflated while staying firm in size that pushed her hardened nipples against the front of the shirt. Even the straps of her suspenders which were stretched taunted by her height were shoved to the side by her breasts pushing forward.

Jaqueline could only gape in surprise at the sizes they were now pressing up against the front of the shirt. Already she could spy the tempting cleavage being pressed tightly by the confines of the shirt even as gaps between the buttons were growing wider. Each breath brought another sting of pleasure from the nipples pressing hard against the fabric.

Her face blushed at the sudden rush this was giving her, as she rubbed her face with her hands, and licked her fingers, 'Oh God… this… feels… so… good!' She even felt more so as she raced her hands all over her body with the change.

Never had Jaqueline experienced such euphoria of pleasure then from this change. The raw bodily delight it awoke in her was like nothing else. The sheer sight of sporting bountiful bosoms that would be the envy of girls and lust of boys made her excited. But even more was seeing how they were still growing and testing the limit of her shirt to confine.

But even as more skin was being exposed because her growth the coloration started to shift too. They started to get pale as if all color was rapidly being drained out. All over patches of chalk-white started to appear and spread across her body. Just as streaks of crimson were started appear along the front sides of her hair, this skin discoloration was visibly spreading across her exposed body.

The once shy and nervous side of Jaqueline was completely gone. What was now asserting herself was someone who delighted and hungered for more. Perhaps if Jaqueline was able to look at things more objectively she would notice how her thinking and insight was being changed. But too delighted and eager for these changes made those concerns go unnoticed. So gradually the mind of Jaqueline, much like her body, was reshaping itself into someone far more bold and sexy.

So distracted by the growth and pleasure by the emerging breasts, Jaqueline did not notice or heed what was happening below her waist. The feet were continuing to grow larger and pressed against the confines of her shoes. There was pain as the two struggled, but the pleasure that was seizing the changing girl easily dwarfed the discomfort. Until finally the shoes relented and tore open. The top of the shoe peeled away from the bottom sole to reveal her emerging feet. Already her toes had popped through her stockings as they wiggled outward in freedom.

The rest of the stocking above fairly poorly wrapped around her legs which had grown distinctly muscular, yet still retained their sexy shape. Tears emerged across the stocking unable to stretch any further around the leg. Still hidden beneath her long skirt, the thighs and hips were widening too. Just to give her the right shapes for the growing Jaqueline to possess an arousing figure. Definitely becoming intoxicated with the power and pleasure her changing body emitted, she swayed her body sexily.

The movement proved too much for her suspender which snapped off, but they were unnecessary by this point. Her lush and statuesque body was proving too much for the remaining pitiful garments to cover up. The swelling cheeks of her butt pressed up against the rear of her skirt which could not hide that shapely form. She felt a brief sting before a welcome release as her panty had snapped off. Now all that was left was the stinging from the waistband of her skirt and belt. But those too snapped apart causing the skirt to drop off and exposing her entire lower half.

But she felt not even a shred of shame at being exposed like this. No, the personality that was quickly coming to the fore even welcomed this exhibitionist show. After all with this body that was so ravishing and so pleasing, it would be almost criminal to hide. This was another way she was finding herself being aggressive over the feelings that drove Jaqueline before. And she was delighted by this.

Still very much relishing this liberating feeling, Jaqueline started to explore her body as it enlarged. Her arms had become completely bare with the remains of the sleeves torn apart to reveal the smooth sexy form of her arms. The hands eagerly felt the muscles beneath the skin that were just priming with power.

Her hands then traveled down to her chest. The mounds had increased even further in size. Now they had grown so large that her hands could no longer cover them. Already all of the buttons had torn free from the shirt exposing the cleavage and inner swells of her breasts outward. Only the nipples still remained barely covered by the sides of her shirt. Uninterested in waiting any longer, she grab each sides of the shirt and tore it off. A laugh of delight escaped her lips at feeling her breasts shake free from the confines.

A smiles crossed her face that seemed quite different from any Jaqueline could ever make. It was a look of confidence that showcased her aggressive new outlook. Her eyes now completely glowed in a topaz tone.

And just like that the change was finished. The transformed woman tossed aside the torn remains of her shirt and stepped away from the piles of rags to examine her reflection. What she saw pleased her greatly.

No longer did she see the plain Jaqueline Jekyll in her reflection. Instead there was a tall and sexy woman brimming with confidence and power. The red streak in her hair and chalk-white skin were distinct difference that marked her as something abnormal. But she did not mind it at all, instead finding them to be a welcome way to show her individuality.

Speaking of that, she found herself feeling rather disgusted at the notion of referring to herself as Jaqueline Jekyll. That name seemed foreign and unappealing to someone as magnificent and beautiful as she was now. So without a thought, she decided to take on a new name that is better suited for this new person she had become.

Her topaz eyes noted the worn journal on the nearby table and a mischievous smile crossed her face. She figured a fitting tribute to the one who had helped her discover this new self.

Stretching out her body, the new her felt good. It felt like the last lingering part of Jaqueline Jekyll had been removed. Finally she was free from the petty concerns and nervousness of that past self. This girl would not allow herself to be ignored or deny herself any pleasures that she wanted.

Also noticing the glasses tossed carelessly on the table, she formed a fist and without hesitation slammed it down on the glasses. A fitting ending to something that Jaqueline disliked and Jackie felt nothing but disgust. Much to her delight the glasses were quickly obliterated by the strike and even more the table itself was almost split in half from the blow. Examining her hands, a look of amazement crossed her face at what power seemed to be unlocked in this form.

"Sexy, confident, and powerful," she smiled the sound of her voice was mature and enticing. "It's a whole new me." But she stopped as she thought seriously for a moment, "Hmmm, now that I think about it, nobody should know that the sexy girl standing here was that dreadfully dull as dishwater Jaqueline Jekyll."

She looked around the room for a moment to find something she could inspire herself to find a new name. But then smirked, as she walked over to the computer table, and gently picked up the journal of Henry Jekyll. She opened a passage of where Jekyll had told of his discovery and experience of Edward Hyde. "Yeah, Hyde said that Jekyll was his only person and place to hide in." She smirked, as she snapped her fingers, "Yeah, that's it. Hyde. I guess that would be my name. But I ain't callin' myself Edwina. I'm more of a Jackie."

She closed the book and put it back on the table, and looked at herself in the mirror, striking a sexy wink, "Mothers, lock up your sons _and_ your daughters. Jackie Hyde has come to town. And she wants her some fun."

Brushing her hair back, Jackie could not get enough of the potency of this body. She wanted to explore and understand more about it. Not for the sake of understanding or some other academic pursuit, but purely for a carnal reason. The change had awakened a stimulating sexual drive inside of Jackie that she wanted to sate as viciously possible. Cupping a breast with one hand while the other hand drew downward between her thighs, Jackie licked her lips eagerly.

"Screw science," she told herself. "Tonight is young and so am I. After all, I was born a few seconds ago."

She wanted to know how much pleasure there was to experience. Then afterward she wanted to enjoy as much excitement as possible outside the confines of this suffocating lab. Maybe give some tasty studs a chance to enjoy this body along with her. Already her mind was filled with sexually deviant fancies that would make Jaqueline faint from embarrassment.

But all those thoughts instead simply excited Jackie more. As she started to enjoy this nubile form, she could already start fantasizing about Mikey, as she smirked, looking over at her body, "Ah Mikey. The center of my burning desires. I wonder what sort of face he'd make when he saw this." She even looked at herself with even more lust, as she brought her hands up, pulling her hair up and letting it bounce down, "The things I would do and share with him." Her body became incredibly aroused by these thoughts. The moans of delight echoed in the lab as Jackie fully took her time to enjoy the fantasies. But she broke off, as she made a cute pose in the mirror, looking like a kitty, as she purred, "Meow, Mikey."

After a while, the extremely satisfied Jackie picked herself up from the floor of the lab. Certainly she knew that Jaqueline could never experience such pleasure like this. But even as her body glowed from the pleasure and sweat glean from her skin, the longing for more was already stirring up again inside. It appears she possessed quite a stamina and appetite. But Jackie was more than ready to put it to the test.

It was not enough to enjoy this alone. Jackie need to go outside and exposure herself to even more pleasure. But she stopped as she remembered, "Oh yeah. Tore all clothing, nude now." But she shrugged, as she sighed, "Eh. I've got no shred of concern striding around completely nude." But then thought about it seriously, "But still, it would cause issues once I go outside. Not that there's anyone who could seriously stop me."

Flexing her arm to look at her muscles with a smile, Jackie still would rather not squander time better spend having fun. Looking at the pile of rags that were her former clothes, she knew it would be impossible to fit them over this luscious form normally. But she had a different idea on how to use them with an impish grin.

First she took the shirt and wrapped it around her bosoms. Jackie had to steel herself from the pleasure of feeling it wrapped tightly across the nipples. While it did little to cover the top or bottom of the breasts, the presentation at least kept it somewhat covered and tempting too.

As for the skirt, it was fortunate that Jaqueline had worn such a long one. It took a bit effort, but Jackie was able to turn it into wrap skirt that barely covered her lower torso. Tricky to ensure it stayed in place without constricting her movement. But she at least was now looking barely more covered then someone who had only a bikini.

There was nothing she could do about footwear, but Jackie felt fine walking barefoot. Her whole look had a real daring avant-garde that really appealed to her. Outfit alone she was sure to draw attention, with this killer body too she was going to have every eyes in the place.

She struck a pose, as she smirked, "Hotness incarnate. This will turn some heads." But she arched an eyebrow, "Still though I could use an update." She smirked a little, "Maybe a stop at a store and a little IOU, and I'll have something better than this."

Pleased with her appearance, Jackie confidently walked out of the lab. Turning the light off and closing the door to the place in her mind for the last time. Someone like her did not have time to squander in a lab like this when there was so much pleasure and fun to be had outside.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **The Luna Club**

The Luna Club was a teen dance club that was well known to the teens, but had to be moved every now and then. Mostly due to the police finding them and shutting down. It wasn't an official club as it didn't have a license, but they were working on it. But for now, it was an exclusively hidden club that moved from one place to another. At the moment, there was a line of teens wanting to get in, but was on hold due to the bouncer.

However, one couple walked over, as the boyfriend handed the big jock-like bouncer an envelope, as he smirked, "We've got special ticket passes, pal."

The bouncer opened the envelope, as a hundred dollar bill was shown. He looked to the two as he nodded, "Thank you." The couple were about to enter as the bouncer placed the bill in his back pocket… but prevented them from getting in.

The couple seemed confused by that, but the boyfriend stated angrily, "Hey! I just gave you a hundred bucks!"

"And I'm very grateful," the bouncer smirked, but then frowned. "Now wait your turn."

The couple retreated back, as the bouncer sighed, but then a new voice popped up, as it appeared out of the shadowed alleyway, "Most people think they can buy their way in." And out of the shadows, stepped out Jackie Hyde, which earned surprised reactions from everyone. To them she was stunning, especially in a slightly torn skimpy outfit. But to everyone else, her chalk white skin, silky bouncy black hair with the red streak, and the gorgeous body of hers being barely covered by the skimpy bikini schoolgirl outfit made her downright irresistible.

She stopped at the bouncer, who was just as equally shocked as the others, as she winked at him, "What do you think, Big Boy?"

"Uh, well, I um… oh boy…" the bouncer stuttered out, as she walked up to him, dwarfing him about a few inches, wrapping her arms around him, while tracing a finger on his chest.

She then smiled at him seductively, "I don't have any money or a ticket, but do you think…?"

The Bouncer smirked, "Always room for one more."

Jackie kissed him on the cheek, as he let her in, while she entered, wagging her 'tail', and blew him another kiss.

As the bouncer and everyone looked at her enter, one of the attractive girls asked, "Hey, what does she have that any of us do?"

The Bouncer merely rubbed the cheek she had kissed, and smiled at a daze at the door, "Everything."

* * *

 **Inside**

Jackie waltzed in, catching a few stares in the process. But she didn't mind, she seemed to love the attention, as she reached the center of the beating music and flashy lights. As she walked in, the place was a hoot. It was a two level building with a stairwell balcony, to which everyone was sitting at lounge chairs and looking up email on their laptops and phones with the wifi. Lights flashed down below, to where Jackie leaned on the railing to look down below. There, teens were dancing to the punk techno beats, almost grinding into one another. There was also a bar down there to which a few teens were being either drinking soft drinks, or the energy drink variety… or a mix of the both.

Jackie smiled at all this as she looked around the room with her yellow eyes, "Now these people know how to party."

She looked over, and spotted a broken spiral stairway, leading out like a diving plank. Obviously it was in need of getting rid of, but Jackie smiled, as she had other plans for it. She gingerly waltzed over to it, and slowly but silkily climbed up the stairs, and stood on the railing. This caught everyone's attention, but the music still went on. Jackie looked down on them, as she held her arms out… and dived down.

A few gasps and screams were heard as this happened, but it was all gone. As soon as Jackie fell down, she landed on her feet, Terminator style, and bounced up, dancing it off, as she screamed, "WHOA! Alright, let's party, baby!"

Everyone forgot their terror moments ago and cheered her on, as she shook her body to the rhythm and everyone followed. She danced close to a couple of jocks, who couldn't keep their eyes off of her, as she rubbed her backside to them. Finally, one of them got the nerve to ask, pointing at her bikini skirt, "That's skin-tight. How do you get into that, Sexy?"

Jackie smirked at them, but then kissed the guy deeply, as she pulled back, "You can start by buying me a drink."

But then she stopped, as she saw someone sitting at the bar, wearing a sexy yellow dress and black leg boots. It was Mari, obviously clubbing for guys… or girls. Jackie smirked, as she walked away, waving at them, "Later, boys."

The boys sighed in disappointment, as the second guy sighed, "I hate seeing a girl that fine go…" but smiled, as he looked at her wagging her backside to them, "… but I love watching her walk away."

Mari was enjoying a glass of something, feeling like she had lucked out on dates. However, someone towered next to her, catching her attention from the shadow they casted on her. In surprise, she saw a pale white girl, taller than her, raven black hair with a red streak, yellow eyes, and a body to die for that was hardly covered up.

Jackie grabbed a large mug, and gulped it down without taking a breath. This surprised Mari a bit, but was calm, as Jackie turned her attention to her, and winked at her, "Hey, Chica. You wanna mambo?"

* * *

 **Hours Later**

The rest of the night became a blur for Jackie. It was a frenzy of experience that could barely be comprehended, but it felt so amazing to be so sexy and free. She had little trouble entering any of the seedy clubs that were opened. Her sexy body, persuasion, or physical might made sure nothing barred her entry. Entering the place she quickly garnered a lot of attention while she danced, partied, and indulged to her heart's content. Anyone trying to stop or interrupt her fun was dealt with harshly. She was like a twister jumping one from one club to another leaving wake of destruction and gratification in her wake. Numerous willing males and females partner lined up to help embrace and sleep with her that she could hardly tell them apart.

But finally after one pleasing and hectic night, Jackie managed to return back to Jaqueline's bedroom. Not that she liked what she found there as it remind her too much of that pitiful self, but she did not have anywhere else to rest herself. It seems even her stamina had finally been taxed to the limit and a growing weariness was gripping her body and mind.

"Hmhmhmhmmman, those animals know how to party," she smiled, as she wobbled on in her room.

It was hard to remove the look of satisfaction from her face. It had been a great night, one in which she never could have experience without this change. But there was one sore point, the missed opportunity to show off to Mikey. Unfortunately as Jaqueline, she had no idea where he lived and Jackie was too anxious to try and enjoy herself to search him out. Besides there will be many more nights like this she was sure confidently.

Jackie stood in defiance, "There's no way in Hell I'm gonna be satisfied with leaving things just like this." She looked at her hands, as she smirked, "I need more!" She then smirked in a confident way, "And I'm gonna get more." But then she yawned out, "But for now, I'm just gonna hit the sack." It was an unusual feeling after operating under such an excited state previously, but she was not too bothered by it.

Stripping away the 'borrowed' clothes used to cover her, the initial rags were torn to piece in frenzy of fun earlier in the night. She had to go through many borrowed articles of clothing to at least keep from causing too much issue about her blatant exposure. Skin and hair still soaked quite thoroughly with sweat from all the fun, a good shower would be a refreshing way to end this night before getting some sleep.

She walked into the bathroom, and flicked the light on, but stopped as she looked at herself in the mirror. Confidently, she made a sexy pose, showing off a sexy profile shot, as she smiled, "Lookin' good, and stayin' good from here on out."

Stepping into the shower, Jackie had to take a moment to adjust the shower head to handle her new height. Letting the warm water cascade over her, she felt greatly relieved at the warming sensation while steam filled the bathroom. Hands ran through her wet hair, while she then went and explored her body once again. It felt enticing touching the swells of her breasts, smoothness of her toned belly, and plump firmness of the butt cheeks.

She couldn't get enough of this sensual form. Her mind once again started to sway into thoughts of a most risqué nature. Memories of the scandalous acts that she committed tonight made her lips start to quiver in pleasure, before a sudden coldness interrupted her.

It was sudden and unexpected; A feeling of embarrassment suddenly stung her while her face twisted between a look of pleasure and discomfort, as she spoke, "What am I thinking? I wouldn't imagine scenarios like that!" Jackie stopped for a moment, as she was completely taken aback at the sudden reaction, before she felt an oppressive weight on her shoulders.

Topaz eyes widened in shock, before their glow too started to fade and confusion started to grip Jackie's mind, "What the…? Where'd that come from? Why would I… UGH!" Clutching her head, she felt her thoughts becoming disjointed and confused. The boldness was being weakened by feeling of nervousness that was appalling to Jackie. Even worse the potency and power that she once felt in her body seemed to be leaving her. "What-What's going on," she questioned. "What's happening to me?"

Shocked at this, Jackie placed a hand against the shower stall to try and steady herself. But what she saw in the reflection in the steamy glass shocked her. The eyes that were once glowing topaz was gone reverting instead to the familiar brown eyes of Jaqueline. Something that Jackie had never wanted to see again.

"No… no, no, NO! I DON'T WANNA SEE THOSE EYES AGAIN," she growled in frustration at the sight, she wanted to smash the reflection and shatter it. But something was restraining her from lashing out. A weakness was creeping into her body that made it hard for her to stand.

Much less the turmoil in her mind was making it hard for her to concentrate too, "Dammit, what the hell…? What's happening to me?"

Unable to fighting it off, Jackie barely noticed that she was starting to shrink. The shower head was getting further away with her diminishing stature. Looking down at her body, a soft cry escaped her lips at the once magnificent body starting to diminish away. The whiteness of the skin was being replaced with normal beige coloration.

Jackie was starting to freak out on this, as she panicked, "No, no, no. No, this isn't fair."

Jackie wanted to escape, she wanted to stop this. But there was nothing she could do here in the bathroom. Instead unable to accept it, she crumpled onto the shower floor. Her form curling up into a fetal position as the water from the shower splashed around her. This made her keenly aware at how much her body was fading away as the limbs lost their shape and even her bosoms steadily shrunk bringing her knees ever closer. She could even see the streaks of crimsons in her hair starting to fade away into black.

Closing her eyes, Jackie tried to deny what was happening, "Please, no. I don't… I don't wanna return to being plain Jaqueline! This isn't who I wanna to be! Not someone so utterly plain and weak!" These thoughts were as much Jaqueline as Jackie as the figure simply curled up and the change continued. Eyes closed as she desperately tried to deny what was unfolding.

After several long seconds it ended, and the figure started to stir again.

Lifting her head up, the brown eyes showed signs of tears despite the water raining down onto her. Slowly picking herself up, the crestfallen face of Jaqueline barely could turn off the shower before stepping out. So despondent that she did not even bother to get a towel while she walked out leaving a trail of water behind.

She was confused and torn about everything that happened, as she held her head, "Ugh… what happened? It's like the whole night was a mish-mash of events. It all felt so unreal." She remembered that she was transforming, and then everything went black. From her transformation to her wild night, it all seemed like a completely alien experience. Everything was so raw and stimulating it was hard for her think about without feeling the pang of discomfort. Jackie was so different to Jaqueline that it was hard for her come to term with what happened. But she did know what happened… through Jackie's eyes, but it was all still a blur, "Darn it. It sucks not being able to remember."

But she was a bit confused, as she did remember a few things due to Jackie's actions, and seemed a bit embarrassed and uncertain, "Was that really what I wanted?"

Confusion filled her mind about what she truly wanted after having tasted such a wicked experience. It drew and called to her, but at the same time she shied away from it too. As if it was too much then what she wanted.

Rubbing her eyes, Jaqueline had so many questions and was uncertain if she wanted to know the answers now. But then she suddenly realized something. Her glasses… or rather, her vision it was still fixed. Looking around the bathroom she realized that her vision was no longer blurry despite not wearing the glasses.

She blinked in surprise at this, "My eyes. They're… they're stronger than they were before." She waved her hand in front of her, "No blurry shapes, nothing." This was a surprise, as she deduced what might have happened, "The change… it must have had some residual effect despite appearing to be temporary." But Jaqueline encountered another surprise when saw he reflection against the mirror and gasped at it.

The wet nubile girl did not look like Jaqueline from before. There was still a resemblance that people could still recognize them, but there were definitely some difference. First looking at her body, she could see it was no longer thin like before instead sporting a slender and define shape. Even her hair had taken a silky shine. But most noticeable were her breasts which were now pronounced as she cupped them in her hands. She would definitely need to get some bra to cover them.

Suddenly the concerns from before vanished and Jaqueline found herself smiling. Though a bit embarrassed by her nudity, she imitated a sexy pose from memory and found herself delight at the results. "I… oh my, I can't… can you believe…" Jaqueline stuttered in astonishment of all this. Until she finally sighed, standing straight, and smiling at her reflection, as she finished, "I'm beautiful."

Despite what might had happened tonight, Jaqueline at least did not have to worry about her appearance being plain anymore. Perhaps she would even surprise people when she showed up at school.

Quickly grabbing a towel to dry off, Jaqueline found her mood greatly improved. Afterward, she fell onto the bed to get some well-deserved rest. The exhaustion from all the activity was felt more acutely now then as Jackie. While a part of her felt a bit self-conscious sleeping in the nude. A growing seed of confidence wanted to take a step forward to be a bit different from the old Jaqueline. Nothing as outlandish like Jackie, but for once in a long time Jaqueline Jekyll was happy about herself.

It certainly had been one momentous night for her as she drifted off into blissful slumber. But it would not be the only one as the Pandora box that Jaqueline had intentionally opened could never be completely closed now. For now the young lady dreamed happily of boys, in a somewhat naughty sort of way.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Awakened and Reborn; the Beauty I wanted to Be**


	5. Brand New Day pt 1

**Full Moon High: The Strange Case of and Miss Hyde**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Brand New Day part 1**

* * *

It was the most magical of moments for Jaqueline Jekyll. She almost didn't want to blink. Afraid it would all vanished when she opened her eyes again. Jaqueline could scarcely believe what she was doing now.

Seated across from her was Mikey Corvis. The young man of her dreams, just a smile from him was enough to make her heart fluttered. She developed a crush on him after being introduced to him by her associate, Kylie. Never would Jaqueline imagine falling in love at first sight, but that was exactly what had happened. But despite the yearning in her heart, Jaqueline had never been able to properly converse with the young man. She had been too shy, too ashamed of herself to dare take the first step. Instead she had always simply watch and admired him from afar. Jaqueline never dared to dream that their relationship could be anything more than that.

Yet there he sat across from her. The two of them were sitting together on a bench at the boardwalk. The full moon hanged above them both in the night sky. Fireworks were going off into the distance, but neither one of them could turn their gaze from each other.

"I can't believe this is happening," she nearly whispered to him, her eyes starry and shimmering with a faint blush on her face. "Is this a dream? I'm scared if it is."

Mikey flashed a gentle smile to Jaqueline and she felt her face go bright red. His hand reached out and touched her hand too, "Well, then we better kiss before either one of us wakes up." The two of them gazed into each other's eyes as their face slowly started to drift closer together.

As the fireworks continued in backdrop, Jaqueline hoped this dream would never end.

"Yeez, is this the best you can dream," a voice spoke up, stopping everything as Jaqueline blinked in surprise at the abrupt moment being interrupted. "What a waste."

The voice she just heard sounded strangely familiar yet she could not quite place it. It sounded mature and enticing, just hearing it made Jaqueline feel very uncomfortable. But it was then she noticed something extremely odd about her surroundings. Everything had stopped. Mikey was frozen in the motion of leaning forward to kiss her. The sounds and activities on the boardwalk had stopped. Even the fireworks were frozen in mid burst in the night sky too.

"What is happening?" Jaqueline stammered as she looked around the place. Not a single thing was moving as if someone had hit the pause button. "This is not at all normal."

"This isn't normal," the voice once again spoke out. "It is a dream. And a very boring one too."

Jaqueline turned to look at the speaker of the voice and she remembered why that voice sounded so familiar. The reason hearing it made her feel so uncomfortable, because deep down she knew who the voice belong too.

Standing behind bench looking down at the pair was a statuesque woman of stunning beauty. She easily tower over both of them with a sexy firm physique that showed off her womanly curves. Firm large breasts were clearly visible that could fill a person's hand. Her skin was chalked white plus a beautiful raven hair with a streak of red running down each side gave her an enchanting appeal. Eyes that glowed completely with topaz had a bemused look, while her lips curled back in a wicked smile. Her name was Jackie Hyde, this Jaqueline knew intimately.

And Jackie was also absolutely naked too.

Jaqueline blushed red at the sight and wanted to try and prevent Mikey from leering before she remembered that he was still frozen. Looking at the frozen Mikey who was still leaning forward to kiss her, she felt a lump form in her throat. It was the bitter realization that for all her hopes and happiness, this whole scene was nothing more than a dream.

Looking at Mikey with a forlorn expression, she reached out and touched his cheek with a sad smile. How she truly wished they could be something like this in real life and not just a dream. She had really hoped that this was all real and not a dream.

"Since you have him as a captive audience, perhaps you should take advantage of this situation," Jackie mused with a wicked smile.

Before Jaqueline could question what Jackie meant, she had already slipped herself behind the frozen Mikey. Her sexy and impressive chest pressed against his head which still had the same frozen reaction, while her other hand slid itself underneath his shirt. The movement of cloth showed her eagerly feeling the contour of his chest underneath.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing," Jaqueline stammered at the sight. It was embarrassing to see someone do that to anyone. But the fact it was Mikey and the person doing it was Jackie made the whole situation even worse.

"Just having a little fun," Jackie teased some more. But then her hands started to travel downward… to his pants. "But if this was my dream. I think the two of us could get a _lot more_ intimately together."

"NO! Stop it!" Jaqueline cried out in desperation.

The entire area immediately vanished leaving only empty darkness. The boardwalk, the fireworks, and even Mikey had all disappeared leaving only Jaqueline and Jackie standing there in the darkness. Looking around, Jackie shrugged her shoulders at her little fun being taken away. Jaqueline on the other hand was trembling. Her eyes were on the verge of tears as she tried to maintain some composure before the naked Hyde. It hurt and she was angry, but still she did not to show to that person how much it did.

"Why did you come here? Why are you here?" Jaqueline asked, doing her best to hold back her tears.

It really made no sense to her. Jackie Hyde was the result of Jaqueline using a perfected version of her ancestor's work. This was a desperate attempt to find a way to escape from how pitiful she was and it worked more successfully than she ever imagined. The resulting night afterward was still a confusing mess of memories. But it turned out the effect was not permanent and Jackie eventually reverted back to Jaqueline again albeit with some improvements. So why did Jackie Hyde showed up again in her dreams? Jaqueline could not help but wonder that question. She was almost certain that side had vanished when the transformation reverted.

"Perhaps the person who should be asking that question is me," Jackie remarked, with a cross look on her face. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't understand," Jaqueline responded with a puzzle look.

"Exactly," Jackie said in a louder tone, sounding more annoyed than angry. Jackie then stomped forward, getting into Jaqueline's face, as she stabbed at her with the following questions, "Why are you here? Why did you come back? Wasn't everything better when I was around? Why did you have to come back and ruin my fun?"

The barrage of questions hit Jaqueline like a pile of bricks. She did not even begin to know how to respond. This sense of resentment that she felt coming from Jackie Hyde was unreal.

"Everything was great," Jackie uncharacteristically shot out, sounding close to the point of crying. "Finally, there was nothing holding us back. We had the power, the looks, and the attitude to finally enjoy life as we always wanted." But then looked at Jaqueline, almost challenging her to answer, "So why would you ever want to come back?!"

All around them images appeared. They were blurry and indistinct, but they were pieces of memories from the time of Jackie's escapades: dancing at the club, sharing drinks, trashing trouble-makers, and intimate moments with others. There were so many images and experiences that Jackie had managed to accumulate in the span of one night.

Jaqueline hugged herself nervously, as she finally admitted, "It… it did feel great. To finally be so sexy and free. That exhilarating experience was truly like nothing before."

"This body is what you desired," Jackie said boldly presenting her body to Jaqueline. She marched up to Jaqueline till the latter practically had her face pressed against the large bosoms of the Hyde. It gave Jaqueline a very close and intimate look at the accentuating curves and solid ripples of muscles of Jackie's body. Every part of that body oozed power and confidence that it made Jaqueline tremble. Before this amazon, Jaqueline could only feel small and pitiful.

"The body you always dreamed of having. It's what you wanted, it's what you need," Jackie said. "Don't you remember how it felt? The power that lies in this body, strength to make sure nobody can stand in the way," Jackie reminded while she lifted up Jaqueline.

The smaller girl practically gasped at pulled up and moved around like a ragdoll before being pulled in tightly into a hug by Jackie. Jaqueline felt her face press between those large spheres, while the rest of her body was being pressed tightly against Jackie's body. Much as Jaqueline did not want to admit the sensation was amazing. Her hands could not help but brush and feel against the stunning body of the Hyde. Deep down Jaqueline could not help but feel excited and envious of this form.

Jackie continued, "That is why only I am necessary. Everything that we could want to accomplish I can do it. There is no need for a wet blanket such as you."

Jaqueline had to admit to some truth to Jackie's words. The things that Jackie managed to accomplish were unbelievable. So intimately close to this body, Jaqueline could only imagine the feelings of those people who got in contact with Jackie. Jaqueline could never have fathom she would ever be able to do the same thing. The reaction, the expressions those things were beyond her. Jackie was so much more in every way to Jaqueline that it made her seem redundant that she was unnecessary.

"So you should just give up the reign and let me take over completely," Jackie demanded. "I don't know why the formula reverted like that but it does not matter. Just let me back out."

Her grip had gotten even tighter as she pressed on Jaqueline even harder. It made her want to cry out, but she found herself lacking the strength to even struggle. Jackie's grip was just too tight and the power was just so overwhelming. She could do little more than hang limply in the dominant Hyde's grip.

"Even if you say that," Jaqueline struggled against the increasing tightness, "That you can accomplish all of my dreams and desires."

"That and more, so just fade away," Jackie ordered as she redoubled her squeezing.

The pressure was getting unbearable for Jaqueline. Even stranger she felt like she was getting weaker. As if this was somehow allowing Jackie to draw strength out of Jaqueline and absorb her away. Already she could feel her head getting hazy and thoughts getting fuzzy. Everything was becoming a struggle to do, it just felt easier for Jaqueline to simple close her eyes.

Thoughts wavering there, she wondered if perhaps it was alright to let things go like this. Jackie was so much more than anything Jaqueline could possibly be. Was it not enough that Jaqueline had been the one to bring Jackie Hyde out in the first place? Surely it be find to just leave everything to her now, she would live the life that Jaqueline only hoped to dream.

Her eyes were feeling heavier as Jaqueline felt her consciousness starting to blur. There was barely noticed sensation of Jackie's arm still wrapped around the body, but even that felt inconsequential. But as her eyes start to close, Jaqueline started to see them again. The memories of what Jackie had done last night.

They were still disjointed and indistinct in parts, but the emotions in them were striking. There was joy at cutting loose freely in a club. She felt the indulgence of drinking numerous exotic and alcoholic drinks without a care. Raw unbridled pleasure shared between Jackie and her many partners while they made out. And while she felt the feeling of ecstasy and pleasure that Jackie must had experience in these memories.

Something snapped Jaqueline out her stupor. It was the feeling of fury that raged through Jackie when a bouncer tried to stop her entry. Then was the torrent of rage that erupted another time that led Jackie to decimate a portion of a club in anger. There was still delight from Jackie, but only at reveling at how powerful she was and how she could not be stopped.

Pulling away from these memories, Jackie was shocked at how horrified she found herself at Jackie's wanton action. Those were not what she wanted or dreamed about there. But those were all things that Jackie had done along with everything else. And with that Jaqueline finally found her voice again.

"But, you want more than just my dreams," Jaqueline managed to yell out to Jackie's surprise. "I don't need everything you have. You simply want and do too much more. I still just only want my dreams."

"What are you saying?" The shocked expression showed clearly on Jackie's face before a burst of light interrupted the two of them.

Dropping Jaqueline, Jackie stumbled back while trying to shield her face. Though she wanted to step forward Jackie found something stopping her.

"This is far from over," Jackie roared back before everything started to fade into white. "I won't let anything deny me, much less you, Jaqueline Jekyll…."

* * *

 **Morning**

Sunlight filtered through the windows into Jaqueline's studio apartment; the start of a new morning already bustling outside of the complex. The distant sound of traffic and pedestrian filtered in through the open window bringing the sounds of a new day to the stirring resident inside.

The young lady, still tangled in the sheets of her bed, started to stir as the abrupt ending of the dream caused her to slowly wake. Though her eyes have not yet open, the figure groggily moved her hands to slowly push herself up from the bed. Loose bed sheets slide from her body while she rise revealing that her nakedness.

Still unaware of her appearance, Jaqueline managed to sit herself up on the bed. The last of the bed sheets falling off and piling around her as she wearily tried to wake up. Eyes blinked sleepily while she wearily stretched and yawned. She found it quite difficult to organize her thoughts. A strange mix of emotions and deliberations left her fairly confused. This was a foreign situation for Jaqueline since she typically had no issues waking up and going about her day in an orderly manner. Whatever happened last night must have really left her dazed. Plus she had this strange feeling about the dream that was already fading from her mind.

Lifting her hands up, she slapped her cheeks to try and use the pain to clear out the haze. First thing she had to consider was whether there was somewhere she had to be. Even as much as loathe being at school, she did not like the idea of being absent for oversleeping. Trying to remember the dates, it seemed her worries were unfound since she recalled yesterday that the weekends was starting. So she didn't have to worry about scrambling to get to class. It was that leeway in time that she decided to take the bold step to go through with her research. She would have the luxury of the following days off to reap the results.

Eyes snapped wide with that realization. But then she placed at hand on her head at the sudden queasiness that struck her. It seemed that there was more to her bewilderment then just waking up groggily this morning. So she tried to breathe calmly with her eyes close and tried to remember exactly what she had done last night to perhaps get some answers.

She remembered the lab, waiting anxiously for the formula to finish being prepared. Her memories continued at the unease before she took the plunge and injected herself with the retrovirus carrying the formula. After that she remembered discomfort and then elation with her body and mind transforming into someone completely different. Someone who was more beautiful and powerful than Jaqueline could imagine.

A name, that they called themselves, Jackie Hyde.

The memories that followed afterward transformed into a disorganized mess. Jaqueline's face winced as a flood of images and emotions washed over her. It appeared she was looking through the memories and experience of this Jackie Hyde. Going out and causing a stir at the night clubs. Crashing some parties and having some fun. She even saw and felt intimate moments with several guys and girls that left Jaqueline gasping and blushing.

Shaking her head to clear out the confusing images and emotions, Jaqueline stopped trying to remember what happened. It was all too ludicrous to for her to believe that someone like her could ever become something as stunning as Jackie Hyde. This was all just some ridiculous dream she rationalize brought on from a feverish reaction to her experiment.

"It is outrageous that I could ever turn into someone like that," Jaqueline repeated to herself.

Yet somehow that statement seemed hollow to her. It was confusing, but she almost did not believe what she just said. Feeling annoyed by all of this Jaqueline decided to at least clean up and eat some breakfast before she tried to piece the broken pieces of her life back together.

Absently fumbling her hands over the nightstand for her glasses, she was annoyed at not finding them in their usual place. This only compounded her weariness. It seems that nothing was going right for her this morning. She knew that without her glasses it would be hard to see anything, but at least her bathroom was a straight path from the bed where she had a spared store.

Getting up from the bed and ignoring the sheets that fell down onto the floor, Jaqueline slowly made her way to the bathroom. All the while she was still completely unaware at her naked state, at least until she stepped inside and turned to the drawer that held the glasses. Looking at the drawer she realized that her vision was perfectly clear when she reached to open the door. Her brown eyes blinked in amazement at this sight.

But that was not all that was amazing before her eyes. Looking at her hands, she noticed the nails which were previously stunted and roughed now looked polished. Even more her fingers and hands looked and felt smoother. Just as she was lifting her hand opened to examine them in amazement the reflection she caught in the mirror made her scream in surprise.

The reflection was Jaqueline Jekyll, but it was so much more. Looking over her reflection it was amazing how the person reflected there was her. First it was surprising that she was naked, a small blush crossed her cheeks that she had been sleeping and walking around in the nude. That was something Jaqueline would have not the confidence to do before. Yet while slightly embarrassing it was still amazing for her to see all the changes in her body.

Before Jaqueline hated her appearance, despite her friends attempt to reassure or help it seemed that she was doomed with that mediocre look. Dull brown hair that was tangled and rough, forcing her to wear them in braids to disguise it, now shimmer with a silky feel. The thin and unappealing body with a hint of figure or curves was gone too. Instead she now sported a slender body with smooth curves and sizable chest.

Cupping her breasts to feel them, she could not believe this was real. The feeling when she touched them told her this was all real. Tracing her fingers across the entire breadth she felt herself smiling a bit at all these improvements. Then suddenly her mind snapped back as she realized the reason for all of this.

It was the formula, she remembered and suddenly all the pieces started to line up.

All of it happened. The formula had worked maybe too well. Jaqueline Jekyll had been transformed by the formula into Jackie Hyde. So thoroughly transformed in mind and body, she had gone off a wild escapade of debauchery and indulgence. But then at the end after an eventful night, Jackie had reverted back to Jaqueline unexpectedly but not without leaving some enhancements behind.

Finally recalling most of what had happened last night, Jaqueline was still a bit speechless. She could not believe the results of the experiment. While Jackie Hyde was a bit more then what Jaqueline felt comfortable about, the results in the end was a huge improvement for her. Even if she never touched the formula again, this change left her plenty satisfied.

"Wonder what everyone will think of the new Jaqueline Jekyll?" She asked herself while admire her reflection.

"Could you keep the noise down please?"

A loud groan interrupted her. Jaqueline nearly jumped out of her skin, before she saw the door to the adjoining bathroom starting to open.

Her eyes opened wide and she chastised herself forgetting about that feature of this studio apartment. When Jaqueline was first looking for a place to stay, she was offered a special deal for this studio apartment at a discount rate. The issue was that it shared an adjoining bathroom with the neighboring studio apartment.

The person was none other than Mari Kelley.

Realizing the situation, Jaqueline knew she had to do something about her state of undress. It was one matter being alone, but another matter with her roommate and friend. Before the door joining their bathrooms opened completely, Jaqueline snatch up a towel from the rack in her bathroom. Quickly she wrapped it around her torso to provide some semblance of decency.

Unfortunately the towel wrapped only emphasis her newly accented curves. Desperately Jaqueline tried to stand in a way for her arms to perhaps distract these features from being so noticeable. Having been friends with Mari for awhile, she was well aware of Jaqueline's shape and there be no end to questions about it.

Much as Jaqueline relished her new appearance, she suddenly realized how ill prepared she was in trying to explain it all too her friends. While her mind race at what she should say about it, the adjoining doorway to the bathrooms opened up completely.

The sight of a young Hispanic girl leaning against the door frame greeted Jaqueline with a lax wave. Mari was the same as age as Jackie, though she possessed a wiry frame developed from rigorous jogging and biking. While originally she had barely more bust then Jaqueline, they stood out more prominently on her chiseled chest along with the tight pack stomach beneath. Those along with her tanned skin and wavy brown hair covering her left side of the face complimented her outgoing and adventurous attitude.

That point emphasis by the fact, Mari stood completely unconcerned in the nude.

"Screaming at this early morning, Jaqueline, what's gotten into you?" Mari yawned while she scratched herself sleepily. "And here I was still trying to sleep things off. Guess there is no point in that anymore."

"Sorry," Jaqueline apologized sheepishly, "Just got surprised by something."

It was probably the time she had screamed after seeing her improved body was what Mari was complaining about there. Jaqueline had not intended to disturb her friend by it and thanks to all that had happened completely forgot about Mari too. But looking at the disheveled and naked appearance of her friend, Jaqueline wondered if she could ever become that casual.

"Don't worry about it. After all usually it is me causing the racket," Mari laughed it off before she let out a groan. It appeared her body was not entirely fully awake with the sluggish manner in which it responded to her.

That was also true, Jaqueline noted, Mari was always the one who had a tendency to cause a lot noise at night. Usually cause she come back from a party or club and brought back some friends for some late night fun. She at least made sure to lock the adjoining door, so no trouble spilled over in Jaqueline place but that did not do anything about the noise. It was why Jaqueline liked to spend some of those nights in the peaceful quiet of the lab instead.

"Speaking of making a lot of noises," Mari continued while she tilted her head to one side, "Hope we didn't make too much commotion last night. It was a really outrageous experience, so I hope that it didn't bother you."

Mari's commented made Jaqueline blinked, "Actually I was still out late at the lab. When I got back to the apartment everything was quiet."

"Guess she was gone already, that's good," Mari smiled with a slow nod of her head. It was hard to tell if that was in agreement or she was starting to nod off again.

Given the drowsy look in her eyes, Jaqueline guessed that Mari was still not fully awake yet. She probably wasn't even able to completely look at Jaqueline to notice the change. This made her feel a bit conflicted. One hand it mean she could stave off explaining her sudden additions. But it also made sad that her additions were being completely ignored.

Still Jaqueline did not feel comfortable yet to push that subject.

"It sounded like you had quite a night," Jaqueline noted from the smile that was still plastered on Mari's face.

"You would not believe it, shame that you missed it," Mari chuckled.

Jaqueline remembered how much Mari tried to convince the two of them to go out for some partying to enjoy the weekend. But Jaqueline turned out down because she wanted to focus on her special research instead. It seems despite not joining Mari. Both of them had an incredible night nonetheless.

"Going to have to tell you all about it, but…" Mari continued before she suddenly lurched a bit and had to grab onto the frame to keep balance.

"Are you okay, Mari?" Jaqueline asked her roommate.

"Maybe had a bit too much fun last night," Mari admitted with one hand on her forehead and the other holding the frame for support. "Could you perhaps whip up one of your alchie remedies?"

"You mean alchemical remedies. It will take me some time to brew it up." Jaqueline corrected her.

"Yeah thanks, think my head might start hurting a bit. Also do you have the AC on or is it really drafty in here?" Mari moaned and rested against the door frame.

Jaqueline glanced away and said, "Mari, you are naked right now."

Mari blinked in surprise a bit, before it finally did dawn on her. Instead of looking embarrassed she instead covered her eyes and gave a hearty laugh.

"Guess that crazy night really did a number on me. Sorry to have to expose myself like that in front of you." Mari shrugged without even trying to cover herself up. "Going to take a quick shower and clean myself up. Meet you in your kitchen for breakfast."

"Okay, I should have it ready for you by then." Jaqueline agreed.

Mari just nodded her head, before heading back into her bathroom while closing the door behind her. After a few moments, the sound of the shower could be heard coming from the other side.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jaqueline was glad that whole thing went over without a hitch. She guessed maybe breakfast would be the best time to break the news to Mari about the change. At least let the girl clean herself up and clear her head. Jaqueline could only admire at how open and free, Mari managed to carry herself.

That sort of thing was not what Jaqueline had thought it could be possible for her to do. Shivering a bit while rubbing her bare arms, this did remind her briefly how liberating it felt as Jackie Hyde. To have a mind that so utterly unburdened by such concerns with a personality that was confident enough to seize anything.

Glancing back at the reflection in the mirror, Jaqueline guessed with the Hyde gone, it was now up to Jaqueline to move forward instead. At least Jackie left some nice endowment behind to help Jaqueline out a bit. She was sure this new look would help her finally step forward.

But looking at herself still wrapped in the towel, she figured the first thing would be to clean up and get changed for breakfast. Going about her daily cleaning routine, it was only after Jaqueline had already finished one braid that she stopped herself. It was an old habit and she almost did not realize it until now.

The braids were something Jaqueline had done become to try and manage the dismal state of her hair. By braiding the hair up she could hide their appearance, but now that her hair was so greatly improved this wasn't necessary.

"Things are different now," Jaqueline admitted to the reflection.

But after having done that style for so long, she was at least unsure on what do with the hair now. Should she just leave her hair open or free? Or maybe try and do it in another style to give it a different look? These questions bothered her, but she had no answers. This was something she would have to ask Mari or Kylie for tips about later.

Uncertain about what to do Jaqueline finally just decided to braid the other side too. She reasoned it be easier not to look too different while trying to break the news to Mari. Knowing her personality, there was bound to be a lot of questions hurled at Jaqueline about this.

This choice proved reasonable when Jaqueline moved onto her closet to look at her attire. While she knew her outfits were pretty bland and similar. Looking at them again now only made her realize this awful truth. Just going through them all she could not find a single outfit that could really compliment her new body at all.

Not wishing to waste any more time Jaqueline decided to just wear her usual ensemble again. But then more issues about her wardrobe and body appeared. First she found her panty were a bit tighter than before. The new emphasis of her figure in certain regions made them ill-fitting not uncomfortable but still noticeable. Plus since she never had bother with bra support given the lack of chest meant she had nothing to support or cover her bosoms.

This made her dress shirt awfully discomforting when the fabric occasionally would brush up against the chest. Given the whole situation, Jaqueline knew that she definitely was going to need to go out shopping for clothing and undergarment. Feeling a bit self conscious about going out in public, at least Jaqueline was sure that Mari would be ready to help. She probably in fact insists on coming along if told about the shopping trip.

Finished dressing Jaqueline gave one fleeting look at herself before she left.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Brand New Day part 2**


	6. Brand New Day pt 2

**Full Moon High: the Strange Tale of Dr Jekyll and Miss Hyde**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Brand New Day; A New Discovery pt.2**

* * *

 **Jaqueline's Apartment**

 **Kitchen Area**

At the kitchen, Jaqueline was preparing breakfast for the two of them. She also made to sure brew a remedy for Mari's woe. Most alchemists would never think of ever having a small lab setup in the kitchen. But this was a common occurrence for Mari so Jaqueline had the ingredients and instruments prepared here to help out her friend. Sure enough, just as Jaqueline finished setting everything done the table, Mari came walking in.

She thankfully got something to cover up, even if it was an extra-large shirt that reached down to her thigh. It was not visible whether or not Mari was wearing anything else beneath it and Jaqueline did not feel comfortable inquiring about it. Mari at least did not look ragged anymore, though it seemed she was still nursing some discomfort.

She plopped down in a chair and thankfully accepted the cup with the remedy from Jaqueline with a nod. Despite Jaqueline instruction to carefully partake it, Mari instead as always just immediately downed the entire content before slamming the cup down on the table with a satisfied grin.

"That's the ticket. Just love how it works so fast. That cleared my head right up." Mari praised with a big grin on her face.

"It is good that the remedy work," Jaqueline said while taking a seat.

The two of them started to eat breakfast, while continuing their chat. Mari was happily digging into the food, while Jaqueline was taking her time. She was still wondering the best way to bring up the topic of her new appearance to Mari. Since Jaqueline's appearance looked fairly similar, it was not as apparent to Mari that anything had changed from a casual glance.

"That is a life saver, to think alchemy already had a cure for hangover all these years. Don't know why they just don't sell it? Probably make millions." Mari mused at the notion.

Shaking her head, Jaqueline reminded, "That because the remedy needs to be drunk shortly after being made else the potency is lost. It would be hard to market that way. A stabilized could be used to extend the shelf life, but the cost of those would be astronomical much less ensure a proper vessel to prevent contamination."

"I guess," Mari shrugged not entirely understanding it. "You are the alchemist here."

"Also the FDA has shown adamant dislike to most alchemical concoction," Jaqueline admitted too.

"Should count myself lucky to have my own personal alchemist to bail me out," Mari smiled before taking a drink of some orange juice. "Probably would lose my entire morning trying to deal with it if not for your remedy."

Jaqueline knew it was fruitless to remark at how Mari could avoid such issues if she did not party so hard. But she would off blow off such critique at part of the consequences of her adventurous night life. Though Mari seems a bit too eager to rely on Jaqueline's help to deal with those consequences, she kept those sentiments to herself.

Not noticing Jaqueline's thoughts, Mari continued, "Honestly I was going to take it easy, but then _she_ showed up. And let just say she was a really bad influence on me, but in a great way."

"You met someone?" Jaqueline raised an eyebrow.

While it was not uncommon for Mari to hook up with others during these escapades, whether male or female, it didn't matter to her. She was always quite liberated when it came to relationships, but they rarely lasted longer than the moment of passion. But the dreamful look in Mari's eyes seemed to hint that this was something different.

"She maybe the most amazing girl that I've ever met," Mari praised while hands covered her cheeks, indicating that she was hiding a massive blush.

"Sounds like she made a very big impression," Jaqueline said. It was surprised her to see Mari talk about someone in such a manner. Curiosity drove Jaqueline to inquire more and ignoring the other matter she wanted to raise.

Looking dreamily into nothing, Mari smiled, "You could say she made a very big impression. You never imagine seeing a woman so tall and sexy with a killer look. The way she dressed leaves practically nothing to imagination. Plus her hair and skin was simply exotic, it gave her a real alluring presence."

"She does sound absolutely incredible," Jaqueline said in awe.

"You should have seen her," Mari remembered, "She's definitely not someone you could ever truly forget."

"Guess that is unfortunate," Jaqueline admitted while she picked at her breakfast.

"Also can you believe her name is Jackie Hyde? The two of could have been any more different like a true Jekyll and Hyde." Mari added dreamily while remembering her.

Jaqueline immediately froze at the name. Fortunately Mari was too busy reminiscing about last night to notice the very visible reaction on her roommate's face at the name. In fact, while Mari started to have a big grin on her face at memories of some of the wilder things they did together last night. Jaqueline was experiencing an unexpected flood of memories of it too.

She remembered now how Jackie had spotted Mari at a party last night. Intrigued at encountering her, Jackie engaged Mari and found her quite an interested partner. The two of them enjoyed themselves for a while before retiring to Mari's apartment for some 'private exchange'. Jackie knew of Mari's exploits and was eager to indulge in it fully. Together both of them shared a passionate night together for hours before Mari was tapped out and Jackie retreated back into Jaqueline's apartment.

The memories of them together were so vivid and raw for Jaqueline. She felt the surge of lust in Jackie at the sight of Mari naked. The sensations when the two embraced one another in bed. Smells and tastes were unforgettable while they hungrily explored each other. Hands holding together tightly while they intertwine their body even more in the heat of the passion.

Jaqueline could not help but trembled at these visceral memories flashing in her head. She could not believe as Jackie that she engaged in such illicit passion together. The feelings it invoked left her deeply conflicted that her face was turning a deep crimson red. Yet despite her reluctance, Jaqueline could not deny how incredible it had been.

"Hope she was satisfied when she left. Shame it seems I will probably never see her again," Mari mused idly to herself.

That remark thankfully brought Jaqueline back to reality, where she tried to push back the awkward feelings away. It was important that she did not let Mari realize how uncomfortable this conversation was getting for Jaqueline.

"You are drooling a bit," she noted to her roommate, as she pointed out.

Noticing that there was a little drool down the left side of her mouth, Mari quickly wiped it away. "Sorry, just that woman was like a once in a lifetime experience. Guess should count me thankful for all the great experience from last night."

"At least you have the memories," Jaqueline suggested while she tried to figure out a way to change the topic.

"Not just memories, I also got pictures of us together. So at least always have something to remember her." Mari smiled with a wicked glee toward Jaqueline. "Want to see them? Goes without saying they are pretty naughty."

Jaqueline could no longer hide her embarrassment from Mari and turned away, "Please that just embarrassing."

Mari was about to tease Jaqueline some more, but stopped at what she saw. The side profile that Jaqueline was showing having turned away gave Mari a clear view of something different. Notably a particular area on Jaqueline that was protruding in a way that wasn't present before. Jaqueline too noted the sudden change in expression of Mari from teasing to inquisitive.

"What are you looking at?" Jaqueline asked feeling uncomfortable at the gaze.

"Jaqueline," Mari said while getting up and confronting her roommate, "What are those?"

Before Jaqueline could respond, Mari reached forward and groped at the chest. If this was yesterday, her hands would have found scarcely anything, but today they pressed against breasts. Both of them shared a shocked expression at the feeling. Almost disbelieving what she felt, Mari even squeezed them a bit extracting an uncomfortable response from Jaqueline.

"Mari, please! Can you let go," Jaqueline cried out. "They're sensitive!"

"Darn right they are if you're squealing like that." Releasing them, Mari exclaimed, "Where or when did you get breasts?"

Jaqueline's hope of diverting the conversation about Jackie Hyde any further was answer. It unfortunately landed her onto a topic. She was still quite ill-prepared in explaining to her roommate. Stammering to come up with a reply, her eyes kept avoiding making contact with Mari who was waiting for an answer. Looking at Jaqueline a bit more, Mari noticed some other changes too. Her hands reached out again this time grabbing Jaqueline's head and brought them face to face. The sheer closeness was extremely distressing for Jaqueline.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you wearing your glasses," Mari asked, finally noticing the absence of Jaqueline's previously notable apparel. "Can't believe I completely didn't notice that earlier. Last night really has thrown me off. "

"Listen, I can explain…" Jaqueline stammered while trying to pull Mari away.

Releasing her grip, Mari crossed her arms and said, "Start explaining now, Jaqueline Jekyll."

"Last night the reason I was at the lab was because of a special project I've been working on for a while. Something I did to try and fix my inadequate body. And to make a long story short, it left me as you see now," Jaqueline admitted while choosing her words carefully.

She dare not reveal the entire truth to Mari. The whole matter of Jackie Hyde was better left unspoken. Though Jaqueline felt bad about being deceptive with her roommate, it would complicate everything if it was all revealed. Especially after the revelation at how intimate Jackie and Mari got last night. Listening to Jaqueline's explanation, Mari remained silent for a moment. Her eyes closed while she took in everything. When her eyes open there was a distinct look of unhappiness written on her face toward Jaqueline.

That look made Jaqueline nervous about how Mari was going to take it.

"Jaqueline," Mari said slowly while carefully considering the words, "That sounded amazingly reckless. Not even telling the part that you glossed over, I cannot believe you could endanger yourself like that."

Bowing her head down in shame, Jaqueline could not argue with Mari's complaint. It was a truly reckless course of action that drove her to make that fateful decision last night. While it was backed with up in theory the end results were still outside her expectation. So she had accepted her friend's condemnation for her actions.

The downbeat expression on Jaqueline's face made Mari soften her unhappiness before moving forward again and hugging her friend. This gesture surprised Jaqueline who only blinked in surprise at the comforting warmth of Mari's hug.

"But I'm glad you are safe and you just with some extra," Mari whispered into Jaqueline's ear.

The words resonated greatly with Jaqueline who felt her eyes starting to tear up. She had been quite a fool before without carelessly she treated her friends. They care so much for her, but in her own loathing she felt herself only a burden to them. Mari's honest concern for Jaqueline well-being made her glad that she was still able to share these moments with them.

"Sorry about worry you." Jaqueline apologized shamefully while returning the hug back.

The two of them stayed like that for a bit, until Mari whispered, "Kind of hard not to notice, but you aren't wearing any bra."

And the moment broke, with Jaqueline turning a bright beat red. She had not really noticed it, but now the sensation of their body pressed against one another like this. It was kind of her to ignore it anymore. Abruptly she pushed Mari back embarrassed while crossing her arms defensively over the chest.

"Not like I've had time to get anything to cover them," Jaqueline protested.

"True, not like you really had any use of them before," Mari admitted while she thought of something and got a wicked glint her eyes. "Now that I think about it, is the chest really the only thing that got a boost?"

"Mari…what are you doing?" Jaqueline stammered at the looming shadow of Mari with sparkling eyes and twitching fingers.

"Just curious on how much my little Jekyll has improved," Mari grinned with a hint of drool.

Looking at the deranged look on her friend's face, Jaqueline could only let out a quiet squeak before Mari pounced. What followed was a rather embarrassing session as Mari combed over every portion of Jaqueline's body. It left Jaqueline quite flustered and dishevel at the end while a rather beaming Mari recounted her observations on hand.

"Wow, it seems you really filled out well," Mari said, as she reported her thoughts. "Not just in your chest, but the rest of your body too is looking splendid. Plus you managed to fix your vision, but I am going to miss those glasses."

Jaqueline just nodded absently while still looking a bit frazzled from the session.

Waving a dismissing hand at Jaqueline's reaction, Mari pouted, "Don't be so dramatic, just think of it like a bit of punishment for going behind our back with this. Speaking of which, I got to tell Kylie about this. Sure she'll go ballistic about the news."

That snapped Jaqueline out of her state of confusion. Just as Mari was taking out her smart phone to contact their friend, Jaqueline quickly grabbed the arm holding the phone. "Please wait," Jaqueline protested earnestly.

"What is the matter?" Mari asked.

Jaqueline asked sheepishly, pushing her fingers together in the process while looking at her friend innocently, "Could we hold off on telling Kyle for just a bit longer?"

Mari was about to ask for a reason before seeing the conflicted look on Jaqueline's face and relaxed the hand holding the phone. A look of relief could be seen quite clearly on Jaqueline. Mari just smiled wistfully at seeing her roommate's expression. She could understand the reason now without having to ask Jaqueline.

"Let me guess: you're still not emotionally ready to handle more people knowing about this," Mari guessed.

Jaqueline nodded, "When I first found out it happened, I was excited to show it off, but after what happened with you. I am not sure I'm completely ready to handle it."

"People can't help but notice you now," Mari agreed. "And people who do know you are definitely going to have some questions about it."

"Already stressing me enough trying to handle you, adding Kylie to it is already making my stomach hurt," Jaqueline admitted while she rubbed that area.

"You just need to take it slow," Mari calmed her friend down, and then pointed out, "First step is we are going to need to change up your look. This new look needs some new clothes to show it off and some bras as well now that you've got 'two best friends'."

Jaqueline looked down in embarrassment, while she pressed her two index fingers together, "Well I was trying to find the right place to ask if you can help me buy some new stuff at the Everett Mall."

Her hands were immediately clapped together with Mari who was looking at Jaqueline with sparkling eyes. She could almost feel a few sweat drops starting to form from the sheer look of complete happiness painted on her roommate's face.

"How long have I waited to hear you ask me that? Our little Jekyll is growing up, it really touches me," Mari said while trying to hold back the tears. This reaction seemed a bit overdramatic to Jaqueline. "Get ready Everett, Jaqueline and Mari are going shopping," Mari cheered, raising a hand triumphantly to the ceiling.

Jaqueline reluctantly followed suit let Mari get emotional about the lack of camaraderie. "Okay. But we'll need to take the bus to reach the mall. So we'll have to get ourselves prepare for it," Jaqueline noted as she started to clean up the table.

"Yeah, I am going to need a few hours first. There are few things that needed to be taken care of and cleaned up before we can go." Mari admitted awkwardly. "Before I forget, take a look at this."

"Okay," Jaqueline said not entirely sure what Mari wanted.

But that was before Mari shoved the phone in Jaqueline's face. The abrupt move made her take a step back before she could even saw what was on screen. But what she did see made her take another step back.

It was a photo of Jackie Hyde on the screen.

She was all there, her chalk-white skin, raven hair with red highlights, glowing topaz eyes, and smoking hot body. The fact she was posing nakedly before the camera left no questions the kind of picture being taken there.

Brief snippets of memories resurfaced in Jaqueline's mind of Jackie allowing Mari to take several suggestive and inviting pictures. Just to get things in the mood, before the two of them shared some fairly intimate and intoxicating moments together. Jaqueline could feel her face turning red again from the scandalous memories.

Pulling the phone back with a smile, Mari said, "Just in case you don't believe me, a picture is worth a thousand words. Isn't she incredible?"

Jaqueline gulped a little, as she confessed, a bit nervous and somewhat embarrassed, "She is quite...Outrageous…"

"Sounds about right, well I got to clean the place up from last night. Give you a holler when I am ready to go," Mari waved before she headed back to her apartment.

Shaking off the funny feelings after Mari had left, Jaqueline was glad that Jackie Hyde was gone. But it seems the consequences she left behind would keep haunting Jaqueline for awhile longer. As she finished up cleaning things after breakfast, she could not help but notice recalling the rather distinct smell of Mari. Slapping her face to dispel away the thoughts, there was no time to get flustered by what happened in the past.

* * *

 **Later On**

When Jaqueline finished with cleaning up the kitchen she headed back to the bedroom where she found the discarded piles of clothes. These were the last set borrowed by Jackie last night and left forgotten on the floor. Hesitantly she picked them up and regretted it. Jaqueline's face wrinkled in disgust at both the strong smell and clammy feel.

It was hard not to imagine the reason for it. But steeling herself, not wanting to leave these disgusting articles around anymore, she tossed them all away into the garbage. That would rid the lingering evidence of Jackie from last night.

Quickly washing her hand thoroughly afterwards, Jaqueline sat herself in front of the computer. There was still time to burn until Mari was ready so Jaqueline wanted to check on a few things first. Typing away on the screen she brought up a special application: Monster Watch. The name was not entirely imaginative but she did not concern about it.

Since her rescue by a mysterious werewolf savior, Jaqueline could not ignore the stranger things happening around the city in the shadows. She conducted her own surveillance seeing as how the local media was being evasive or ignorant on detailing these particular incidents. The Monster Watch was an application to design to comb the internet for possible articles, videos, posts, and pictures that could be related to any unusual happening in the city.

It took a few versions to clear out the false flags, but she had finally been able to compile a fairly robust application. Thanks to the search, it was amazing to her the amount of things she found out going on in the shadow. But now she was using it for a different purpose, after learning about Mari's encounter with Jackie Hyde. Curiosity drove Jaqueline to see how much an effect the Hyde left behind.

The search results surprised her. There was particular spike in activity about her in the social media circles in city that were being shared. She found a ton of posts describing the sighting, experiences, and more about her. Images and videos were also being distributed at her from numerous venues. There was even some news article talking about some trouble caused by her action including one club that is going through repairs cause of a fight.

Jaqueline shivered at the amount of things she saw circulating about Jackie Hyde. Some of the newer stuff was people wondering about her appearance. Others were questioning if anyone knew how to contact her. Lots of questions were going around about this mysterious Hyde.

Unable to handle the barrage of information, Jaqueline closed the program and sighed. She rubbed her eyes at the thought of how much commotion was made by her unintended actions. All she could hope that the chatter would eventually die down and vanished. Still with the scattered pieces of memory from last tonight this results should not entirely be surprise.

Putting that aside, Jaqueline spent enough time satisfying that itch. It was about time she starts getting ready to leave with Mari. That was when another problem reared its head. Her wallet was not where she usually left it.

This confused Jaqueline seeing how she kept her entire place quite orderly. Everything had a designated spot for easy sorting. The fact her wallet which had her money and personal identification was missing made her worry. A quick search through the apartment turned up nothing and she fell down on the bed wondering where it had gone.

She searched through her memories, difficult because of the block taken by Jackie, to try and remember where it could have gone. The last time she remembered having it was back in the lab just before conducting her experiment. It did not seem that Jackie had bothered to retrieve the wallet before leaving. In fact, Jackie did not pay for anything last night. Either convincing others to foot the bill or just forcibly seizing what she wanted otherwise.

"Guess there is no helping going back," Jaqueline sighed.

A part of her wanted to avoid the place for a bit longer because of the poignant memories of what transpired there last night. But she had to get the wallet back. Luckily it was only a short ten minute walk from the apartment to the lab.

Before heading out, Jaqueline paused to consider if she should tell Mari about going to the lab. But Jaqueline decided not to in the end. It should not take her too long to go there and back.

When she got out of her apartment, she locked the door behind her, and was about to walk out, until an elderly voice spoke up.

"Good morning, Jaqueline," a figure spoke up, as she wobbled up to her. Jaqueline turned around to see who it was, but remembered the voice, as she smiled to the owner of it.

She was a dark skinned and wrinkly eight-seven year old woman with many lines across her face and rather pudgy skin. She was hunched over and rather small having shrunk in her old age and war very dull and concealing knitted clothing made for her by a deceased friend. Her hair was frizzy and curly, and she often wore a set of spectacles with beads around the string, as well as several bracelets over her tired and withered arms to hide numerous blotches created by her old age. Her name was Constance Mendoza, the elderly owner of the apartment complex Jaqueline and Mari lived in, as well as somewhat of a grandmother figure for the two girls.

Jaqueline smiled at seeing a friendly face, "Oh, hi Miss Mendoza."

"Please, child. Call me Constance," Constance assured her. "Miss Mendoza was my teaching name."

"Of course," Jaqueline smiled.

Despite her old age, Jaqueline viewed the land lady as a very good friend. She was the one that gave her a permit for her and Mari Kelley to stay in her flats and offered them decent rates, taking a liking to the studious young girl and her friend, with Jacqueline reminding her of herself in her youth, much to Jaqueline's embarrassment. Indeed, Constance could not understand why anyone would want to disown a sweet young girl like Jaqueline. Taking pity on her, Constance offered the young alchemist a discount for the room she converted into a laboratory, provided the girls did two things for her: collect her shopping every Saturday and keep her up to date with all the 'hip' new things young people like her got up to. As a result, Constance and Mari had a very close relationship and Constance would often attempt to consul the distraught Jacqueline telling her that she would one day come into her own.

"Going out today, dearie," Constance asked.

Jaqueline shrugged, as she stated, "More like Mari's taking me out to go clothes shopping."

"More of the same stuff you usually wear," Constance asked, as she mused in thought. "You know, I seem to recall that Albert Einstein wrote something down that he did that as well, mostly to keep from expending time on thinking. That way if he had the same pair of clothing in more than one set, he'd have more time to think, right?"

"Well yeah, but today, I thought I'd try to update my look," Jaqueline stated.

Constance smiled, "Oh that's good, Jaqueline. I always thought you would look better than wearing the same thing over and over again."

"Well, that sounds like a good change of pace for you, Jaqueline dear," Constance smiled to assure her of her choice. "After all, you might get lucky and find a boy that'll get snagged by first sight on you."

Jaqueline laughed embarrassed, "Oh come on. No boy would be interested in a nerd like me."

Constance chuckled heartily, as she walked off, "You never know. Love works in strange ways." And walked over to the elevator.

Jaqueline smiled, and then whispered to herself, "I kinda lucked out when my crush went for my best friend."

* * *

 **Outside**

 **Jaqueline's Warehouse Lab**

It was still morning when she walked down the sidewalk to the lab. Only a few people were out and about doing their weekend business. In her hurry to reach the lab, Jaqueline did not notice the gaze her appearance attracted from a few passerby's.

Reaching the lab, she entered and turned on the light. There was a strange feeling standing back in her again. The memories of Jackie Hyde's parting thought of never returning still hanged strongly in Jaqueline's mind while she slowly stepped inside. Her wallet fortunate was still where she left it and for a moment she considered just leaving again.

But glancing at the equipment's littered in the lab the consideration was dropped. Instead Jaqueline felt the need to at least clean things up here too. Jackie Hyde lacked Jaqueline's ordered mindset and did not bother cleaning up.

Most noticeably leaning some of the torn remains of the clothing scattered on the ground. While a majority was used to make some improvised covering there were still smaller pieces that were left behind. Cleaning it up and also turning off the equipment that was left active, Jaqueline noticed again the journal from her ancestor.

She picked it up and looked at the weathered cover. Using the formula written in there, Jaqueline was able to create her perfected formula. But the results had a much different effect compare to what had transpired with Dr. Jekyll. She wondered if that was simply because the modification alone, or perhaps even she had not truly understood the full ramification of what she done.

A look of concern crossed her face. The intellectual side of Jaqueline could not simply ignore this quandary. Having already come this far with this research it did not feel satisfying to leave things unanswered like this.

So while Jaqueline had intended to only spend a brief time at the lab, it quickly stretched to an hour. Taking a sample of her hair along with other parts, she sent the samples into her machines to see what information could be gleaned. Jaqueline had the foresight to already have her data before the transformation stored. So the analysis would be able to provide feedback on any other changes that occurred on a biological level. Not to mention determine if any traces of the formula was still active in her system.

The original formula needed a solvent in order to reverse the transformation so Jaqueline initially assumed the same with her perfected version. It was perhaps a sign of her desire to never return to being Jaqueline again that such a solvent was never created. But putting aside her foolish actions before, her current condition in regard to the changes was still important.

A look at the progress showed that it would take a few hours for the machine to complete the analysis of the samples. Checking on her clock to see when that would be, Jaqueline realized the reason she had come here. Seeing the time she realized how much time she had ended up spending here.

"Mari's going to kill me," Jaqueline muttered while she hurriedly cleaned everything up.

She could just leave the machine on and check back on it later. Making sure everything had been properly sterilized and stored away, she quickly headed out. A quick flicked off the light to the lab while the door closed behind her. In the darkness the soft beeping light of the machine continued to analysis the sample while data filtered across the display screen.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Everett Mall**

The bus ride to Everett Mall was fairly uneventful for Mari and Jaqueline who was extremely thankful that Mari had not finished upon getting back to the apartment. When Mari had arrived upon finishing she made the comment about Jaqueline should really work on her physicals. Too exhausted to argue, she just quietly agreed.

It was a good opportunity for her to catch her wind while they rode the bus. She was so tired that she didn't notice some of the stares directed her way from some of the passengers. It didn't amount to much else because of the threatening look Mari shot at them.

When they arrived at the mall, Jaqueline was a bit uncertain where to start, but thankfully Mari was ready to take charge. She led Jaqueline to several clothing stores where they were able to try out numerous outfits on Jaqueline. Not to mention Mari was taking several pictures too for research purpose or something.

Jaqueline felt a bit uncertain on what this meant.

Still they were able to obtain several outfits that Mari felt would put some emphasis and show Jaqueline's new figure. Some of them felt a bit too showy for Jaqueline, but she accepted Mari's suggestion. After a few hours of shopping the two of them settled at the food court in order to eat a late lunch, with bags upon bags of clothing and shoes at Jaqueline's side.

"That was exhausting," Jaqueline admitted about the shopping, as she leaned on the table, her arms folded to act like pillow as she laid her head on them, groaning, "If shopping were a sport, I would lose."

"I told you need to work out more, especially now with your body. If you don't work out, it's just going to go to waste," Mari lectured before she took a sip of her drink.

"Guess you are right," Jaqueline sighed, while she traced a finger on the table surface.

"Just leave it to me; I'll get you started a good workout routine. Then once you're fit, we'll move onto some self-defense. That way you'll be able to defender yourself," Mari beamed proudly with pound of her chest.

Jaqueline could see the merit of Mari's plan. Before with her scrawny body and poor health, it would be impossible, but now she felt it was legitimately possible.

"Well then, I trust you since I'm going to be in your care," Jaqueline said back with a smile.

"That's the ticket girl," Mari nodded before she stopped to consider something, "So we should be good on outfits. You probably need some products to help keep your hair and skin good, but leave that to Kylie. Just can't deprive her of all the fun."

Agreeing with Mari's opinion, Jaqueline noticed a store across from where they were sitting. It was a lingerie shop. The two of them were so busy shopping for clothes that they had neglect to purchase any undergarment for Jaqueline. Noticing Jaqueline's gaze, Mari followed the direction to see the shop too.

A smile crossed her face, while Mari chuckled, "Time to head to the main event."

"What are you saying?" Jaqueline stammered feeling a bit embarrassed by Mari's reaction.

"One of the last things female shows to their partner is the lingerie." Mari lectured in an attempt to act smart. "So it is important to show them something that excites them and reflects the owner.

"Seems like a lot of things to consider," Jaqueline said sounding not entirely convinced.

"Just wait to your experience the excitement of revealing it." Mari hugged herself happily likely remembering a rather scandalous occurrence.

Jaqueline was about to inquire a bit more before a rather poignant memory resurfaced. It was from Jackie Hyde looming over Mari. The Hyde was in the process of stripping Mari's clothes off, but she spent some time lingering on the lingerie. Seeing what sort that Mari wore made Jaqueline turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Don't get too fluster about it." Mari tried to assure Jaqueline mistaking the other's embarrassment for something else.

Covering her mouth to hide the uncomfortable feeling, she just nodded in response. The two of them quickly finished up their lunch and headed to the lingerie store.

"Welcome dear customer, do you need help with anything?" The attendant asked them upon entering.

"We'll just be browsing for a few things here for my friend." Mari replied before she pushed Jaqueline further into the store.

The two of them walked through several racks and displays of lingerie till they reached the back near the dressing room. Taking all of the shopping bags out of Jaqueline's hand, Mari urged the girl to browse around at the selection.

Just browsing through the selection was mind-boggling. Trying to pick something based on fabrics, designs, and more made Jaqueline realize how little she understood about any of them. Much less looking at some of the samples being worn by some of the display models just blew her mind. Yet she also found herself growing increasingly fascinated by them. What Mari had said before came back and she started to imagine the possible reactions.

* * *

 **Veronica's Secret Lingerie Store**

Mari simply watched from the sideline at Jaqueline who started to eagerly examine and marvel at the different undergarments. She couldn't help but smile at her friend's growing enthusiasm while she was shopping. It was amazing to see Jaqueline finally come out of her shell after all these years. She was finally starting to embrace things that would before make her recoil.

The reason for it still left Mari feeling a bit conflicted. It would have been better for Jaqueline to have come to accept her body and try to improve it normally. The whole usage of alchemy left Mari feeling a bit edgy. There was a lot about that Mari did not understand and while she did utilize it, that was nothing as drastic compare to what happened to Jaqueline.

Still, Mari reasoned, if can help Jaqueline be able to move forward perhaps things aren't that bad. At the least it seems the change was not just physical, but also helped her mentally with being more confidence. It only made Mari eager to see where her friend would go from this point forward.

"Excuse me, Mari?" Jaqueline interrupted Mari's thought.

"Is there something the matter?" Mari blinked at the sight of Jaqueline holding up several different lingerie pieces.

"I was looking at a few of these pieces that I wanted to try, but there is a problem." Jaqueline said, as she held up a pair of black lacy bikini undergarments.

"Those are some nice ones, but what is the issue?" Mari admitted at Jaqueline's selection.

Glancing left and right awkwardly, Jaqueline muttered, "I'm not sure what my sizes are exactly for them."

Mari blinked, before she started to laugh a bit inside. The two of them have both entirely forgotten about how Jaqueline's sizes were different too. Collecting herself, Mari signaled for the attendant to come over. With the help, they were able to use properly get a measure of Jaqueline's new proportion.

The numbers made Mari whistle in appreciation. 'Dear lord, she grew,' she thought to herself. 'If this keeps up, I might have to change our relationship from friends to friends with benefits.'

Still with that settled, Jaqueline was able to find a few of her selections in the right size. It was great to see Jaqueline so happy like that. Mari was just happy to be there to support her friend until, Jaqueline turned to ask her a question.

"Is there anything, you might suggest for me?"

That caused Mari to think for a bit. Looking around the store, her gaze fell upon a rather racy lingerie set. It looked like something that was too bold and flashy for Jaqueline's sensibility, but Mari was sure it would look great on her roommate. Still feeling a bit indulgent, Mari pointed the set out to Jaqueline.

Jaqueline looked a bit shocked upon seeing the set. That did not surprise Mari who honestly expected the choice to be politely turned down. But much to her shock, Jaqueline's eyes instead lighted up with fascination while studying it. Even shocking, she asked the attendant to for a sample to try it on.

That completely floored Mari until she saw Jaqueline wearing it. She was looking a bit bashfully in wearing it, but Mari and the attendant both gave an approving nod.

"Thanks," Jaqueline smiled while she looked herself over in the mirror, "I wonder what Mikey might think about it."

The happiness that Mari was feeling for Jaqueline chilled a bit at that mention. There was absolutely no confusion about who Jaqueline was thinking about. Mikey Corvis, despite his rather perverted reputation and outcast status, he still managed to garner the affection of two of her friends. It was just mind-boggling to think about what the two of them even saw in him. Mari didn't have a high opinion after she caught him taking pictures of her when she was changing once. That definitely soured her opinion of him. Still she had to be supportive for Jaqueline's sake while trying to shield her from such bad influence.

"He would probably definitely want some pictures," Mari admitted, trying to hide the fact it was begrudging for her.

The answer seemed to make Jaqueline smiled happily at the thought. Seeing that smile on her really felt soothing for Mari. She definitely felt genuinely happy for Jaqueline despite the matter with Mikey. With a mischievous grin, wonders can only tell what fun will be had once they bring Kylie into help out Jaqueline.

Mari was definitely looking forward to the days to come.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Jaqueline's Apartment**

After the pair had finished lingerie shopping, Mari was apparently feeling the in mood and purchased some new ones too. They hit a few others places before catching the bus back to their apartment complex. The sun was already starting to dip into the horizon by the time they managed to arrive back.

Mari teased Jaqueline a bit about being a bit adventurous tonight, but she politely decline already pretty exhausted already. This illicit only a shrug from Mari who was feeling a bit weathered too and the two paid their farewell before departing.

Jaqueline dropped everything she bought in the apartment, but quickly exited it. The reason being she still had something waiting back at the lab. This was something that she felt only comfortable doing by herself.

As she walked down the hall, she had to smile at the events of the day, as she thought, 'Wow. I never thought I could look in jeans. Ever.' She was very thankful for everything Mari did today. It was honestly quite fun and liberating in a way Jaqueline never thought she could experience. But there were some things that Jaqueline knew her roommate could not quite understand. Though the lingere thing caused her to blush a little, 'I know I needed the underwear, but some of the designs were a bit big for me… not to mention so daring. That's a little more like… _her_.'

For a moment, silence rung in, until Jaqueline laughed nervously, looking half worried, as she waved it off, "What am I talking about? Jackie's gone; it's a one time thing."

* * *

 **Jaqueline's Lab**

Arriving back at the lab, she turned on the light and headed to the machine. Jaqueline stretched her arms over her head, as she walked over to the computers, "Alright…" And then sat down in her seat, leaning back and getting the feel for her chair again, as she sighed, "Shopping's good, but relaxing in a chair and doing my lab research is way relaxing." She then worked at the keyboard, typing up a storm, as she opened the files, "Now… lets' see what the results are."

As expected the machine had finished the analysis. But what she saw flashing on the screen made her blood run cold and she had to answer to explain it. Or any idea what her future will be now.

"No…" she whispered in fear, as she blinked at what she saw.

It read, Hyde factor active, in bold red flashing on the screen.

She gulped, "This can't possibly be good." And almost as if it emphasize what she read was true, in the mirror… a naked Jackie Hyde sat in Jaqueline's spot rather in a sexy teasing kind of way, and half-smirked at her source counterpart.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Jackie in my Head; A Bold and Daring New Jaqueline**


	7. Careful, Hydes are Contagious

**Full Moon High: the Strange Tale of Dr Jekyll and Miss Hyde**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Jackie in my Head; Careful, Hydes are Contagious**

* * *

 **Back in Jaqueline's Lab**

Jaqueline paled as she still looked at the screen, as the words that flashed, HYDE FACTOR ACTIVE. If this was flashing it only meant one thing: the persona Jackie Hyde was somewhere still in her. She got out of her seat, nearly toppling down as she backed away, sweating in terror at the idea. She almost tripped on the chair, if not for the fact she stumbled back on the work table, leaning on the desk edge. The whole room felt it was spinning for poor Jaqueline, as all this came crashing down on her. She thought the transformation was a full-blown once-in-a-lifetime side effect. But now it was permanent and that everything was changed for her at the worst… it just felt too unreal.

She looked to her right and saw the remaining vials of the Hyde formula she had fabricated. The light green vials containing more that could make more if she continued to let it stand. 'If Jackie's an indication that this could happen again, then if someone else were to drink it…' and paled at the realization that if it were someone like say Roland Zellinski, or that greaser jerk that tried to hit on her, Clarence "Buddy" Repperton…

Jaqueline covered her mouth, as her cheeks puffed up. She looked around frantically until she spotted a trashcan. She ran up to it, and immediately…

BLECH!

She managed to blow chunks all into it. Jaqueline got back on her knees, rubbing her forehead from sweat and her mouth from residue of her 'intestinal evacuation'. She weakishly heaved, "I can't… I can't let this continue." She shakingly got back onto her feet, as she wobbled a little, walking to the mirror instinctively, as she mumbled, "I-I need to destroy the formula. Hide my journal, and then figure out a way to isolate and destroy…."

 _Who, me?_

Jaqueline paled at hearing that familiar voice: that same voice she heard from her dreams. The dream from last night where she met face to face…

But then she went wide eye, as she saw her reflection… and saw Jackie Hyde in her place. Smiling a scheming smile at her.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jaqueline screamed out, back away and heading for the garage door. It was open so she immediately ran out of there, heading for the apartment building again.

However, she should have closed the door, as a shadow walked close to the opening.

* * *

 **Jaqueline's Room**

The door slammed open, as she ran in and closed the door as equally forceful. She kicked her spare Mary Jane shoes off, as she ran to the kitchen section of her apartment, and drew a glass of water. She gulped it all down, and did another one, until she held her third glass, only 1-8th full this time. Jaqueline sighed, as she leaned on the counter, her back meeting it while she still cradled the glass in her hands, and sighed hanging her head down allowing her hair to cover the sides of her face.

 _What's the matter, Jaqueline? Having a bad end of the day?_

Jaqueline gasped as shot up, dropping the glass as it clonked on the floor spilling the rest of its contents. Jaqueline whipped around, as she spoke out, "Wh-who? Who…?"

 _You really thought that one night was the end of me, didn't you? Just a temporary side-effect and it would be over? Yeah right._

Jaqueline shook her head, as she whimpered, "But you don't exist anymore! You're just…!"

 _Just what? I'm not a case of the sniffles! And I don't roll over just because some whimpy repressed little tart who wanted to give herself a makeover tries to cut me out of them simply because they don't like that aspect of themselves!_

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Jaqueline screamed out, collapsing onto her knees in the puddle on all fours.

 _You're right, I'm not you._

But then Jaqueline opened her eyes, as she looked at the puddle, seeing Jackie's reflection as it spoke to her, _I'm the 'you' you want to be_. Jaqueline paled at that, as Jackie went on. _In truth, you got a taste of it when you first transformed, getting lost in the pleasure and lust. Be honest, it wasn't all that bad_. She then smirked in the reflection, _That, and you loved the new bod it came with: a slender sexy body, long legs, thin waist, nice firm and sexy butt, long flowing black hair…_

As Jackie continued to mentally describe her own appearance, Jaqueline didn't notice what was happening to her at the moment. While she was being distracted, Jaqueline's hair was turning night black… while her front bangs were becoming red, along with her eyes turning yellow.

 _And not to mention a rack most girls would kill to have, and guys would die to get smooshed, fondle, and feast on… even some girls too_. Jaqueline shook her head, as she interrogated the mental reflection, "Alright, what the heck are you trying to get at?! What's the point in describing yourself to me?! I already know what you look like!"

Jackie smirked, _I just needed you to get a mental image again… for this_ , and then faded to show Jaqueline's reflection… as she was changing.

Jaqueline gasped at this as she grabbed her hair and saw it was Jackie's hair, and saw that her brown eyes had become yellow… like Jackie's. To her horror, she looked down at her hands and saw her peach flesh skin turning chalk white. She sat up on her legs and saw her body beginning to grow and fill out, as well as her chest.

She hugged herself, as she stumbled back onto her feet, crying out, "NO! Not this agaiii…."

She crashed back onto the floor, her clothing beginning to tear and shrink as it did the night before. Jaqueline cried out in stifled gasps until finally, her voice deepened and changed from gasps of pain to gasping moans of pleasure. Until finally, Jaqueline whipped up in a sexy sitting position, and flipped her hair back, revealing Jackie was back in the game.

The Hyde girl stood back up, pulling her hair back as she sighed, "Whew. Finally. I thought she'd never let her imagination get me back."

She then walked over to Jaqueline's bed and looked upon the bags and bags of new clothing. She then smirked, as she grabbed the collar and skirt of Jaqueline's clothing that managed to stay on her, and ripped them off, "Alright, time for a new look."

A few moments later, Jackie was putting the finishing touches on her new look. She was sporting a skintight sleeveless red turtleneck shirt that clung to her, with a zipper going from her neck to below her bellybutton. She was sporting black jeans that clung to her legs and butt, with a black belt strapped around her waist, and another one around her right thigh connected to a chain. She had black fingerless gloves on, and to finish her look, she grabbed a leather jacket that showed her midriff.

She looked down at herself in the bathroom mirror and smirked, touching up on her hair, which she left to leave out flowing free. "It's a good thing I managed to have some kind of control on that Jaqueline's mind," she told herself in amusement. "Otherwise, I would have gone clubbing in nothing but an Amazon rip bikini again."

What Jaqueline or Mari didn't realize is that it seemed a split personality often had the power to influence the other in some ways. In this case, Jackie had a way to subliminally tell Jaqueline to get some clothing in her size, as well as some daring stuff. Though she let Jaqueline have her own clothing, it wouldn't matter if Jackie remained control. Though she did have a theory: if Jaqueline imagined Jackie in some way in a physical description, it would be like a thought that couldn't be helped but thought out. Much like not trying to think about something scary or perverted, but in the end… How could you not think about it? And apparently, it was the perfect trigger for a transformation, and gave Jackie the chance to take the reigns again.

She looked down at her feet, as they were still bare, and sighed, "Though I wish they had girl shoes about my size."

"Alright, now for the crunches!"

Jackie blinked as the voice next door caught Jackie's attention, as she turned towards the door and went wide eyed. She leaned towards the door, and heard grunting sounds. Just hearing Mari doing sit-ups like that made the Hyde smile in a rather scheming way.

"Well, I guess I could stay here for the night," Jackie smirked, as she walked towards the door leading out the hallway. "Besides, Mari and I have some unfinished business that I wanna continue. And knowing her, she wants to start where we left off."

* * *

 **Next Door**

 **Mari's Apartment**

Linking her bare feet underneath her bed, Mari was still in her crunching workout. She was wearing a red spandex workout under armor set with orange trim. Despite her lack of breasts, Mari was in physical condition and looked awesome in it. Her flat tight stomach bending with every sit-up she did, along with the glistening sweat drenching on her body even made her more irresistible to both sexes: male and female alike. But Mari's mind was focused on her daily workout routine… but also on someone else.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Mari stopped as she clung to her legs to look at the door, and asked, "Who is it?"

"An old friend come by to say hello."

Mari blinked at that, as she got up, grabbing a towel to dry herself off, and draped it around her shoulders. She walked over to the door and opened, as she asked, "Hello?" But then froze in place, as she was greeted by someone she didn't think would be possible to see.

There, leaning on the door frame, with one leg behind her, and using her left arm to lean on above her head with her right resting on her hip… was Jackie Hyde. She was smiling at the stunned Hispanic girl, as she winked, "Remember me, Mari?" But then Jackie looked a little confused, as Mari didn't do or say anything, "What? You look like you've seen a…"

But then she became surprised, as Mari jumped at her and buried her face in her bosoms. The Hyde smirked at this, "Hehehe, Well that's one way to say hello. So are we just gonna stand here all night?"

Mari lifted herself out, as she smiled, "Sorry... I just had to be sure... You were real." She hopped off the 7 foot female giant, and escorted her in, "Please come in."

the two entered the sweaty-smelly apartment, as Jackie closed the door behind her, "Thanks."

Mari escorted her to her bedroom, much to Jackie's delight, as she smirked, 'Boy, she wants to start fast.' Once they were in, the two jumped on the bed, sitting down next to one another, as the two looked longingly at each other.

Mari smiled, and innocently said in a shy tone, "I... I really missed you, Jackie. I thought I'd never see you again..."

Jackie was a bit surprised to see this side of Mari. She was never this bashful, as she blinked, "Really? I'm glad I could leave such an impression." She then noticed that Mari was looking sad as she sat up. "You okay, Mari-kins? You know worrying too much is bad for the skin."

Mari shook her head, as she looked at her, "It's just... Ever since the night we first met, I... I've never felt like this before... I mean sure I've slept with lots of great men and women usually ranked at nine or even ten. But they all didn't feel... Right. It was like I was trying to fit my hand in a great set of clothing seen on famous models that were too small for me." She looked up to Jackie, as she confessed, "You're different though... Everything about you is different from all the others. You're immense strength yet gentle touch, your kind words, and the way you held me that night we met..." she hugged herself herself from the memory. "I can never forget it even if I tried my hardest to..."

Jackie sat up, as she blinked, arching an eyebrow, as she looked to her, and asked, "Wait. What are you saying?"

Finally, after holding it in, Mari finally blabbed out to her, "What I'm saying is, I… I love you, Jackie." And then planted a big kiss onto the Hyde's lips.

Jackie didn't back off on it, as she melted right into it, but Mari pulled back, looking a little embarrassed, as she admitted, "I'm sorry. I don't even know what I'm doing."

But then Jackie held her close, as Mari was taken back, as Jackie smiled to her, "What your heart and libido have been telling you to do for a long time." She then pinned Mari to the bed, as she towered over the girl, "Mari. I may be looking for my forever guy. But for now… I found my forever girl."

Taking time to savor the moment, the titanic pale amazon smiled down at Marie, allowing her hands to slide up her new lover's body, sneaking their way under her spandex top and brushing softly against her skin. To her credit, Mari didn't move and merely grabbed Jaqueline's arms and began to run her fingers along every contour she could find. The pair smiled and savored this brief moment before the white goddess leapt forward and began to kiss Mari with a furious passion allowing her body to rest against hers. Mari of course, took full advantage and grabbed a hold of Jackie's buttocks locking their hips together as their two bodies intertwined and writhed against one another: Mari indeed soon begun to feel overwhelmed by the sensation, as it was more than she could ever imagine.

Letting off a soft moan as Jackie nibbled her neck slowly reached up and haphazardly tried to find the knot in Jackie's makeshift top, taking her time to explore her well-toned back and shoulders she had never felt anywhere else. Indeed, Jackie eclipsed every person, boy and girl, Mari had ever had the pleasure of indulging. By the time one of her hand had managed to finally grab a hold of the knot, Jaqueline had already begun to playfully grind her hips against Mari, causing both girls to go a little weak as they let out a sigh of pleasure. Still as her arm went weak from this disarming action, Mari managed to pull the cloth away allowing Jackie's colossal chest to bounce free, her two large and round mountains jiggling high on her chest as Jackie sat back, slowly moving her torso from left to right to give her lover a good look.

Jackie had to admit as she run her own hand over her chiseled waist and flipped her hair back with a sake of her head, that Marie's current wide eyed hungry grin bought a shiver to the Hyde's body, a shiver she was willing to satisfy.

"What did you do to get like that," the Hispanic girl managed to breathe as she tried to sit up and run her hand over Jackie's abs.

Jackie though with the gentlest of motions waved her arm and forced to collapse onto the bed while she began to roll up her spandex training top, "Let me show you."

Slowly but surely, Jackie began to peel back the top and leaning down inspected Mari's own rather flat stomach, true it was nowhere near hers, but to Jackie's enrapt emotions it was like a good meal. And then Jackie did something she had yet to do with anyone in her short time as a Hyde: she licked her friends abs and instantly felt a soft tingle go up her spine. Jackie felt exhilarated in performing the act, it was new and exciting and… gross.

'Huh that was weird?'

Still sitting up again Jackie licked her lips looking down at the girl bellow her who was panting slightly herself with her eyes closed. "Please, again," she moaned grabbing the Hyde's arm and trying to drag her down.

But yet while Jackie felt her mouth twitch into a smile, and her lips form the words "okay, but you would be better with salt," her body refused to budge. And try as she might Jackie began to sit further up, rather than lean back towards the girl who was practically begging her for it.

And it was then Jackie heard the voice: a voice so soft it was just beyond hearing. However it was slowly getting louder like a soft droning and within her mind the words began to form.

 _NO, NO, NO, NO, No, No, NO!_

Jackie sat back up. She was now wide eyed as she felt another entity take over her, and in that split second of surprise and shock Jaqueline was back in control, causing the giant Hyde to dive off the bed and practically crawl on all fours towards the on suite bathroom that she and Marie shared. Jaqueline managed to catch the desperate words of her friend calling after her, but they were blurred out against the pounding of blood in her ears, and the severe guilt that was her, now wrestling against the carnal pleasure of Jackie who was now pushing back, and screaming at her, 'BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH!'

But with all her might Jaqueline dragged her Hyde form into the bathroom with just enough time to slam the door, before she heard Marie desperately pound against the wood, pleading with her like mad. And now alone, apart from her friends pleading shrieks, Jaqueline, fastened the lock and let herself slide down onto the tiles her face in her hands: one question dominating her mind as tears washed over her face.  
What had she become?

But as the thoughts began to overwhelm her Jackie felt the pressure within her head begin to wane. Jaqueline had struck too early, too soon, and her resistance was slowly beginning to wane. For all her intelligence Jaqueline was never very adaptable, she hadn't watched and waited like Jackie, acting out of a predatory nature to take her down: no Jaqueline was coming at her like a frightened anima, whose fight or flight instinct had turned to fight for the first time: and she was woefully unprepared.

 _KNOCK IT OFF, JACKE!_

Immediately, Jackie bolted up, groaning. Mari blinked at what was going on, "Jackie? Are you…?"

But Jackie ran out of the room, leaving Mari unfinished and confused, "Jackie, wait!"

* * *

 **Jaqueline's Room**

 **Bathroom**

Jackie ran in the bathroom, as she groaned, looking at the mirror. But as she did, much like before, Jackie saw Jaqueline standing in place of her reflection.

"You're not doing this... there is no way I am you!" The reflection appeared to stamp her foot as it banged against the glass, the words of the girl screaming within her head. "Mari is like a sister t-to, t-to... t-to... me! I-I... I-I would never... n-never... want-t-t to..."

Jackie smiled her other half was once again losing her grip, try as she might her diminutive self was slowly beginning to fade back into her subconscious, as Jackie pulled herself up to her full height and took in a good long breath. "Oh but you do," Jackie said as she smiled reached a hand up to massage one of her own titanic globes: a rush of energy coursing along her whole nervous system. She soon began to described their 'friend' in detail, saying each word pausing and dragging out each word, pausing between each and emphasizing the beginning of each, the thought and word causing her to almost moan at the end, "You have always envied her: always wanted to 'be' her! Why do you think I am as 'strong'... am as 'fit'... as I am! You love her 'flat'... 'toned'..."

Jaqueline began to scream, _No! NO! NO! NO! NO nooooo..._ but as she did so her words began to slur and trail off, as if she was very tired."

"'fit'... 'smooth'... muscular..." Jaqueline reached up and now flexed one of her own arms, the bicep now rising to its full height, the mere sight turning Jaqueline on all over again.

 _No...!_ the voice in her head said meekly.

"YES!" Another voice began to whisper inside her mind and Jacki smiled. "...body. With that awesome butt, and defined abs and... and..." Jackie felt herself suddenly gain full control as her whole body went rigid. But this time she lost it, but not to Jaqueline, but rather to herself. "I need Mari!"

 _WATERFALLS!_

Jackie arched an eyebrow, as she asked, "What?"

 _Waterfalls! Running water! Babbling brooks!_

Jackie then asked, "What the heck are you doing?"

 _Subliminal messaging_. Jaqueline in the mirror went on. _With the right words, I can hold you off long enough to make you change you back into me before you hurt Mari any further! I'm going to make you want to pee!_

Jackie sighed, "It's not working…" But then she scrunched up a bit, holding her pelvic region. "Then again… maybe it worked." She shook her head as she smirked, "Okay, two can play at that game! FITNESS MODELS! Working out! Victoria's secret! Mari's arse! These gazongas!"

Jaqueline winced once again and Jackie knew she had managed to gain the upper hand once more.

 _Okay then, I have one more trick up my sleeve… and you're not gonna like it._

Jackie paled at this, as she gulped, "Oh no. You're not…"

 _Picture in your mind…_

"Don't say it."

 _Austin Powers…_

"Don't you dare say it!"

 _Big…_

"NO!"

 _Hairy…_

"NO!"

 _NAKED ASS!_

Unfortunately for Jackie, the image was too ingrained into Jaqueline's mind from the first Austin Powers Movie. The actor Mike Myers in his nakidity with all that fake chest hair… it was too much for Jackie to handle, as she cried, "NOOOOOO…." And then immediately shrank back to Jaqueline, as she reverted back to normal, as she smiled and finished, "YES! I'm back!"

Jaqueline whooped in triumph, throwing her hands up in the air and actually dancing in victory as she felt that last vestiges of Jackie's control slip. _You annoying jerk! You ruined my fun! When I get out of this you are going to be sooooooo sooorrrryyyy..._ Grinning as the voice trailed off Jaqueline quickly grabbed the clothes which were several sizes too small, and looked at herself in the mirror, her golden eyes fading to brown.

Jaqueline pulled her hair back, and looked in the shower, as she sighed, "I'm gonna take a long nice shower, head to bed… and think of a plausible way to break everything to Mari…" and sighed, "If I ever get the courage to do it."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Everett Mall**

Jaqueline felt downright in the dumps, even if she had on a new ensemble. She was sporting a pair of tight blue jeans, black sandals, and was wearing a pink sleeveless turtleneck shirt that clung to her like spandex. But even with all the attention she was getting went unnoticed to her, she still felt like a jerk. Mari had come into her room that morning, crying that she felt like such a fool, thinking Jackie could ever love her. Jaqueline soon realized that Jackie was, in a sense, necessary. She made Mari happy as most lovers didn't. 'But she's my friend, I can't keep lying to her,' she thought to herself, and then stopped at the window, "And even if I did tell her the truth, she wouldn't believe me, let alone want to talk to me again."

She leaned on the store window, as she sighed sadly, "What have I gotten myself into?"

With a feeling of dread in her gut Jaqueline began to head back to the second floor of the mall, two bags laden down with clothe two sizes too large for her. She groaned at how Jackie had been able to influence her so easily, and now Jaqueline was having to return most of the clothes she had bought yesterday. She was just glad that her landlady kept the rents so low for her and Mari: but considering Mari would probably move out in a rage if she ever told her that: Jaqueline began to worry what she could do... or would Constance on hearing it rage at Jaqueline and throw her out?

Shaking her head the brown haired girl straightened up and began to march to the second floor in a complete huff. She would cross that bridge when she came to it.

As she marched across the mall's main ground floor however she heard something she had never heard before: a whistle in her direction. Looking over her shoulder Jaqueline spotted guy, an admittedly cute guy, around a year older at her looking back at her and 'winking.' The black haired boy grinned as she blushed and then raised one of his hands to his ear making a phone shape, and then pointed at the floor with the other. Jaqueline looked down to see a crumpled note of paper and had just enough time to see him mouth the words 'call me' before running off to join some people who she assumed were his friends.

For Jaqueline the feeling was all so surreal: 'did I just get hit on by a total stranger?'

Suddenly, someone bumped into her, although from the sound of his voice, he didn't notice her in time. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

Jaqueline shook her head, "N-No, I'm sorry. I should have…"

But then she stopped, seeing who it was.

He was a young Caucasian boy of sixteen or seventeen, with a slim frame, neatly combed but shaggy brown hair, and green eyes hidden behind glasses. He wore baggy blue jeans, a white turtleneck shirt, black and white shoes, and a baggy black jacket. He had on him a black backpack and a camera strapped around his neck, to which he was holding carefully to ensure it wouldn't fall and break.

She then blinked, as she realized who it was, "Jeremy Hale?"

Jeremy straightened out his glasses, as he nodded, "Yeah, that's my name. But who are you?" He then got a little bashful around the pretty girl, as he confessed, "I mean, I would think I would remember a pretty girl like you." But then he realized what he had just said, as he cleared it up, "I'm not trying to hit on you or anything, but ah… I think you'd be pretty photogenic. Are you a model or something?"

Feeling her cheeks turn a bright shade of red Jaqueline nervously began to talk: "Ummm... n-no. No I am not a model, sorry."

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and looked away a little embarrassed. "Oh sorry... well I didn't want to assume, but I do feel you have the potential to be one... I mean if you want to... I mean do you want to I could take some photos and show them to my publisher and... oh no, I'm rambling."

Strangely Jaqueline felt her lip twitch up into a mile as she looked at Jeremy with a kind expression, instinctively beginning to shift from side to side as she looked at him. "Thank you," she whispered softly, it was nice to be complimented: twice in one day it would seem. Instinctively raising one had towards Jeremy she held it out, while dangling her shopping bag around her wrist. "Jaqueline Jekyll."

Jeremy went wide eye, as he realized who it was, "Jaqueline Jekyll? Is that really you?"

"Well... heh." Jaqueline rubbed the back of her neck and nervously smiled at the brown haired boy, trying to brush it off as she thought up an excuse. "Yeah its me. Mari, my friend, took me out to get a makeover a few days ago and..." she nervously laughed and did little spin to show Jeremy her new body. "This was the result." Looking away she bit her lip and tried to mentally calm down her beating heart. "W-what do you think?"

Jeremy looked away scratching the back of his head, as he complimented her, "Well, you're um…" but he couldn't help his blushing, as he continued, "… eh, well… words. Failing. On me." He suddenly began to pause in his talking, as he continued, "Talking. Heavily. Being impaired." He shook his head, as he looked to her, still blushing, "Amazing… would be only one of the words to say."

Something stirred with Jaqueline chest, a feeling that she really couldn't quite summarize. It was the first real comment she had gotten about her new body that was from a guy, and as her mind processed what h had said she couldn't help but feeling her lips twist up into a smile. However her mouth hadn't quite caught up with her brain. "T-t-thank... umm well, I... thank... wow, I..." She nervously resorted to showing off her perfectly straight teeth with a wide toothy smile, tilting her head to the side and nervously giggling, her mind unable to process what how she wanted to thank him.

Jeremy chuckled, "I guess we're both at a loss for words in this turn of event eh?"

"Umm... I guess so... thanks."

The two looked away awkwardly for a short while people husteling and bustling around them all heading towards a event at the other end of the mall. It was then that Jeremy snapped his fingers, and looked Jaqueline up and down before taking a step forward asking.

"You're not busy are you?"

"N-no. Why?" Jaqueline raised an eyebrow as he spoke, something within the back of her mind taken aback by his sudden advance.

"It's just I was serious about asking if you were a model," Jeremy explained holding up his camera to show her. "It's just some agency is launching an amateur model competition today and I at first thought you were here for the event. He coughed nervously, "some of the school's students have turned up for the event and (insert head of the photography club) told me to make an article about it." As he finished he coughed nervously, looking away as he did. "So since I am doing the piece I thought's I'd ask as I seriously think you would be in for a shot?"

Jaqueline blushed, as she asked, "M-Me? A model?" She fidgeted her left bang by twirling her fingers through it, as she stammered, "Ah… well I uh… um…"

 _SAY YES, YOU MORON!_

"Shut up," Jaqueline muttered as quietly as she could only then realizing that she had said that out loud. She looked up at Jeremy who took a step back a little surprised. "I mean I would love to!"

'Crap'

 _Good girl_ the voice in her head said.

Jeremy blinked, seeing this strange set of behavior, and asked, "Um, you okay, Jaqueline?"

Jaqueline blushed in embarrassment, "Oh yeah. I'm okay." She backed away a little, "I'm gonna go freshen up in the bathroom. I'll be back." And then ran to the bathroom as fast as she could.

* * *

 **Ladies Room**

'Crap, crap, crap' Jaqueline whispered to herself as she rushed into the bathroom and dived for the sinking, bathing her face in cool water. She did not need this today.

 _Oh relax, it will be in_ the voice that was Jackie teased in the back of her mind, causing Jaqueline to clutch her head.

'You did this, you put me is this predicament!'

 _Actually that was you just bumbling around: but I gotta say that you bumbled fantastically: I mean that boy was eating you all up. Maybe I should visit him later?_

'You will do no such thing!'

 _Oh I won't go as myself…_ Jackie smirked, as she taunted. _I've been thinking of taking over that body and doing the nasty with him all day and night long._

"No! I don't want to hear this," Jaqueline clapped her ears up, as she tried not to hear this.

 _Okay, how's about this: I think you don't wanna have sex with him because he's a good replacement for Mikey Corvis. I think you wanna do it with him because you desperately need it, want it, and secretly desire it._

"Stop it," Jaqueline ordered.

 _You wanna do the nasty with Jeremy!_

"I SAID STOP IT!" Jaqueline shouted.

Jackie's reflection sighed, _You do realize I'm in your head, and even with you boxing your ears, you can still hear me, right?_ She then thought, _You know, maybe trying to take over the current body might be uncharted territory, as well as disgusting. If anything, I wanna do him in my hot bod. And maybe I could invite Mari in on the fun. It'll be a hot menag a troi._

"You do that and I'll..."

 _What find a cure for me?_ Jaqueline swore she could hear her other half snort inside her head. _Jaqueline, Jaqueline, Jaqueline: you're already trying to do that, so it's not that much of threat. Listen I am the one with the brains for this, and you have to now go out to that stage and shake your arse._

Jaqueline however was having enough, as she shot back, "I am not doing what you say! You're a byproduct of chemicals, nothing more!"

'Oh really, then why did you have these thoughts before I came around. Jaqueline I am you and I have all your memories: I know what you feel and when you feel it... I also know about when you read the Kamasutra and your mother..."

"Okay! I am going." Jaqueline shot back, as she whipped around, and stomped out of there.

The voice groaned as if she had been denied a good meal. _How did I ever spawn from you?_

* * *

 **Back at the Tables**

Jaqueline was stomping mad at what Jackie had said to her, or suggested. And it even made her even angrier as the very thought that Jackie was her reflection of what she wanted deep inside. She wasn't a pervert or a nympho-maniac, she was a scientist and alchemist. But her anger subsided, as she saw Jeremy waiting at the table. Sure she had cut things short and acted peculiar, but there he was, sitting at the table patiently and not even frustrated or annoyed.

She forced a smile as she approached Jeremy who smiled back, the two sharing a small pause as Jaqueline looked up and towards the catwalk that had been arrayed in the middle of the malls largest open area. "So how do I get in," she asked nervously watching as she saw a rather attract girl do a practice walk down the aisle.

"Go round back and there should be a woman named Winter who can check you in, I put in a good word for you by the way."

Jaqueline had to fight to maintain the smile, "thanks..." Before striding off towards the rear entrance.

 _See he likes you. He can't wait to see us up there.  
_  
'Me you mean' she muttered resenting the association

 _You know what I meant_ , Jackie said, a feeling like mocking laughter washing over Jaqueline as she heard the voice speak.

Jaqueline paled as she continued her way through, 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

Jaqueline walked slowly towards the rear of the stage, returning a small wave that Jeremy gave her and once behind the scaffolding saw the curtain for the rear entrance: spying the woman she needed to talk to.

She was an aging if healthy looking woman with brown hair, slowly turning with stress, as the lines and tired expression she had showed she was overworked. She had greying brown hair that was cut short in a bird nest bob cut, and a pair of small thin rimmed glasses perched on her curved nose. She wore a brown pencil skirt with black pantyhose, high heel shoes, a white blouse, and a brown jacket to match. Still despite her tiredness she stood up as Jaqueline approached and smiled at her, "Here for the event?" Jaqueline nodded meekly. "First time?" The woman asked knowingly but with a smile, "It's okay, we all have to start somewhere: I'm guessing you're Jaqueline? You fit Jeremy's description."

"Yes I am."

"Well I am Winter Brady," she introduced herself to her. "It's so good to have new talent like yourself."

"Talent," asked Jaqueline a little insulted.

"Yes Talent... oh we don't mean anything by it. Its just what miss Lutrica asks us to... to..." Winter let out a humongous yawn but then covered her mouth. "Please excuse that... I am just so tired."

Jaqueline looked at her with concern, as she pointed out, "You look exhausted. You sure you don't need any sleep?"

Winter assured her, "I'm okay. Really…" But then felt a faint spell, as she nearly collapsed. But Jaqueline caught her, setting her down in a chair, as she sighed, "Maybe I'm not so fine. Ever since this fashion show, Miss Lutrica's been working me like crazy."

Jaqueline looked at her in concern, unable to think of anything to do. But then, someone did… in her head. _Hey, Jaqueline. Why don't ya use some of that Alchemist brainy stuff of yours. You've whipped up stuff before for Mari, why not something for her?_

Jaqueline blinked at that, and remembered her bag. "Wait a moment, Miss Brady. I might have something for you." She looked into her bag, and saw a few remedies she kept on hand. She pulled a small bag from her bag, and looked around for something. She spotted a cup of coffee, and tapped a little bit of what appeared to be a green powder. Taking a pen, she used it as a teaspoon, and stirred the cup.

She then presented it to Miss Brady, and smiled, "Here. This should put a little pep in you again."

Winter thanked her as she took the cup, sipping it slightly as she held it in two hands. Instantly there were results as Winter's back straightened, her posture improved, her skin began to regain some bounce and the bags under her eyes disappeared. The receptionist was quite surprised as her eyes lit up with a bright fire and she continued to drink from the cup until it was empty.

"Woah! What is in this coffee?"

Jaqueline grinned sheepishly as she quickly said "old family recipe."

"Well whatever it is I could do with it every day."

"WINTER!" A shrill voice could suddenly be heard shrieking from behind the screen shocking both girls to their bones. "Are you socializing while on the job!"

"No Mam, just talking to a potential model."

"Good send her in I will meet her," the shrill voice called, without a hint of care, causing Winter to glance sheepishly up at the brown haired girl who stared in horror at the door.

"Better do what she says."

But Lutrica wasn't done. "And when you finish that, I need to you to get everyone dressed and then get all of us some tea... AND NOT FROM STARBUCKS THIS TIME!"

"Yes Mam."

"And if you screw up your daughters will not be in the show!"

Both winched at that, as it was quiet again. Jaqueline looked at the frazzled Winter Brady, as she asked, "I'm sorry, but… is she always like this?"

Winter sighed, "Yes. And no matter what I do, I can't make things right when it comes to her demands."

Jaqueline made her way to the main tent, but Jackie huffed in her head. _Damn. You know, if we gave Winter a little bit of the Hyde Formula, she might have a chance._

'Don't even think that, Jackie,' Jaqueline sighed. 'One of you is hard enough to manage as it is.'

* * *

 **Main Tent**

Behind the screen the room was awash with activity. Looking left and looking right were dozens of people moving around doing all sorts of things. Some of them were tech crew moving crates, adjusting lights or carrying clothes. Others looked to be the girls who were arranging all the costumes in order, but yet Jaquelin couldn't see any girl her age, although she did spy a sign saying 'changing room' and began to make her way towards it before feeling a pair of long spindly fingers rest on her shoulders.

"You must be that girl Winny sent in, let me get a look at you."

Feeling herself grabbed and spun around, Jaqueline was about to protest when her jaw was forced up and back as the hands that had just grabbed her but into her cheeks as they forcefully turned her head from side to side, while another hand prodded her in various places.

The hands belonged to an old woman who was clearly in her seventies. She had long wispy grey hair, wrinkled curled skin, a unusually tall and gaunt body of 6'2ft and a frame so thin it looked as if you could snap her in two simply by brushing past her. Jaqueline though couldn't help but stare at her face, her long hooked nose and thin lips could not be hidden by the copious amounts of makeup that had been caked on. But it was her eyes that unnerved Jaqueline the most, her warm alight icy blue eyes, which inspected every inch of her making Jaqueline feel very naked. She was dressed splendidly however in fine low cut royal blue velvet dress that seem to mold around her thin form, her freakishly thin and long arms holding Jaqueline with a unusual strength.

 _Damn_ Jackie's voice screamed in Jaqueline's head. _This gal looks like a freakin' skeleton in a balloon rubber suit. Either that or the Wicked Witch of the West trying for the role of a Devil wearing Prada._

Jaqueline for once couldn't help but agree with Jackie as the woman spun her around and then yanked down hard on her hair.

"You will do I suppose," Lutrica spat with pure venom as she shoved her towards the sign saying 'changing room.' "Pick something out girl and then follow what those two brats tell you to do. I may be in need of new models but I am not desperate: so actually show me some talent would you. Otherwise I will be very angry."

Jaqueline gulped, "O-okay."

Lutrica then huffed, and then shouted, causing Jaqueline to jump, "WELCH!"

Immediately, another female ran into the room. She was a twenty-four year old Caucasian woman with brunette orange hair cut to her shoulders with a few antennae strands sticking out, a slim frame with an A-cup chest and plain body, and brown eyes hidden behind glasses. She was sporting a white long-sleeved button up shirt with a black tie and brown vest, with blue jeans with a small belt chain latched to her right hip, and brown shoes. She had a sticker name tag reading Jennifer Welch.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jennifer asked.

"Escort this little tart to the changing room," Lutrica ordered. "AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!"

Jennifer nodded, as she escorted Jaqueline to the changing room.

* * *

 **Changing Room**

Entering the changing room was like nothing Jaqueline had ever experienced. The closest approximation she could think of was going out for sports when everyone got ready in the locker rooms. But this: the difference was where at Shepard High you could see just about anyone getting changed, in this room it could be said it was only full of the cream of the crop. Tall girls, thin girls and girls with bosoms to spare, the room was filled with attractive girls that caused talking, chatting, getting changed and slipping into a variety of different outfits that had been made available to them, with helpers trying their best to custom fit each outfit to the potential model.

'Now isn't it nice in here' Jackie whispered as their body heat began to rise steadily, as no matter where Jaqueline looked there were attractive girls in every direction.

Jaqueline could only swallow and turn to her helper, 'Welch' Lutrica had called her as she was guided through the girls and to a seat on the back. "Here you go Mrs..." Welch checked her notebook as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Jekyll. You can change out here or in one of the cubicles. The show will start in twenty minutes, those who are ready first will go on first."

Jaqueline nodded as she looked nervously around the room again for any help as Welch began to walk off and gulped as she realized she was now all alone. Turning around in a scare, she bumped into someone, sending her bags flying to the ground.

Jaqueline blinked, as she blurted out, "I'm so sorry. Please, I'm really sorry, I…"

The girl in question seemed fine though, "Hey don't worry about it: hey do I know you?" The Girl then asked, and Jaqueline felt the pit drop out of her stomach: she did.

She was a Caucasian female of sixteen with short brown hair combed to the left, with dazzling blue eyes, and a slender figure, wearing a blue dress and blue high heels. Her name was Rebecca Harris.

Rebecca blinked, as she helped her up, "Say, don't I know you? You look slightly familiar…"

Jaqueline however could only laugh nervously as she tried to think of a credible excuse as to why she looked the way she did. Part of her was mentally yelling at herself for not seriously thinking this whole model idea through, another part of her was trying to think of that excuse and the Jackie part of her was checking out Rebecca Harris.

 _Oh wow has she always been so fit?_

Jaqueline grumbled at Jackie's thoughts, and quickly just spilled the beans, as she confessed, "It's me: Jaqueline Jekyll."

Rebecca however only smiled as her mind processed what she had just been told. Jaqueline could see how the gears within her head began to turn as the dots slowly connected. "Wait, Jackie! That's you!"

 _Exactly_ the voice in her head laugh causing her better half to groan.

"Well yeah, I mean, it is me, but well...", Jaqueline stated. But then frowned, "Please, don't call me Jackie, okay? I never liked that nickname."

But Rebecca had her mouth wide open as she pointed at Jaqueline with her free hands stuttering her words, her shock turning into a smile. "But how did you... I mean you look... what... daaammm." Rebecca felt words fail her as Jaqueline looked away in embarrassment: this had been exactly what she had wanted to avoid.

 _You know if you had used an alias this could have been all prevented_ Jackie commented.

"Yeah it's me," Jaqueline explained crossing her arms and forcing what felt like the fiftieth false smile today. "Mari took me out for a makeover and..."

But Rebecca was lost in thought as she stared at the girl, "all that from a makeover. I mean I don't want to be rude but wow: I would say you could match Sally or even Sarah Pattrel with your looks. "And Rebecca was not stopping yet pulling out her phone and snapping a picture: "I mean this is the first I heard of it: why didn't you tell anyone. But good for you: I just am shocked that with one trip with Mari you are now a..."

Instantly Jaqueline held out her hands, "Can you please delete that?"

"Why?"

"I don't really want this getting out for now, I am still kind of new and..."

"Then why did you sign up for this?"

Jaqueline felt her bod tense up again as she thought 'Because my evil half is forcing me to go so she can indulge in some childish fantasies.'

 _Oh your loving it, I know I am_ Jackie smirked in her head.

"Would you believe it was a spur of the moment decision?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, I'll buy that."

"What's going in over here," a new voice spoke up.

The two girls looked behind to see the source of the voice. The person in question was one of two, near identical, girls who were approaching the pair with a stack of clothes. Both girls were shorter than both Jaqueline and Rebecca, having very thin wiry builds without much in the way of curves although had very cute faces, both possessing freckles. They had both decided to wear their brown hair down past their shoulders in a near identical way, keeping it swept back with a head band, with one being blue and the other pink. Jaqueline could spot some very small differences between the two, but for all purposes it was so small it didn't matter.

But Jaqueline made no hesitations with introductions, as she smiled, "Oh, hello. I'm Jaqueline Jekyll"

"Rebecca Harris," Rebecca casually waved.

One of the two girls," the one with the pink headband shrugged and pointed at her twin. "Okay, I'm Summer, this is Autumn: you two better get ready quickly, so what performance do you want to be in?"

"Performance," asked Jaqueline closing her eyes.

"Yes performance," the one called Autumn stated as her sister walked off and wielded back a movable coat hanger. "You decide want kind of modelling you feels best suits you."

"What," Jaqueline asked. "You mean there are types of modeling? Like what?"

Autumn shrugged though as she began to browse through the various clothes on the hanger. "Oh there are lots of types: there is Ballroom gowns"

"Ballroom dancing," added Summer who also began to pick out clothes.

"Bikini."

"Modern fashion."

"Underwear"

"Uniforms."

"Space."

"Fitness."

"Bikini Fitness"

"Latex."

"Formal."

"And I think this year we are doing a warrior and farm side piece although that's a maybe. Lutrica is always fiddling the schedule." Summer explained, completely indifferent to the back and forth she and her sister had performed.

Autumn nodded, as she picked out a nice ball gown. "So if she tells you that what you signed up for is cancelled you will have to be quick to sign up for the next one."

"Or else you're out."

Jaqueline thought about some of the more, risqué of the super modeling, 'Bikini? Underwear? Latex?' She shook her head as she called out, "Ballroom dancing! Modern fashions! Fitness…"

 _Oh no you don't_

Jaqueline went wide eye for a moment, as she quickly stated, "Swimsuits!" But she blinked, "Wait, where'd that come from?"

"Okay, Ballroom, modern, fitness, and bikinis," Summer finished. But then she asked, "By the way, what was with the spasm a while ago?"

Jaqueline sweat dropped, "Um, let's just say… I'm of two minds of everything. Lately."

 _Hehehehehe. You got that right._

"Yeah I know the feeling," Summer stated as she waved for Jaqueline to follow leaving Rachel to be attended by Autumn. "But in all honesty I have to keep my head screwed on straight for this: unlike my sister," she laughed.

As the two of them glided throughout the crowded rooms slowly making their way to a long array of very elaborate dresses. Some were extremely formal, with long skirts and ruffles and shades of passion like midnight black ad blood red. Others were more risqué being little more than bikini's with sequins and shawls to create the illusion of clothing.

Jaqueline blushed as she looked at them all, "Wow. There so beautiful. Who tailored these?" Even Jackie was wildly impressed, as in Jaqueline's head, Jackie had her arms crossed with her chin cupped as she smirked. _Gotta say. These dresses would show off my physique pretty good._

Summer smiled as she pulled a few of the dresses off the rack, explaining: "Oh my mother made the most out of these, although the vast majority of them are from the other tailors." She held up in one hand a rather conservative blue dress in one hand, which had plenty of ruffles and lace trimmings running down the skirt up to the side of the torso. In the other though she held up what was little more than a black and red sequin cross necked bra with a short frilly mini dress and fishnet stockings.

This one looks to be in your size," Summer explained holding it up for Jaqueline to get a better look. "And... ahem, this one was made by my mother." Jaqueline could see Summer's cheeks go absolutely scarlet.

Jaqueline looked at the black dress, that had a rather risqué V-neck line, as she gulped, "Oh my…"

 _Wow!_ Jackie screamed in Jaqueline's head. _I know what I wanna wear if I got out during this little number!_

"Wow, this is pretty… risqué," Jaqueline gulped.

Summer blushed, "Yeah, um… " She sighed sadly. "Though I wish I had that kind of confidence to wear something like this." She smiled sadly at Jaqueline, "I wish I had your beauty and confidence."

That single comment was enough to get Jaqueline to splutter once more, as she mentally gagged at the idea of herself being seen as confident. "Me,,, no, no, no... I mean... err..." she tried to say but Sumer wasn't listening.

"I mean I just couldn't stand up there in front of a crowd, I mean I can talk and work with people face to face but in front of a crowd I would be too scared of chickening out." Summer sighed and looked back at Jaqueline blushing as she crossed her hands. Ass to the fact that Lutrica says my body is so unappealing that guys would sooner chuck up than chat me up."

Jaqueline wanted to say something to her, but Lutrica's voice shrieked out, "EVERYONE! GET DRESSED AND PLACES; WE HAVE ONLY UNTIL FIFTEEN MINUTES TO PERFORM AND GET THIS RIGHT! And if anyone botches up… YOU'RE FIRED!"

Summer gulped, as she gently pushed Jaqueline to the changing room, "You might wanna get ready. Miss Lutrica's out for blood now."

The door closed behind Jaqueline, as she placed the dresses down and prepared to suit up, so to speak. Though at the moment, Jackie spoke up, _Man, those girls really have it rough._

"I know," Jaqueline frowned. She looked at herself in the mirror, questioning on if and when this would have been her moment to shine. But, still… 'I know it's rude, but… that woman Miss Lutrica could use a good beatdown with how she treats people… or at least someone to show her up…'

She blinked, as she knew how to do it, as she sighed, "I can't believe I'm gonna do this… but…" she looked at her reflection, as she closed her eyes again, and in a moment opened them up… revealing them to go yellow, "Looks like you get to shine after all, Jackie. Just show up that Lutrica woman up."

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

 **Fashion Show**

Over the past twenty minutes a small crowd had begun to gather around the stage, which was steadily growing as the countdown to the beginning slowly ticked by. It wasn't a stellar turn out, despite how the event had been advertised, but it was getting the attention of shopper goers who were all interested in the sign out front. $1000 prize.

One girl in particular was eyeing the sign, longing for a chance to get that much money so that she could move on with her life and get herself what she needed. She was a fifteen year old Caucasian female, with a slim build, short brunette brown hair cut down to her shoulders, blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses. She was wearing a white button up shirt with long sleeves, black pants and black sneakers, with a red jacket.

Her name was Elaine Melbourne.

Elaine pulled a lock from her brunette hair, as she twiddled it in her hand, smirking, "Oooh boy. If only I could ever get that fortune."

At that moment, Lutrica walked out, announcing to everyone, "Hello, darlings. Glad you all could make it. I, Miss Lutrica to all of you, once again shower upon you my brilliance in design and beauty. And without further ado… on with the Fashion Show."

The crowd cheered as the first girls came on in their stylish new modern clothes: showing off all the outfits: some of them really throwing themselves into the display as they walked down the catwalk: others tried to show off but came across half arsed, and one girl even fell off the stage. Elaine though didn't really care about the fashion, to her it was irrelevant icing on an unimportant cake, and she liked more usable things, like a new laptop or a new synthesizer or even that $10,000. She eyed the sign and the box containing the cash just off to the side of the stage, the old woman who was overseeing the event patting it with her hands like some mythical dragon guarded its golden horde.

Still as she watched she heard a voice near her, it was a male voice, and a familiar one she had heard from school: and what they were saying caught her ear.

"Okay" Buddy said, the familiar voice whispered from under his grey hoodie to a recognizable thin and thuggish looking teenager.

"We move in after the third act: that old bat will move out onto the stage to give a speech and we sweep in and grab the target."

"You mean the cash, Gus."

The thickly built figure pulled back his hood exposing his incredible dark skin, thick neck and a face that showed off his physique which while overly large and would make one think of fat, the truth of the matter was somewhat scarier. Elaine knew him from school, he was Augustus 'Gus' Finch and he was one of the biggest bullies there, and Roland's right hand man, whose large frame hid all the muscle he had. And right now he looked ready to murder his accomplice.

"While on the job its Castle you moron! Now get in position," he whispered pulling up his hood and stalking into the crowd.

Elaine blinked wondering if she should tell someone. Yet her mind instantly dismissed that idea as she considered a new one: and her eyes drifted over to the money box as she bit her lip.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

On the stage, Lutrica was growing impatient, even as the girls were displaying the new attires for the show. However, one girl had yet to show up. She hissed at Jennifer Welch, "Welch…"

Jennifer nervously twitched, as she gulped, "Y-Yes, ma'am?"

She grabbed her by the collar of her neck, as she hissed, "Where is the new girl? This um… Jackal?"

"Jekyll, Miss Lutrica," Jennifer corrected.

"Ah yes, Jekyll," she nodded, but then hissed at Jennifer again, "And don't correct me next time!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Backstage**

Backstage things were getting tense: the girls who had gone out first were busily hurrying back to get new clothes on. Other girls were with stylists who they were trying to guide how they wanted to look, to various degrees of success. And other girls were nervously waiting for someone to return to tell them who was on next.

When Jennifer Welch returned she was greeted by almost thirty girls staring at her expectantly, all of their eyes boring into her to know which act was on next. Feeling her mouth go dry, she felt her hands begin to shake as she looked down at her clipboard and pulled back some paper trying to look somewhat busy and ignore all the stares. Yet as she walked past them she was almost instantly hounded by at least five potential models.

"Who is next," one demanded!

"Is it swimsuit or smart casual next?"

"Where are the size six shoes?"

"Did Lutrica like my performance?"

Jennifer felt her knees go weak as she suppressed a moan as she just went ahead and said it. "We are doing a solo number girls you will have to wait:" she began to say as almost all the girls wanting turned to glare at her. Still holding herself with years of professionalism Jennifer straightened herself as much as she could and looked around for the girl Lutrica wanted. "Can Jaqueline Jekyll step forward?"

At that moment, however, someone stepped out of the dressing room barefooted, and dressed up in a dazzling red dress that covered one arm with a daring and sexy V-neck line, with a slit down the left leg daring to go up to her hip and more, with a black and red fluff collar on the right side with the covered left arm.

Once they all turned, they were all stunned to say the least at this, especially Summer and Autumn, and even Jennifer, as her pen dropped. There, standing in the sexy ballroom red dress… was Jackie Hyde, as she walked over to Jennifer, stopping at her. The twenty-four year old woman blinked, almost daring to let her glasses fall off the brim of her nose, as she gaped at the eight foot white-chalk skinned raven haired beauty standing before all of them.

Jennifer gulped, as she blinked at this new turn of events, looking at her list, "Um… and… you are?"

"Jackie. Jackie Hyde," Jackie replied to her. "Apparently, Jaqueline had to go home sick. Something about something she ate. So she called me to take her spot." She winked at everyone, including Jennifer, as she smirked, "She said I fill out the dresses pretty good."

Jennifer Welch as at a loss for words as she looked up at the unusual Amazonian figure before her, marveling at how the red silken dress contrasted masterfully against her supernaturally chalk white skin. Welch was at a loss for words as she stared up at the woman's glowing yellow eyes, their confident gaze causing her to go weak at the knees from both how scared and amazed such a thing could exist. And she wasn't the only one, practically all the girls took at least several steps back from the newcomer, all unsure of how to approach her. Only Winter managed to say anything pointing and almost shouting in excitement, "that's my dress!" But yet no one else dared to move.

Jackie however wasn't daunted in the slightest, stepping past Welch and walking to the entrance to the catwalk. he could feel the eyes of the room follow her as she made her way forward ignoring the protests of Welch who yelled after her, "Please wait, Miss Lutrica asked for Jaqueline, you can't go in just yet..." but yet Jackie ignored her flicking her long black hair aside as the crowd near the exit parted to make way for her, the girls wilting away under her gaze.

"No wait," Jennifer now yelled now following the amazon, "You can't ! Miss O'Neil gets exactly what she wants and she wants Jaqueline. If you defy Miss O'Neil, if you do she will be very angry!"

Jennifer froze upon seeing the seductive smile that Jackie gave her as she stood near the drape that was acting as the exit to the stage. She didn't say anything but her mischievous grin told Jennifer that no matter what she said Jackie just didn't care. So stepping back she let the new woman stand there waiting as the voice of Lutrica outside finish her speech.

"My dear audience I must apologize for today's poor turnout, I was unaware that there were such slim pickings for the first few acts... Alas this is what happens when you allow girls to take up the positions of real 'woman.'" Jackie couldn't practically imagine the old bat fainting into a sofa as she said the final line. "But I have decided to bring you a young girl who is at the least somewhat easy on the eyes, and I am brining her out early so that you can at least rest your eyes on something appealing, as adverse to the garbage that I was forced to serve you previously. Dear Everett I give you Jaqueline Jackal!"

However, what no one suspected, was someone else stepping out of the curtains. At the very sight of this tall white-chalked and raven-haired amazoness, they all were aghast. Jaws were dropping as well as hearts stopping, but all were in a rush to talk about, as Jackie Hyde strut her stuff on the walk stage. Miss Lutrica opened her eyes to see the woman, and immediately went bug-eyed. Even the flashing of cameras could blind this woman, as Jackie turned around, flipping her hair in the process, and slowly strut back.

But before Jackie could go back to the changing room, Lutrica grabbed the Hyde's arm, as she glared daggers at the woman, as she whispered, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Jackie. Jackie Hyde, grandma," Jackie winked.

That grandma comment caused the blood veins on her face to bulge, as Miss Lutrica was fuming, and her face scrunching up in anger, "You dare? You think you're so important all because you're not some pathetic wimp like Jackal?!"

Jackie shrugged, "Nope, just confident and I don't give a damn." And went back in, but turned around, as she glared, "And by the way… it's Jekyll. Seriously… get a hearing aid, Grandma." And walked back into the changing room, leaving a fuming Lutrica to try not to lose it.

* * *

 **Changing Room**

Jaqueline walked back in, leaving stunned faces, as she walked towards Winter. She stopped, as she smiled, "Nice dress, Winter. Got any more you want me to showcase?"

Winter blinked as she looked back at Jaqueline, and then towards the stage slightly confused by the question. "Umm I wasn't sure you had been on?"

Jackie shrugged, "I was kinda a last-minute replacement. My friend, Jaqueline, called in saying she remembered she had something important she needed done in the lab." But then she gave Winter a sincere smile, as she apologized, "But she's really sorry she didn't get a chance to try on one of your most beautiful gowns, Winter."

"Oh well that is too bad, and... umm" Winter bushed as she pulled on her collar. "How did you get in here?"

Jackie smiled and winked, "I got in when you weren't looking. Now grab me one of those new dresses I am going to rock that stage another time before I go."

Winter blushed and couldn't help but feel herself nod, the intoxication presence of this woman filling her with pride that she would wear her clothes. Dam what Lutrica said, this was her chance. "Okay lets go!"

* * *

 **Outside  
**  
Lutrica was furious, how dare that freakish brat stand her up on 'her' stage! I mean what was that over muscled mutant thinking coming into her show and defying her: I mean who even let her in, why did Welch not stop her! Lutrica marked her own words that heads would roll as she ground her teeth together, watching the next bunch of contestants take center stage.

In all honesty she wasn't really watching though, she never planned to watch. The whole event had been more to showcase her newest brands to Everett, and demonstrate how good her revolutionary style was. Still as she watched another girl make a turn at the end of the catwalk she looked at her, with her clear skin, and youthful form, and lack of an outfit she had made Lutrica couldn't help but feel a pang within her chest. Yes she would chew that girl out after she yelled at the albino backstage after the show was done. After all it was bad enough these girls taunted her with how they took their youth for granted, it was worse that most of them were not wearing 'her outfits', but rather those which had been made by her staff.

This was the last time she made a gesture towards the union to allow for some 'creative freedom.'

Still as she glowered as the swimsuit round began Lutrica felt something cold and hard dig into her back, and a cold sadistic voice speak softly into her ear. "Now Grandma, hand over the key to the prize money and no one gets hurt."

Lutrica hissed, "How dare you..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the hostage taker muttered as he took the safety off the gun, allowing it to click. "Now give me the key" he demanded the audible smugness in his voice extremely clear "or I will take it off your corpse!"

Lutrica felt a cold touch like winter run up her spine as she heard the click, and felt her arm move of its own free will to withdraw the key to the cash box. "You'll never get away with this," she growled, although her voice wavered as she spoke.

Yet unknown to both figures behind them both was that behind them both rested Elaine, who grinned sadistically as she watched the key change hands. As of now stage one of her plan was underway: she now needed to wait before she could launch stage 2.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Mall  
**  
Mari felt wretched and sighed as she walked past the shops looking at everything available in the windows. Normally she would be fangirling over the opportunity to get soothing here, but today she just felt like curling up into a corner and disappearing, Jackie's disappearance from right under her nose had left her heartbroken and she couldn't help but feel terrible as she thought about how the girl of her dreams could just leave her like that.

She grabbed her head, and leaned back, groaning, ""Grrrrrnnnnnnnnaaaah! What the heck is going on? If he doesn't like me, why does she keep disappearing like that?!" She sighed, passing the shops and absentmindingly going near the fashion show, "Maybe she doesn't like girls like me. I'm flat-chested, small muscled, I'm not even her height."

She stopped as she looked at herself in one of the store's windows, catching a glimpse of her reflection, "I wish I was like Jackie. Maybe then she'd let me in to her life and not run away from someone as… ugly and unappealing as me."

Striding past her at that moment two boys could be heard shouting as they sprinted towards the center of the mall. "Dude I am telling you it's her: the one from the club!"

"No way dude, it can't be no ones seen her since."

"I am telling you mate, its Jackie Hyde!"

Mari head snapped in the direction of the two figures, as she spun on the spot. 'Did they just say what I think they said,' Mari declared. She didn't waste time asking as her legs began to move of their own free will after the two of them: there was no way she would lose Jackie a third time.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **On Stage**

Jackie was stepping out with a sexy black ensemble with a V-neck line, but this time, she was wearing black high heel shoes that Winter had rushed in for her size. Her hair was done in a dazzling ponytail, while her bangs were free to dangle. She smiled as she was about to strut on stage. But then she stopped, as she spotted Lutrica… with a guy holding a gun at her side.

She stopped, as she growled, "And what exactly are you doing?"

"We're robbing this show," the thug spat out. "What's it to you?"

Jackie frowned at this as she glared at the guy. Sure she didn't like Lutrica all that much, but for all the right reasons, the money was needed for whatever fundraiser this was fore. She turned to face the thugs, as she snarled, "I'm going to stop you."

Angered the thug turned his gun against Jaqueline and wrapped his arm around Lutrica's neck. Jaqueline though advanced just a quickly the noise of a gunshot going off as she ran straight at it, the bullet barely grazing her before she seized the pistol and the attacks whole hand and closing her fist around it. The attacker screamed as he wretched his mangled weapon and bruised fist away falling to the floor howling in pain. Jackie now towered over the criminal her hands on her hips as she inspected the would-be attacker bellow her ignoring as Lutrica crawled away.

Jackie could only snort as the thug looked up at her with indigent glare as he nursed his bruised and battered limb. Still she noticed that his eyes darted to the floor and following his gaze Jackie could see him glancing at a small silver key that lay by her foot.

"Oh what is this?"

She never had a chance to find out when she heard a loud gunshot from behind her and felt herself hit in the back and thrown to the ground. The thug recoiled as the woman was thrown down beside him and then he stared back across at his savior: it was several other thugs all masked, but it was Castle wearing a bandana over his face, who was using both hands to stead an oversized hand canon with a smoking barrel that had blown the brute of a woman away.

The crowd at this had begun to yell, scattering from the scene as onlookers saw the armed assault on the stage.

"Okay change of plans," Castle barked to his men, pointing to them and where they need to go, "Grab the key, case and anything else. We are blasting our way out."

As he watched two of his men rush towards their fallen accomplice and the key he contemplated the white woman lying on the floor. Part of him was glad that he upgraded his firearm after that wolf arse knocked him senseless, but as he glowered at the enormous white woman, smoke rising from where he had hit her he couldn't help but spit. "And now we are getting weirder freaks... great." Still he took a step back as he watched the pale form of Jackie rise.

Jackie cracked her neck a little, as she lightly padded her back, and brought the hand back. She looked at the soot on her hands, and then back at Castle and company. "Seriously? What made you think a bullet was gonna pierce that backside?"

One of the men gulped, "She can't be killed… she can't be killed…"

Mari raced over nearby, as she heard the gunshots, and saw a couple of thugs armed to the teeth on stage. And there standing in front of them, wearing a sexy dress with her hair up, was Jackie Hyde. And boy did she looked pissed.

Finally, one of the guys freaked out, as he charged at her, though more influenced by fear than rational thought, as he screamed out, "SHE'S A DEMON!"

And then she swatted him awake, hitting him through a store window, as glass rained downward. He didn't get up, but he let out a small groan. The thugs turned in shock at that scene, and then straight onto the unamused Jackie Hyde.

She arched an eyebrow, as she looked at them, "Really?"

Castle began to back off as he switched the safety back off his gun, backing up slowly as one of his men suicidally charged the pale woman, before being sent crashing into the area bellow the stage. The thug however had a plan.

"Buddy! Grab the case and run as he charged towards the draped wall of the stage.

Jackie only paid Castle a momentary attention as she spotted the other criminal grab the prize money and leap off the stage and into the mall bellow. She began to turn to chase after him only to have her vision obscured by a cloth drape which the gang leader had ripped off the wall and thrown over her head.

She could hear Castle give the order to "run," as she felt her anger rise higher and higher.

To say it was a pointless gesture was an understatement, it acted little more than a distraction as Jackie easily grabbed the cloth and with a simple arm gesture tore the item in two. But once she was free she saw that the thugs had scattered in all directions, some charging off down one aisle, other rushing for the fire escapes, and Castle ducking back into the changing rooms, as the boy with the box of cash vanished from her sight entirely as he dived into the crowd. In that split second she had lost most of them, and if she waited around she would lose more.

She then went after Buddy Repperton.

And yet while no one was looking a sly hand creeped up onto the stage and snagged the abandoned key before anyone knew it was gone.

Mari however was in hot pursuit of the boy with the cash, she had seen most of the events transpire, and she had a rough idea of what had happened. Barging through the crowd she gave tail to the back of the thug she had spotted, hounding him as he remained unaware that he was being tailed.

Mari smirked, as she thought to herself, 'This is too perfect. If I can take this guy down and bring him back, Jackie will definitely like me more. And hopefully next time she won't be ditching me again.'

Now almost barging past pedestrians Mari managed to get within grabbing distance of the criminal and dived for his jacket which she snagged with one arm, and with an impressive feat of strength, her lightly muscled arms straining from the effort as she pulls him back and threw him to the ground.

She smiled in triumph as she went to tower over him grinning with pride, as she paces her hands on her hips looking down at her quarry with a confident pride. "Looks like you have been... been..."

The boy on the floors hood came down and Mari swear she could recognize him from somewhere, she at first blinked in surprise at the uncanny appearance of the crook. But then she was staring at the revolver he was now pointing at her in anger, the box of money lying just beside where he fell.

Mari gulped.

BLAM!

Mari suddenly felt very light, like she was suddenly a feather caught in a gentle breeze. Then her world began to spin as she felt something push her backwards, and to her own eyes the whole world began to slow down until it was at a snail's crawl passing her by in seconds: and then she was falling, further and further as the edge of her vision slowly turned to black. By the time she hit the floor she wasn't sure she could feel anything anymore.

She brought her hand up... and it was dripping with blood.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Back at the Stage**

Jackie had been chasing after the ring leader Castle her huge frame easily keeping pace if not surpassing the stocky criminal leader who was bulldozing past fashion models behind the scene. Jackie fumed as she saw him knock Winter to the ground and she lunged at him just missing as he dived through a utility door and into the hidden back tunnels of the mall. Still she didn't have time for this and she went at full pelt yelling at the girls to get out the way ad smashing through a door further ahead of Castle disintegrating it to splinters, crashing through right in front of the fleeing criminal.

"Shit!"

"Shit indeed," Jackie declared with a sadistic grin as she reached down to grab him only for him to jump back and pull out his massive pistol again. "Really?" Although before she could finish that sentence the boss fired and the bullet hit her square in her right breast, and Jackie fell to her knees: 'oh wow,' she thought as the sensation of the bullet hitting her tender area sent only pleasure down her spine. "T-that... that felt good!"

Castle took a step back as he stared up at the titanic woman who had gotten back to her feat. "Shoot me again," she asked flicking her hair and smiling with a looked that almost relished the next shot.

Castle only dared to fire two more as he gave up and threw the pistol right at Jackie which she caught and crushed by simply closing her wrist. Then before this criminal could run Jackie swung her leg out and smashed it square into his chest, the supernatural leg sending him only a foot into the nearby wall and creating a dust cloud that slowly settled revealing that she had created a perfect outline of the criminal scum into the wall, as the criminal scum soon peeled out of it groaning to himself.

"All talk, and no play I guess," Jackie grinned as she looked down at the shattered man.

"I-I-I... I never even... I-I... I didn't even trash talk," he managed to groan before feeling the coldness of unconsciousness take him.

Suddenly Jackie heard a gunshot: she smiled, "well I better go see what that is about."

She hopped off stage and ran to where the gunshot was. Once she rounded the corner, her smirk showed her hot and heavy readiness for battle. However, once she did, she paled in what she saw. One of the thugs was scrounging his way to get back on to his feet. And lying on the ground was Mari; her Mari. But around her was a red puddle. A puddle of blood.

The blood had begun to run down the grooves of the tiled floor as the thug scrambled to his feet sprinting away and leaving the cash box cast aside on the floor. Blood pulsated within Jackie's brain as her anger began to swell: she needed to hurt; to rip that criminal scum apart. But as she watched him clear the automatic doors, her own body braced to run after him she heard a murmur bellow her feet and saw Mari twist and groan, as she clutched at her wound, curling up on the floor. No one dared to approach them as Jackie balled her hands into fists: that thug would pay, he would pay HE WOULD DIE!

 _Jackie get a hold of yourself!  
_  
Jackie froze as the voice of Jaqueline whispered inside her mind. _Jackie you have to let him go._

"WHY," yelled Jackie, causing the standers by to back off slowly from the raging amazon.

 _Because you need to save Mari!_

Jackie's anger faded away, as her face then went into concern, as she turned towards her friend. She knelt down, and scooped her up. She then got up, still looking in concern of her fallen friend and lover. And then for the first time in her existence, Jackie asked, "What do I do, Jaqueline? Help me."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Eco-Corp**

 **Jaqueline Jekyll's Lab**

Jaqueline had been given a grant and a job offer in Eco-Corp due to her intellect. The lab wasn't as big as most would think, but it was homey for her. It was clean and well kept, with state-of-the-art equipment. As well as a closet of lab coats, an examination table, and other accessories. Jackie was able to get in due to knowing Jaqueline's code for access, as well as easily passing the guards. Nobody saw her bolt from the mall to over here. It was easy since her legs were powerful enough for jumps. But for the moment, she had to help Mari, who was still bleeding and cradling in her arms.

She placed her on one of the examination tables, using it as a cot of sorts. Suddenly, Jackie reverted back to Jaqueline as her hands and intellect were needed for this. Never minding that the dress slid off of her, she began to work on removing the bullet. Anesthesia was placed but no time to work, as she had to work in removing the bullet fast. Mari winched and cried out from the pain, but Jaqueline managed to get the bullet out as fast as she could. She then patched her up, as Mari passed out from the pain, but didn't go into shock.

With it all over, Jaqueline grabbed one of the lab coats and used it as a robe, as she was dressed for now. But Jackie asked, _Is she gonna be okay, Jaqueline? Tell me, please._

"It's not good. She's lost a lot of blood," Jaqueline explained. "We need to perform a transfusion. But…" She sighed, "But we don't have any of her blood type. Which is O Positive."

 _Wait. Isn't that your… I mean, our blood type?_

Jaqueline paled at that, as she gulped, "But… my blood… it's not…"

 _What choice do we have?_

Jaqueline sighed in defeat, and became determined. She set up a blood transfusion station, and then hooked herself up to it, allowing blood to flow in there. Then she hooked it up to Mari, of which it gradually went its way into her circulatory system. Jaqueline sat down, as she gave a heaved breath of relief, "She… should be safe now."

 _Good_ Jackie's voice echoed. _And now that that's done… can we please wear something other than a jacket? I'm pretty sure you're not into streaking. Yet._

Jaqueline blushed, as she nodded, "Yeah." But then blinked, as she smiled, "This gives me the perfect chance to see if that material works."

 _Material? What material?_

Jaqueline walked over to a chest-sized chamber, as she activated a code, opening it. Once it opened, it revealed some clothing in there, as Jaqueline slipped off the coat, and began to dress.

Moments later, she was now sporting on a black turtleneck one-piece bathing suit of sorts, with a zipper going from neck to bellybutton. She also had on a black belt with a red buckle around her waist, with another one attached and dangling on her left side. Strapped onto her right thigh was a black and red pack, and finally black gloves with red wrist bands.

The young alchemist smiled, as she flexed her fingers in her new gloves, "Man, this feels better. Not that the dress was any different, but now things will be a little different now."

 _Such as?_

The brunette smiled, as she closed her eyes, and then suddenly, she began to change as she transformed back into Jackie again. The Hyde blinked, as she looked down… and saw that the clothes stretched along with her, no tearing or shredding. The Hyde blinked at this, as she asked, "Amazing. How'd you do this?"

 _Well, it's simple. It's a new form of spandex I've been working on. Though it doesn't use petroleum jelly._

Jackie blinked, "Really? What did you use?"

 _A special form of proteins from a particular slime produced from a fish that most scientists have been trying to isolate. The Hag Fish._

Jackie grimaced, as she shuddered, "Okay that is... Ugh, this is gross."

Funnily enough at the same Jaqueline smiled and let out a small laugh, and for the first time ever Jackie joined her, the two halves of herself seemingly agreeing on the bizarre nature of the clothes.

 _Yeah it is a bit_ , Jaqueline said shaking her head, sighing to herself as Jackie looked at her reflection in a scientific mirror.

She could feel the smugness radiate from Jackie as the mental image of her form covered her mouth practically bawling with laughter. "What the hell made you think that was practical," her Amazonian side gloated holding her metal images sides in mental pain?

Jaqueline shrugged as Jackie pulled at the material, its rubbery texture smoothly moving between her fingers, before letting it go allowing it to remold around her breast. _Well I did tests and it showed that I needed special enzymes to break down material in specific ways to merge with a bonding agent that could only be found in..._ Instantly she felt the mental image of Jackie snoring and she groaned. _Why did you ask?_

"Thought you could keep it concise," Jackie teased, "guess not."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Apartment Complex**

 **Mari's Room**

Jaqueline had transformed back into Jackie and took the unconscious Mari back to her hotel room. She gently placed her down on her bed, as Jackie commented, "Let's just pretend that when she wakes up, we'll tell her it was all a bad dream, okay?"

'Sure, but don't expect it to stick. She'll still have a wound on her side.' Jaqueline stated, but her thoughts were worried on something, _Although I am a bit concerned: what will my blood do to her?_

Jackie stood up, and shrugged, "Probably nothing." But she leaned down, and kissed Mari's forehead, "Sleep well, my sweet and pretty Mari." And then left for Jaqueline's room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Nearly twenty minutes had passed and Mari merely snoozed, her entire injured form remaining immobile on the bed, as she curled up and snuggled against the blankets. Little did she know while she slept the wound above her shoulder had begun to heal. Within an honor it was closing up, within three it had closed over leaving a small white scar, and within two more only the flecks of dry blood indicated that there had been any wound at all.

Soon after Mari began to come around, she stirred slowly under the covers, as she began to come too she sat up in bed calmly stretching her back as she sat up and yawned to herself. At first she was unsure of why she was back in bed, and then she remembered getting shot. Instantly her hand dived to her wound and scratched at the location, only to find it was missing: Pulling down her collar could confirm it was gone: and she began to wonder had it really happened?

Flopping back down onto her bed, which creaked under her, Mari let her body be enveloped by her covers as she sighed.

'What a day'

Between Jaqueline's changes, the shopping, being shot, kidnapped and given a blood transfusion, Mari would have called it enough: but throw in werewolves and now she had to say reality had officially become weird. Rolling onto her back she absently rubbed the soft white foamy patch that covered her gut, groaning as her wound moved uncomfortably under her skin. Still resting against her bed she could not help but be thankful she was alright, if it wasn't for Jaqueline she could have… could have…  
'Best not to think about it' Mari thought to herself as she placed the days memories out of her mind and decided to follow the doctors' orders and get some rest and relax. Well relax her way anyway.  
Rolling over and reaching under her bed she grabbed a stack of magazines and grinned to herself as she pulled them out and marveled at the various front page models. A swimsuit edition showing a muscular man, a rather questionable magazine showing a tall adult woman pouting at her squeezing her rather large assets and finally a rather common snippet of an article showing a fitness trainer posing and showing off both her arse and trim tummy with the words Top ten tips to a new you. Mari however wasn't entirely interested in the article as she longingly gazed at the beautiful girl with her sculpted abs and toned powerful legs. It may have been rather questionable to do this, she thought, as she held up the magazine of the busty model wondering how big she was, but hey she had to right to like what she liked. Indeed she licked her lips as she cast aside the picture of the super model and gazed down at the muscular bodybuilder running a finger along her arms and getting lost in every detail.

'Still not as big as Jackie' she wondered aloud, a feeling of warmth coming over her cheeks.

Suddenly sitting up, Mari blinked as she remembered the pale, black, red haired amazon. God it had only been a few days since she had been 'graced' by her presence, and while she had checked every place she could for info on her and found nothing she still felt the memories of the girl who had blessed Mari with her presence creep back into her mind.

Mari paused for a moment as she just went over what she had thought. 'Graced?' 'Blessed?' Mari had to admit those were funny words to give someone. Still she instinctively bit her lip and ran her hands down her legs, a tingling sensation hitting her spine. But yet that's all she could say about a girl like that: Jackie was perfect. She had the body the attitude and she was strong, powerful and yet able to have fun. Mari had to say she had loved that brief moment she had shared with the pale amazon and felt another sudden tingle, now more like an electric shock hit her. But this time it was like her whole body had jolted to the left, as every vein lit up with an intensely soothing warmth: like Fourth of July mixed with a Christmas tree. Mari felt a gasp escape her lips, followed by a deep sense of longing, a need to be with Jackie again.

"Jackie," she purred, rolling onto her stomach and smoothing her face in the pillow. 'Dam it girl get a grip,' Mari then cursed as she tried to drown out those longing thoughts again. It was bad enough she had these thoughts about just casual friends, but Jackie was a total stranger. 'A sexy stranger,' her mind giving way a smidge to her intense feelings.

Mari groaned as she pulled herself out from the pillow and grabbed the magazines and forced them under her bed. She really needed to rest, and thinking of Jackie was stressing her out…

"Dam it." Whipping out her phone Mari went straight to her library and went back a few days to that night with Jackie. The pictures were blurry and shaky, testimony to anyone who was trying to stand still in a club, but the outline of the amazon like woman who was standing next to the selfie of Mari was unmistakable. Her pitch black hair, red bangs and massive chest, both in terms of muscle and bust' just sent another quiver down Mari spine. The next photo was of Jackie kissing her, and Mari haphazardly trying to capture the picture. Jackie's body pressed closely to hers, her chest almost spilling out of the tiny top she was wearing, her tight body placed against hers, and her powerful arms almost lifting the girl off the floor.

Mari was used to being with stronger people, but something about Jackie being a woman seemed to spark a deep feeling within her. It was both pleasurable to think about but also made her feel really small: Mari wanted to be as strong.

Biting her lip another wave of pleasure came over her as she let her eyes roll back into her head and imagined Jackie during their night. The girl had almost broken down the door as they forced their way into her bedroom and onto the covers, both kissing each other like wild animals. And as their bodies intertwined their lips never breaking Mari could not take it and let out a moan, the memory swarming over her as the warmth in her veins grew and grew.

Little did she know within her blood small enzymes had begun to move. The rush of adrenaline the girl was having moved her blood faster and faster: and these tiny little enzymes began to glow.

On Jackie's skin her veins began to glow a faint yellow, creeping up from her arm, and towards her neck. Mari however did not notice this at all, the pleasure rising within her. But as the light reached her head, Mari felt something form inside her brain, like a balloon filling with air that got bigger and bigger and for a moment she could only just lay there as whatever it grew and grew. And finally it popped.

Mari's eyes shot open, the Hispanic girls brown eyes now replaced with two glowing yellow orbs that stared out madly. And yet a excited smile formed over her lips.

"I… I-I feel good" she purred, her voice vibrating as she shivered in pleasure. Her whole body beginning to shake and convulse, her neck writing, and arms and hands moving to their limits as the light within her veins now spread down from her head and to every finger and toe.

Mari had to admit right now she couldn't think: she didn't know why or consider what was happening only whatever it was it felt dam good. Still as the pleasure concentrated in her hand she lifted them up her arms shaking in joy as wave after wave of sensations hit her. The tingling sensation however slowly intensified and slowly her dark skinned hands began swell, her fingers, palm and wrists seemed to grow out to double their size. Indeed slowly the glowing veins began to fade but her tanned skin began to lighten and shift towards a golden color that started at her wrist and soon enveloped her hands and spread up her arms. She could only stare in awe as the change snaked up her limbs, her forearms slowly inflating towards the shoulders which seemed to pop out as well before moving onto her biceps which in turn saw her skin tighten against her expanding skin. It was unmistakable she was growing muscles… real muscles. Soon her arms were three times as large and the tingling sensation only grew as it hit her shoulders and she felt a crack as her collar bone surged outwards, her shoulders rounding off as her arms grew to a size that would make the men in her magazines jealous.

Still she could see her body writhe and twist under her clothes as her flesh began to press again her clothes. She could feel her chest suddenly explode as she looked down and saw the tops of what looked like muscle and the small rise in height and pleasure from around her breasts, the visible skin turning a bright gold. And as she felt the changes spread down her stomach and towards her hips which she felt snap apart with an audible crack, Mari felt a sudden heat grow into an inferno.

"Feels… like… I am on FIRE!"

Suddenly her gyrating body bounced as she forced her hips forwards with her change, the band around her trousers tightening, as with each thrust her hips grew wider and the inferno in her body grew to eclipse everything, "More, more, more," Mari moaned with each thrust, as she couldn't take it any more as she felt her bra dig into her flesh!

Grabbing her top the now golden girl tore off her shirt and threw it aside with her bra in one swift movement, her bed creaking like crazy as she rolled around on her covers. Now marveling as she saw a washboard stomach suddenly tighten and twist into a six pack Mari ran her hands over it and trembled as then grabbed the side of the bed and raised herself into the air on her now powerful arms shaking her hair from side to side, almost screaming. Now feeling her long locks covering her eyes, Mari could feel some changes now come over her face as with a painful snap and twist her face shifted slightly, but yet as she bit her lip in pain she felt it grow as well and with it another wave of intense satisfaction, her glowing yes closing in joy as she shivered again and again. And with each twist her legs grew larger, tauter and longer, their muscles swelling out and causing her jeans to suddenly rip along the seam as the tree trunks burst through causing them to explode as Mari moved ever so slightly tearing the fabric apart.

And from here, as the golden skinned woman panted and panted as she flopped back onto her bed and ran her hands up the sides of her body. And the pleasure only grew. And as the energy within her reached a height she thought it never could she saw the hair over her eyes shift and alter, lifting up on its own accord and lighten from a dark brown to a golden blonde with white tips. And yet the pleasure remained.

Mari for a while could only pant as the energy within her body coursed through her, causing her now womanly face to smile as she looked around her surroundings, but in a new way. Something within her felt different, the energy having changed her, or maybe she had always felt this way she wasn't sure. But she felt the same, but different.

Finally sitting up, the same warm feeling all over her body, the golden Amazon began to find her voice. "Talk about having a major wet dream." Inspecting herself Mari could not believe what had happened, it seemed so surreal and different. She looked like someone had just hit her with ten years of fitness training out in Barbados; and then some. She was tanned, and from the look of things she had grown, her legs now poking off the edge of the bed, and her neck now banging against the headrest. Still as she flexed her arms and absently tried to poke one of them, but finding that they seemed to be made of steel she gave a wide toothy grin.

"Fucking A!" She screamed leaping off her bed and crashing back down. With a final audible creak the bed legs buckled and the whole structure crashed down to the floor with an almighty thud, and sickening crunch.

"Ooof," Mari cursed as she felt her belongings under the bed smash under her new weight. Indeed as she looked down she could see the magazines she had read poking half out from under the wooden frame. And taking a second to look at her arms and then take her two hands and try and fail to place them around her new thighs. Man she was huge.

Stepping off the bed and rushing to her mirror, her new larger feet crushed the male magazine cover underfoot and rushed to the mirror and what she saw made her eyes light up. A golden amazon of a woman, with a cut and chiseled bodies, just like Jackie's: no maybe a bit more defined their Jackie's. Still with her wide hips, spikey wild hair and toned build she easily matched her one night stand.  
'Still no chest' she mused rubbing her rather flat upper body but moaned as an intense heat built up in her body causing her to moan, and shiver. "Never mind… that's gooooood!" And she got lost in the pleasure, and slowly her mind began to slip away.

In her place new entity now opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. The entity turned Mari's body around and placed her hand on the now shapely heart formed rear and marveled as her old panties rode up the arse crack becoming a thong.

"I need Jackie," the bronzed lady grinned as she bit her lip and looked down at her old self's phone, a picture of the pale goddess still on it. "I need Jackie," she repeated. "I need… oh, fuck it. Jaqueline will do!"

* * *

 **Jaqueline's Room**

Although they were in her room, Jackie had not yet reverted back to Jaqueline. She was sitting on the bed, still in the outfit from before, as she was thinking aloud, "Still, I can't help but worry about Mari. I just home she's…"

The door busted down connecting the bathrooms, as Jackie coughed up the dust forming, until it faded, as she waved away, "Yeesh! What the heck happened?"

"So this is where you have been hiding," a confident voice declared: Jackie managing to make a silhouette out against the dust. At first she narrowed her glowing yellow eyes, her gaze contorting to make out whoever it was. At first she was a little confused: as the person had to big, really big. But as the dust settled and the person began to step out of the she began to make out the feminine but deep and sensual voice. "You know I was looking for Jacqueline but rather I find you here instead." Finally the dust settled and the Hyde could get a good look at this newcomer. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

The figure was tall, almost 6'5ft, which was around the same height as Jackie. She was broad in the shoulders and while two tiny bumps could be seen on her chest her broad shoulders led down into long muscular arms and her hips flared out widely from a muscular six pack stomach onto a pair of legs which seemed to go on for miles. Her skin was bright orange like she had gotten the most insane tan in existence and her bright blonde hair was marked with flecks of white, her bright glowing yellow eyes marking her out as the same creature as Jackie: a Hyde.

"I take it you find me impressive," the woman said, turning around to show off her new body to Jackie with a grin. Despite her confidence Jackie couldn't help but feel her eyes bulge forward as she caught sight of this stranger's well-toned arse. "I take it I have your attention: and I presume this time you won't run off?"

Suddenly that small sentence blew the lid off of who this was for Jackie. "Mari... is that you?"

"So I do have your attention," the Hyde said again crossing the room, moving her hips side to side as she closed the gap on her would be crush before pressing her hard toned body again Jackie's equally supernatural physique. "Ask me later," she stated before pressing her tanned lips against Jackie's ashen skin.

At first Jackie was deeply surprised by the sudden transformation of Mari into this… this… gorgeous Hyde. She brought her hands up to her arms, grabbing them, rubbing them up and down as they kissed.

Mari, in her mind, was gleefully screaming, 'Oh wow. I don't know what's going on, but damn, I feel great! And Jackie's here… in Jaqueline's room, and…' but then it suddenly came to her head as her eyes opened wide with surprise.

Jackie was a bit shocked by this, but the kiss was becoming too much for her, 'Baby, I've waited for something like this. Someone like me. Someone who can keep up. And the best part is that it's Mari… wait, Mari?'

Suddenly, the two broke apart, as both went at the same time, "Jaqueline/Mari? Is that you? What happened? Why are you…? What are you…?"

Both supernatural girls just stared at on another, cradling their enhanced forms in each other's arms, their supernatural bodies rubbing against one another as they tried to comprehend what had happened. Mari was the first to speak as she leaned in and began to nibble Jackie's neck. "Wow... so I guess... that... formula... did more... than... just... change... your... normal... appearance," she managed to say between bites.

"You could say that: ooooh," the pale Hyde managed to reply before she felt Mari grip her arse causing her in response to slide a muscular leg up and wrap it around her waist. She smirked, "Oh, you're gonna get no sleep tonight, you know…"

Jackie then grabbed her ass, causing Mari to let out a surprised squeak, as Jackie blushed, "You still have that cute little squeak whenever someone squeezes your weak spot. Yeah, it's you alright."

Mari smirked, and then pulled Jackie to the bed, as the sounds of kissing and moaning were let out all through the night.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

The sun arose once again, pinning through the blinds of the windows of Jaqueline's room. Once again, Jaqueline lay in her bed, sprawled all over and completely naked. Though she had her blankets covering her nude frame, while her arms were sprawled to the sides. As the sun touched her, she stirred awake, as her vision became a little blurry but cleared up. She looked around and saw she was in her room again. She smiled, knowing that it was a lovely morning. She sat up, stretching her arms out, yawning out, "Mmmmm, what a lovely morning."

However, her moment of relaxation came to a crashing halt, as she felt a stirring next to her. She looked to her left side and saw something stirring in her covers. She turned and lifted the cover a bit to see what it was… or who it was. Jaqueline blushed in shock, as she saw that curled up next to her, sleeping with a satisfied smile on her face… was a naked Mari.

Jaqueline blinked, "Mari? What the…?" But then it all came flooding back, as she blinked, "Wait. My blood. It had the Hyde formula still circulating. The transfusion must have infused Mari with it, turning her into that…" then the visage of Mari's Hyde form came back. When she imagined the orange tanned being making love to her, Jaqueline blushed a little.

She cupped her face, as she groaned, "Great. Now I'm just as perverted as Jackie." But then she arched an eyebrow, "Wait a minute. In her Hyde form, she was still herself. Does that mean it only amplified who she was instead of awakening something deep in her?"

"Mmmmm," Mari stirred a little, as Jaqueline looked back to her left, seeing Mari start to rise up.

She propped herself up on her elbows, as her backside was shown as the pulled covers were off her upper body. Mari turned to Jaqueline, who lightly waved at her, smiling awkwardly, "Eh… good morning, Mari."

Mari smiled dumbfoundedly as she smiled, "G'd mornin'…" But then shot awake, as she flew up in a kneeling position, freaking out, "WAIT A MINUTE! WHY AM I HERE?! WHY AM I NAKED!? WHY ARE YOU NAKED?! And why are we in the same bed?! Together?! I thought I was sleeping with Jackie!"

Jaqueline frowned and let out a long sigh before falling back into the bed. "I thought you worked that out last night?"

"No we just... wait you said... and I said..." Mari was quiet for a full minuet as she gripped her head and tried to force the thought through. "HOLY CRAP YOUR JACKIE HYDE."

"Not by choice," Jaqueline muttered.

Mari then thought about it, for a moment, and smirked, "Hey… I'm a Hyde too?" She let this sink in, as she smiled, blushing, "This is too cool!"

Jaqueline blinked at this, as she asked, "Wait. You're… not disappointed that I'm the girl you made out with?"

Mari shook her head, still smiling, "Nope. In fact…" She then crawled over to Jaqueline, pinning her down, as Jaqueline blushed, as she leaned down, daring to give her a nose kiss, "I think it's super hot. I mean, it's usually a girl's dream to have their best friend as their lover. Though usually, they prefer the female friend in a guy's body."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A Hero in Both Forms; Good in the Hyde Legacy**


	8. Good on the Hyde Legacy pt1

**Full Moon High: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Miss Hyde**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Hero in Both Forms; Good on the Hyde Legacy pt.1**

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **Hale House**

In the small yet sprawled out harbor neighborhood, located near the eastern shore of Everett, all were asleep as it was night. In the small neighborhood called Shore Cliffs Blvd, there was a house in the neighborhood. A Victorian house so to speak, was built on the dipping hillside of the harbor docks, like the other houses. Victorian houses were built in the US and Canada and were much popularized in the Victorian era. This house was three stories high with a rounded tower, a wraparound porch and there was great attention paid to detail. This house had curved glass windows in the tower. The features shown on the house were the rounded tower, a verandah or roof opened porch, bay windows and dormers.

There was also a door plaque that read Hale House.

* * *

 **Upstairs**

In one of the rooms, someone was still awake and hard at work. The room was obviously a boy's room, as there were messy clothing in one pile and posters of rock bands on some walls, as well as some game posters. There was a small flatscreen TV on a shelf along with a PS3 and DVDs. On a desk there was a laptop computer with cameras and camera equipment. But at the moment, the attention was on to the figure posting photographs on a tack board.

It was Jeremy Hale. He was wearing his glasses, and was wearing a brown sweater with black sweat pants for his pajamas. But aside from his fashion, he was more focused on what was being posted on the wall. There were photos of the fashion show that he was focused on. But none that had a few tacks and strings drawn around them that caught his attention. The photos of Jackie Hyde herself.

He was around the fashion show, getting photos, but hers seem to take up the whole roll. She was the belle of the show without hesitation. Though Lutrica pretty much seemed to fume with rage though, she was a smash hit. Even he had to admit that he found her beautiful and amazing. He took one of the photos off to get a closer look at her due to his glasses, and was studying her like trying to find a clue. Nobody knew who she was or where she came from, but he wasn't a closed-out fool living in his room. He heard the rumors spreading about a chalk-white goddess roaming around the streets, smashing through clubs and making out with anyone that caught her eye. She was a party animal, but she had this side to her that was beyond the party. It was like he knew who this was, but couldn't find the right fit on who it was. It was almost like Cinderella, only it wasn't the glass slipper that would fit the bill on finding out who she was.

Jeremy just sighed, as he looked at her, "Who are you, Jackie Hyde?" But then his attention was turned to another photograph. This time it was Jaqueline Jekyll.

He walked back to the tack board, and put the photo back, as he looked at Jaqueline. After the heist incident, she had just disappeared, along with Jackie, as he arched an eyebrow. He then sighed, "Well, it has been a while." He smirked, "Maybe a little time with a friend might help me out before summer break starts by the end of the month."

* * *

 **Late that Night**

The cool night air crisped the warm rooftops from the sun that afternoon. The night steamed off the heat as the half-moon was shining through, and shined on the rooftops. At the moment, two blurs jumped from roof to roof, as they were being watched on through the lens of something that wasn't a camera… but that of a sniper scope. The blurs jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and began to slow down as they leapt for the wall of a tall building. It was Scope and Scar, as they climbed up the wall of the building, avoiding the windows from being spotted.

Scar huffed, "Why on earth did I get stuck with you on patrol, Corvis?"

"Everyone else was picked," Scope replied. "Besides, Kylie wanted some alone time away from me. She's been worried about her friend, Jaqueline. Lately, she hasn't shown up around school. Though she's been calling her to deliver her homework."

Derek had heard about this particular girl, Jaqueline Jekyll; a real genius but kind of a shy wallflower. "Why hasn't she been going to school?"

"I asked Kylie the same thing, and she said that Jaqueline's working on some kind of project for Bio-Tech," Mikey replied.

Derek asked, "She works at Ashley's family company?"

"She got a scholarship from them as well as a good paying part-time job," Scope explained. "She can come and go to school whenever she needs to, but she has to submit her homework and make an appearance once in a while to show she's alive and still attending. Otherwise, they'll consider it a dropout and drop her out, both out the school and the scholarship."

Once they hopped onto the fire escape, they ran up, as Derek asked, "Any idea on what this particular project is?"

Mikey shrugged, "Haven't a clue. But whatever it is, it's got her hands tied."

Once they reach the rooftop, the two stopped to take a breather, as Mikey smiled at the conversation, "It's good to know we're having a good conversation. The perfect building block for a frie…"

"Please don't say friend," Scar sighed in annoyance. "I'm still having a hard time accepting you'd be accepted into a pack other than being an Omega with your goofy actions."

However, the two blinked as they heard a clicking sound: the clicking that could be heard when a gun is ready to go off. The two looked around, and heard the shot, as Derek easily dodged it. Mikey ducked down as he flattened himself. But then a dart struck his tail, as he shouted, "YEOW! RUN!"

The two got up, as they bolted from the roof. But then as they jumped, another dart struck out, hitting Mikey's shoulder. Derek rolled on the rooftop they landed on, while Mikey crashed a little, but got up, as he moaned a little, "Startin' to get numb!" But they both bolted out of there, as they raced across the rooftop.

They jumped from roof to roof, but as they did, more shots were being heard. Luckily there were smoke chimney stacks that they ducked behind. Once they knew there were no more, they bolted again, but not until Mikey yelped. The two stopped, as Derek got a look at him. Not only was there a dart on his tail and left shoulder… but another one had planted itself into the same shoulder in the back.

Mikey looked at it, and spoke as if his mouth and tongue were shot up with novicane, making him lose all feeling with his mouth, "Ttthreee darts issss tooo much…"

Scar grabbed him, as he pulled him away from the shots, "C'mon, Scope! Pull it together, and move it!"

The two continued to sprint on foot, as they tried to dodge the shots. Though Scope was becoming more numb and numb, as his arms were becoming more wobbly, and his neck bent back and forth, losing all control of his muscles, aside from his legs. They managed to get to another wall, as Scar pushed the weakening Scope on it, as he peered from the sides. So far, no shots were made or heard. Wobbling over to the side, Mikey leaned on an alert and annoyed Scar, as he tried to gain some feeling and control of his jaw.

He then managed to look around, as he groaned, "Iiii think wwweeeee lozzzzz em…."

Suddenly, darts were shot into his leg and butt, making him look like a Lycan pincushion. He wobbled up, as he looked behind himself, as Scar looked and went wide eye with this, as Scope whined out, "hhhhheeeeeeyyyyyyyy….." And finally collapsed face first on the floor of the rooftop.

Scar backed up, but kept Mikey in his line of sight, as he looked around, trying to see who or what was shooting at them, as he tried to think of who would do this, "The werewolf hunters? Nah, they wanted to kill us. These are tranq darts. So…"

But then he stepped on a hidden button, as he looked down, and realized he stepped on a trap. "Oh crap."

Suddenly, the rooftop's vents busted out some green gas. He was surrounded in a fog bank of it, as he coughed out, "GAUGH! KOFF! Gas!" He whipped it and pushed it away as best he could, but it was starting to get to him, as he coughed, "Dammit! Whole thing… was… trapped…" He couldn't fight the effects of whatever kind of gas this was, as he collapsed to his knees, coughing. Finally, he gave up, as he fell flat down face first.

As the gas cleared away, thugs and gang members started coming out of everywhere like ninjas. And leading them was Gus, who cracked his knuckles looking down at the two down werewolves, "Guess no matter how powerful they are, even monsters can succumb to tranquilizers and knock-out gas."

One of the thugs, a red-headed bandana-headed boy, chuckled, "Hehehe! Good thing we used moose tranquilizer. That stuff's pretty powerful."

Suddenly, Scope shot up, lifting only his chest and head, startling the gang members who had sniper dart rifles in their hands, aiming at him. But all he did was let out a moose-like roar, and then plopped back on the ground.

Gus sweatdropped at that, as he looked to them, "Let's just bag and tag 'em. Melbourne wants 'em back at the lab. ASAP."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Apartment Complex**

 **Jaqueline's Room**

It was already nine o'clock in the morning, and Jaqueline was hard at work at her table looking over her notes. She was dressed in a white bathrobe, and wore a black baggy T-shirt that was XX-Large for her; something she obviously compensated if she changed into Jackie by accident at night. The notes had details on what was in her blood system. The tests results that the Hyde Formula bonded solely in her DNA, as well as bonded into her blood. It was as if her whole body could not only change without the formula, but now her blood and possibly bodily fluids could contain or produce the formula as well. Meaning that if someone were to consume or ingest her bodily fluids, it would be like gulping down the Hyde Formula for themselves. Though she wasn't sure on it yet, and really didn't want to test it further.

She put the notes aside, as she leaned in on her chair, sighing, "Things weren't bad enough, now I've got this looming Hyde Strain in my system that may or may not be a problem. I just don't know what to do. And how can things get any crazier than this?"

"Hey, Jaqueline."

The familiar voice of her friend Mari came from the bathroom door, as she sat up and turned around. Only to go crimson as to what she saw. There, Mari stood leaning on the frame of the door, with her black bathrobe on… with it opened giving Jaqueline a clean look at what was in the center: Mari's naked body with no underwear whatsoever.

Jaqueline blushed as she looked at Mari's state of dress, "Bah! Mari! Uh, wh-wh-what are you doing?"

Mari slipped up to her, slowly taking the robe off, as she smirked, "Well, since we don't have school today, and since it's just the two of us…" the robe then dropped to the floor, leaving Mari completely in the buff, as she slunked her arms around the blushing Jaqueline, "I figured we could have a little us time."

Trying to get out of it, Jaqueline looked away, as she blushed like crimson, stammering, "Well, yeah, but… I um… I have some work I need to do right now."

She pushed herself in, pressing her non-existent breasts up to Jaqueline's back, causing her to blush like crazy, as Mari insisted, "Come on, I'm as randy as ever. Maybe even more so. Working out and running helps my jonesin' but ever since I got Hyded… well…" she finally ran over to Jaqueline's bed, jumping up and down like a fish, as she cried out, "I'm horny as ever, maybe even more so. I need my friend with benefits! I need Jackie, Jaqueline! Please!"

Jaqueline however slid down the bed, scooting as far as possible from the eyes of the pleading Mari, who tried to crawl after her. Jaqueline however shook her head as she then stood up, trying to cross the room saying, "No Mari! And I mean no!" She tried to sidle towards the door although the now her predatory was beginning to walk towards her and Jaqueline held up her arms to keep it back. "Mari, seriously what's gotten into you?" 'This can't be the result of the hyde formula can it?'

Her mind now distracted Mari leaped towards Jaqueline and buried her head in her chest. "Pleeaaasseee," the girl whined, rubbing her brown hair against Jaqueline's pajamas tickling her chest as she did.

Suddenly Jaqueline became aware of a rising heat within her, and a sudden balloon filling in the back of her head. A yawn seemed to echo through her mind as the familiar sultry tone of Jackie began to stir within her. 'Oh lord, that was a good nights... oh hello.' Jaqueline could just imagine her worse half grinning evilly as she looked down through Jaqueline's eyes at Mari attempt to glom her. _'I see your getting in some extracurricular activities_

That jab enflamed the brunette and her own will pushed back against Jaqueline, forcing her into the back of her mind. ' _Ow, ow... hey watch it! You may be big brained but there is two of us in here now!_ '

"Shut up," Jaqueline declared loudly stomping her foot, her eyes flashing yellow suddenly as a power filled her.

Mari though jumped back, her frame dropping into a defensive stance all of a sudden as she looked wearily at Jaqueline who had begun to swoon and fall into the wall and slide down slowly to the floor. "Jaqueline," she asked tentatively, bending down and placing a hand on her friend's shoulders.

Jaqueline took a deep breath a sighed, crying would do no good as she shook her head. "Sorry, Mari... Jackie just... Jackie..." she paused as she looked away and used the tips of her fingers to rub at her eyes. "Let's just say my roommate," she tapped her head, "up here isn't as enjoyable to have as you."

Mari wasted no time in sitting down next to her friend and taking her hand and nodding. "Tell me what it's like," she asked giving the palm a quick squeeze.

Jaqueline sighed, as she stated, "Well, it's like my whole body's the car, and there's two people fighting to drive it. I'm the little voice saying this is a bad idea… while Jackie's the loud little voice screaming LET ME DRIVE!" She rubbed her temple, as she sighed, "It's a basic fight for control."

Mari seemed to understand on that, as she nodded, "Man that sucks. Me, I don't even have a voice in my head unlike you."

Then Jaqueline sighed as she whined, "Then why do you constantly want me to make love with you?"

Mari sighed, "Because Hyde love-making is way stimulating than just plain old human love-making." She held her hand up, "Don't get me wrong. I enjoy sausage more than any girl, but considering it's just me and you… I'm forced to settle with taco stands."

Jaqueline sighed, "Gee thanks, glad to know I'm some kind of fast food stand."

"Yeah, but you're a tasty fast-food stand," Mari smirked. But then got down seriously, as she asked, "Speaking of fighting… have you considered the idea that now we're like She-Hulk teen girls… we could go out there to fight Super-Human crime and the Forces of Evil kind of dealy?"

Jaqueline reserved the attempt to let her eye twitch too much as she heard that statement. "Mari I am sorry... but what!" She shook her head as she felt the bubble with her mind begin to press back.

 _Oh my god that sounds so cool_ , Jackie cried wrestling to get back control. _Come on let me talk to her, I have some..._

'Shut up,' Jaqueline demanded pressing Jackie down once more.

"I mean what I say," Mari declared, "you and me, both using our powers to save the town from goons who would do it harm!"

Jaqueline opened her mouth to speak, but almost instantly the memory of the brown werewolf coming to save her seemed to strike at her very soul. Without people like him, she would have met a worse fate and maybe even had her life wrecked by forces she could not control. Yet she couldn't do it, it was too stupid too illogical, "but I mean it's not like we can just be super heros. I mean we don't even know how to fight... I do't even know how to keep Jackie under control!"

 _Love you too_ , the voice in her head cat called.

"Oh don't worry about that, Jaqueline," Mari smirked, as she made a few stances. "I've got some basic combat practice at the gym. I can show you some good moves you and Jackie can learn. And besides, you and Jackie seem pretty good together. You put aside your differences to save not just that fashion show from being robbed, but you saved me."

Jaqueline was at a loss for words, but Jackie spoke up in her head, _Hmmmm… she's got a point there, Jaqueline. Maybe being in the hero biz might not be such a bad thing._

"And now we have another matter to discuss," Mari stated, rather seriously… until she looked like a sex-starved nympho, as she blushed and gushed out, "We need to find candidates to turn into Male Hydes not just to balance out the sexes… but for… well, you know what I mean."

Jaqueline opened her mouth to object but there was suddenly a knock at the door. Seeing her chance, Jaqueline gave Mari a nervous smile and rapidly ducked under her arm and headed down the hallway. Not rally caring to look back as Mari tried to follow her, as she opened the door.

"Ah good morning," the elderly voice of Constance greeted them, her tanned but wrinkled skin crinkling into a wide smile as she looked up at Jaqueline. "Good morning Mari," she then added with a warm smile. "I was wondering my dears, do you think you could talk about my medicine."

"Oh, hi, Constance," Jaqueline smiled, as she went over to her mini-lab, and brought up the jar. She then handed it over to Constance, as she smiled, "Here you go. Hope it helps."

Constance smiles in response taking the jar and nodding at her before her tired old eyes snapped open. "Jaqueline!" Her face in shock she gave the girl a quick look up and down, her hand moving out suddenly to try and stroke her hair only for her to pull it back at the last second. "I-I... I... what happened to you?"

Jaqueline looked bashful on that, as she confessed, "W-Well, I guess you could say I um…"

Mari butted in, as she stated, "She had a makeover by yours truly. Ever since then, this little hot tamale's been open up to anything and everything. She's gonna be living her life to the fullest." She playfully got Jaqueline in a chokehold, "And you darn right need new life experiences, my friend. You can't just keep hiding yourself behind books and this place. You need to live a little… or in your case, a whole lot."

Jaqueline wheezed out, "Okay, okay. Jeez, Mari. You're crazy, you know that?"

"Like a foxy she-fox," Mari chuckled.

Constance however laughed, daintily holding her hand in front of her mouth as she chuckled. "Oh how adorable you two look," she said smiling as Jaqueline tried to pull herself out of Mari's grip slamming into the door frame. "I must say Jaqueline," she added, emphasizing the Jaqueline of her name as she said it with her thick Brazilian accent, "the look really suits you."

Jaqueline blushed at that compliment, as she smiled, "Thank you. I was starting to wonder if nobody would notice it."

"Why not use it to get a boy you like," Constance smiled. "Why not that, um.. oh what's his name? Oh yes, Jeremy Hale."

Jaqueline blinked in shock and opened and closed her mouth, "H-How do you know him?"

Constance leaned in and raised her eyebrows at Jaqueline pointing downstairs. "Oh he is in the lobby: he asked me to come and see if you wanted to see you: he said he had some -" Constance paused and heavily accentuated her voice on the next word, giving it an exotic quality "-questions."

"Oooh, questions for our dear Jaqueline," Mari teased her friend. "Sounds like our girl's gonna land herself her first boyfriend."

"Why do you keep on saying that," Jaqueline asked scowling before turning back to Constance and sighing. "Okay send him up... I will see what he wants."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **Old Everett**

Old Everett is what they called it. Where the old dilapidated buildings of the cities Industrial boom met the small deshelled houses for the workers that had once manned those factories. A slum and near abandoned land fill of a location, the area was nothing but row upon row of industrial estate, left to rot in the wake of jobs moving overseas. Only some of the old houses were inhabited, and those that weren't and even some that were sat in the uncanny gap between demolishment and renovation due to a bill that had been bogged down in the local courts for near on ten years. But yet while officially it was near useless, some more illicit elements found its buildings were exactly what they needed.

Castle strode out into the center of the old industrial plant, yelling out orders to the various henchmen who were storming about, hauling supplies and barrels all around them.

"Okay, okay! Move it up boys get those chemicals in storage. And remember to stack them how it says in the booklet, we don't want any accidents." He turned to go before calling back, "and I will be checking you knuckle heads, so I will know if you ain't done it."

Marching off the factory floor he climbed some stairs to a nearby office just off to the side where he sat down behind the broken desk and pulled towards him a piece of paper, notes detailing what needed to be done.

Suddenly, one of the henchmen ran in, running out of breath, as he wheezed out, "Boss! We've got a situation."

Ignoring the man's rudeness, Castle asked, "What is it?"

"It's those wolves; they're awake again," he wheezed out. "They're still chained, but we're having a hard time trying to keep them under control. They're throwing the guys like rag dolls."

Gus slammed his fist into his desk and jumped to his feet, "Oh, for God's sake," he roared charging out and pushing the henchmen aside. "Do I got to do everything around here?!" Practically bounding down the steps and charging across the hall he soon crossed the threshold into another wing of the old dilapidated facility, the giant old machines torn up from their roots and pushed aside and into the corners of the hall. Chains wrapped around the old machines and tightly flew towards the center of the room where they wrapped and snake their way around and over the body of two werewolves. A dark black and grey one with a scar down one of his face, and a brown and tan one with shaggy hair that almost hid his glowing yellow eyes.

The black one was railing against his chains, slowly pulling one of the machines towards him as he struggled against them, roaring and snarling at any goon who tried to approach him. The few who did were armed with tasers attached to the end of polls, and were cautiously attempting to get close enough to prod him with it. However none were brave enough to even try and make the movements needed to get within swatting distance of the beast.

"Idiots," Gus growled as he marched towards the center grabbing one of the men and another's pole and pointing at one particular cain out of many. "You! When I give the order stick the taser to that chain, and do it every three seconds. Got it."

"Umm, yes sir," the main said nervously, as he got into position.

"The rest of you do the same," Gus growled as he closed the gap, and marched towards the werewolf who now glowered at him, his teeth mashing wildly. "Now," Gus ordered, but nothing happened.

Looking back the dark skinned gangster slapped himself in the face as he watched the varying good touch their tasers to separate chains. "No, no, no! Touch your tasers against the same chain," he growled at them, pointing at the chain in particular. There was a round of 'oh's' as his goons followed up his orders and the chain lit up like a Christmas tree.

The howling of the wolf was deafening, his shriek of anguish as steam rose from his body, as a dozen tasers energy traveled down the chain and into his body. Gun nodded and gave his men the thumbs up, "good work guys, keep it up," he barked getting in close enough to use his pole and jab his own taser straight into the black werewolf's face.

"You - beasts - need - to - learn some - manners," he grunted with each sharp jab until the Black werewolf swooned and fell forward, his body staying upright only by the chains tied around his body. Turning back to his boys he nodded at them and strode past, "just do that if he tries anything again." Looking over his shoulder at the brown one who was now glowering as him and growling lowly he shrugged. "Do the same for the fuzz ball two over there if he tries anything as well."

"Impressive," a voice called loudly catching Gus's attention as he recognized the tone.

"Well, well, well," he said loudly placing his hands on his belt as he watched a familiar girl walk in smiling at her. "Look who decided to turn up." Reaching out a hand he offered it to the young woman, Elaine Melborne.

She was a young Caucasian woman of sixteen, with short cut auburn hair that flipped at the back, spiked, and with bangs that were parted in the front. She was an A cup chest size, slim but slender body, black stockings, a blue jean mini-skirt, with a white button-up shirt, red vest, brown shoes, and wearing glasses. Even though she looked like a nerd, she had an evil genius vibe to her, as she adjusted her glasses, looking at the Lycans before her.

Elaine smiled and took his oversized hand and gave it a firm a shake as she could manage. "Good to see you again, Castle. I am surprised you managed to keep to your word." She walked past him and marvled at the two wolves chained before her.

"Whats that supposed to mean," Gus teased placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a rather rough shake. "Me and my guys are tough enough and smart enough to go toe to toe with them." He motioned for her to follow her, "plus I told you I would get you the enzyme you needed: now you got an endless supply of it."

Elaine raised an eyebrow as she followed the brute of a man. "Yes, indeed." She remembered meeting Gus only a few days ago, how he had pointed a gun at her, how he had threatened to kill her if she did not hand over the key she had recovered from their little blunder with Jackie Hyde. Now he was chatting to her like an old friend.

"Still I don't get how you knew it was that particular enzyme," he began to climb the steps back to the office and shook his head. "I mean are you sure you can make it... you know 'the hyde formula.'"

Elaine smiled as she slid her hand across the old desk and reached inside her pocket producing a single strand of hair. "My dear Gus -"

"Castle."

"- my family have long held the secret art of alchemy. We have long since known how to make Hydes: but this new girl... this Jackie, well she seemed to be in control of her form." Elaine smiled as Gus sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, clearly miffed by her calling him by his real name. "She, or someone close to her has managed to perfect a formula deemed too risky for anyone else to create. And with this strand of her hair, her DNA, I have figured out with my own knowledge exactly what we need to reproduce it."

Gus shrugged, "Awesome," he said not sounding as impressed as Elaine wanted and scratched his nose. "Just make it addicting enough for people to come back and buy more and I am sure we will make a tidy profit. Still I want to know why do you want to make money off this?"

Elaine smiled, "well a girl has to pay for her college degree somehow."

Gus smiled as he reached into his draw rummaged around for something. Elaine felt her muscles tense as she watched him make the move, always on edge as to what it could be. Was it a gun, another taser?

No it was an electric shaver, the kind used on sheep and animals. "Well we better start production. Right, partner?"

Scope managed to come two at least a little, as he blinked, "Ugh… wha… what's with the razor shaver?" The thugs looked at him, and they all smirked, as they all pulled their own shavers, as Scope gulped, "Why are you guys lookin' at me like that?" It then clicked, "Oh no. No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Back at the Apartments**

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and still not clear it away. Jaqueline sat nervously across from Jeremy, the only thing separating them being the kitchen table. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do, Jeremy was just sitting their drinking his coffee nervously waiting for her to talk too.

But to top it all off Mari was still walking around, in just her dressing gown, letting it hang open at the front which was driving Jeremy's cheeks to new undiscovered shade of red. Indeed he eventually coughed as he tried not to look at Mari who smiled evilly at his awkwardness.

"Umm... I like your hair... this morning," Jeremy finally said as he tried to break the ice

Jaqueline immediately responded, "Thanks... I made it myself," and froze at the realization of what she had just said. "S-so I believe you have some questions?"

"Oh, yeah, um… well, I know that last time when we had that talk about you being related to Henry Jekyll…"

"And when you tried to post it as a news story in Shepard High's paper, and I hated you for that," Jaqueline retorted. But then smiled warmly at Jeremy, "And how you returned it before it got out… but before that you also got pretty beat up by a bunch of thugs back way near my lab."

"Still got scars to prove it," Jeremy commented. But then got serious, "But I'm not here to reminisce about the past. I was actually hoping you might know something about Jackie Hyde."

Stopped in her tracks Jaqueline stammered, "Umm... what would I know about Jackie Hyde? I mean... yeah she likely is one... I mean using my ancestors work but... umm..."

Jeremy nodded, "can't be easy for you, knowing that someone is using your grandfather's work in that way."

Jaqueline sighed, "Yeah"

"Though amazingly, they're doing it without all the murder and mayhem," Jeremy stated.

"Yeah," Jaqueline nodded. But then blinked, "Wait, what?"

"I'm just saying that this Jackie Hyde's not all that bad," Jeremy commented. "She was well, actually… she was pretty hot."

'Hot,' Jaqueline arched an eyebrow.

"Cool," Jeremy went on.

'Cool? Jackie?'

"And all around, despite all that, she's got a big heart and pretty courageous," Jeremy commented, smirking, "I mean, she stood up to those thugs and even protected everyone."

'He thinks Jackie's hot, cool, courageous and caring,' Jaqueline thought.

But in her head, Jackie was blowing up, blushing and stammering like crazy, _He-he-eh-he… he thinks I'm all that?! I don't understand!_

"Yeah and it's not just me." Jeremy reached into his pocket and produced his phone, pulling up articles and forum pages detailing the appearance of Jackie Hyde.

'Real Life Superhero in Everett'

'Phantom super girl storms stage and stops thugs'

'The Jackie Hyde fan club.'

Sweat dropped from Jaqueline's head as she read off that last one: and it was hard to believe those were only the first three. "P-people made m... her a fan club," the brunette asked scooting over to Jeremy and leaning down at her phone. "Who would even do that?"

Jeremy shrugged, "I'm not sure. I am going to call the owner of the site later today, but I really wanted to get an interview from you while you were hear... given that you were there, and your knowledge on the subject."

Jaqueline instantly became suspicious as her eyes darted to look at Jeremy, although she dared not make a move. "This isn't m-more questions like last time?" A stutter emanating from her wavering voice.

'Seriously you call that intimidation,' Jackie teased.

"I just thought you'd like to accompany me during this little investigation," Jeremy invited.

Mari jumped between the two, as she smirked, "Oooh, is this like a date between you two?"

Jaquline blinked, this was really not turning out like she had expected.

'Oh come on,' Jackie began to tease, the ballon in her head straining again as the pale white Hyde tried to influence her once again. 'He is just begging for you too...'

Jaqueline sighed, as she groaned, 'Stay out of this, Jackie.'

'I live in your head, since I'm apart of you. Deal with it,' Jackie shot back. 'And do you want to spend the rest of your life regretting what you didn't have and having cobwebs grow down there beneath the front of your underwear? Go with this guy!'

'Hey I am in charge of this body not you,' Jaqueline spat, as she turned around to Jeremy and said, "Jeremy I have to say that..." a tenseness came over her as she closed her eyes, "I would love to go!" Jaqueline froze, a cold rage creeping into her head as she tried not to let it show, 'Jaqueline!'

A small giggle echoed through the walls of her head, ' you can thank me later cobwebs. Now go get him!'

Jeremy though smiled and nodded, almost none the wiser to the annoyed expression spread across Jaqueline's face as he pulled out his phone. "Cool, so shall I wait, or will you just meet me there?"

"Oh, you can wait here," Jaqueline smirked, almost pausing again, as she smirked, "I'll just get ready in the bathroom." But inside, Jaqueline was raging again, 'Jackie!? What the heck?!'

'Oh come on, don't say you didn't want this?'

'I didn't want this,' Jaqueline growled as she entered the bathroom and stared into the mirror.

There staring back was Jaqueline, the pale amazonia, standing before her, completely naked, her pale chalki like skin tone radiating its pure enthusiasm as she seemed to be dancing.

"Stop that," Jaqueline demanded, to which Kaclie replied only by sticking out her tounge and thrusting out her bare overly large chest.

"I SAID STOP THAT," Jaqueline shouted, which she realized what she did, as she covered her mouth.

"Jaqueline? You okay in there," Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, as she lied, "I was just… I thought I saw a cockroach."

"And that's why you shouted it to stop something," Jeremy asked.

"It was coming at me, even when the light was on," Jaqueline said.

"… okay," Jeremy said. "I'm still waiting here. Anything you need?"

"No, I'm good. Got my clothes, and now I just need to shower and get ready," Jaqueline sighed. Once she heard Jeremy sit down, Jaqueline sighed.

Walking into the shower, Jaqueline sighed as she considered everything that was now happening. Jeremy, Jackie, Mari too. Heck even how the water felt over her new body, she was still unnerved at how the liquid now followed the contours of her redefined form, liquid dropping off her pert breasts, or how the sheen in her hair seemed to glow when the light hit its damp surface.

It was rather disconcerting: yet exhilarating.

Yet with all that came Jackie Hyde, her worse half, a person who despite some laughs she still wanted to be free of. It was silly of her to think of Jackie as a different person, but as she began to wash some shampoo into her hair, she couldn't help but think of her as such. She was too different, too alien to her life, her old one anyway, to be anything but another person.

Yet as Jaqueline began to wipe the suds off her body she felt a tingle of pleasure as her hand rubbed across her now smooth skin: and she was reminded that she wanted this.

She had realized that she had taken the potion, not for scientific advancement, not for betterment of mankind; she had taken it because she was tired of being plain. She had wanted to be beautiful just like Jackie: just she never wanted to be 'just like Jackie.' But then she had to wonder what she would of done if this had been the result, her new body that she was standing in right now, what would she had done if her new enhanced form was the only thing she had gotten. Would she be resenting it as much as she had been?

Another tingle of pleasure went up Jaqueline's spine as she applied some body wash as felt her chest quiver from the feeling.

 _That's it, rub all over yourself. Get a good lather and rinse_ , Jackie thought, as Jaqueline did so, doing her best to cover up the moans. _Now… go a little further down_ … and Jaqueline did so, until she blinked, "What the…?"

 _Dang it, so close_ , Jackie snapped her fingers in annoyance.

Jaqueline groaned, 'Seriously, Jackie? There's a guy out in our room, and you want me to get off in the shower? What if he hears us?'

 _I know_ , Jackie smirked. And just imagine how awkward he'll be when you come out lookin' smokin' hot in the ensemble we put together.'

'It better not be too sexy or too revealing,' Jaqueline steamed in embarrassment.

Jackie smirked, tracing her finger down her cheek, _Why's that such a big deal? You into Jeremy?_

Jaqueline did not answer, she wouldn't answer. Feeding Jackie with attention would only make her stronger, the best course of action would be to ignore her and -

 _Do you really think ignoring me will work?_ Jackie laughed maliciously. _Oh you poor deluded... well I would call you a virgin as I did all the work, but you are right: we are the same._ The laugh grew louder causing Jaqueline to pale as she felt something building within her.

Suddenly Jaqueline let out a moan of pleasure, a low throaty moan that she tried to cover up but couldn't. Soon the fire within her turned into a tidal wave of pleasure as she felt every single nerve in her body stand on end as the water hit it, running down and over her flesh, causing no end of stimulation.

"Jackie... stop it..." Jaqueline pleaded as she tried to calm down. "Please..."

But yet another wave of pleasure hit her, and Jaqueline gasped in what was clear joy, falling to her knees with a thud. It took every ounce of will from Jaqueline to keep her hands grabbing onto the side of the shower, as she began to pant, over and over, low moans coming every few seconds, like a mouse squeaking.

Inside her mind Jaqueline could feel Jackie now pushing back against her, yet not taking control. The titanic amazon simply seemed to be standing over her, pushing her back just enough to make her whole world go alight with pleasure.

 _Go on, you know you want to.  
_  
Jaqueline felt her hands move but she grabbed a hold of her mind and had them grab onto anything else, a sponge and the shower curtain which she tore off: the sheet of plastic falling over her.

* * *

 **Outside**

Jeremy took a step back from the door and cried out to Mari who came to see what was going on. "Umm... is this normal?"

To which Mari gave him a devilish grin, her answer not helping in the slightest. "You made an impression her. Good man."

* * *

But back in the shower, Jaqueline let out a loud roar as the pleasure centers of her body exploded all at once, for the third time and she could hear Jackie laughing.

'I am not going to let you take control,' Jaqueline growled at her worse half who was now hugging her from behind.

 _Why would I do that dear?_ Jackie teased, stroking the hair of the mental image of her better half. _If I changed there would be too many questions from Jeremy... No I am just giving him a good impression: after all best foot forward and all that._ She laughed again kissing the mental image of Jaqueline on the cheek and lessening her grip.

Jaqueline collapsed on the bath floor, as she moaned out a bit of relief. When she did, she felt a particular wetness between her legs, and groaned, "Dammit, Jackie!"

Jackie just laughed, _Go get 'em, Tiger_. Sending another wave of pleasure just to round it all off.

* * *

 **Much Later**

Jeremy and Jaqueline were riding the bus, sitting together, but the latter trying to avoid the first. Jaqueline was wearing a pair of blue jeans that hugged her, a sleeveless pink turtleneck shirt, and black strap-on sandals. The two were trying to break the silence as best as anyone could. But alas, there was nothing to break it upon. Until Jeremy finally stepped it up, and spoke.

"Umm... you look nice," Jeremy stammered as he tried to sidle over and get closer to Jaqueline.

Jaqueline wasn't startled by the scoot over, but of his compliment. This had been the very first one given to her by a guy, and she wasn't Jackie this time. She smiled, while using her hair to hide her blush in a cute manner, smiled, "Oh. Thank you." She then looked up. "So where are we going?"

"We're headed over to the last known location before the Fashion Show," Jeremy explained. "The first night club Jackie showed up at. Or what's left of it."

Jaqueline looked freaked out, as she panicked, "J-Jackie trashed it?"

"Well, a little, but all that was done was a few broken tables from some rowdy raping jocks," Jeremy assured her. "No, this happened a night ago."

Jaqueline blinked at this, "A night ago?"

Even Jackie was a bit perplexed by this, _What the…?_

Stepping off the bus, the pair walked the last few blocks together. The Night Club in question soon appeared on a small high street corner, the sign reading 'Brady's' emblazoned across the entrance in bright neon purple lights. Although the B seemed to be sparking from where a chair had been somehow thrown through it and lodged in the wall behind. Still it was a fairly plain club, with black painted bricks, a rather square boxed shape appearance, and looked more like someone had taken three of the many stores that ran along the street and renovated them together. Jaqueline could even see the bricks were sticking out, where the old doors used to be.

Walking in, Jaqueline and Jeremy stepped over a door that was just barely still swinging off its hinges as they stepped into a trashed and shattered club. Tables were overturned,, chairs shattered, a hole had somehow been blasted in the wall of the bar's counter, and glass and shattered objects seemed to be scatter everywhere. To Jaqueline it seemed as if a bomb had gone off.

"My God," she whispered.

Jackie nodded in her head, _Yeah, that's true. I doubt I remember doing this._

'Do you think Mari did this as Comette,' Jaqueline asked mentally.

 _Doubtful it was her,_ Jackie replied. _You know that all she did was spend time with you and me… in the sack. She barely wanted to leave the apartment at all that time._

Jaqueline then thought, 'But if this wasn't Jackie or Mari… then who did all this?'

"Hey who are you!"

Spinning around the pair saw a middle aged brown haired man, with tanned skin but a rather grisly complexion walk out from one of the service entrances and brandish a broom at them. He did not look happy. Jeremy instinctively got between him and Jaqueline as the old man cross the bar and began to thrust his cleaning utensil in their direction.

"Didn't you see the sign," the man growled, "we are closed for renovation: and I don't have time for kids trashing my place!"

Jeremy immediately defended, as he assured the man, "I'm sorry, Mr…"

"Brady. Mister Brady to you, kid," Mr. Brady huffed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brady," Jeremy apologized. "But we're only here because we're with Shepard High's Journalism and Paper Club."

Jaqueline peeked from his shoulder, as she added in, "We were told that Jackie Hyde attended a little partying here."

Mr. Brady arched an eyebrow, "Black hair with red streak, chalk white skin and body to die for?" The two nodded. "Yeah, what about her?"

"We were told that she caused a lot of damage to this place," Jeremy answered.

Mr Brady scratched his chin surprised. "Heh well Jackie caused all sorts of damage, tore up half the bar, tried to sweet talk several girls, and blokes at the same time." He then straightened up and looked at Jeremy with a slightly surprised face, "wait you called Jackie a she right?"

Jeremy nodded, as he scribbled away notes, Jaqueline walking around the bar and inspecting the damage.

"Well 'Jackie' as you call the punk, was a man."

Both teenagers stopped where they were now staring at Brady in shock. "A man," they both asked, Jaqueline picking up a piece of torn clothing.

Brady nodded, "yeah... although he never told me his name so it was hard to tell the police who it was. All I told them was some chalk white person with black red hair tore up my club." He smashed his hand into his fist and growled, "and now I got to re-mortgage this place or let it go under: bastard!"

Jeremy was about to ask him another question, untnil Jaqueline pulled him away. Jeremy blinked, as Jaqueline said, "Jeremy. Look at this." She then presented him the torn piece of cloth, which had a patch of the Shepard High Ram: the mascot to the football team. "It's the Shepard High Ram."

"So he goes to our school then," Jeremy deduced.

Jaqueline nodded, "Yeah, but the signia has the horns colored red with a marker."

Jeremy's eyes went wide as they could under his glasses, as he deduced, "Wait. I know of one jock that does that to his jersies. Says he does it to make them look cooler than the lame school makes them. As he says."

Jaqueline now wanted to get to the bottom of this, as she asked, "Who?"

"A real beef-headed dumb jock named Dale Mason," Jeremy replied.

"What are you two kids talking about?" August walked up behind the pair and peered over their shoulders, causing the both of them to jump up nervously. Jaqueline hiding the cloth behind her back.

"Nothing," the both said in near unity earning a raised eyebrow, as he waved at Jaqueline.

"Then what have you got behind your back?"

"My back?"

August face grew steadily more impatient, "Yes. Your back. I wasn't pointing at him was I." He waved at Jeremy who adjusted his glasses as the middle aged man sourly look at them both.

Jaqueline however pulled out her phone and muttered, "Sorry, I was just photographing some of the damages... you know for the school paper." She blushed and looked away, an act that caused August rather stern expression to soften.

He blushed himself and muttered. "Oh sorry." He briefly turned away and looked over at the bar. "Umm either of you kids want a drink? I mean not alcohol naturally... but I do keep some non-alcoholic drinks behind the bar." He set his broom down and walked through the gap shattered through the counter, looking down at the fridges hidden out of sight.

Jaqueline waved her hands, "Oh, no thank you. Jeremy can have them…" and then sped off, leaving the two there, as she shouted, "I just remembered my friend promising me to give me some lessons in self-defense."

The two boys blinked, as she sped off, as August commented, "She's a strange one to be your girlfriend."

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah." But then blinked, as he heard that last part, "Wait, what?"

* * *

 **Later On**

 **That Night**

"Will you stop pacing," Mari moaned as she watched Jaqueline cross the kitchen for what felt like the hundredth time.

Jaqueline however ignored her, she was too wrapped up in the piece of clothing she had found, and was waiting for her results to finish in their homes local lab.

"What are you hoping to find," Mari then asked, leaning over the back of her chair as she groaned wanting her friend to offer some input.

Jaqueline rolled her eyes. "It's simple, Mari. Mason, or whoever was wearing this shirt was at the party where that Hyde had run amuck. By breaking it down and identifying the base chemicals that would have been left on his body by sweat, respiration and even skin cells, I can determine whether or not he was exposed to the Hyde formula or not."

"And?"

Jaqueline sighed, Mari could be the limit sometimes. "And if he was we have a lead to track so we can find out where he got his Hyde formula from," Jaqueline muttered as she walked back over to the miniature lab waiting for the beaker of liquid and tattered clothing to change color. 'Red means he was a Hyde, blue means he was human,' Jaqueline said to herself as she bit her lip.

DING!

"IT'S DONE!" Jaqueline shouted, nearly spooking Mari in the process.

Jaqueline raced to the results, as she pulled the slip from the machine, and checked it.

Mari leaned over, and then asked, "So? What's the results say?"

It was red: Mason had definitely been a Hyde.

The two girls were flabbergasted by this, as Jaqueline was freaking out, "What? But… no! this is.. I mean, this is… impossible. How can…?"

"Jaqueline, you know what this means," Mari asked, seriously… which was so out of character for the girl.

Jaqueline nodded, "As much as I hate to agree with you and Jackie… yes, I do." She stood up, as she flipped her hair, "We need to find Mason, and…"

"And ride his manly Hyde Pickle," Mari stated, looking rather perverted in the process.

Jaqueline stopped and felt her eye twitch, her confusion rapidly being replaced with anger as her friend's perverted look jst ate away at her. She tried to speak, she tried to say something but in the end she just sighed and used her phone to pull up a map of the city.

"I we are going to find Mason and get him to talk about how he became a Hyde we are going to need to be able to track him down." Turning now towards her laptop she began to surf the web, trying to find when and where the nearest bars were. "That means we are going to need to find a radio and..."

"Wait, wait!" Mari waved her hands a she stopped Jaqueline mid-sentence. "Are you suggesting we actually hit the club scene? As in we go to bars and look for him?"

Jaqueline blinked, "well I didn't mean it like that but we will have too..."

Mari's eyes became stars as she almost glopped Jaqueline to the floor. "Oh yeah us two hitting the town and having a real girls night out."

"What no!" Mari looked at her suddenly, alt hurt. "I mean... well... if we are seen looking for a stray Hyde as ourselves that could create suspicion so..."

Mari eyes went even wider as she bit her lip, "wait a sec are you saying we go in disguise?" She began to shake with joy as she realized what that meant.

Jaqueline sighed, for her it seemed like the logical conclusion. 'And the fun conclusion' Jackie whispered inside her mind. 'Lets do it!'

Still the brunet scientist growled back inside her head, 'yeah okay I will let you out. So long as you keep an eye out for Mason and find out where he came from?'

 _Hyde's honor_ Jackie giggled sounding actually excited.

Mari however mentioned one issue. "So Jaqueline... and Jackie I guess. Hi by the way - "

Jackie smiled _Hey yourself_.

"- How do we transform though?"

Jaqueline sighed, as she half-smirked, "That's the easy part. Just have a mental picture of your Hyde in your mind. A detailed idea of what they look like and they'll appear." She grumbled, as she huffed, "It's how Jackie tricked me after that first night, after you took me shopping."

Mari then clapped her hands on that, "Oh, I get it now, okay." She closed her eyes, concentrating, but then stated, "You know I was joking about riding the Male Hyde's boner, right? Though I got what you meant, I was just adding that in for humor."

Jaqueline giggled, "I know. And thanks for trying to help me smile, Mari."

Walking into one room Jaqueline and Mari let out a deep breath, both of them mentally preparing themselves as they began to strip down to avoid ruining their clothes. Mari of course couldn't help but sneak a glance at Jaqueline and teased her for it.

"You know you really did get a nice body out of that potion: ever wonder what it could do for others?"

Jaqueline rolled her eyes back, as she sighed, "Yes, I have thought about it. Though am cautiously a bit unsure if we should just flaunt out the formula. Like someone's doing right now."

Mari just shrugged as her eyes began to turn yellow. Jaqueline's followed up, as their skin tone changed, their size and bodies changed, and standing in the spot of the girls were two amazon skin-color changed teenagers.

Comette stretched her arms up, as she let out a cute groan, "Y'know, if you want… Jeremy would probably make a cute Hyde male."

Suddenly, Jackie busted through (not breaking anything), as she stood at Comette, flabbergasted and blushing, very uncharacteristically, as she spouted, "Wh-Wh-What?! J-Jeremy?! No way! Not gonna happen! I mean, he'd hate me if that ever happened! I mean, it's probably a guy's dream to be hunky and all chiseled muscle in hours than it would take months to do that." But then she grabbed Comette, shaking her like a rag doll, as she freaked out, "But he'd hate me if he found out not only Jackie Hyde and Jaqueline Jekyll are the same, but that they force fed him the same formula that made us!"

Comette blinked now seeing genuine fear spread across Jackie Hyde's face, it was a first too see, and rather unnerving all at the same time. "Jackie... are you alright?"

Jackie stiffened. "Alright? Of course I am alright: I'm me! It's not like I am worried about Jeremy or anything, its just that - ."

"Well you do seem to be rather scared about..."

Jackie however held up her hand, "Sorry, what was that? Oh sorry, Comette. Jaqueline is talking... I got to... um... take this."

Deep within Jackie's mind, Jaqueline frowned as she cross her now mental arms. _I am not. Jackie what had gotten into you?_

"Okay it's agreed," Jackie suddenly said, "we find Mason! Come on lets go." She suddenly declared marching straight to the door.

Comette cleared her throat, "Jackie… we're still naked."

Jackie walked back, looking annoyed, "I knew that."

Moments later, Jackie was wearing her one-piece ensemble that Jaqueline had made for her.

While Comette stepped out in an outfit Jaqueline had made recently just for her. She was wearing a bruise red one piece turtleneck suit, with a small cut atop her chest showing off her A-Cup and well defined muscled cleavage as well as a cut on her upper back in the form of an upside down triangle starting atop her upper back and ending in the middle of her back, with a white turtleneck going down to her collar bone. She had bruise red arm sleeves that were fingerless and reached to her shoulders, with white straps and buckles on the shoulders and wrists, with white hand guards on the back of her hands. A white utility pouch belt with another white belt strapped and dangling on her right side attached to a white pouch dangling on her right thigh. She also had bruise red leggings that started at her mid-thighs and ended under her calves, with white straps and buckles on the thighs and calves, with white kneepad-like patterns.

"Okay," Comette said, adjusting the last of her new outfit. "Where should we start looking for Mason?"

Jackie waved her over to a nearby computer and bought up Mason's social network account. "Well Jaqueline looked up the fact he apparently likes to brag about getting into bars even though he is only sixteen. Adding in the fact he mention where he goes shows he likes to socialize - " Jaqueline bought up a map of Everett a series of a dozen dots or so tightly packed in the more northern area of the city. -"around here."

Comette grinned, "Well done, Jackie."

Huffing Jackie fluffed back her long red black hair with a grin, "oh please it was Jaqueline who did this. Thank her."

Comette kissed Jackie on the cheek, as she winked, "Well then, I'll have to thank the two of you properly when this is over."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **The Drunk Clam**

The thump of the music, the steady beat, the all-consuming sound of an uncontrollable party shook the Drunk Clam, the most popular sea front club in the North of Everett. It was a modern building, evoking a retro vibe with its white pillars against what looked like a southern American mansion. The queue outside was a long one, stretching back to the street corner, as around almost a dozen people were waiting in line to get in.

The bouncer on the doors stood motionless at the entrance, not letting anyone by, not even with the most desperate of pleas. They were the very definition of unbreakable.

Until two Amazonian beauties showed up.

Striding towards the bouncers both of them bypassed the line and went straight for the entrance, which had then being blocked by a wall of suits that glowered at them from under their sunglasses.

"G-get in line," the guard growled holding out a hand, his voice wavering as he looked up at the huge Jackie and the large Comette. Who just looked at each other and smiled.

Seizing the man's hand with a supernatural swiftness, Jackie forced his outreached palm into one of giant bosoms and grinned down at him. "Say there big guy, -" the large muscular bouncer gulped as he looked up at the larger Hyde, "- may we come in?"

Comette blew the other guards a kiss as another one marched towards them drawing what looked like a Taser and held it out too them. "Step back," he ordered angrily, trying to look at them in the eyes. Comette though laughed as she did the same thing and Jaqueline and pulled the guards hand towards her, forcing the sparking taser into her iron hard abs, the electric shock sparking and flailing against her skin. Comette barely uttered a soft moan before there was a sudden fizzle and small pop as the taser shorted out in the bouncer's palm.

"Wow... thanks for the jolt," she giggled winking at him as she pulled him in close and lifting off the floor, so that the six foot six man was now looking at the seven foot Hyde in the eye. "Would you like me to light up your world?"

"Bu-bu-bu," the guard stammered.

Still that was not the end of it as two more bouncers began to charge towards the pair as a third and larger bouncer touched glared at them. "Put down the bouncer and step away from the entrance... you... you.." He stopped mid-sentence and cracked his knuckles. "You're not getting in. Its invite only and... Umm." He looked up at Jackie who had strode past the other two bounces pushing them effortlessly aside as she bent forward to bring herself down to his eye level, keeping her legs perfectly straight, allowing her to thrust her rear in the air.

There was a series of cat calls and bright snapping photographs as Jaqueline grinned at the bouncer, her glowing yellow eyes and long lashes fluttering as she looked at him warmly.

Comette waved at them, smirking, as she spoke to Jackie, "Y'know, back then, I was playing hard to get to get more of the randy crowd to go after me. But now, yikes. I'll have to beat everyone back with a flag pole."

Jackie however merely stroked under the bouncers chin, winking at him, and then flicked her finger up causing his head to move and jog away his sunglasses, making him look rather disheveled. Laughing Jackie patted the bouncer on the back as she walked past him and opened the rope to the bar herself. Comette quickly followed, and laughed as everyone looked on at the pair of Hydes as they walked in.

Yet one of the bouncers blocked their way reaching into his clothes as he drew a gun and pointed it straight at Jackie and Comette. He didn't even give them a warning before he fired.

The bullets bounced off of Jackie's chest, her soft breasts suddenly hardening as the metal slammed into them and bounced off with a faint pop. One, two, three, four bullets, hit Jackie's chest, and one even hit Comette in the abs. To them the weapon seemed like an inconvenience, and they looked at each other and smiled: Jackie even flexing for the guy as he shot them.

"Aww sorry, do you want another view." Jackie turned to her side to show off how large her upper body was, winking at him again.

However, the squabble was put on hold, as a brewery tanker smashed through the wall on the inside. Nobody was hurt, but they scattered and screamed from the sight. And even more so, people from inside began to run out as well, hollering. One of the girls ran up to Jackie and Comette, as she stated, "There's this weirdo on steroids in there! He's tearing up the place and grabbing any girl he can!" And then bolted out of there.

Comette commented, "I think we found the club with our guy."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A Hero in Both Forms; Good on the Hyde Legacy pt.2**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Once again, thanks to the-PBG in helping me write this chapter.**


	9. Good on the Hyde Legacy pt2

**Full Moon High: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Miss Hyde**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** **: A Good Hero on Both Sides; Good on the Hyde Legacy pt.2**

* * *

 **Inside the Club**

Jackie and Comette ran straight on in there. Easily pushing most of the people that were getting out of there, the two Hyde girls ran right in to the main dance floor, witnessing first-hand what they ran into. The whole place looked like a warzone at first glance. Tables had been smashed and broken, either by the looks of it thrown across the place like discs, or karate chopped. Half the bar stools had been used as darts, as one wall had been used as a dart board. And from the sound of things, it still was… as they spotted the assailant going for the DJ booth.

He looked to be a seventeen Caucasian male with short black hair, brown eyes with rings underneath them: an indication that he was a drug user. He wore blue jeans a black t-shirt, and the Shepard High Jersey jacket for the Rams football team, and black sneakers. Though the odd thing about him was that his upper body was large muscled, while his legs appeared to be small muscle.

He roared out, as he shouted at the DJ, "What part of 'Play my song for my girl' didn't you understand, Tekk?!"

The DJ taking cover behind the equipment was shown, as the jock had easily shoved the DJ equipment like books on a table. He was a sixteen year old Caucasian with a sickly skinny frame due to not working out, slight acne on his forehead, poor eyesight with glasses, and a bowl haircut with a cowlick sticking out in the back. He wore baggy clothing to hide his scrawniness, mostly his pants, a button-up white t-shirt and a blue vest.

"Look, I kept trying to tell you: nobody listens to Hanson's Mmmbop anymore," the boy stated, as he slid back while keeping his glasses from falling off as he did so. "About the only thing we do have is Lady Gaga and an assortment of other titles."

"Lady Gaga's a gothic nightmare, man," the boy seethed out. "I wanted high-quality tunes for my girl, Theodore Tekk. And you couldn't even deliver."

"Look, man. I'm sorry, and…" Theodore panicked, but then tried to rationalize what he saw. "… and I just realized you're body's muscle structure's a bit unproportioned. How the heck is a small lower torso able to handle a large upper torso? This just doesn't add up."

The jock looked miffed, as he half smirked with a twitchy vein on his forehead, "Well, I know what adds up:" And then he picked up the boom box system, towering over his head, as he had steroid murder rage in his face and eyes, as he glared down at Theodore, the boom box shadowing him, "This boom box plus my muscle… equals splat the gimpy and limpy Theodore Techy Tekk!"

"Hey you! Leave him alone!" Taking single step into the pseudo seaside night club Comette eyes began to spark as she spotted the grossly mutated attacker and instantly went on the offensive. Charging she let out a almighty yell: yet no one was prepared for what happened next! The veins on her skin suddenly began to glow a bright golden colour, as her whole body slowly seemed to generate a brilliant red light. With each step it grew brighter, her skin and veins pulsating with power. And in the space of five steps Comette had not only made it onto the wooden planked dance floor but she had suddenly gained an aura of red and gold energy. The resulting explosion that seemed to just then come out of nowhere blew the tailing Jackie off her feet as her partner seemed to rocket across the room towards the mutated human like a living missile of light.

The resulting cracking and popping sounds were clearly the snapping of several key bones in the delinquents face. Comette's fits neatly distorted the skin around his jaw, the imprint deepening as the rocketing hyde threw all the energy she had just generated into the punch, as time seemed to slow around her. Her yell seemed to become drawn out like an almighty groan and echo of a battle cry stretched out like a long yawn, yet Comette's attack didn't seem to stop. Just going on and on for everyone who saw it, as they stared eyes wide open, waiting for reality to return to this insane feat of power. And the split second it did Dale was launched off his feet and sent flying further across the room. His body zoomed over the counter of thatched cocktail bar and through the resulting back wall and palm tree decorations: dozens of bottled drinks smashed on impact, their glass reigning down like flakes of snow over the hole now drilled into the wall.

As the dust settled the tanned hyde blew a tuff of untangled golden and white hair out of her eyes and turned to admire her handiwork. Grinning she lowered her outstretched palm and placed it onto her now slanted hip, as she inspected the back of the fist that had landed the nuclear level strike. She began to flex and unflex her fingers in a semi impressed daze, before looking back over her shoulder to her partner who was now picking herself off the floor.

"Hey Jackie," she waved her attacking fist as if to demonstrate a duplicate of the assault she had just unleashed. "Look what I can do!"

Picking himself out of the semi wrecked DJ booth, Theodore groaned as he pushed a pile of wreckage off himself and looked down at the long black bruise along his torn trouser leg, where the crate that his attacker had threatened to use had crashed in all the confusion. Theo took a split second to be thankful it hadn't been closer to home, specifically his head, before turning to look up at the gloating person he could now hear looming over him.

He blinked as he saw the tanned 7-foot girl, as he spoke, "Hey, watch it! You could have killed me…" But stopped as she turned to face him, and his anger disappearing as he got a clearer look at her while the lights shined upon her.

Her eyes opened slowly as she turned her head to face him, he two glowing orbs taking him by surprise. He scooted back, his mind instantly remembering the attack from earlier, but yet something within him stirred and he felt his own gaze wander as he took in his strange saviour. His mind went a hundred miles a minute as something welled up inside him. He opened his mouth to responded but words simply began to fall out, the myriad of "umm's" and "arrr's" trickling down as he took in her form. 'W-what, is she," he wondered as her expression began to shift to annoyance and Theodore closed the mouth he had realised had been left hanging open.

The golden savior shook her head and began to walk forwards pat Theodore, "fine save yourself next time." He hand could be seen waving at him as she headed towards the hole of her own creation, each bare stepped footstep shifting her rear in such a way that Theo just couldn't help but stare.

"W-what is this…" he tried to say as a second figure began to stroll past, her white skin and black and red hair coolly complimenting one another. Theo's own eyes bulging out of his sockets as he saw her, her outfit barely containing her own form.

Jackie, a little amazed at what Comette had done, asked, "Just what the heck was that, Comette?"

"I have no idea," Comette confessed, but smiled as she was still excited. "But that was so awesome."

"Yeah, but still, you could have been a bit careful," Jackie advised. "You could have nearly killed the guy you were trying to protect." She looked behind her and to him, asking, "You okay?"

Snapping out of his stunned gaze at Comette, he nodded, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Thanks to your friend, uh…?"

Jackie smirked, "Jackie Hyde." She then nodded at Comette, "And this is my friend/partner, Comette."

The boy waved, and smiled awkwardly, "Theodore Tekk. Though everyone calls me Teddy, but I prefer Theo."

Comette tilted her head and winked at him, her lips forming a smile as she gave him a mock salute. "Nice to meet you Theo. Now if you don't mind me," she strode past him and towards the hole, her hips swaying as she walked. "- I need to go break a bitch."

Jackie walked next to her, and arched an eyebrow, as she asked, "Were you flirting with him? I didn't think the brainy type were your type."

Comette just shrugged as she ran a finger along the hole and inspected the damage she had unleashed. "Hey I need to break this body in." She hopped through the ole without a backwards glance and looked about the kitchen. "Plus I don't see you complaining."

Jackie rolled her eyes but smiled and leapt through the hole after Comette. her bare feet making almost no noise, she could feel the cool texture of the white tiled floor as she landed and ran her pale hand up her slanted hip as she looked about a kitchen. To her surprise this wasn't what she normally expect to find inside of a themed club, but she could spot the tell tale signs for what this place was for. Silver metal tables stretched off in three neat rows, one being turned up by Dale's sudden entrance, while electric cookers and rows of glass cabinets filled with drinks could be seen lining the walls.

It was an unusual combination, but Jackie brow fell as she walked towards the small indented crater and ran her hand along what looked like scorch marks. But that was not what had caught her eye, "where is Dale?"

Suddenly a roar from behind them, as they looked to see Dale now, whose skin was going chalk-white slowly and red started forming in his hair, lifting a massive fermenter over his head, as he roared, "BITCHES! DIE!"

However, Jackie ran up… and kicked him square in the balls. Dale's face went white and his eyes went wide, as he dropped the fermenter behind him, and squeaked out, collapsing on his knees, and fell over, grasping his swollen testicles. Jackie walked back, waving her foot loose, as Comette walked up to her, and arched an eyebrow, getting Jackie's attention.

"What," she asked, not caring on the look Comette gave her. "What'd I do?"

"Wasn't the plan... you know to take the male hyde back home and..."

Jackie threw back her head and laughed, as she stood there with her hands on her hips towering over Dale. "Really? You thought that was the plan?"

Comette shrugged as she walked up Dale, who was clutching at his groin, and promptly kicked the kneeling man to the ground. "Well no. But a girl can dream right?"

Jackie smirked before turning back to Dale and looking down at the brute. His features began to deform more and more as she watched, one eye growing larger than the other and his arms swelling up while his legs grew to a disproportionate length. He mumbled something under his breath as he clenched his fists and shook letting out a soft moan.

"Huh... seems like his formula isn't perfect," she muttered, bending down and poking his arm, her fingers pushing in against the rather flabby muscle.

But then she pinned him down, as she punched him awake, as she seethed angrily, "Alright, bub. OUT WITH IT! Who gave you what to get like this?"

"Huh, what?"

"Who gave you the Hyde Formula?!"

"The formula?"

"YES THE FORMULA!" Jackie grabbed what was left of his torn shirt that was beginning to tear against his now over muscled and flabby body. "You have taken something and it made you this... god." Jackie almost gaged as she looked down the mess that Dale was becoming, his face stretching down to one side as he laughed. Or tried too.

"Hah this is all me baby! All me." He raised his arm and went to flex, but as he did the muscles seemed to clash and stop him from bending it all the way. With him vainly trying to make his now distorted limb, with a forearm as wide as Jackies body to move. "All meeeee..."

Jackie's next punch hit him in the gut, her limb sinking into the several layers of muscle and flab he now possessed. "You talk or else I beat it out of you."

"Nice try bitch but I am -" Blood suddenly flew out of of his mouth and dribbled out of his mouth, dripping onto Jackies arm.

"Ewww!" Mari cried. "What's wrong with him?"

Jackie dropped him and sighed. "The formula most likely. I can't be sure but its likely the does itself was too strong, or at the least the mix of ingredients wasn't equal. That or the bonding process and incantation wasn't recited correctly. Leading to an imbalance to the enhancements it is supposed to give the user."

Dale's body began to inflate, thin, bulk out, inflate and exhale out of control erratically. While Dale was moaning and spasming like crazy with his face stretching, inflating or shrinking back like a crazy possessed person. Until finally, he began to inflate like a massive water balloon, as his face inflated too, along with his eyes. The two girls walked back, with Jackie looking in almost impressive shock, while Comette covered her mouth, looking in horror. He was on the verge of exploding like crazy.

Suddenly, Theo ran in, as he spoke up, "Hey, wait. You two I found som…" but then paled as he saw the inflating Dale, as he mouthed, 'What the fu…'

And then, without warning…

A massive blast of flatulence escaped Dale's body, as well as a massive belch. As this happened, Dale's body shrank back to normal, leaving him in only his barely holding together underwear and a facial expression of disbelief and shock. Clearly the situation had left him blank in the brain while it was trying to reboot from what had just transpired, leaving the three to look in discontent at a somewhat anti-climactic turn to the events before them.

Theodore blinked, as he asked, "That was it?"

Comette finally snapped out of it with a twitchy eyebrow, seriously annoyed about the whole ordeal, "Yeah. Apparently so."

"Okay you time to talk." Placing her foot on top of the once giant man she glowered down with cold yellow eyes, her arms crossed under her bust.

Yet Dale merely groaned and tried to raise a hand before collapsing back down with a snore. Raising an eyebrow the golden yellow Hyde let out a dejected sigh and gently kicked Dale's leg to see if there was anything left in him. "Well what a letdown... and after I did that move too."

"Come on, talk," Jackie said again applying some more pressure to Dale's gut. "Come on! Talk!"

"Jackie, Girl! Lay off," Comette tried to reason with her angered friend. "I don't think he will be saying anything."

"This jerk has got my formula!" She roared rounding on her partner, somehow bumping into Theo and sending him sliding across the floor. "Did you see what he did with it I mean -"

"There they are!"

A sudden rush of voices could be heard from the bar the two Hydes turning to face them and saw a pair of cops begin to clamber through the hole but stop dead when they saw the Amazonian beauties standing before them. Comette placed her hands on her hips and smiled, but the man and woman's eye's were drawn to Jackie, or rather her foot placed firmly atop the body of the unconscious Dale.

"Okay..." began Jackie, raising her hands and giving a seductive smile. "Its not what it..."

There was a loud bang and Jackie felt something very sharp but rather dull strike her abdomen, and could hear the double clink as the bullet bounced off her abs and then off the floor.

Her anger index went up the roof, as she looked at the two cops, who at this moment, almost pissed themselves, as Jackie let out an enraged, but rather calm growl, as she hissed, "Seriously?"

Comette looked to the cops in nervousness, as she advised, "I'd take cover if I were you two."

Jackie left Dale be, as she stomped towards the big fermenter that he had once held, and lifted it up off the ground with only one hand, as it towered over her without her straining. She then looked over to the cops, as the male pissed his pants. Glaring down at them with the fermenter in hand… she turned the other way, and threw it off to the river bed far from where they were, as if it were a mere softball. Jackie looked to the cops, as they suddenly ran out of there, not wanting to take their chances and see if she lost it with them.

Even Theodore was impressed by this, as he walked over to Comette, and smirked, "Whoa…"

"See you later hot stuff," Comette called, winking back at Theo who felt his cheeks begin to burn up with intensity, only one word escaping his lips.

"Woah..."

Outside

As the two Hyde girls were walking out, Theodore ran out after them shouting, "Wait! Wait up!" he stopped as he was close enough, but collapsed onto his knees, sweating up a storm, as he breathed, "I… hate… being this… scrawny and… asthmatic…"

Breathing heavily he managed to reach the edge of the final hole Jackie where Jackie had chosen to 'exit' the Drunken Clam. Yet as he did he ducked away as the sound of gunshots could be heard outside and yells of terror were clear to hear.

Peaking his head out he could glimpse the front of Jackie seemingly lifting a car, a whole car off the road and over her head. Its police sirens began to wail away until Jackie began to squeeze at its side and the frame began to buckle and break between her fingers like it was cardboard. Comette meanwhile was striding confidently across the street with her almost casual but sensual walk, where she swayed her shapely arse from side to side that made Theo go red as can be. All the while police fired a series of bullets at her, and each one bouncing off her skin like spit balls.

"Wow…" he whispered in awe, but snapped out of it, as he remembered, "Comette! I've gotta find her. Maybe she'll be in a better listening mood." He then ran to her, shouting, "Comette! COMETTE!"

"Woah kid stay back," a policeman yelled, grabbing him and pulling him into cover as a bullet sailed past his head.

"Hey let me go I got to!" But Theo was soon slowly dragged away as one of the policeman called to his friend to "get the kid to safety!"

Though he struggled to free himself, he shouted, "COMETTE! I KNOW HOW DALE DID IT!"

However his voice fell on deaf ears as he was dragged out of sight, his legs vainly treading on air as he tred to run towards her.

As for COmette she glanced at Jackie and smiled as she pressed the car down to a cube the size of a small chair, before lobbing it at another car and smashing its windshield. "Jackie dear do you think we should - OW!"

"What?" The White Hyde ducked as the bullets sailed past her, one or two bouncing off her body before turning to face her friend.

Comette nursed her eye and groaned. "Nothing, just one of the bullet hit me in the eye. It actually hurt."

Jackie grabbed Comette by the hand and grinned, dropping into a crouch and jumping away onto the nearest roof top. "Come on lets get out of here!"

Comette blinked and asked, "what why, we are winning!"

"Hey I don't know if you noticed, and while I am okay with it. But are you okay with showing your birthday suit."

Comette's blank stare answered Jackie's question as the two of them landed on a nearby three story building and looked down at the small carnage they had left against the police who vainly fired a few bullets up at them. "No what haven't I noticed?"

Jackie grinned and prodded Comette in the chest. Or rather in 'her chest' as the latex she had been wearing peeled away as numerous bullet and burn holes had disintegrated much of the clothing leaving only rags.

"What on! Hey how come yours is intact!"

Jackie grinned. "Hag fish - Remember?"

As the two hopped away, from afar, Elaine was watching the whole scene, from outside, and inside. She saw Dale, dazingly escaping away from the scene, while she jotted notes, "Make stronger dosage… and find stronger test subjects." She then looked down, as she saw Theodore being taken away in a police car for questioning, as well as the inhaler he tucked in his pocket. She then made another note, as she wrote down, "Theodore Tekk: possible witness to genius… or possible test subject for Super PUMP?" She put her notebook away, and smirked, "Hmmmm, maybe I need some test subjects that aren't muscle-bound Neanderthal steroid cases."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Mendoza Apartment Complex**

 **Morning**

Awaking to find herself alone, Mari rolled out of bed and was amazed at how much energy she had felt. It didn't take her long at all to reach the bathroom, or even force herself to go. In fact she was shocked at how upbeat she was this morning, as she jumped through the doorframe and almost slide across the floor to the mirror which she greeted with a sly wink. "Hey there hero. Looking good." Giggling at her own boldness, and winking at herself.

'Man I feel good!'

Turning on her side, Mari looked over her body and ran her hand across the pajama shorts and sporty top that hung loosely against her. All the while her smile became wider and wider. There was not a blemish on her, just a toned Hispanic girl with legs for days and of course a friend to share it with.

"Oh Jaqueline," she called out loud but to no response. "Jaqueline!" Leaving the bathroom she wondered down to her friends room and opened the door. "Oh Jaqueline... huh?" Entering the room Mari scratched her head and sighed.

Slowly, casually sitting down next to the brown haired beauty Mari smiled as she saw in Jaqueline's now loose pyjamas how much her friend had changed. It was one thing to have a better body but as Jaqueline, moved and murmured she just looked so cute. As she sighed her now soft lips would part; while sleeping in the sun her skin would radiate with a shine that was almost dazzling to behold, as she breathed in and out her now pert c-cups would press against her shirt straining it, and as she smiled her now clear face would look the picture of contentedness.

"Yeah... cute," Mari smiled as she pulled up a chair next to her friend and just watched. And watched. And watched. 'Okay yeah this is getting pretty creepy," Mari groaned as she decided to turn her attention to the various notes and beakers scatted around the place.

"Okay what is this?"" SHe picked up one piece of paper and nodded, "okay three parts sodium, five parts cow butter (regular) two parts rams blood..." Mari trailed off as she set the note down and shook her head instead turning her attention to the various beakers that were on display. Reaching out with her now perfectly manicured hand Mari gripped the black one and sniffed it. 'Smells of chocolate,' she set it down and picked up the white one. 'Huh smells of fruit and sugar... sort of like a soft drink-"

"Huh," Jaqueline large brown eyes slowly began to flutter and open as she began to slowly wake; arching her back and stretching out her arms with the softest yawn that sounded like two kittens sneezing.

Mari smiled warmly at Jaqueline, as she winked, "Mmmhmm, mornin', sexy."

"Whaaa... huh... I am..." Jaqueline rubbed her eyes as she looked down at the notes and books and sighed. "Oh yeah the formu..." Her eyes moved to the beakers that Mari had drawn closer to herself and cautiously the brown haired girl reached across the table and pulled them back along its smooth surface.

Mari then asked, while crossing her legs on the table to which she sat on, "So whatcha makin'? a new soft drink, medicinal stuff…" and smirked mischievously, "…or is it a mix of aphrodisiac and sexual performance enhancer for Jeremy when he comes by either today or tomorrow?"

Frowning while her friend smiled back Jaqueline opened her mouth to argue against her but stopped and looked away taking two of the beakers and placing them on the highest shelf she could find. "No. They are more hyde formula."

Mari blinked in confusion, as she asked, "But I thought you didn't want more Hydes. What's with the change of heart?"

Walking back over, Jaqueline adjusted her pyjamas that began to show her belly button, and pulled it back down. "Dam shirt," she muttered before adding, "it was that guy last night Dale."

"What about him?"

"He was a hyde Mari, another Hyde: and not just any Hyde a rather poor attempt to copy my formula."

Mari thought about it, as she leaned on the table, "Yeah, a Large muscle balancing on a small muscle leg system. I'm amazed that he was able to balance himself." But then she asked, "So why are you making more of the Hyde formula? You really planning to recruit more in case whoever's trying to duplicate us makes an army?" She then went shocked, as she asked, "You planning to bring in Jeremy, aren't you?"

Jaqueline spun around and blushed, "Wha…? N-No! I'm not thinking that at all!"

But then Mari pondered seriously, "I wonder what a male Hyde would be like though?" but then smirked, "Though if it was Jeremy, and if he did go Hyde, and found out about you and Jackie, I think the scenario would go…"

 _Jeremy stood in front of Jaqueline in her room, in the dead of night, with only the half-moon to shine upon their nude forms with only the shadows clothing them. Jeremy gently brought his hand up to her cheek, as he smiled, "Jaqueline, I'm just gonna go out and say it: I'm in love with you, Jaqueline Jekyll."_

 _Jaqueline blushed, as she softly smiled at him, "Oh, Jeremy. Please, for this night and perhaps many to come… make me into a woman."_

 _The two slowed in, and deep kissed, as their arms wrapped around each other, their soft moans were echoing in their mouths, as they collapsed on the bed together, making passionate love that soon escalated to being more like animals in massive heat._

Mari smirked, "He'd be all, 'Here comes a foot long of ecstasy, Jaquie', and you'd be all, 'Ah! Oh! Ooh, Jeremy, you're a god in the sack'," She then hugged herself, as she continued to make fake sexual moans, "Oh baby, ruin me. Ruin my brains out; make me yours forever…!"

Jaqueline face was redder than a tomato as she snatched the last two formula's and tried not to responded, only for her to spill a drop from one and slip spilling them and shattering the beakers across the floor. "No! No, no, no, no!" Quickly she reached after the broken beaker but let out a yelp of pain and jumped back a shard of glass now lodged in her knee. "OW!"

'Well that was stupid of you,' Jackie spoke inside her mind, causing Jaqueline to growl both in pain and now annoyance at her 'worse sides' arrival.

"I see your up," she bitterly cried hopping towards a chair.

"Huh," Mari asked as Jaqueline waved her off. "Jackie," she said as if it was nothing, mentally picturing the white hyde stretching inside her head.

Mari half-smirked as she sat next to Jaqueline, "Let me guess: she woke up because of what I said." Silence just cut through it all, as Jaqueline blushed, looking away. Mari went wide eye, and seriously surprised, as she looked at her friend, "O.M… G. You seriously have it bad for Jeremy. I mean, really bad if you were that close to getting wet, let alone allowing Jackie to transform in this room, rip both our clothes off, and possibly having your way with me with a massive cucumber imagining it's him."

"I would... I... I was - we were... I mean."

'Oh I love Mari," Jackie stated laughing to herself as she let out a soft moan. 'But it would be nice to see Jeremy's big'

'Don't you dare' thought Jaqueline.

'thick'

'Don't you'

'Meaty -'

Jackie let out a shriek of pain alongside Jaqueline as the brown haired girl pulled the glass shard out of her knee, collapsing back into the chair, breathing in and out as her mind finally cleared.

'I did warn you Jackie.' Jaqueline stared down at the pile of spilt chemicals as she smiled to herself, watching the deep cut in her foot shrink and seal up in a few seconds. "Woah... that is, surprising."

"Just kidding," Mari smirked, shrugging, as she collapsed next to the still stunned Jaqueline, "If anybody's gonna take your virginity and make you a woman, it's the guy that you want to be with by his side forever."

Jaqueline blushed at that, as she whispered at her friend's sincerity and attitude about it all, "Mari."

"Of which I know will be Jeremy," Mari smiled.

"Just kidding," Mari smirked, shrugging, as she collapsed next to the still stunned Jaqueline, "If anybody's gonna take your virginity and make you a woman, it's the guy that you want to be with by his side forever."

Jaqueline blushed at that, as she whispered at her friend's sincerity and attitude about it all, "Mari."

"Of which I know will be Jeremy," Mari smiled.

As soon as the latch was unfastened Jeremy was in, he bolted past Mari and straight towards the kitchen and rounded the corner as he stepped into the spilled pool of the formula and skidded across the kitchen and into the nearby fridge.

"Ow," was what he managed to groan.

Opening his eyes, Jeremy looked up, his vision blurring as he could make out the shape of someone standing over him. Slowly the familiar face of Jaqueline came into view and she eventually smiled down offering him a hand.

"Sorry... we had a little bit of a spillage a second ago."

Jeremy grinned and went to take the hand, but stopped as he spotted what she was wearing, the two sizes too small top rising high against her ample bosom.

Jeremy blushed, as he looked away, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to peep like that."

Realizing what he meant, Jaqueline blushed, as she covered her chest, and looked away, "Oh, I'm sorry." But then blushed, looking nervous, "But… it's okay, as long as you don't tell, alright?"

Jeremy nodded, "Um, sure." But in his head, 'Wait a minute. Jaqueline… wanted me to peek?'

'God, that was embarrassing. I need to be a little more careful with what I wear around him,' Jaqueline thought, but smiled, 'Though it was fun teasing him like that.' Though she shook that thought away, as she looked to him, "So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jeremy held up a strange black and yellow striped inhaler, "I think I found how our mystery male Hyde Jackie impersonator beefed himself up. They call it a PUMP inhaler, it's supposed to give you unlimited strength, durability, and other of Jackie's abilities. But the problem is it can only last for about thirty minutes after the first inhale, but it has enough for five uses for each puff."

Mari walked up, as amazed as Jaqueline, as she asked, "How the hay did you get it?"

"I didn't," Jeremy smirked. "Theodore Tekk did. Right after the Jackie fake dropped his to fight the real Jackie."

"Umm who," Jackie said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head looking away as she spotted Mari renter the room.

"Theodore Tekk," he explained as if it was obvious. "Oh, that's right you don't know him, he is downstairs talking to Constance I can call him up if you want?"

Deciding to turn the tables on Mari, Jaqueline smirked to Jeremy, "Sure, go ahead. Mari could use some friend time."

"Friend time? With who," Mari asked, sprawling herself in a Lay-Z-Boy chair.

Downstairs

"So you run this whole place?"

Theodore eyes traced along the ornate oak counter, his fingers sliding along the polished curved wood looking down at the tall Latin woman behind the desk. Constance smiled resting her hands on her lap as she then spun around in the swivelled chair raising her hand as if to highlight the rest of the room.

"Oh yes, this and three other flats. I even have several investments I run," her grin was soon replaced by a small wince of pain as she allowed her fingers to run the base of her spine through her long green floral dress.

"Wow that's pretty impressive," Theo commented as he leaned onto the counter, his eyes darting to the stairwell in the back.

"So do you have any family that might inherit all that incase… well, you know," Theodore asked. But quickly explained, "Not that I'm saying you might kick the bucket later on, I'm just curious. I um… don't really see a lot of family around her working with you."

Theodore felt an icy chill creep up his spine as he watched Constance's expression shift ever so slightly, her left eyebrow twitching as her smile became increasingly strained. "N-no..." she commented her voice rather hesitant as she kept her eyes closed.

Theodore apologized immediately, "I'm so sorry."

Constance just turned away towards her computer and began to type out a few more things and chose to ignore Theo who kept umming and arring as he tried to decide what to say. Still they both looked towards the stairs as they saw Maria descend the steps in her Pyjamas.

"Oh hey Theo."

Theo suddenly went white as a sheet, and blushed madly like crazy, as he saw Mari, as he stammered, "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-Mari! Hey, how are ya?!"

Constance took a peek away from her computer, looking at Theo's reaction to Mari. And it wasn't due to the fact that Mari was in her pajamas. It was obvious the boy had a crush on the girl walking down. Constance smirked as she went back to her computer.

Mari smiled as she waved at the land lady. "Hey Constance," she said cheerfully before seeing Theo and walking towards him. "So you Theo," she asked with a growing smile. "Hey... have I seen you before," she asked with some hesitation.

Theo nodded his head, "Y-Yeah. We're in homeroom together; I'm the guy that's behind the computer screen. And… and we take P.E. together too."

Mari thought about it, but then snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah, I remember you know. You're the guy who's always wearing baggy sweatpants and sitting on the bleachers."

Theo scratched his neck and managed a nervous laugh as he seemed to keep looking away from her. "yeah... heh... that's me. I... well... Ahem. I've never been good at sports... umm unlike you."

Mari rolled her eyes away, but unbeknownst to her, blushed, "Yeah, I guess I sort of love the rush of it all." Mari then looked to Theo, and asked, "So why do you sit out? You don't look unhealthy."

Theo, embarrassed on that, changed the subject, "Um, how about we go meet Jeremy and explain what we found out."

Knowing that he didn't want to talk about it, Mari shrugged, "Okay then."

Connie smiled and waved as they went, "have fun you two."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Upstairs**

Jaqueline, Mari and Theodore all gathered around the circular table, the girls looking expectantly across at Theo who seemed slightly unnerved by their attire. Mari however had taken to smirking at Jaqueline again who was rubbing her temples and turning her attention to Jeremy.

"Do you have to do that," the brown haired girl asked, her voice half amused and half frustrated. "I told you I can -"

Jeremy silenced her with a wave of his hand, the other keeping a firm grip upon a mop, as he stood over the colorful mess. "I told you," Jeremy commented as she swept away a smudge of yellow and black. "It's nothing, think of it as payment for you helping with the story." With another swipe he washed away a series of red blots and then smiled across at Jaqueline.

Jaqueline smiled, "I'm just glad you came to us for help."

"So, um…"Jeremy asked, as he pointed to the inhaler. "Think you might have an idea on how they made this?"

"Nothing yet," Jaqueline stated, as she stated. "But it looks like this would be made in a usual drug sort of way. But the formula seems to have modifications to it. Giving it a half-life."

Jaqueline ran her fingers over the plastic and slowly began to pick at the casing until it peeled apart and crumbled into parts. All in all it was a fairly common uninteresting inhaler, and the three teenagers wondered what Jaqueline was up to as she began to try and pop open the cylinder that contained the formula.

"Great," she cried holding the tube up to her eye, "there is some residue left. If I can analyse it we can..."

Mari raised his hand to his mouth and coughed, the noise stopping Jaqueline mid speech, her eyes darting away nervously as she became the centre of attention. "Well... Jaqueline... I mean I know this is important but shouldn't we concentrate on where this thing came from," her gaze slowly shifting to face Theodore.

Now finally getting the attention, although a bit unprepared for it, Theodore cleared his throat, "Hmm, well, I don't know where it came from, but I do know who used it last night. It's a jock from Shepard High, a tackler by the name of…"

Elsewhere

"Dale Mason," Gus sighed, as he looked over to the jock in question, who was sitting down in an office chair in Gus's 'Office'. "I heard last night you trashed a bar. With a sample of our product. Am I right?"

Dale slid his hands through his greasy hair, his fingers twitching as he tried to smile across at the large figure of Gus who was likely twice as wide as him, and currently leaning on the table with his hands clasped together. Dale eased back in his chair as his both leaned in, one arm falling by his side in an attempt to appear relaxed as he gave a small gruff huff and claimed, "nothing much."

On saying that Gus moved. It wasn't a overt movement, the dark skinned gangster only reaching into his desks draw: but it was enough to cause Dale to recoil on instinct from the memory of Roland's punishment. Yet instead it was the soft patter of a paper hitting the table that met his ears, his eyes opening to read the headline 'Jackie Hyde: Public Menace.' A picture of the Drunken Clam Club and its newest hole knocked through its outer wall plastered for all to see, a wrecked police car still curled up on the sidewalk. Looking back up into the brown eyes of Gus, Dale smile grew larger as he parted his hands and gave a confident grin.

"Hey its all good." He didn't need help to know what Dale was thinking with his unflinching expression. "I mean it was that dumb monster that got the blame, so its a win, win. I mean what's the problem? The drug wo-"

"Dale." Gus words were firm and o the point, an attitude uncharacteristic of a sixteen year old and delivered a sense of power to the smaller jock. "Do you know why I called you hear today?"

"N-no..." Gus raised an eyebrow causing Dale to add. "Sir... No sir."

"It is because there is a problem. A big problem. If there wasn't a problem I would be congratulating you right now," he tapped one thick powerful finger against the paper using his unflinching gaze to bore into Dale as he dug his nail into one particular part of the article.

'Underage teen's on sight arrested for questioning. Although current reports reveal they were released on bail.'

"Four hundred dollars," Gus said solemnly, his voice carrying a wary tone. "Four hundred dollars your bail cost us... four hundred. Am I clear?" Dale blinked in confusion, but he opened his mouth with that same cocky smile only for Gus to shut him down. "four hundred -" he let the words hang again before continuing. "dollars. Now I don't need to tell you that is chump change for our organisation but I want to remind you of something Dale. Presentability."

Dale blinked and looked at Gus suspiciously as he tried to figure out what he was going on about, by now Roland on the other goons would have knocked his lights out for screwing up: he had heard Gus was different but this was new. "I don't follow," he stated looking around the office and wondering if this was a plot or some way to distract him as some of the other guys jumped him from behind.

Yet Gus just kept his finger placed on the article and continued on. "Dale up until now Roland has lead all gang operations personally, overseeing petty thefts and shakedowns. Yet for this new enterprise he put me in charge, do you want to know why?"

"Because he knew you didn't take drugs." Gus silence caused the teen to shift slightly as he saw his new 'boss' wait for him to answer again. "I... I-I don't know..."

Gus nodded knowingly, not condescendingly or aggressively but as if Dale's answer was just a simple statement of fact. "Because our business requires a degree of trust, a degree of customer knowledge that our product is reliable: safe." He tapped his finger on the line saying teens were arrested and then on the title. "this article here places the blame for the destruction of the club squarely on the hands of Jakcie and this -" Gus lip finally moved as it seemed to twist into an exasperated scowl. "-New Hyde, and thankfully there was no mention of your or my association with the incident."

Dale looked up at his boss who after a while waved at Dale as if to ask something. "Sooo... what's the issue."

"That person on the headline could have very well been you." Gus didn't paint the words in any other light, his tone was direct, to the point and laying all blame squarely on his henchmen. Indeed he finally removed his finger as if to make his point and clasped his hands firmly together again. "How would it look Dale if our customers learned that our product cause its users to become... agitated... aggressive... and dare I say horny?"

Dale stood up as if to protest, "hey you didn't tell me to -"

"Moreover you did it at a high class club," Dale added cutting him off with another firm tone, a club that may be questioned as to why a sixteen year old was attending one of its venues? I don't need to read you the laws against underage drinking do I?"

"What are you my dad?"

Dale actually cracked a smile as he heard that, "no I am the man who told you to keep a low profile. An order you disregarded. As such I am the man who has to clean up your shit."

"Ooooh he swears."

"Funny," Gus answered with zero humour. "Still I hope you understand the gravity of the situation?"

Dale shrugged and laid back in his chair again, so far Gus had been a complete pussy, and he smirked. "Sure, sure, don't go running your reputation. Just lay off dude your acting like a total arse."

Gus though didn't respond and just looked at Dale for a full minute, not talking or responding, just looking at him with a cool icy stare. "Hey dude... stop it..." But Gus continued. "Dude what are your a freak of something? DUDE!"

Wham!

Dale was now on the floor clutching at the deep gash across the bridge of his nose where the edge of the table had collided with his face. Gus now loomed over Dale adjusting his cufflinks around his long sleeved shirt as he walked around the desk that he had just reached over and firmly placed a large powerful boot on Dale's back.

"I assume that was what you were expecting if I was Roland?" He asked cooly as he slowly applied more pressure to his pinned goons back. "I mean I can break your arm if you want? Or perhaps your legs? Yes the main femur I hear is a great place to start, I mean it takes ages to fix." A loud thump sounded as Gus gave a sharp shove down on Dale's body as he tried to push himself up. "I assume I have made my point?"

"Y-yes... yes Gus!"

Gus sighed as he stamped down again on Dale with an unflinching stare. "Castle."

"Yeah... Mr Castle sir"

Gus Nodded and stood back walking towards the offices main window and opening the shutters as he watched Dale pull himself to his feet rubbing his back as he looked towards the huge teenager.

"Dude you watch too many mobster movies!"

Gus however just shrugged and replied flatly. "Maybe? But I still have a punishment for you." Dale paused as he waited expectantly as Gus opened the door and pointed out across the factory floor and past the large distillery's as he calmly told his man, "you get to feed the werewolves today. That means removing the muzzles, feeding them stake and then putting it back on... without getting bitten I might add."

Dale went pale at the thought but before he could reply the large man pushed him out of the office with a sharp pat on the back, right over where he had stamped on him. "Have fun," and immediately slammed the door once he was out.

Feeding Pen

The place looked like a fortified safe on the outside, with two hoods dressed in armored hazmat suits, holding stun staffs. Next to them was a fridge full of meat, of every variety. On the other side of the room was a coat hanger full of suits and boots, armor plating, as well as chainmail underarmor made of silver. These were necessary attempts now made easy for others not to be infected. They had learned this as soon as two of their gang members had been bitten… and chained up with the other two werewolves in there.

Dale approached the pen nervously his eyes darting two the two guys standing outside the large sealed door to what had been a former meat locker, with a huge magnetically sealed door barring the way. He gulped as several of the men in the room jeered him, laughing snarkily as he began to go for one of the hazmat suits only to drop it as his hands began to shake.

"Whats wrong Dale? Gonna die of fright before you even get to see the big bad wolf."

"Screw you." Dale showed them his middle finger and glowered at the group as they burst out laughing, a few using their stun poles to prop themselves up as he slowly began to sweat.

"Holy shit he is scared! I mean look at him," one of the guards laughed as he hit one of his fellow men on the shoulder with a smile.

The guard in question brushed the guys hand away and leered at him, "hey lay off he has got a reason to be scared. I mean Trash and Samuel both got bit and the boss... well the boss locked um up in there."

A third guard was absently picking his nose as he replied, "Shouldn't have pissed off Gus... I mean Castle."

"Dude watch it, you know he hates it when we call him real name on the job."

Dale just sighed and grabbed a hazmat suit, his fingers running over its glossy texture. He was about to head for a nearby plastic chair to change when he noticed a small girl with brown hair, a brown sleeveless jumper, and an overtly serious look. She was familiar and he greeted her with a half hearted grunt, "hello Elaine," he said with a rather bitter aftertaste. He tried to force a smile but found it hard as he looked towards the looming cell door. Still he managed to say, "thanks for last night... I mean that potion... it was..."

Elaine waved her hand launching into a long winded rant. "Thanks aren't needed Dule -"

"Dale"

"- I am just glad to see that my experiment was a semi-success, and well... I am glad you had fun," she added in the most insincere way possible. "I am sorry to say the batch was a failure due to your... inconsistent transformation but it did give me the required data to perform a necessary few tests. I had to lower the acidic intake to balance out the bonding procedure with the ethereal energy to create a stable -"

Dale raised his hand and let out a long boring groan, "lady... I have no idea what you are saying." Elaine smiled and reached into her pocket and produced a small vile of green liquid that she held up to Dale's eyes, although her rather sallow expression on being cut off caused her to snatch it away as he reached for it. "Is that more Pump," he asked not realising he was salivating at the prospect."

"Yes," Elaine stated rather bluntly as she looked it herself, "I just finished this batch and Gus just told me to give it to you to test out with the werewolves."

"Gus hates it when you use his real name."

Elaine gave a small smile as her eyes darted to the larger man who was slowly edging towards her, his hand twitching as she took two steps back. "Well 'Gus is not here." She added holding the formula out for him, "just don't pick a fight with him after you take this: otherwise he told me he would kill you."

"Got it," Dale nodded, taking it into deep advice, and then looked to the two, now with an ace in his pocket, "Open the door."

The doors opened with a heavy clang, its automatic lock breaking and unsealing as two guards peeled it back, while a further three held out their taser tipped poles as Dale stepped in with a bag of meat in one hand, vial in the other.

The room was bright, well lit, indeed Dale had to shield his eyesas he walked in and it took him several second to see around the cold white walled freezer. Indeed he became instantly aware of how cold it was, his eyes seeing the lines of frost on the floor and the breath rising as he breathed in an out. He then became aware of the werewolves.

Bound in chains, the ones used to bolt ships to the docks, they were almost stapled into the walls, only their heads given any room to move. To their credit after three days of capture they had yet to turn back, mothing which was having an adverse affect on them or so the rumour mill went. Both wolves were breathing heavily, their breath rising in huge clouds of steam, and indeed it seemed as if small vapour trails were rising form their fur covered bodies.

The first one to awaken was the brown werewolf his face tilting up limply as he watched Dale walk in, his eyes instantly going to the bag of steaks. The whine emanating from his muzzle echoed within it making it sound even more pitiful then it would have, and even for Dale he felt this was a bit much.

"Hey... Scar," the brown werewolf muttered to the one beside him. "Scar?" he repeated again.

The larger of the two, a great black and grey werewolf sniffed and looked up, and unlike the previous one who seemed weak and starved this one eyes bore into Dale, but otherwise didn't or couldn't say anything.

"Dinners here," the brown werewolf said gently which Dale was unsure if it was a joke.

However, the Black werewolf wasn't laughing, as he charged right at Dale. However, his chains kept him front getting passed the six inch gap between the two. Scar's gnaw growled as his yellow eyes glowed with anger and rage beyond madness. Until he finally made coherent snarls, "Just how long do you think you and this pathetic organization think they can keep us here?"

"And how much fur do you guys need from us," Scope groaned as he scaled his wall, pulling at the chains, "I've already been shaved down military style so many times, I might actually go bald for good. And you guys don't wanna see a bald dog, much less touch'em. It feels like a bag of chicken bones. Ugh!"

Pausing Dale looked between the werewolves who despite their struggling were beginning to tire, their acts at bravado punctuated by their own faltering stamina. Honestly it was a rather retched sight, but he supposed it was justice in some weird way. "Well you deserve this, after you put half the gang in the hospital who sick monsters."

"yeah right," Scar growled as he nodded to the far end of the freezer. "were the monsters."

Sitting at the far end were two kids. Chained and tied down to the walls, much like the werewolves accept they were still humans. Both of them were shivering like crazy, being dressed in only a pair of coats that had been hastily thrown over them after their bites as they were hauled back inside after Scar had gotten too bite happy yesterday. One was a young girl with purple hair hidden under her hood, while the other was a teenager, much the same age as Dale and Castle with Dark brown hair with small black streaks.

"Samuel... Trash," Dale muttered quietly as Scar lunged forward again.

"Don't you dare call us monsters you arsehole! YOU'RE THE MONSTERS!"

Dale gripped the vial tightly and popped the cork, "you have no idea how accurate that is going to get."

Scope raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Do you mean literal… or metaphorical. Because right now, I'm going for metaphorical for you, Mason."

Trash huffed, as she looked at Scope, stating, "Lay off. Dale always was the idiot of this whole gang."

Sam looked to her, as he asked, sounding disgusted, "Whose side are you on?"

"I think it's called Stockholm Syndrome," Scope stated.

Scar groaned, "Great, now suddenly you've got a punk rock girl going after you."

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT MOP-HEADED WEIRDO, YOU SCARFACE WANNABE," Trash roared out.

"Better than you playin' lone wolf every now and then," Scope griped.

As the two wolves argued, Trash raised an eyebrow, as she asked her compatriot, "And these guys are the ones that keep us behind bars?"

"Idiot! I will show you!" Dale took the vial and allowed the substance to wash down his throat, he was strangely reminded of raspberries before feeling a sudden sour and sharp aftertaste, shivering in response. For a few moments he just heard the sporadic shouting of his chained gang mates and, their complaints blurring into a white noise that hovered around his ears.

Then he felt it, a sudden feeling like every muscle in his body had just tensed, clenching and unclenching like it was going to suddenly tear apart. Then it hit him again, and again! The first time the shock simply hit him and it came as soon as it went, the second time he yelled out in pain clutching at his side with a hollow wail, and the third time he fell to his knees as he grunted and growled in pain.

The four captives almost immediately stopped talking, their eyes fixated on this collapsed boy who was beginning to twitch and buck as he looked at the floor. "What is happening," Trash asked, the punk girl leaning into get a better look only for Dale to then cream out in pain. "they didn't say... it would hurt this much!" Scope looked down at Dale his eyes running over his body noting how his veins had begun to glow along his arms and around his temple with a faint white glow, but Dale continued to scream. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"What the heck is wrong with him," Scar growled as he struggled against the chains but to no avail.

"I am not sure," Scope noted as he gulped staring down at the boy who began to scream again and again.

"Make it stop! OH GOD, OH GOD, OH MAN, OH GOD!"

"Samuel what the heck is happening!"

Samuel backed away as far as he could to the wall trying to move slightly to shield Trash from their former comrades sudden screaming as he began to roll around in pain. "I don't know," he said as Dale screamed again.

"THE PAIN! OH GOD! OH GOD!"

"What should we-"

"OH GOD YES!" Dale suddenly screamed the words echoing throughout the room as he threw back his head his eyes now a bright glowing yellow, as a deathly pale white began to crawl across his skin.

His body started warbling like waves, his muscles looking like they were bubbling or boiling inside, as he collapsed on his knees. His shirt and pants started to get tighter and harder to maintain their shape, as he started to grow. Dropping onto his hands and knees his hands slowly increased in mass, growing bigger and pushing out against the skin, as the flesh made a gurgling sound like a bad stomach that was punctuated by the cracking of bones with each painful growth, the fingers and arms surging in size with each pulse.

This growth began to extend up the arms, starting at the wrists, each one swelling as the edges of his shirt began to tighten around the shoulder, pushing them out and stretching the cloth across the chest. Then the sleeves began to distort as within them biceps, triceps and all the muscles began to push out so slowly as the linen began to conform to the sight of clear muscle. Then there was a painful snap as the whole arms bucked pushing his torso up and away from the ground as the arms lengthened out. And with that explosive growth the sleeves shattered into pieces exposing his growing and Arnold fitness level arms.

His chest finally puffed out, shredding the shirt and collar. Dale couldn't take it, as he grabbed the torn seams and shredded off his shirt, revealing large muscled chalk white skin… and apparently red and black chest hair to go with it. Dale shouted, "Hoo-Wha! Now that's a chest!"

Working his hands down his chest as he patted his pectorals he placed his fingers over each abdominal as it began to fade out of obscurity and forming into a tight rock like wall as the definition deepened and deepened. All the while his arms began to be pushed away as he lats began to swell outward.

And then his shoes began to buckle, their seams gradually becoming undone as the size of his feet pushed away from them, each painful snap as they increased in size shattering the leather until it fell away in dense clumps.

His pants were starting to rip and shred, going from his calves, up his thighs, and then up to his buttocks. And from under the pants, the underwear was starting to give as well, even the elastic band was giving way too. Dale slowly got on one knee, with his left leg slamming on the floor. And in the process, his pant leg shredded, revealing a powerful muscled leg.

Scar blinked and allowed his head to tilt back as he watched Dale rise to his full height, his next leg shattering as his defined calve and leg broke through with a single snap.

"Oh yeah," Dale said confidently as he flexed his arms and looked as they rose into hills of pure muscle. "Oh yeah. Oh man , oh god, oh yeah!"

Scope, a bit on the shocked end, leaned over to Scar, as he asked, "Since you're the born werewolf, have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Nope," Scar shook his head slowly. "Never seen anything like this before."

Dale's arm suddenly snapped out, his huge fist wrapping around Scar's neck as he forced him into the wall. "Well that's too bad dog brain!" He reached down and grabbed a nearby steak, "because its feeding time!"

Dale slammed the steak and the fist into scars mouth forcing the meat down his throat as he cackled madly, his now yellow eyes alight with glee as he chocked and pinned the werewolf to the wall. "Yeah that's what you get dog! For all the time you arses beat us - now I get to rip you apart!"

At that moment, a warm-clothed Elaine walked into the chamber, as she stood behind the almost-naked Dale. The footsteps caught his attention as he stopped shoving food down Scar's throat, as she sighed, "So this is what your true self looks like, eh?"

Dale rubbed his hand down his hairy chest as he spun around, ripping his fist out of scars mouth causing the werewolf to splutter and moan. "Oh yeah I am built like a... wait," he replied scratching his head. "True self... what da fuck is dat?"

Trash blinked, "oh god... he is even dumber."

Elaine shook her head, as she sighed, "See, I had this theory when the werewolves showed up. Their transformation, DNA bound with Wolf… it must have something to do with adding a 24th Chromosome." Dale looked rather confused on that, but as he focused on her, he failed to notice his spine beginning to get bigger.

"See, humans have only 23 chromosomes, which is normal," she began to explain. "But adding a 24th… that can do so much for us. Makes us super strong, super fast, super intelligence, more durable, our cells could divide 50 times more than what we do now, meaning we heal faster. Possibly increase our lifespan to nearly 1,000 years."

Dale was getting fed up with the science lesson, as he got into Elaine's face, "Yeah? So what the hell does this have to do with… AGRH!" Dale crashed onto the floor as his body spasmed.

Witnessing Dale in pain, Elaine strode passed him and to Sam and Trash, "Well, I always had a theory that our DNA is like a blueprint of our soul. An inner reflection on who we really are." She pulled back Trash's hood showing her half-shaved head, as she gently stroked the cold girl's face, "I think this Lycan Virus is a way of opening up who we really are… on the inside. It can turn weaklings into heroes…" and then turned to face Dale as he was now down on all fours, "… and meatheads like you… into monsters. The Real Monsters."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dale screamed out as a new transformation began.

His spine jutted upward, as bone spine spikes began to dig their way through, giving him a dinosaur-like look. His shoulder blades became bigger too, as they almost formed plating around them. His knees and elbows exploded as bone spikes shot out, with his knuckles getting bonier and harder, making them like brass knuckles only made of bone. His feet became longer, the big and middle toe fusing together as big bone claws grew out of them, as his heel jotted out a bone spike. His ears grew to sharper points, as his lower canines shot out, making them more like tusks than teeth. His forehead also grew to Neanderthal size with bone plating taking place of his eyebrows.

"Vat is... happening to... mehh" Dale slurred ass his jaw began to crack and misshapen as his whole body remoulded and broke apart. "Did isn't vat ya promised."

"I think I am going to be sick," Scope said holding back a gag as he tried to look away while Sacr just stared in horror as Dale began to fill up the whole room.

"Oh, relax, I only added more life to the PUMP. This is the improved version," Elaine smirked, as she glared dangerously at the creature that started out as Dale. "I also learned the formula you used in the Drunken Clam… you stole from me. Gus may be lenient, and Roland might have given you a few broken bones, but I intend to make those that steal from my research pay for it fully."

"Am… am I… gonna d-die," Dale asked, his speech becoming more animal and brutal than intellectual.

Elaine shooed that notion away, "Don't worry, if anything I'm keeping you around as my enforcer/bodyguard." She then cupped her chin, as she smirked, "though now that I know that my new batch works, I'm curious to see if it will trump the original. Namely Jackie Hyde."

"Hyyyyde," Dale droned out, his mind now off and replaced with a brutish caveman tone.

Elaine patted him on the head, "All in good time. But before that, I need to test something else with this new batch." Gently taking his hand, she led the creature that was Dale out of the feeding pin, as she ordered the two, now stunned, thugs, "Go feed the new wolves. I've got a new experiment I need to look at." And started to lead Dale down another iron door.

Once she opened it, using a hand and eye scanner, the doors opened up. She looked to the creature, and gently halted him, "Now wait here, Brute. I'm just gonna go make sure our guests aren't going to have a heart attack when they see you."

She walked into the room, as a light went on. It looked like a barrack prison room, with a few beds lined up. And on the wall the windows were barred up and tightened with security measures. Chains and shackles were even bolted in place, but stronger and heavier than the ones containing the werewolves. But at the moment, there were three occupants chained up but in the corner of the room huddled together in fright.

There were three girls total, and they looked like they had been off the streets or worked them depending on what they wore.

The first girl was a scrawny and nerdy Caucasian girl of sixteen with short magenta hair with a bang combed to the right, blue eyes, and thick red glasses. She wore ratty street clothes for heavy winter. Her name was Courtney Kenner.

The second girl was a sixteen African American girl with a slim figure, and long black hair and brown eyes. She was a black slutty mini-skirt with red stiletto shoes, gold bracelets, a trashy red tube top, and a black overcoat. Her name was Lana Memphstine.

And the third girl was a sixteen year old Caucasian blonde but had a Russian feel to her. She had a slim figure, short cut blonde hair that had the tips of her bangs go to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing a black mini-skirt too with black thigh high high-heel boots, a black one piece underneath the skirt, black vest and black arm gloves. Her name was Justine Romanov.

Elaine stopped at the shivering trio, as sh smirked, "Hello, girls. You know why you're here? Well due to going hungry, there barely any heat in here because we're close to a meat locker, and you three taken off the streets with all being so frightened, I'll tell you. You're all in here to pay off a big debt." She looked to Courtney, "You due to an overdue bill with Castle on the heroin run…" and then looked to the two girls, "And you two for not making enough profit for Castle's hooker chain he started. He says you two are pretty much the weak links in the chain anyway."

The sweaty palms of Courtney began to ring together slowly as the skinny girl desperately edged closer to Elaine trying her best to look small as she looked up at the girl. "Look I am good for the money," her voice was low and meek as she stuttered trying to look the serious Elaine in the eye. "I can give Gus back the drugs I haven't shifted all I need is a few more days."

Elaine however raised her hand and felt her lip twitch as she watched the girl grovel at her feet, trying her best to look a pitiable as possible. It was so pathetic, yet part of Elaine loved it. talking slowly she began to pace back in front of the three girls leaving Courtney who took a step after her but stopped as she realised how Elaine didn't care. Speaking with a confidence she began to tell them, "as such since all of you owe debts I am giving you a way to pay off your debts, and then some." She looked each of them in the eye, and began to stare down Lana who loomed over her in her heels poking her in the chest.

"Hey I don't got to take orders from you," to which Elaine Smiled.

"Oh really?" She walked away towards a table and ran her hand along t slowly taking her time as she walked. "Castle sees you as a weak link, a weak chain in his organisation... and you know how Castle haits failures."

"Yeah but he always gives us ways to make it up," Courtney pointed her hand in the air as Elaine stared her back down.

"And this is exactly it. Its just coming from me rather than Castle this time," Elaine replied.

Justine got on to her feet, and looked to Elaine, asking, "Den, vhat do you vant vit us?"

Elaine smirked, as she got them, and asked, "Well, let me ask you girls something: do you like your lives the way they are now? And honestly, tell me. I won't judge or report this to Gus. As far as he and Zellinski are concerned, they don't know what I've done with you three. Heck, they probably don't even care if you girls are found stripped, raped, and mind broken in an alleyway and they still wouldn't give a rat's ass if you lived, died, or formerly slept with them and became the world to them. So be honest, do you like your lives now? Are you happy?"

The girls were hesitant to answer, the three of them looking at each other waiting for one of them to make that first move.

Courtney was the first to speak her voice wavering as she tried to bring forth the words she had long since buried and been afraid to say. "N-no... not really... I mean..." she trailed off pressing her fingers together afraid to utter another word.

"I haf to agree," Justine sighed and rubbed her arm as she blushed looking away rather dejectedly. "I mean Casvle is better dan most bvat he can be hard vat times." She looked at Elaine and gave a gentle smile but soon rescinded when the girl gave not an ounce of emotion.

Yet Lana was the first to speak against this and with pure confidence as she rounded on her two associates. "Gus has been good to us, and I mean us! He at least cares dam it, he hasn't turfed me or you out yet, and he always lets us off easy when we slip up!"

"Vats if you kiss vis boots," Justine returned getting rather fiery as she spoke out.

"Yeah but you gonna let some punk ass girl speak out against a man who financed my mothers operation? I mean he ain't a saint but he hasn't thrown us under the bridge yet?"

Elaine actually cracked a smile and stepped closer to her would be defiant girl. "Yet... the word is yet Lana." She walked around the African American girl grinning ear to ear, looking her up and down and the other girls too in some sick glee. "I mean what did he ask in return for that operation... favours?"

Lana shook her head, "no he asked for nuthin."

Elaine grimace snapped shut as she glowered at the girl and said the next few words. "And the thought he didn't do that to keep you working for him hadn't dawned on you?"

The three remained quiet, as Elaine pointed out the situation to them, "The more you want from him, the more he'll take you back. Sure he's not Roland, but his calm demeanor hides within it a shark, planning to eat all three of you as soon as you've bled out."

Courtney fidgeted with her glasses, as she asked, "So what do you want from us?"

Elaine smirked, "Straight to the point. I like that about our, Cor." Elaine straightened out, "I'm looking for allies/lab assistants/friends for my own goals. Roland, he wants a more stronger gang, Gus, he wants a criminal empire. But me… I'm interested in something bigger. I want to forge an army that once we're ready, we can take this city or any non-missed hick town and make it our own. We'll be so strong, that not even that joke of a president would try anything. And if they did nuke us, we'd crawl out of the fire, and easily trample Washington. In a year time, we'll have total control and be named Homo-Superior." She looked to Justine and Lana, "That means we'll be surperior than normal humans, that doesn't mean we'll be gay."

She then cleared her throat, as her glasses hid her brown eyes, as she asked, "So I will ask: do you ladies want to step up from being ordinary Neanderthals and step up to becoming Goddess-like?"

Justine just leaned onto the table with her two hands giving Elaine a firm but determined glare. "And hov do ve know vis isn't just vou stringing vus along? I mean if Gus does vit how can ve tvust you?"

Lana nodded as she walked up beside the blonde and rested her arm on her shoulder. "Yeah, do you really expect us to believe in this whole Homo... something or crap."

Elaine sighed, as she turned to walk away, "Well, that's why I asked for more test subjects, and Gus approved." She then walked to the main door, "See, I'm mostly working on the PUMP drug that's going to hit the streets soon, but lately, I've been experimenting on creating a lasting version of it. Of the Hyde formula. I've already made the first batch and used it on the first test subject, and now I need to see if Subject A can pass it on to others."

The three girls looked to one another, as Justine asked, "Pass it on?"

"Like a virus. Only this virus doesn't infect and make the host ill it rewrites the DNA perfectly stronger, faster, more durable," Elaine explained. "But I need to see if subject A will become a controlled Patient Zero."

As the door opened, the three girls heard thuds coming from the doorway, as Elaine went on, "The virus originated from Lycanthropes, which can infect from bites, much like rumored vampires. Though for Hyde-Superior, it has to be injected or ingested by the formula. Though I theorize it can be transferrable via bodily fluids." She then smirked as a huge shadow came stomping in, "And that's where Dale Mason, aka Brute, aka Patient Zero… comes in."

Lana and Justine shared a nervous glance. "Wait Dale mason..." Justine asked, "bodily fluids," Lana asked, both looking disgusted at the prospect.

"Yes bodily fluids" The brown haired girl walked to the door without blinking an eye and slowly opened it to wave Dale in. The ground now shook when he walked, the brute stumbling, his hulking bony visage filling almost the berth of the room as he stooped down, resting his knuckles along the ground much like an ape walked on all fours. He stared blearily around at the four girls each of them backing away, Lana shielding the other two from the beast. Elaine didn't seem fussed in the slightest as she walked up to what had been Dale and petted him on the head. "Although I will need more testing to prove this theory... and that's where you come in."

Lana however pointed at Brute her finger shaking as she still tried to sound confident. "Bitch what the fuck is dat!"

Elaine just shrugged as she walked away from Dale and said with a smile, "well it was Dale Mason... I personally think he is cuter this way."

"Cute! CUTE!"

Lana looked in horror as Elaine smiled at them, until the brown haired girl rolled her eyes and walked towards them, "it was a joke you moron," she slapped Lana's shaking finger away. "And what I am offering you is the perfected version of what he has... his negative aspects won't transmit with the formula so all we need to do is-"

"I ain't sleeping with that thing," Lana decreed angrily as she glared at Dale who seemed to whine like a dog in response.

"Not even for godhood?"

The girls looked at each other, unsure of any of this. Courtney, on the other hand, was shivering. she knew she would have to go back to her drunken father, and her abusive mother. That's why she wanted the drugs, just to escape it all. But Elaine seemed to want to help do something more with her. Feeling the better chance, she stepped up, "I wanna change. Change me, Elaine."

Elaine smirked, "Great." And walked away from the girls over to Brute, as she petted him, "They're all yours. But remember, they're virgins. Be gentle with them, it's their first time with someone as big as you." And then walked towards the door, as Brute looked at the three girls with a happy yet dumbfounded perverted smile.

Lana, on the other hand, ran as fast as she could to the door. But she was grabbed by her ankle, and held upside down, as both her shoes fell off, and shouted, "Hey, you HO! GET US OUT OF HERE, OR I'LL…!"

But the door closed and locked in place, as Elaine made sure the final lock was heard, and nodded, "Enjoy girls. Believe me, if the formula worked, he'll be a 2 foot long 32 inch wide tree trunk. Business and pleasure: two benefits while working for me, I guess."

Leaving the trio to their new 'partner' Elaine had calmly walked away from the room as to follow up her plan to further modify the hyde formula and perfect the drug Castle was asking for. She had felt the eyes of the gang on her as she crossed the reused factory, all of the Neanderthals eye following her, whispering to one another, all their voices carrying the familiar sound of fear within them. They had seen what she had done to Dale, the bone like monstrosity that he had become on her command: true they had yet to see Dale turn back, and even Elaine was surprised at how dumb he had become. But in this business object lessons are what caught everyone's attention, and it meant everyone.

"Elaine."

Stopping the brown haired girl turned and adjusted her glasses instinctively a she noticed Gus striding towards her. He was huge compared to her, at least double the height and triple the width: a wall of pure muscle. Elaine noted how such a man could have brawn and brains but she waved him off as she continued towards her lab, , only for Gus to follow, calmly walking sided by side with her as he talked.

"Elaine I have to say you have done a good job fitting in here," he noted with a strong but welcoming voice. "A real A star performance."

"Cute," Elaine replied with a serious but flat tone she had no time for timetables or reprimands. "I assume this is about Dale?"

Gus blinked and shrugged, "What? No I reprimanded him earlier why would this be about Dale?"

He hadn't heard? 'Good I can surprise him with that later' Elaine thought a small smile forming on her lip,' it would be nice to put him in his place for once.' "So what is this about?"

Gus nodded and pointed to the far end of the factory, towards a section that Elaine remembered Gus had told everyone to leave unmodified: she faintly remember it being one of Roland's orders and Gus not being happy with it. "We have a meeting, and I would dearly like you to sit in on it." He told her as he used his bear like arm to gently redirect her with a pat on the back.

Elaine scowled as she was manhandled but said nothing, she would have liked to put Gus in his place, but as of yet she lacked the power to do any real damage, although after thinking that she did realise this was only the first time he had done this, and what came next surprised her. "Sorry," he said pulling his arm away with an awkwardness she would not have believed from him. "Just that Roland has called the meeting, and he wants everyone who is heading up this operation to be there."

Elaine raised an eyebrow. "No need to apologise." She took a second to peer over at Castle who seemed rather tense as he walked.

"Yeah, but I still should." Elaine eyebrow peaked as he said this, watching him rub the back of his neck as he smiled at her while they walked. "I mean you have been working so hard and I have to say with your input and... experimentation..." he trailed off as he said those last few words. "We have been put ahead of schedule by at least a few weeks, honestly its amazing work."

"Naturally," Elaine replied without so much of a bat of the eye.

But Gus wasn't done. "Also I can tell your not happy here, I mean my men don't exactly make it easy, I have to resort to brutish tactics and well..."

Elaine grumbled, "I am not sad," but that was obviously a lie and Gus knew it.

His laugh was deep and powerful, the every air shaking as the large teenager began to chuckle, earning a few stares from his men as he and Elaine walked past. "Nice try Elaine, but a person as passionate as you not struggling here: don't make me laugh." The two reached a side door leading to a small set of stairs that Gus allowed Elaine to ascend first. "Your too smart not to get frustrated with my men, too clever and brilliant not to find my necessary approaches a tad backwards."

He wasn't wrong. "And how do you know I feel like this," Elaine then asked her voice growing a little higher as she tried to hold back a feeling which she was somewhat unsure of.

"Because," Gus said softly as his laughter died down, "I feel it too. That same feeling where your the smartest guy in the room and everyone wants to go attack when in reality you should watch and wait. I would describe it as suffocating, and I can tell you feel it too."

Elaine blinked on that, and scratched the back of her head, as she cleared her throat, "So, um… was there something you wanted to talk to me about other than feeling like the oddball in the room?"

Gus waited to answer as the pair of them pulled up to a secluded shoved away door at the far end of a dimly lit hallway. "Yeah," Gus said with his usual seriousness . "Don't annoy Roland."

With that he knocked on the door and folded his arms waiting for someone to come to the door.

"Come in," someone ordered, as the two opened the door and waltzed in.

The room wasn't well lit, the order to leave this place alone must have stood because Elaine was certain she could see Gus eyeballing the flickering bulb as they entered. It wasn't a large room, an old coffee lounge for the old staff to visit between there off time when this place was a factory. The faded square couches where still there and small kitchen who had long ago surrendered to mould and fungus, the former blue walls peeling away.

Elaine had to say she was shocked by how many people she could see there waiting for them. The first three to catch her eye were two girls, both lingering by the old sideboards of the kitchen, who stared back as she and Gus entered. The next were three to four burly teenagers and men who were all around Gus age, one of them was leaning back in the couch reading through the latest issue of playboy, a fact that made Elaine roll her eye. Just generic muscle or other lieutenants like Gus.

The final figure was unmistakable as he was sitting by the old TV in the corner, his rampant swearing and yelling setting him apart from the others who all seemed to focus on his performance. A performance that featured his hacking at a random civilian in the virtual city with a rather brutal looking 3D weapon. He laughed as his blow threw the lady off the bridge and into the road, a laugh all the other boys tried to imitate with the clearest of hesitation.

There was no doubt this was Roland Zellinski.

((Description of Roland))

((The other two girls are Python's protégé he is hiding off screen to Gus introduce later))

Roland turned around to look as he saw Gus, and smiled, "Gus. My man."

Gus smirked, as he walked over, "My man."

The two shared what could be described as a loose hug as they both grabbed each others hand and then pulled themselves towards one another and immediately broke apart. The two laughed with a deep strong hearty tone as Roland punched Gus on the shoulder and Gus just laughed. Though for Elaine she spotted Gus look away as Roland looked at his other pals, the large man rubbing the blow and scowling when he was sure Roland wasn't looking.

"So this is her," Roland then said, his words shocking Elaine out of her own personal contemplation. She could now see the large blonde man edging in closer to her as he began to pace around the girl looking at her with narrow eyes that just seemed to be disappointed. Elaine herself wilted under his gaze, finding it oddly intrusive as if she was undressing her with his eyes. She could see Gus rub his eyes as he made another pass, and she felt the urge to speak out, but Roland beat her to the punch.

"Rather ugly bitch you have here," he finally said, his smirk from Gus causing the large man to laugh nervously, but he managed to give Elaine a knowing roll of the eyes. "I prefer them thicker man, you know that." Roland pushed Elaine aside as he walked back to the couch and dropped into the seat and raising a hand in a motion to which one of his goons threw him another beer. "Still if she is everything you say she is I guess I can let it slide," he said with a small chortle, popping the cork from the bottle by using a nearby coffee table. "Still I refer em broader man. Next time you get a scientist type make sure its one of those cute or hot ones."

Gus gave Elaine a knowing look as Roland stared back at the screen and he motioned for her to follow him. "Yeah I know, but she has done exemplary work."

"Exempla-what?"

Gus smiled and simply added, "Good work Roland."

"You need to stop with all this fancy crappy lingo, its not like you," to which Gus laughed nervously.

Elaine huffed, "Well, I apologize if you're unable to keep up with intellectually stronger. Sometimes brute force can only get you halfway without the brains."

"SHUT THE HELL UP," Roland shouted. "I didn't ask your stupid opinion, anyway!"

Unamused, Elaine shrugged, "Wow. Scary."

Before this could escalate any further Gus paw like hand shot out and cusped Elaine around the mouth causing her sudden yell to be muffled as she looked up at the man who was smiling at Rolland. "Ignore her Rolland, just be pleased to know everything will be ready once she gets the formula complete." He lanced at Elaine again and his rather firm glance caused by his eyebrows caused her smack his hand away once he let go.

"Well its about fuckin time," Roland grumbled as he lay back in his chair and took another quick swig of his drink, "I didn't give you that money to start this thing for zero results."

"Of course."

Elaine opened her mouth to object as it had been her and Gus who had secured the money, but felt Gus nudge her with his elbow causing her to grumble under her breath.

But Roland didn't notice as he raised his bottle and began to ramble out loud with a booming and slurred voice. "Yeah I can see it now, we build ourselves an army and then I run this city with a bunch of super powered freaks." He laughed as he took another swig, beerfalling out his mouth and dribbling down his neck. "That will keep those bloody fuckin dog men away."

"I though they were werewolves," one of the other goons spoke out.

The shattered glass from ROland's bottle exploded away from where he then hit the goon around the head, sending him flying backwards onto the floor moaning in pain. "They are what I say they are," Roland grumbled as he looked at the bottle neck almost sadly before throwing it aside. "Still Gus... man, I we might not need lain little mousy here to help. I recently got another offer for my -"

"Our!"

Roland leaned forward and pointed a finger at his large lieutenant and fixed him with a rather casual but firm stare. "-Don't push your luck ya idiot." He then switched back to being jovial as he laid back in his chair ignoring Gus roll his eyes and said. "Yeah I got this new deal with some hotter chick," pointing to the two girls by the sideboard. "Said they got a 'real' expert to help us with dat army."

Elaine was unconvinced, as she asked, "And may I ask who this expert is?"

Roland's resulting glare didn't phase Elaine in the slightest, as she calmly pushed her glasses up her nose watching and analysing how the brute would react next. To her surprise it was Gus arm that came towards her, but rather to shield her from Roland who was now on his feet. "Roland... if you have a plan, I would like to be filled in on it."

Snorting the huge blonde teenager turned away and waved at the two girls in the back, "you two," he called causing them to jump with a star. "Go fetch the Dino-man, its about time we all got -" he lowered himself back down and grinned at Elaine with ground teeth, "to know each other."

Daena frowned, as she and her friend, walked to the doorway, as she stated, "He's not a dino-man. He's a snake-lizard man. And quite frankly, he should be the one in charge." She opened the door and walked out, "He's way more of a monster than you, but has more finesse."

Roland looked like he was about to get up as she said that, but as soon as she disappeared they all soon felt the stench waft towards their nostrils, a sickening death like stench. As the goons seized their nose and Elaine had to wipe her glasses as they fogged up from her own tears, the group was soon met by the returning girls who at either side of the door as if to frame it.

"Say hello" one of the girls cried confidently as she almost ruffled her hair, allowing her partner to follow herself up. "To Professor Python."

At that moment, the frightening visage of a man who was part reptile walked in on his scaly clawed feet. His presence made everyone nearly wet himself, as he sighed, burping, but apologized, "Oh, pardon me."

But Roland stopped him, as he asked, "What the hell happened to the two I had watch over you?"

"Oh, you mean thossse two rude fellowsssss who kept poking fun at me even though you ordered them to sssstop? I'm afraid they're gone for good." He sighed, a little as he hissed, "A shame, really. They both had sssssuch promissse for what you wanted me to do. And… quite tassssty." And then flicked out of his teeth a piece of… Roland jumped back as he saw it was a bit of someone's scalp.

They all looked at him in shock, minus Daena and her friend, and then to each other to realize the whole thing. Then they all looked at him, as Gus asked, "Was that really necessary?"

"Necesssssary? No, it wassss lunch," Python smirked.

Elaine noticed Gus shift onto his right, his coat opening enough for just her to see the glint of an oversized firearm, holstered beneath the cloth. She was more shocked to see Gus actually pull a face, not of revulsion but of anger, but once more saw him stay curiously silent.

"Well they were arseholes anyway," Roland reached for a new beer bottle and poped the cap, then motioning for the huge lizard like mutant to come in.

The ground seemed to shake slightly as the huge professor stumbled in, his massive tale sliding from side to side as it slid across the ground, knocking the disused bottles and one goon down as he came to rest on the sideboard of the kitchen. Still picking at his teeth.

"So my disciples tell me Mr. Zellinski you wish to ascend to the platform of a higher being," his eyes widened as he inspected the large man, "or was there another reason you assisted with my... 'liberation?'"

"Yeah, actually, there is," Roland stated, as he walked to the doctor, and then replied, "I want you to make me man-animal mutant hybrids."

Everyone was a bit shocked at that, as Python hissed laughter, but then stopped, as he saw the seriousness in his face, "You're ssssseriousss."

"Dead serious," Roland replied. "I heard guys like you managed to last one-on-one with those werewolf freaks out there. I figured with some in our group, we'll not only outlast them, but outlive them… with us killing them, and this time they won't come out on top."

Python's tail coiled as his mutated face began toscowl at Roland, his remaining lip curling up to show even more of his needle like teeth, as he pulled his shoulders back to loom over everyone in the room. Still something within him stopped at that same frown turned into a smile, his clawed hands joining together as the razor sharp nails began to patter against one another while he began to walk towards Roland. "Yesss... yesss... very interesting. But why would I make you an army?"

"Because otherwise I won't kill you?"

The answer was rather blunt and it did cause Python to pause mid step as he almost laughed at the futility of the simple threat. Yet Roland remained unnerved by the comment. "You asssssume I am interesssted in ssssuch an enterprisssse. But what issss in it for me... and my disssciples.!"

"We can get you the stuff you need to make the stuff that made you," Roland stated, and then smirked as he finished, "We can even get you guinea pigs off the streets."

Python tilted his head while his forked tonged slivered in and out of his mouth, his mutated expression shifting, all the while his needle like teeth straining his expression into some form of monstrous smile. "Oh really? And in return I build you an army?" His eyes seemed to bulge as he talked, his clawed hands beginning to fidget as he stared at Roland wide eyed. It was then Elaine noticed that Gus's hand was now in his breast pocket, so were a lot of the goons right now.

Roland however seemed to remain as calm as ever, "sure that's the plan. You turn some of my boys and make em strong enough to take down those stinkin werewolves and you get to test out those dumb crazy ideas you got." He pointed his free hand at one of the two girls and grinned, the broad said you wanted to do that anyway, what does it matter if I'm the one fucking paying you or your doing it yourself."

Elaine could then here Gus whisper to Roland across the room. "Where is this money coming from anyway?"

"We managed to rip a few banks outside of Everett," Gus replied. "Apparently, this Wolf Pack is the only one around and they don't go as far as the Everett limit of Washington."

"Yeah I know that Roland - But this is the general cash isn't it. It's the cash you offered me and Elaine for our operation!"

Elaine blinked as she heard the words 'Our operation' an interesting way for a gangster to offer an opinion. Yet she was more concerned by what Gus was saying, was Roland planning on. "- you're going to split our cash straight down the middle! When we are so close to -"

Gus didn't get a chance to finish as Roland rose to his feet and bought his foot down squarely into the chest of the seated Gus. He stamped, and stamped and stamped, forcing his hand away from his pocket, and beating his lieutenant into the couch. "You -" He then grabbed Gus by his suit and punched him in the face, "-do not-" dragging Gus to his feet he quickly kneed him in the groin, "-talk-" another blow gut "-to me-" a painful headbutt to the upper skull -"like that!" The final blow came as a firm blow to his skull, sending Gus up and over the couch and flying into the kitchen where he slowly picked himself up off the ground. "I do what I want with my fucking money you fucking piece of trash! NEVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY MONEY!"

Python however clicked his fingers once more and walked in closer to Roland and smiled as he placed a hand on his shoulder. The look the blonde thug gave the lizard was enough to stop most men where they stood, but yet Python smile seemed to widen as he saw it. "Pay no heed to the Neanderthal Mr. Rolandsssss. I feelssss hat you have a great dealssss of fire... and I would be honoured to do business with you."

Elaine could hear Gus cough and splutter, and looking back she could see blood trickling down from his mouth as he pulled himself to his feet.

Gus sighed, as he dusted himself, "Sorry, Elaine."

Elaine shook her head, as she walked out, "Don't fret on it." And then walked out of the room, as she had a sinister and malicious smile on her face, "I've got my own plan."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A Good Hero on Both Sides; Good on the Hyde Legacy pt.3**


	10. Good on the Hyde Legacy pt3

**Author's Note: Sorry for no updates, my computer crashed, and as such, I lost all I have written. Thankfully, my friends and I kept saving stuff for later use.**

* * *

 **Full Moon High: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Miss Hyde**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Good Hero on Both Sides; Good on the Hyde Legacy pt.3**

* * *

Elaine Melbourne gave off an aura of calm as she walked into her new 'lab,' making a mental note to thank her benefactors before smirking to herself and placing such trivialities aside. Making her way to a chemical container, which so happened to be a mini fridge, she opened it, revealing rows and rows of different types of chemical: labelled alphabetically and neatly ordered. With an air of stoicism she selected two bottles, one with adrenaline written across the front and a bigger bottle that Elaine knew was a sedative, one that she knew would get her a long time in prison if anyone discovered she had it. Kicking the fridge door closed with her foot she set the beaker and bottle down and took a clean syringe, taking the two in a needle kit, and strapped it to her leg, as she walked out. Heading down the pathway, ignoring some of the lesser-looking and lesser-intelligent males, she huffed looking away as some of the guys eyes began to follow her across the room.

It had only been an hour since 'his' arrival, and this Roland guy had already pissed her off. His 'plan' to favour this Python's research over hers caused a crack in her calm composure, and it had yet to even be shown save for the scientists own monstrous transformation.

"Man and animal genes spliced together to create a new species," she found herself huffing again as she came into the locker room. Apparently, the warehouse that the gang had taken the previous owners had left a lot of stuff behind. In what Elaine was looking for, were three women-sized dark green jump suits.

"What a joke. A calamity!" she muttered under her breath. "It's a shortcut to which only bonds us to the primitive side of what we are." Elaine took three suits in her right arm and stormed out of the locker rooms. "It's only enhancing what we have, animal instinct. It's so… so…" She paused and lowered her arms breathing out gently, the red hot heat fading from her face. "Python fails to see the superiority of the human factor, which is what will create a whole new species of man."

She walked down the stairway leading back down below to the gigantic vault doors she had left hours ago. Looking around, the two thug's usually standing guard at the cell were probably feeding the wolves now. She walked over to her safe door, and typed in the codes. The first lock undid itself, as she used her thumb print for the next lock. And then the final, she spoke in via voice command, "Elaine Melbourne."

The door finally opened slowly, but she slipped in through the crack, and closed the door behind her. Once she did, she took a few steps and switched on the light. Once she did, she arched her eyebrow, unfazed by what she saw before her.

The room was a mess to say the least. Though nothing was filthy, it had looked like a mini-tornado had gone around carrying with it a bulldozer. The beds, or rather metal slabs, were halfway bend down like bending a fork. The walls were dented in completely. Bricks scattered over much of the floor. Some beds were embedded into the walls and ceiling… which was pretty odd to say the least. But her intended targets were on the floor or lay exhausted on a large metal berth like bed.

Lana was found face first and rear up on one of the beds, her shoes off and she was exhausted in place, almost fast asleep. Courtney was in a corner lying on the ground, sleeping fetal position. While Justine was face up on a bed without its legs, lying sprawled with a sheet on top of her shivering and sweaty body. But all girls had one thing in common: the bottoms of their dresses or pants were torn open. And lying in the centre of it all, arms and legs spread out was Dale Mason himself. Returned back to human form with a sheet over his pelvis and mouth open, all sweaty with perspiration.

Elaine held her watch up and nodded, "Nearly five hours after Patient Zero infected the first three. Now all I must do is prepare the three to inspect for when infection will take full effect." She walked over to the downed boy, and kicked him, "Wake up!"

Dale was jolted awake, as he shot up in a sitting position. Although he was in a pretty big daze and pretty confused, "Huh? Wha..? what happened?"

"You had the time of your life with three beautiful girls for five hours straight, that's what happened," Elaine replied. But then tossed him a pair of boxers, "Now put some pants on and help me with the girls."

Dale grabbed the boxers and slipped them on, "Oh, um… okay." As he got changed her flexed his arms and then looked down at the bulge in his pants. Hey… why is my -"

Elaine's voice cut him off right there. "Now!"

Dragging the three girls into a set of berths, Elaine instructed Dale to tie them down with the same type of chains Gus had ordered to hold the werewolves. Applying them had been difficult for Elaine due to the weight but Dale seemed to handle the project fairly well, as even he found it surprisingly easy. Still by the point they had finished the girls began to come round Dale was done and standing by Elaine with his arms crossed.

"Umm... Elaine about what happened I don't really remember..."

"Shush." Elaine placed a finger to her lips and pressed a button on a nearby control board. The berths suddenly rising off the ground until they lay near vertically against the wall, holding their occupants up for a tripod camera, that Elaine began to adjust.

Lana was the first to come around. "Umm... Elaine?"

"Oh, sorry about the crucifixion, but it's strictly for a security measure," Elaine explained as she lay down the green suits. "These are for the aftermath, when you shift back to human form. Your old wardrobes will obviously malfunction due to the girth you'll gain." She then pointed to the camera, as she explained, "And this… this is for research purposes." She absently rubbed her legs together. "Basically it's to see if the transformation will be a success… and to see if the change will be painful, pleasurable, and spot any side effects.

Dale though walked over to the camera and looked through the lens. "Honestly Elaine I don't really remember much after I transformed last... it's all sort of a blur." He peered over at Elaine who was making notes on her phone, seemingly not interested in what he had to say. Placing his eye back against the lens he smiled as he viewed the three girls. "Still at least we got a plan to develop- AH!"

A sharp pricking sensation hit his arm and he looked up, and staring at Elaine, digging a syringe into his arm. He stared in shock as she stood back and Dale felt a sudden warmth spread outwardly where she had jabbed him.

"Just a little adrenaline shot," she said cooly as Dale squared up to his full height, his eyes boiling with rage.

"Why the fuck did you -" But Dale swooned, as Elaine smiled strapping the syringe back to her leg.

"Oh that? I need help from your better half dear."

Dale fell to the floor, as his transformation beginning once again, the latex like pants swelling and moving as the skin beneath him began to bubble and boil. As he continued to transform, Elaine switched on the monitor, showing the girls' crucified chained-up state. So far Justine and Courtney remained knocked out, while Lana was slowly still coming too, cursing up a storm in the process. Elaine shook her head, as she switched the monitor off, as a giant shadow loomed over her.

She turned around and was face-to-face with Brute again, as he grunted, "Brute back. What Elaine want?"

The scientist gently stroked the left side of his face, which made him purr like a kitten, as she smiled. 'You know for a big brutish idiot… you can be actually rather adorable." Brute gave a low murmur f a appreciation like a dog. "But business before future pleasure." While still petting his face, Elaine ordered, "Brute, dear. I need you to do me a huge favour. Much bigger than what happened before."

Brute looked serious at her, as he grunted, "Brute listening."

"I want you to go out, have fun," Elaine smirked at the next step of the order to come would be with extreme enjoyment, "Cause a huge amount of trouble in the process. And see if you can, infect others."

Brute drooled and blushed as he grinned perversely, "Have more sneu-sneu fun?"

Elaine cocked an eyebrow at this, just getting what he meant. "If you can managed without being seen, sure. I need more future Hydes," Elaine shrugged. "But if you come across Jackie Hyde… bring her to me."

Brute nodded, as he leapt out through an industrial window, letting in a small breeze. As the glass littered on the floor, Elaine thought aloud, "Hmmm, maybe I should have had him go through the roof next time. I could use a skylight."

* * *

 **Meanwhile  
Back at the Apartment Complex  
Jaqueline's Room  
**  
"Okay so we are agreed." Jaqueline looked around the kitchen table at the gathered group of teenagers: her brown eyes lingering on Theodore, Mari and Jeremy in turn. Her well-manicured hand tapping away at her note pad. "We find Dale Mason and then we find whoever is making this new drug that Theodore saw him use."

Jeremy nodded as he looked down at his smart phone before nudging it into the centre of the table. "During his free time Dale likes to hang around these places." He bought up a series of pictures from Dale's social network. "A lot of them are frequented by Rolland's gang. They are places where we could start to investigate."

"It may also work if we go looking for Dale, where he has or may have been. Considering that weirdly buff form he had I am guessing he had gotten around the city quite a bit doing who knows what." Jaqueline then said as she scribbled down more notes on her pad, "Anyone have any suggestions?"

Theodore then slid his mart phone over to Jaqueline and nodded. "It seems a gang of criminals broke into Everett Cryogenics Research, and got out that lizard super criminal. My money is on Roland's gang."

Mari leaned over Jaqueline's shoulder and then smiled across at Dale. "And if we find Roland's gang."

"We find Dale." Theodore and Mari shared a small smile and they both giggled.

"Or Roland," Jaqueline growled as she continued to tap her pen against her pad. "I don't like the idea of messing with his whole gang if we have too... I know they are just a bunch of rowdy class mates but... Roland is a complete psychopath."

'Are you scared,' Jaqueline heard Jackie tease in the back of her mind.

Jeremy nodded in agreement, but as he lowered his hand from his mouth his brow began to fall. "Still once we have found Dale what do we do?"

Mari then grinned cracking her knuckles as she smiled down at Jeremy. "Duh beat him till he tells us where he got the formula."

Jaqueline frowned, as she scolded politely, "Mari. We're not beating them up."

"Then what do we do," Mari asked.

Jaqueline sighed, "Honestly… I don't know."

Yet within her own mind she could mentally see Jackie punching and kicking the air as if to mock her. Still shaking her head she got to her feet and headed for the door. "Okay you two head out and check where you know Dale has been seen. Me and Mari..." She paused and looked at the oversized shirt she was wearing for a pair of pyjamas and blushed. "Will get changed and then go look into this Python thing. You okay with that?"

The boys nodded, as Jeremy got up with Theodore taking off as best he could despite his physical limitations. Jeremy stayed though, "I'm okay with it, but…"

Jaqueline blinked, "But what?"

And suddenly, Jeremy took her hands, as Jaqueline blushed, as he insisted, "But please be careful, okay? Roland's no longer bound to the school, and he's eighteen. Meaning he's more than capable of anything now that he's on the streets."

Jaqueline tried to move her mouth but no words came out, she paused and her mind began to tick over as she just stood there unable to answer. She waited, trying to force a thought through but nothing came of it. Jaqueline was screaming at her through her mind. 'Kiss him! Go on you know you want to!' Yet she didn't, and was just lost looking at Jeremy. And then suddenly Jeremy and Theodore were out the door, and Jaqueline was standing there next to a groaning Mari.

"Jaqueline... if there was a time that was it."

The brown haired beauty sighed, as her shoulders slumped in defeat, as she slid down against her chair and let out a long single groan, "Yeah."

Mari lit up, as she smiled brightly, "Ooooh, so my Jaqueline does have a male love interest." She grabbed her shoulders from behind, as she smirked, "You gotta tell me the details while we get dressed for our search and stakeout."

Jaqueline sighed, "I don't have a say in this, do I?"

Mari shook her head, "Nuh-uh. You're stuck telling me."

* * *

 **Later On  
Python's Makeshift Lab  
**  
Python wasn't in the best of moods, as he groaned looking at the lab. The place looked more like a kid's science lab, since there was barely any equipment, and what was there was lazily set up to a few empty cardboard boxes. The top most reading Mr Fillicratz wondrous kids first laboratory playset.

He sighed, as Daena came in. She took a few seconds to look at the slumped and stooped mutant before asking, "Professor? Is there a problem?"

The mutant's yellow orange eye glanced over his own hulking shoulder. "I would sssay sssoo," he hissed,. "We barely have anything to ussssse for what that imbecile Roland needssssss."

Daena nodded as she walked over the dust covered floor, picking up another box. This one reading 'basic chemistry 101 – for all your third year scientists needs.' "What do we need?"

"A lissssst of equipment and chemicalssssss," Python handed her a pile of paper with lists of notes. But then smirked, allowing his inhuman sharp teeth to show, as his forked tongue poked out every once in a while, "Though I know where to get them without making ssssuch a fussssss for thosssse wolvesss to ssssspot ussss ssso ssssoon."

* * *

 **Everett Cryogenics and Research  
**  
Built barely two years ago, Everett Cryogenics was an independent research institute built in conjunction between Eco-Corp and Tek Incorporated. It was built to research the possibilities of Cryogenic technologies, and while had mostly been a PR stunt it had gained recent infamy for holding the cities first ever 'super criminal.

It was in turn a fairly modern is drab building, being a great concrete hexagonal slab, painted white, and with large man sized windows running every few feet running around the length of the main building. Nearby, and guarded by a double row of fences, two gigantic tanks were stored around the back, facing away from the nearby street and facing towards the nearby industrial estate – separating the two. Beside that was a huge sheet metal warehouse, painted the same white, and situated off to the side, connected by a single glass covered bridge. It was simple and effective, and currently swarmed by a mob of people held back by a row of police.

The majority of the group were huddled around a huge hole in its south western wall, bricks and twisted metal lying everywhere. The police marched up and down, one man yelling the crowd back with a megaphone and other officers began to put up yellow marked tape to legally hold back the smattering of paparazzi and journalists who were trying to bark questions at the busy policemen.

It was amid this chaos that Jaqueline and Mari arrived. The pair walked up in the simplest street clothes that they could get together. Mari wearing joggers and a bright long sleeved pink shirt. While Jaqueline wore a pair of tight skinny jeans that hugged her new legs, but wore a rather large red jumper that looked several sizes too large for her, dragging it down like an oversized and frumpy skirt. She had also re-braided her brown hair and was wearing her glasses with the lenses poked out.

Mari arched an eyebrow, leaning over to her friend's shoulder, as she asked, "So remind me again, what are we looking for here exactly?"

Jaqueline craned her neck, jumping twice to see past a rather tall man in the crowd. "In a sense anything that connects to Roland's gang," Jaqueline explained as she then tried to duck between the man and a woman, the latter of whom glared angrily at her.

Mari laughed as Jackie stepped back from the glaring woman. The Hispanic girl shook her head. "I see... Still we are going to likely get inside to do that," she pointed at two uniformed guards carrying shotguns. "The police have got the public cornered..." She turned her head as her eyes inspected the facility and the surrounding tall buildings, much higher than the main hexagon shaped facility.

"Let's check on the roof first," Jaqueline pointed out.

Mari arched an eyebrow, not seeing a pattern, and turned to Jaqueline as she asked, "Why up there?"

"Its standard procedure to leave basic utilities in the place no one from the public will ever stumble on it. So they should keep the circuit breaker up there for all the labs and rooms," Jaqueline explained. "Best chance we can find any clue on who busted Professor Python out is up there."

Mari nods pointing up at the top building next to the facility "We could jump across from there down onto the roof."

Jaqueline gulped at the possibility of jumping across rooftops while she was still normal, and nervously stuttered, "Um, I'm not really sure. Couldn't we find a fire escape or something?"

Mari huffs and motions for Jaqueline to follow her. "Fine - take all the fun out of it why don't you."

Jaqueline bowed her head as they began the fire escape search, "Sorry."

The pair managed to duck down an ally and ran the length of much of the building until they came to a fire escape that seemed unguarded. The pair quickly made the assent to the top, quietly climbing as to not attract any attention, and once at the summit the pair paused as looked out across the deserted flat roof of the facility.

"Okay, again I ask: what are we looking for," Mari asked yet again.

"A junction box, or a modem. That way we can hack in and... ah!" Jaqueline slowly moved across the roof towards a nearby metallic box, bending down and trying to peel open its cover. However try as she might the thing remained stuck.

Mari sighed, and pulled her head back, indicating she was getting bored too quickly. She gently pushed Jaqueline away, as she insisted, "Let me take it from here, Jackie." And then side-kicked the box… which amazingly caused the junction box to open up, with a pair of unfamiliar plyers falling out.

Jacqueline bent down and held up the small pair of tools to eye level and then bent down to look at the mildly sparking junction box. "Now what has happened here?" Pulling on the wires and briefly inspecting the various lights that were on or off Jaqueline eye narrowed as she looked at the light saying camera's lying dormant. Three severed wires poking out of the nearby panel.

Mari looked down, as she looked over Jaqueline's shoulder to look at the tools in question, "What's that, Jackie?"

"Plyers," Jaqueline answered. "Obviously, they don't come with the toolbox as an accessory."

"You think the perp left them here by accident," Mari asked astonished. But then she looked rather unimpressed, "Well, that's kind of stupid for the perp to leave them here."

Jaqueline looked at the tools in question, and then slipped them in a plastic bag, "I'll bet anything that whoever did this must not have worn gloves. Meaning fingerprints."

"But what wire did they cut," Mari asked.

Jaqueline opened the box, and looked at the various severed wires, "Mostly cameras and a few alarms. For one floor in particular." She then looked at a printed list, as she linked the number to the room's blueprints on the page, "It looks like it only powers one floor: floor five the largest cryogenics lab. When I looked online for the Everett Journal, it seems it was remodelled into a temp prison cell for one person in particular."

Mari nodded, as it was an obvious answer, "Professor Python. Considering he's cold-blooded enough to get knocked out in cold weather." Her friend looked over to her astonished, as she shrugged, "Hey, at least I know enough that lizards are cold-blooded literally. Enough to know that a cold environment can put a reptile in a hibernated state."

* * *

 **Meanwhile  
Back at the Warehouse  
Safe Room**

Time seemed to tick by. Like a snail in a hundred mile sprint. War was hell, as they said, but waiting was worse. For Lana she had counted the cracks in the ceiling twelve times already before her mind had begun to split from sheer monotony. A feeling had begun to rise inside her.

A welling power!

A rage!

A feeling of indescribable terror, fear and complete anger at her predicament wracked her very being as her whole being begun to shake.

And then she exploded.

"EEEEEELLLLLAAAAAIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!"

The long winded cry, filled with the mournful annoyance of a girl who was bored to death called out into the empty, partially dilapidated room, as Lana struggled against her binds. Yet despite all of her anger she was bored, and all she could now do was angrily jangle the metal manacles that were tying her down. Groaning for a fifth time the girl rocked back and forth and side to side as she tried to see if the short nerdy girl was by some small miracle still around, hiding just out of sight, or had at least returned. But in truth all that she could see was the ticking machinery and giant plastic computer banks that seemed to be printing an endless stream of paper with various lines and charts.

And then there was that camera, which sat there staring at her, Justine and Cortney.

Bargaining against the universe Lana tried for another desperate escape as she struggled once more against her binds. "AHHHH LET ME OUT!"

From beside her the slight Russian accent of Justine caught Lana's attention, as the blonde tutted at her with her dialect feeding through with how she seemed to click with every shake of the head. "Zat did not work thee last ten times you tried it."

Lana growled as she struggled again. "Well at least I am doin somthin, you lazy bitch! How could Elaine just tie us up like this - it's a major bitchy move."

Justine just shrugged. "I am not sure... but just be glad you aren't still out ov it like Courtney." She strained her neck. "Can you zee if she is alright?"

Lana turned her head as she glanced across at the scrawny, pasty skinned drug addict who lay motionless in her berth. Her magenta hair still as messy, and her glasses just as broken when she had walked in.

"Bitch is still out cold."

Yet as she said that Courtney shot up. "Mmmmmm, I feel hot," Courntey blurted out, as she let out a small moan. The two noticed that Courtney was sweating like mad now. The nerdy girl weakly sat up, as she huffed and looked flushed, "Why is my body burning up like this?"

Lana looked confused on this, as she asked, "What are you talking about? It's like 50 degrees in here. Nobody's sweating like mad."

"Maybe you catch cold," Justine asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Courtney sighed, but then went wide eyed, as she cried out, "Aaaaah!"

Both girls looked at her in shock, as Lana asked, "What? What's wrong? You in pain?"

Courtney looked to Lana, smiling as her blushing face continued to drop with perspiration, "No… it… it…

"Feels what!"

"Feels good… "

Letting the smile creep across her lips Courtney body began to jerk, her waist jutting up and down almost as if she was grinding against some unseen object. Her spine squirmed like a snake, and her head began to thrash as within her body the young addict began to feel a fire creep along her veins. It was a sensation she was familiar with, but never with this intensity.

"OOoooooohhhhh gooooooddddddd..."

Feeling as though pins a needles had wracked her whole arm, the girl began to shiver, her whole body set to vibrate as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. "Ahhhhhh yyyeeeeaaaahhhh..."

"Courtney? Courtney?" Watching the magenta haired girl then collapse back into the berth, Lana craned her neck as she watched a slack jawed grin cross the young girl's mouth.

"Vhat? Vhat is happening? I can't see!" Justine cried, going slightly nuts.

However as Lana went to answer she saw something green began to crawl along Courtney's arms. A green pigmentation that the girl realised was Courtney's skin. "Bitch?"

Courtney however was still lost in the feeling, as something like a warm bath began to rise within her. The feeling began like lightning at the tips of her fingers, and began to jump and spasm along her nerve endings, as it began its slow advance up her arms. To the girl in the berth the feeling was like the greatest hit of her life, but times a million, and to her fellow captees it was the start of something new altogether.

Lana watched as the green passed Courtney's elbows, and she went wide eyed as she saw her forearms began to swell. Muscle and bone began to tear and snap, the faint cracking of the calcium rich struts punctuated by each twitch from the gradually swelling hands.

This change did not stay limited to the forearms, as the biceps of the frail and anorexic girl went through an alternation that they had never gotten once in their entire lives. Muscle began to pack on muscle. The whole frame of the arm seemed to stretch down until they were like an orangutan's. She now appeared disjointed and awkward, but she purred like a wild animal all the same.

It was at that point Lana screamed. "OH GOD SHE IS TURNING INTO A MONSTER!"

Courtney's hands snapped, clutching at some unseen item, as her whole arm suddenly swelled to double its already insane size.

"SHE IS TURNING INTO DALE!"

Deforming the arms began to look more like a man's as the muscle grew to an insane size, almost twice that as the frail body of Courtney. But yet as it reached her shoulders the flesh in the arm seemed to quiver, as the skin rippled and then get squeezed like a vice from the wrists and up the arms and into the shoulder and then into her chest.

With two loud pops her breasts surged forward destroying the front of her top, the two new globes sprouting from a field that had been as barren as a desert in drought. Her torso and legs also suddenly grew in size, as weight and height were added on in equal measure, her bodies proportions returning to a normal comparative size – if her huge seven foot form could be called normal. From here her flesh began to alter, gaining the faint green hew, the blemishes and veins of the sickly teenager vanishing as it became smooth and glistened, spreading down towards her waits - the two nipples taking on a darker almost blacker green hew. Indeed the arms changed even more going from huge and bulky and slimming down but retaining their defined and muscular nature - becoming the every of every female body builder and fitness model.

Lana now peered in, her heart no longer being caught in her throat she was beholden to the green skin creeping down to Courtney's stomach where lats seemed to spring forth from under the arms and her whole starved stomach was visibly breathing in and then straining against the bulging muscle underneath. A sexy eight pack appeared and as it did Courtney squeezed her fists together and with terrific yell her hands stormed into the air and the former metallic manacles were no more.

Yet Courtney stayed, grabbing a hold of her berth and rubbing her back against it as the changes continued.

"OH YEAH! DON'T STOP THIS FEELING!" Courtney cried, her voice altering to a confident and deep tone, like that of a leader or a great speaker. The green creeping over her throat and onto her face.

It was at this point Lana became aware that she had been holding her breath, and now becoming aware of her hands shaking. And as she stared down at her own bound limbs she saw at the tips of her fingers the colour red forming on her right hand and blue on her left. Her eyes went wide.

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING TO ME!"

Justine fumed, "Vat is ha…" But then went wide eyed, as she squealed, "Oh God! My loinns… they're burning!" her legs rubbed together, as the spot on her dress and underneath her berth was becoming soaked like crazy, "My hands… I need…" she strained her arms, the sounds of metal were suddenly being strained, much to Lana's shock.

"Uh… Justine…?" Lana asked, as she was not noticing her skin tone was changing more.

"FREEEEEEE!" and finally, Justine snapped the chains off. Now that her hands were freed, she fondled her breasts with one hand, while toying with down below, causing the heat to grow, "Mother Russia! This feels… so… good!" And unbeknownst to her, her skin was changing from pink… to an Iron Dark Blue. Her hair was shifting to a metallic gray, but she didn't mind, as she moaned, tossing and turning as she was unable to stop herself, "Ooooooh, no man has ever made me feel zis vay… not even those who paid…"

For Lana though she began to watch as her skin on her arms turned red and blue respectively, as an intense heat rose up one side and a bone chilling cold bit at her left. Watching both hands shake she felt the change as both bean to remould and shift just as Courtney's did, but as they began to define, muscle straining against thickening skin she saw both colours feed into her chest and she felt the two temperatures sash into one another like an atomic bomb.

"OH GOD YES!"

Watching her chest surge forth, the feeling was like the explosion had become real and both her moderate C-cups were like rockets firing off from her body. Her eyes were wide as the two mounds of flesh burst through her bra and top, shredding them in two, seeming to strain forward before bouncing down in a pair of titanic teats.

The sudden shock was enough to break the pleasure Lana had felt for but a moment. But as the cloud of shock lifted from her mind it all came back to her at once and the girl kicked her legs as the juices began to flow.

Justine was almost dizzy with the bliss she was going through. But then she noticed her bed began to sink under, as if it was being weighed down by something. But she didn't care, as the metal bellow her became sticky with all she was doing. But then as her hand continued to fondle her breasts, she realized her hands weren't able to contain them. And then suddenly, she saw her B cup breasts were swelling into insane proportions.

Justine moaned, "My breasts… are turning into balloons. I'm going… to fly avay…!"

Before anyone could make sense on it, her boobs exploded out of the tube top, tearing it apart, as massive and perky P-Cup breasts bounced about, as Justine hugged them with glee, "Heeheehee! I need new bras!"

She then groaned louder, like she was getting the pleasure ride of her life. As this happened, her clothes began to tighten and strain, as her mini-skirt was starting to lose any bagginess to it. Her arm gloves were being torn to shreds, as her arms grew muscle and sinews that retained feminimity, but were starting to grow five times a normal human size. Her thigh high boots broke down, like earthquake lines, as the straps on the thighs finally snapped off, flinging across the room, and smacking Courtney's leg, causing her to jump up in cry of pleasure. The soles and heels of the high boots shot off her growing feet, like cannons, embedding them into the walls. Her whole body grew as she moaned out, her bed creaking and breaking. She was becoming a metallic blue giant!

But it didn't matter to Justine, as she was getting lost in the pleasure further, "More. More! I VANT MORE!"

A noise began to pierce the cries of the girls - a noise familiar to those who have ever grilled meat. Sizzling, sliding and slurping in ways only flesh could when heated to extreme degrees Courtney moaned as the sound seemed to envelop her.

Indeed as the girl did not look down she couldn't seen the yellow oily liquid sliding now over her arms an green back. In fact she failed to notice as each of her legs seemed to define and reshape into pillars of pure famine muscle. Her quads, thighs and inner legs became like blocks of stone that seemed to curve out from her burgeoning hips that cracked once, twice, three times until they were tight but wide mounts for her new legs. The legs themselves were triple the size they had been and were growing longer inch by inch. It did not take them long to blossom from the starved sticks to full blown legs of professional body builder. And as the green reached the tips of her toes, turning her nails black, the thick oily substance began to roll away from her legs.

Courtney could only yell in pleasure as what she felt was sweat smothered her now green body. Her newly restructured face panted with ecstasy as her eyes went wide their new green light blinding as they flashed with each laboured pant. Still she remained unaware as the yellow sweat hit the metal berth she was now gripping, and the surface turned black and small bubbles began to fizzle with each new drop of the liquid.

Lana though smiled as she ran her hands along her stomach, reaching south as her fingers caressed each of the rising abdominals, her new bust squeezed between her now muscular arms, the breasts surging forth again as the pectorals beneath them pushed out and away.

"This is fuckin amazin!" Lana cried out as the blue and red skin washed over her chocolate flesh and altered it in a weird alternating mess of a pattern that swirled across her body.

Her hands sunk into her trousers, but were soon exposed again as with a deep crack the cloth was torn away in a single sharp rip, her waits doubling in width, and legs exploding out into a new more muscular form. Lana couldn't take it and tore herself free from the berth and stumbled forward onto her knees. She had to see these change.

Getting to her feet she stumbled across to a nearby mirror and her mouth fell open. "Fucking bitch…" She was now standing at an amazing 7'1, and now had a sexy amazon build, with a ridiculous G-Cup chest. More physical changes were that her hair had turned a split of ice blue and fiery red, along with her skin turning a split between Ice blue and Fiery Red; the red on her right while the blue on the left, and her eyes turn white with a white glow. The fingers on her left hand were Red while her right was blue, along with the same for her toes. She has two bangs that were yellow that were like lightning bolts.

Courtney managed to free herself from the berth, and tore off the rest of her clothing, as she walked next to Lana to see herself. And boy, howdy, she was amazed at what she saw. She now stood above 6'10, with a slimmer yet still similar sexy amazon build, with a small but more rounded D-Cup chest, of which she made sure by cupping her boobs to be sure. More physical changes were that her hair had turned Pure Green with a black streak, along with her skin turning completely sickly green, and her eyes now emitting a faint green glow. But on her back was a magenta birthmark in the shape of a biohazard tattoo.

Finally leaving her own pleasure Justine was the last to saunter over, but nearly smacked her head into the roof of the room, and bent over to see what they were seeing. She saw that she now stood taller than the other two female Hydes. She was about 9'1 feet in height, with the same build but yet much much larger. Her muscles dwarfed her compatriots and her ridiculous P-Cup chest seemed to hold itself out against gravity like two massive beach balls. Her hair had turned into a metallic gray, along with her skin turning iron dark blue, both shimmering with sweat and a natural shine. Her eyes had turned also yellow as well. glowing faintly like her friends. But on her back were four large bumps with two on the back of each elbow.

Indeed, the trio of girls had become sexy powerful living goddesses, and the reflection of themselves had proved it.

Lana was once again the first to speak as she pushed to the front of the trio, cradling the bosom as she strutted towards the mirror. "Fuckin hell... will you look at us." *she turned to the side as she was beholden to her own arse that was caught between the red and blue of her new skin. It was pert, sculpted, with lines from her muscular back sliding away before the curvature of flesh that bounced slightly as she pushed herself up onto the balls of her feet. "I could use with some heels." Lana grinned as she brushed her hair out of the way.

"But you would be like seven foot five," Courtney pointed out, to which Lana snorted.

"Who the fuck cares!"

"Agreed," Justine walked up behind her friend, bushing the comparatively tiny hyde aside as she behold her own beauty, holding one arm up and flexing it. Her fingers attempted to dent or push away at the corded wire like arms of the new titanic titan, but they did not budge.

Justine then strode towards her old berth and bent down, taking it between her hands and smiled as the whole metallic bed ripped from the floor in a screech of twisted snapping metal. The amazonic Russian followed this up by pressing her hands towards one another and collapsing the cast steel into a twisted pile of scrap.

"I... we are do strong?"

Lana now flexed in the mirror. "Fuck yeah!"

Courtney however cowered a little behind the pair, peering over the formerly African American, now and blue and red amazon as she brushed the green hair out of her eyes, staring into the mirror and her own glowing green eyes. "Is that me?" She covered her chest with her arms and then her crotch and blinked. "God what have we become?"

"Queens? Goddesses? Pinnacles of humanity? Take your pick."

The three turned to face Elaine who now walked inside grinning.

"I see you enjoyed yourselves."

Justine stood up, showing off her strong sexy self, "Dah. I am enjoying dis very much." She looked over to the girls, "Vat say you two?"

"Bitch I don't know what you did but it feels great!"

Lana then grinned at Justine who was striding past Elaine.

"Good. And what about-t-" Elaine eyes followed Justine as she approached a nearby wall. "-you Courtney? Any negative side effects."

"I am green?" The now emerald girl said as she looked at herself in the mirror, still covering her body.

Elaine shrugged as she watched Lana moved to join Justine. "Well that's a side effect but not a limiting one."

Justine grinned and then winked at Courtney. "I vink you look dead sexy in green."

Courtney however covered her chest and blushed."C-could I have some clothes. I mean this is awesome but... I feel a little naked and -"

"O-of... course I c-an-n... Hey what are you-"

Justine raised one of her hands against the fading dilapidated brick work and pressed. It did not take much for the reformed Russian to bring down the wall with a wave of her hand, and she grinned back at Elaine while Lana stepped out.

"Just going out vor a stroll. Why? You think you can stop us?"

Elaine smirked, "Actually, I can. See, it's true I haven't administered the Hyde formula to myself. Yet. But merely to perfect it so that I can infect myself to make myself more stable. And because of that, I have learned much about Hyde physiology. You're stronger, faster, more durable, possibly your lung capacity can enable you to stay underwater longer, and possibly able to survive the vacuum of space with ease." She then walked to the door, as she smirked, leaving the Hyde girls confused, "But it also leaves you to burn your metabolisms rather fast, meaning you need to consume large quantities of food. But the biggest biological need is more primal. The Need to Mate."

The three girls blinked at this, "Huh?"

"To put it simply, whether male or female, your biological need to mate also has been increased," Elaine stated, as she put her hand on the knob of the human-sized door that was next to the safe door. "However, this doesn't mean that you can procreate like rabbits giving birth to new Hydes. At least I haven't found out yet. But it's surprisingly a form of replenishing each other's bodily energies as another form of recharging. But while in this frenzy-mating state, you are unable to think of anything else." She then opened the door, "And for that, I came up with a contingency plan for the three of you while Brute… I mean Dale is away."

"Hey, so where's Dale at," someone asked as he walked into the room. He was a seventeen year old Caucasian male, with short red hair slicked back and spiked, and brown eyes. His build was small but noticeable for a running back. He wore black jeans, black combat boots, a green t-shirt with black trim and sleeves, and black gloves. His name was Dirk Forrest, a friend of Dale Mason.

He stopped though, as he looked at the towering girls, and was in awe, "Whoa… mega babe central." But then turned to Elaine, as he asked, "Hey, where's Dale? You said he was in here."

"He was, but he left. Also leaving these girls unsatisfied," Elaine stated, smirking as she knew what would come. She looked to the trio, as she smirked, nodding to Dirk, "Hey, girls. This is Dirk Forrest. A friend of Dale's. You know, the beast that knocked you girls up with Monster Juice." She then left as she closed the door behind her, locking it in the process.

Dirk ran to the door as he pounded hard on it, "Hey, let me out! Look, I don't know what Dale did to these three Amazon Babes, but I had no part of it! Hey! Unlock the door! Come on, I think these three wanna kill me!"

Dirk screamed out in terror as three pairs of hands descended on him.

* * *

 **Cryogenics lab**

Wishing for things had always been a part of Jaqueline's life. Good grades, nice friends, nicer hair and a bigger chest. Really all she had wanted was to be normal, or at least cute enough that people didn't mistake her was a walking pile of rubbish at first glance: so that they would take time to see the real, inner her. But by betting on that wish, taking that rick to get everything shad wanted was quite different from what she had got. And what she had got was not quite what she had intended.

As the brown haired girl considered this she began to wonder if all the risks she had taken had really been worth the consequences: considering what had happened to her since.

But right now all she wished for was a long sleeved shirt or a jacket to go with her jumper as she and Mari began to prowl the halls of the cryogenic lab.

"F-f-f-found-d-d-d, w-w-w-what we are l-l-l-looking for?" Mari's teeth chattered, her normally tanned skin had fading to an icy white as the pair walked down frost covered halls. The surfaces covered with tin foil and lined with white pipes with warning labels, all coated in a thick layer of semi frozen water.

"Y-Yeah… I t-think so," Jaqueline replied, as she carefully scooped up some green slime, which Jaqueline thought was some of Python's saliva, in a petree dish. "This should be enough for a start."

Mari arched an eyebrow, "W-what i-is t-that?"

"S-saliva," Jaqueline shivered. "I-I t-think. T-the snake-e man's b-body must be o-operating on a higher homeostasis. H-he must have come down this way somehow," Jaqueline theorized.

But then Mari took another step and a loud snap cracked the air. The sound made them stop in their tracks, both of them looking down... only to see the remains of a human skeleton, halfway frozen in saliva and stomach juices.

Mari leapt back. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" She scrapped her foot against the ground, vainly trying to peel away the slime and gunk from her boot.

Jaqueline jumped back too, holding her nose as she tried to look away from the mangled and partially devoured form. She noted that up the end of the hallway lay the tell-tale mark of yellow police tape, and to the right was the peeled open doorway with the words 'SPECIAL CONTAINMENT UNIT' written in deep red letters.

Stretching out her leg Jaqueline sidestepped the corpse. Her eyes lingering on the body of the poor man caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet it was the snort that caught her most off guard.

'What a weakling'

Jaqueline stopped as she heard Jackie mutter those words, the mental image of the hyde looking at the body with disgust. 'Jackie?' Jaqueline reached out to the pale alter ego however the mental image just shrugged her shoulders and turned away.

'Yeah, yeah, I know. God you're such a goody two shoes.'

Jaqueline brow fell as she looked back once more on the half frozen and devoured corpse. If Jaqueline was a part of her... what did that stray thought say about who she was deep down.

Entering into the cryogenic cell was smooth process, especially as the corresponding doors had been torn open from the inside. The single checkpoint was almost censored from view by the multiple layers of police tape, but both girls could smell the stench coming from the room, and the semi frozen blood visible from under the door.

Mari pinched her nose, and looked in disgust, "Okay, I think I might actually puke."

Jaqueline covered her mouth as she eased forward, deeper into the cell. "Yeah.. l-lets... Oh god..."

Jaqueline felt her mind twist again. 'God your pathetic at time' Jackie groaned.

Jaqueline finally shouted, "Will you shut your cankerous trap, Jackie?! There's a time to fight and a time to run! This is one of them! Because right now, we have no more evidence than what we have already! So shut your overgrown trap... OR I'LL FIND A WAY TO CUT YOU OUT LIKE A FUCKIN' TUMOR!"

Huffing to herself Jaqueline sensed her worse half turn away in disgust.

Jaqueline then turned to Mari and pulled her back. "Okay... this is probably enough."

Mari arched an eyebrow, as she asked, "You okay, Jaqueline? I know Jackie and you don't see eye-to-eye, but ..."

"No... its fine..." *she grabbed Jaqueline's hand but as they went to leave the cell a voice called down the hall.

"Yes commissioner the place it locked down." The voice could be heard coming down the hall. "Yes I am keeping the press back... No we haven't yet moved the bodies. Yes I will have men look into the logs when we are able – It is just the company being stubborn."  
The two girls looked to each other in fear and panic, as Mari whispered, "Oh crud, what are we gonna do?"  
Grabbing Mari's hand Jaqueline pointed up to a nearby grate that had been kicked off of its hinges. "In here!" She quickly began to push Maria up, glancing back towards the door as her friend tried to clamber inside the air vent

"This place is tiny," Mari grumbled as her body banged against the ventilation shaft, making that dull thunck always heard in the movies.

"I know... just get in!" The brown haired girl breathed heavily as the voice down the hall stopped, being replaced by the tell-tale sound of feet crunching over ice. The young girl soon felt her heart in her throat.

'God your pathetic at times' Jaqueline began to feel a rising tension in her body as she something like a balloon pressed against her mind.

"No... not now..."

Noticing Mari hands snatch her by her wrists, Jaqueline was unceremoniously pulled into the chute and dragged into the confined space as a policeman rounded the corner.  
He was dressed in the usual policeman's uniform, blue top, peaked cap that you could still see had scruffy brown hair that almost obscured his chiselled and strong face, with bright brown eyes that surveyed the room beyond.

"Hello?" The man in uniform asked as he looked down the shattered and broken corridor of busted doors. But he saw no one, although he did hear a faint banging from down the hall. Drawing his pistol he checked the safety and slowly began to creep past the twisted metal and chopped up pipes.

"H-hello?"

Another voice broke the silence. "Hey Corvis? Is someone up here?" Another policeman rounded the corner. A woman with ginger hair, and her police cap pulled down a little too far, almost obscuring her magenta eyes.

"Dunno - wait here and back me up."

There was a sudden sound like metal being stretched and broken and then a sharp yell.

"OH GOD YES!"

The two policeman shared an unsure glance. "What the?"

Marching down the corridor his pistol raised the noise of metal being twisted and dented grew louder and louder until

CRASH!

The wall to the left exploded sending dust, sub-zero coolant and metal flying. The ginger policeman grabbed her partner and pulled him aside as a large pipe squirted a liquid nitrogen across the hall, that instantly turned into a twisted block of ice. Still now as the pair stared through the settling dust and falling snow a figure emerged from the wall.

It was huge. A gigantic woman, with black hair, with a red stripe, pure white skin and... and...

"Is that woman wearing a ventilation shaft?"

True enough Jackie had transformed within the shaft and as she had been squeezed into the tiny space her arms and legs had burst through the sheet metal, while her torso was hidden by a long square section of metallic ventilation. Her arms dangled at the side, her head poked out the top, her legs squatted as they attempted to stand up, and another pair of legs belonging to Mari kicked in the air by her head as she had become trapped inside the pipe, upside down, and against Jackie's growing frame.

Both policeman sweat dropped as Jackie tried to place her hands on her hips, but could only awkwardly grasp the metal box she was now wearing.

Jackie frowned, "Oh don't laugh. I'll bet Lady Gaga wore something completely crazier than this."

Jaqueline sweatdropped within her own head, 'Lady Gaga? Seriously...'

The male police officer reached for his microphone as the ginger cop raised her gun. "Sir we have an unknown individual in cell. I repeat a unknown individual. Potential 666."

Jackie however cocked an eye as the woman raised a gun at her. "Mind pointing that somewhere else please?"

"Down on the ground!"

Jackie eyebrow deepened into a hard scow, but as she went to talk she felt something dig into her back, and a familiar noise of distorted metal coming from behind, while Mari legs kicked frantically.

"OH YEAH!"

The legs that stuck vertically up from the ventilation shaft Jackie was wearing began to grow. The denim around them distorted against the swelling thighs and muscle, the ripping cloth revealing orange skin beneath it and pink latex like shorts. The police stepped back as there was a loud screech of tearing metal, as two orange arms burst from the ventilation tube and tore open the back.

Mari rolled out and fell onto all fours. Her head darted back as the yellow haired hyde grinned at the two policeman. "Hey... you okay?"

Jackie snorted as her two arms moved up to the rim of her improvised metallic clothes. And with a simple tug her hands began to bend the metal, the sheet soon ripping open like paper as the hyde dividing the sheets in two, striding out in her black one piece. Jackie took a moment to ruffle her hair before placing one hand on her hips and smirking at the officers, making sure her chest would bounce slightly as she gave them a good show.

"So? Are you going to keep pointing those guns at me?"

The ginger officer, began to shake in the presence of the two. "Now listen up, you fuckin' whores. I don't care what kind of leprosy you bitches have. But get down on the ground or prepared to get winged!"

"Shut up, Bo," Lieutenant Corvis reprobated at her, as he kept his aim at them, "Look, ladies. I don't want any trouble between us. But we're gonna have to ask you to come with us for questioning."

"They're monsters, they ain't going to tell us shit," Officer Bo stated, as she cocked his gun, "These freaks are monsters! Just shoot'em!"

With her brow tightening Jackie took a single step forward, her golden yellow eyes fixated on Bo who took another three steps back. "Stay back I am..." Jackie reached out and Bo closed her eyes and fired.

A sharp call pierced the air as the gunshot faded and Bo opening her eyes looking up to see Jackie smiling in almost ecstasy, a smoking and flattened bullet falling away from her impressive chest, which bounced up and down. Bo's eyes followed it and she dropped her gun as she saw Jackie grin back at her.

"What's wrong," her next step landed on the gun, which dented under her powerful stamp. "Are you afraid of me? Why? I am just a whore right?"

The sound of footsteps pounding against the floor in great numbers echoed up the hallway and Corvis raised his gun. "On the floor now?"

Jackie however stood in front of him, her chest pressing into the barrel as the pale white amazon grinned down at her. "Go on fire? I dare you."

Corvis didn't.

"Mari. Lover." Jackie called as she grinned back at the orange Hyde. "Get us a door."

Mari grinned as she crouched down and with a sudden jolt was propelled into the air and through the ceiling above them. Jackie turned and gave a backwards look at Corvis who kept his gun on her.

"Freeze!"

Jackie smirk grew larger. "Like you could do anything."

The two officers just looked at the retreated forms, as Corvis sighed, "This town is getting weirder by the minute."

* * *

 **Rooftops  
**  
The ceiling of the complex smashed open as Comette leapt through three floors and did a backflip as he landed on the roof of the labs. Lowering her arms to her side Comtte looked back at the hole she had created - she grinned at the damage, smiled as a piece of debris broke loose and clenched her fist as she smiled down at her muscular arms.

"Best thing ever!"

Another crash caught her attention as a second hole burst open right next to the one she had made.

Jackie landed in a crouched position and rose to her feet while sliding her hands along her sides. "That was fun," she smiled as she gleamed at Comette, holding up the saliva sample.

'Was it really necessary for you to make another hole in the roof?' Jaqueline asked.

Jaqueline smirked, "Necessary? Nah, it was fun."

"Oh I bet Jaqueline is complaining?"

"Yep." Jackie threw the saliva sample up in the air, caught it, and then pulled on her hag slime suit and slipped it underneath it and between her chest. "So now where too."

'Well now we need to get to my lab' Jaqueline began, 'so I can cross reference the chemicals in the saliva with unknown chemicals being found around the city and then look at those tweezers I found - then all we need to do is-'

"Woah... woah slow down Jaqueline. All you needed to say is go to the lab."

Suddenly, an explosion from nearby caught their attention. It was a few blocks down, as they witnessed a bright yellow and red glow from afar. A fire had broken out not far from them.

Comette smirked, "But first…" She then leapt into action, heading straight for the fire of interest.

The pair then began to roof hop, their legs powering them over whole buildings as they raced down towards the rising smoke in the distance. As they did the pair did back flips and even spins as they moved freely through the open air.

As they neared the sight of the smoke they could hear the screams and see people fleeing from what looked like a small high rise, which seemed to have had almost the front of the building blasted off. The smoke roe out of this hole and crater and people were running from the building with terrified looks on their faces, a couple climbing out of the few remaining ground based windows.

"Looks like hell," Comette said as she as Jackie watched from a nearby roof.

Suddenly a table flew out of the hole in the building and a huge roar shook the air.

Jackie walked up to the lip of the building. "My kind of scene." She then leapt twenty feet in the air and did a backflip.

Mari cocked an eyebrow as she joined her.

Landing with enough force to crack the earth, the twin hydes landed in the midst of the fleeing crowd who seemed to stop and step back as the two stood up to their seven feet heights. Jackie and Mari then in perfect synchronisation placed their hands on their hips and stared towards the smoke. Mari smiled confidently as Jackie kept a more serious expression as without a word they both strutted towards the smoke; the crowd of people parting like sea did for Moses.

Jaqueline tilted her head back as the crowd stared, wrapped around her like a snake on a vine. She grinned inwardly, especially as a small girl squealed in delight as she looked back at her. Or was it fear? In all honesty Jackie didn't care.

Entering the smoke the pair walked into a dust filled café, where chairs were strewn around the place, all thrown against the walls and away from the small crater that had been left by something huge. She surveyed a pin ball machine wedged into a nearby wall and a massive hole in the wall as if someone had taken a pillar drill to it.

Comette spat. "God it's dusty in here."

Jaqueline slyly shifted her gaze and smiled at Comette as she walked through the café, her ivory feet crushing all the gravel wherever she walked. "Heh maybe we should clean up when we get back. Just the two of us?"

Comette grinned but before she could reply a soft whimper could be heard from the back room, and a low growl.

"No... Please... I... I am not interested..." The voice called in a tiny soft spoken voice. "Please no."

A deeper slurred voice growled through the air. "Woman." It slurred as the lady in question squealed in terror as whatever was hounding her took one step - and the whole room shook.

The two Hydes ran over to what was going on. Once they rounded a corner of the café, they were a bit shocked to say the least, and even Jaqueline was freaking out from inside of Jackie's head. Before them, was a hulking Hyde-like monster, twice as big as they were, and a bulge bigger than they had ever seen. He was trying to corner a scared teenage girl. And she had all reason for it, for most of it; he was trying to take her clothes off, while the bulge in his spandex suit was starting to grow as big as a battering ram.

Comette, for the first time sweat dropped, as she gulped, "What the heck is that thing?"

Jackie frowned, as she cracked her knuckles, "It's a male version of me gone monster."

The brutish Hyde dropped the girl and drew itself up to its imposing height - its head suddenly smashing through the ceiling. Jackie and Mari shared an awkward stare but jump back as with a wave of its hand the brute clears away the ceiling and second floor by its face. Causing debris to land with loud clunks, the woman in the back yelling in terror.

But as the falling debris died down the huge Hyde raised its massive almost tree sized arms and thrust a finger at Jackie. "Pretty lady... boss... want you."

Jackie arched an eyebrow, as she retorted to a whisper, "Apparently a dumb male knock off version of us." She cleared her throat, as she asked, "And who, precisely is this lady of which you speak of, Mr. uh... you know we never really caught your name."

The brute raised himself up. "Boss call me Brute..." he said dumbly. "You pretty lady too." He then pointed at Comette and walked towards them his head slamming into the hole in the roof. "Me grab pretty ladies!"

Comette slowly walked towards him, and ran into a sprint, "Sorry, but you're not my type!" She then leapt up, and smashed her knee right into his face.

Bute head recoiled but he just looked up at the ceiling. Standing still he looked back down at Mari who leapt back as he took a single step forward demolishing more of the roof as he looked down at her blearily. "You okay?" His huge paw like hand reaches down to her and Mari jumps back.

"Dang it, Jackie," Comette frowned, as she looked to her friend with benefits, "This guy's like punching ten steel plates lined up together... and are ten feet thick."

Thrusting his arm forward brute arm was launched into the wall as Comette dived out the way. The wall however exploded on contact the entire thing suddenly crumbling into brick and dust. The woman screamed again as more debris fell and Brute threw his fist out destroying more of the wall.

Jackie and Comette jumped out, knowing that Brute would follow them and avoid hurting innocent civilians. Once Brute saw this, he chased after them Gorilla style, as he roared, "Pretty Ladies come back! Lady wants you two!"

Comette jumped out the window as Jaqueline crashed through a wall, the same wall exploding a few seconds later as Brute smashed on through.

"So where to Jackie?"

"We take the high ground," Jackie suggested, as the two hopped upward to get to the roofs. "Hopefully, that schmuck's too heavy to keep up. And if he does, the building might not hold his weight."

Comette grins, "sounds like a plan."

_  
Standing on a nearby roof three wolf like beings crossed their arms as they stared down at the ensuing scene.

"Is it me or is Everett just getting weirder and weirder." The first one said. She was the shortest of the three, but not by much. Her bright blonde hair was contrasted by white coat which covered her Amazonian supermodel of a body, her perky chest contained in a lace like latex cortex outfit with black coattails and thigh high sock like leggings.

"I am not sure Queen - but they match the description of the group that busted up that bar a few nights ago." The only male responded, drawing himself up to his sizable height being a skinny muscular werewolf with black grey fur, a blue steel greyish werewolf with shaggy black hair. He looked to the third werewolf, as she was loading up her guns, "I think you might need armour-piercing rounds. But remember.,."

"Shoot to disarm, not to kill," Huntress nodded. "I figured that was still in play."

They watch as the two multi-coloured female leapt n to the roof, the huge hulking gorilla like mutant chasing them on all fours.

"Okay team," the black and grey werewolf cried. "Time to save the city!"

"Again," the brown werewolf joked bluntly.

Brute charged across the roof, the floor cracking under his weight as he charged at Jackie on all floors. Jackie danced out the way and jumping landed atop a water tower only to leap again as Brute demolished it with a single swing. The concussive wave of water washed Brute back a few feet as gallons of liquid poured off the edge. But Brute stayed up. Now seeing him shaking his head like a dog Jackie grinned as she landed with a splash in the still trickling water.

"God you're dumb."

Brute then seemed to look around for a few seconds, as if he were lost. Jackie head pulsed as she saw this and yelled.

"Hey bozo! I am down here!"

Brute turned around and pointed at her. "Dere you are!"

Jackie eye fell but then opened up in rage. "YOU FORGOT THAT I WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Comette landed beside Jackie, flicking back her hair to clean the water out. "Well that's new."

Brute was getting frustrated, and that only spelled disaster. Brining his fists up and around Brute gigantic hands crashed through the ground shattering it on contact, an entire side of the wall just sliding away. He then charged at Jackie and Comette who while jumping aside were then blindsided as he grabbed some of the roof and hurled it at them and sending both girls careening to the other side of the building.

" Okay so he ain't so stupid."

"Yeah. Just easily angered."

Wham!

A foot came flying out of nowhere and collided with Brute's face, the resulting kick collapsing the floor beneath him and sending him into the building bellow. With barely a second to recognise the attack Jaqueline saw a black shadow behind her and managed to catch the swift sweep to her legs, forcing her to the ground.

"Jackie!" Comette turned and was fast enough to raise her wrist as a another attack came flying her way - a blonde blur flying down at her.

The resulting collision cracked the floor under Mari's feet, but it did not break. Instead Mari pushed back on her attacker and the blonde figure did a summersault backwards and scrapped across the floor. Mari jaw fell open. A werewolf, a real blonde, amazonian like, female, werewolf was standing right in front of her, standing back up onto her legs her palms open in a crouched and braced position.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sprayed with what felt like small spit balls Mari took a few steps back as tiny pinpricks spread across her arms and abs. Looking past this she then saw another female werewolf standing behind the blonde one, holding two smoking guns. "Okay... those ones actually sting a bit."

Jackie opened her eyes, the sky above her swimming, ripples rolling across her field of view. Rubbing her head she began to get up when she felt someone tackle her from behind and then kick her to the ground. The hyde peeled herself up the floor and looked around for her attack, her vision locked on the jogging form of a black and grey werewolf, in steel grey armour.

"So do they all make them as big as you, or is your chest a special case?"

Jackie sweat dropped and jumped to her feet. She expected him to charge - it was really quite obvious, and raised her hand catching his forward punch and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Oh I am special," she said, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Let me show you!" Pulling on the arm Jackie almost picked the wolf up and tossed him across the roof. "Heads up Comette!"

Comette tore her gaze away from the two werewolves and bought her fist crashing down on the incoming improvised projectile, slamming him down so hard the wolf went straight through the floor.

"Down you go!"

"Alpha!" The blonde werewolf yelled.

Alpha slowly got back to his feet from the darkened crater he had just been cannon balled in. He looked up, seeing the two female amazons that had just done it. "Ugh, this town is just getting crazier monsters by the day," he groaned, as he stretched his back out, "What's next? Aliens?"

The ground then began to shake, and as Alpha looked up he saw a huge person pull himself out of the rubble next to him. he was massive, and covered in bone like growths and he was glaring at him with a burning fire.

"Why me."

Diving out of the way Alpha threw of the bricks and woods as Brute charged him, proceeding to tear through another two walls of the building. The werewolf again had to duck when a photo copier came flying at him out of the blue, and once more when a huge splintered beam flew at him like a javelin and embedded itself over half way into a concrete wall.

"Puny dog man pathetic!" Brute roared. "Puny dog man weak!"

Alpha watched as Brute slammed his foot into carpet, caving in the floor and causing the whole building to shake. He jumped back again as the roof above him cracked looking like it was going to give way. It didn't.

"Puny dog man get crushed by Brute!"

Alpha frowned, "Yeah... I may not be overweight like you. But at least I don't have a puny brain." Brute roared and slammed his fists again causing the whole building to shake, but Alpha just raising his hand and motioning for Bute to come at him.

The beast charged. He had taken the bait.

Alpha fired his grapple launchers in his arms at the cracked section of roof and with a simple tug pulled the section of the building down on him and forcing him down to the floor below them.

As the dust settled Alpha saw the brown werewolf in red outfit had fallen through. She coughed loudly and reached for her pistol. "Smooth Alpha," she said picking herself up and off the pile of broken debris.

"Heh sorry... but I didn't have a lot of room for subtlety." Alpha shrugged and then wiped some dust off his uniform. "Got to say... these guys are freakishly strong - like Maximus level."

Huntress reached into the low cut U shaped section of her outfit and pulled some rubble out from her generous cleavage. "Agreed." She spun the desert eagles over her fingers before holstering them, and looking back up at the new hole in the roof.

Alpha looked too. "So... how did you two do?"

A loud yell could be heard as a blonde blur flew across the hole in the roof and out of sight. "Working on it," Huntress replied bluntly.

Comette threw Queen through the air, the werewolf landing skidding slide. "Well... werewolves." She turned too looked at Jackie who glowered at them. "Who knew?"

"I did," Jackie said coldly as she clicked her neck and walked towards the blonde werewolf, the wolf lady then jumping back again to gain some distance. Jackie however roared and grabbed one of the metal struts to the largely destroyed water tower and threw it at the werewolf. "Who knew Scope had cousins."

Queen went to jump but froze as she heard those words. "Wait Scope?" She was instantly hit in the chest by the metal knocking the wind out of her sending her to the floor.

"Yeah," Jackie sad angrily. "I bet he fights criminals like you all the time!" She marched over to Queen and picked her up by the head ready to deliver a fatal punch.

But she stopped.

Her fist shook and she looked at it with unbridled rage. One word crossed her angry lips. "Jaqueline!

Waking from her daze Queen grabbed the Hyde's hand and a blue energy surged up her arms. Ten thousand volts shocked into Jackie causing her hair to suddenly jump up on end. However the hyde remained unparsed but remained motionless as Queen struggled to break free.

Comette though leapt in. "Woah calm down Jackie! That's a bit too far."

Jackie didn't respond, and Comette tore Queen free, with only a minor tear in her wardrobe, both of them staring back at the rage filled Jackie.

'You were going to kill her!' Jaqueline screamed inside their head. 'You were planning to kill her!'

Jackie huffed. 'She likely an enemy of Scope. So kill her why not. One less criminal and stuff.'

Jaqueline screamed back again.'Whats gotten into you! We don't kill! We... I never wanted to kill!'

Suddenly, Alpha shot up from the hole, and landed on her back. He suddenly, punched and grabbed her neck, and her lower back; which he remembered were two key points to where Maximus was affected by the electricity. He hoped it was enough to at least knock her out. Once he saw the rage induced being, he knew he had to act fast. Although sparking, she was flailing around, trying to get at the werewolf. But to no avail. Meanwhile, the fight within the head of the white, black, and red Hyde girl was still ensuing... even with electricity sparking all around.

'Dam it Jaqueline they are attacking us! Stop being such a wimp and let me crush them!'

Jaqueline however pushed back more and more, a strange strength rising within her. 'We do not kill Jaqueline! We may be strong but that doesn't give us the right to be above the law... well... break it more than we have. You know what I mean!'

Peter's fur was standing on end, as he grunted, "DAng it! I need more juice." And looked up and around to see, a power transformer, as he pulled up his right arm, and shot a grapnel line hitting the box. Even more electricity shot around, as the two were shocking like mad now, as both werewolf and Hyde howled and roared in pain. the town went for a blackout soon enough, but then recharged again, as both wolf and Hyde stood there, stunned to say the least, until both fell down over... and changed back to human form as a result of the last resort.

Comette was by Jaqueline side in seconds, but as she saw Peter on the ground her mouth fell open. "That's Peter Talbot and..." She looked up at Queen and Huntress, the brown werewolf levelling a large hand canon to her head. "Yeah like that will do anything."

Huntress eyes narrowed, yet Queen seized her friends arm and pointed it away. "So you know Peter... and that's" her eyes narrowed and then went wide. "That's Jaqueline Jekyll!"

Comette coughed. "No it isn't."

Queen frowned and placed her hand on her hips. "Okay explain!"

Comette was on her feet, her sheer size imposing now on Queen. "No you first. Whats Peter doing running around as a super villain."

"Super villain!" Queen raised an accusatory clawed finger. "We're not the ones with a friend tearing apart two high story apartments."

"You think we were with that guy?" Comette snorted. "We were trying to stop him."

"Speaking of which," Huntress loaded a grenade launcher. "Where'd our big Brute go anyway?"

Everyone looked around, as they noticed that he was already gone, as Comette stomped her foot, "Great! While we were at each other's throats, he got away! This stinks!"

The sound of sirens echo from the street bellow. Comette grabs Jaqueline and turns to face the werewolves. "We need to get out of here."

Queen scooped up Peter, carrying him on her back, as she nodded, "Where to?"

The sirens grew louder. "Probably anywhere away from here!"

Huntress leapt up onto the nearest roof. "This way."

Mari passing grin as she threw Jackie over her shoulder caused Queen to step back. "Huh... she in charge now?"

Queen sighed and leapt after Huntress, Comette following suit.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **A Good Hero on Both Sides; Good on the Hyde Legacy pt.4**


End file.
